Mizu and Raito
by Everlastingangel09
Summary: Mizu and Raito are both twins born into the royal Kurai line. While Raito is a distinguished soul reaper, his sister Mizu is a famous dancer. Tragedy takes them both when a royal family is murdered before Mizu and Aizen's betrayal leaves scars on everyone. The twins face trials of their sanity to fight against the Dark Arts that they inherited from their family line.
1. Chapter 1

This is a revised and rewritten story from the original storyline from Bleach. Only characters to claim are that of Mizu and Raito as the main storyline and few other characters with them. By no means am I claiming original characters by Tite Kubo, only using them and twisting them in my own way to create my own story to foretell. Thank you for reading ^_^

The soul Society…one of the busiest yet well managed places for the dead in all of history. Do to this fact, many souls reside here and consider this a second chance in life rather than heaven. Though countless have been brought here, there are those who have been born into this world of the dead and live a completely different life.

I was born into a noble family; the Kurai family to be exact. We have a strong lineage of zanpakutou users of dark arts, and in all history is said to be the strongest out of all other zanpakutou and the most dangerous.  
The Kurai family consists of two noble children named Mizu and Raito. The names were passed down from their predecessors before them and were therefore honored as master's of the household. For a long time now, it was only the man of the household that were allowed to wield and carry out the Kurai name as a soul reaper for the gotei 13. But on rare occasions, if the woman of the house were to possess a zanpakutou of her own, then she too was allowed to become a soul reaper of the gotei 13. If not, then she was to wed another noble family and make two houses into one for better relations. This was the noble's way of keeping their lineage intact as well as preserving a strong relationship with other family generations.

Both my brother and I were just beginning to turn ten years old this year…and for every generation, on their tenth birthday, we were to hold a ceremony and meet other noble families amongst the Seireitei. A tradition which we lacked the enthusiasm for…

"Hey sis come on, do I have to wear this thing?" Holding up the necktie in disgust, he looked at her with a sour face. And what's more, a complex look as to what he was supposed to be doing.

"Yes brother you do, and there's no way out of it." Tying it for him; straightening it out then looking at myself to see if I missed anything…or worse…a bad hair-day for all to see, I smoothed out the wrinkles in my yukata and messed around with the flower in my hair and struggled to keep my composure.

"Sis you look fine, let's just go and get this over with." Sighing and trying to make me stop, he held my hand firmly while grinning.

"But papa will get mad at us if we look out of place…" frowning, Raito held up my chin and gave me a big smile. "And it's not like we're perfect you know…even I'm nervous about it all." Nodding, he rolled his eyes while putting his forehead against mine.

"If sis can do this then so can I!" Making us both laugh, we took a breath and held ourselves high as we walked out to the party. The large crowd was immersed in chatter until they saw us and began announcing our arrival: annoyingly. But we were really happy to see our dad be the one to call us out, and not someone else.

"There they are!" Papa held out his arm out to us as we quietly walked over to him and bowed to the visitors. "These delightful children are Mizu and Raito of the Kurai family." Giving us a slight push forward, we could only put on a fake face and smile away. "My proud children that I hope will grow well with everyone's advisement here today onward." He mused.

"Oh how splendid they look together Kurai-sama…" an old man looked at us with an uncaring gaze and we knew he was only here to get good terms in with our father.

"Indeed, and a fine looking pair at that…" another old man spoke looking the exact same way. The two looked old and wrinkly together as a pair, but the status of advisory was held with them in a low standing in court. So instead of the smile and greet face, we bowed in respect and looked to our father to who we were to meet with next.

"Thank you kindly…Mizu, Raito, you two can go on ahead and have a look around and see the other guests."

Both of us bowed, "yes papa," then left without saying anything more and walked over to another group of people. It was a given that we were noticeable throughout the crowd though—being twins and all—but to the extent where everyone around us turns our way and bows is weird. Admirably for my brother though, he acquired a distinct feature that only I could see about him than anyone. When he smiles at me or concentrates really hard in his training, he gets this slight crinkle on his nose and two small dimples. Everyone tells us we look the same when together, but with our hair the way we liked it to be, they could easily tell us apart.  
I for one like my hair up in a crown with beads like our late mother while brother likes his ponytailed tightly like dad has it; it looks good on him.  
Coming across another group of elderly visitors, we took note of the family symbol and greeted the family head properly. "Hello, and welcome to the Kurai household Kyōraku-sama…" doing a curtsy, I properly looked up at them and they softly held my hand in greeting and gave me a kiss.  
Ew, gross…he's kissing my hand. I thought to myself, but didn't show any discomfort on my face. I think this guy was weird for wearing a pink kimono on his back and wearing a straw hat, but I wasn't allowed to speak outright of appearances.

"Are you all enjoying the party?" Raito asked, holding both hands behind him as he stood straight with a dignified look. I for one was glad brother interrupted; I was probably going to say something foolish.

"Yes we are, thank you for inviting us Raito-san, it is a pleasure to celebrate your come of age. You as well little miss," He tipped off his straw hat and gave a grand smile and wanted to shake hands with Raito. They did of course, but he still gave off a weirdo vibe for wearing such strange clothes here to a party.  
"You two make a fine lookin' pair. I do apologize for hearing the news of your sweet mother's passing…a crying shame." His condolences were regarded as we thanked him, but he knelt down to our level and looked upon us like an adult rather than children when speaking so informally. "You two are going to be great when you grow up a bit more. I'll be sure to watch my back in case you outlandish my good name here in the Seireitei." Laughing, it made us feel awkward—yet it was pleasant to laugh and smile on our birthday while also holding this as a memorial for our late mother.

"Thank you," we both chimed.  
As we both excused ourselves from Kyōraku-sama, we made way to the other noble families that came and greeted each one. But with a single selfish goal in mind for us today was actually a bit more cunning. This particular group that we were walking towards had also brought their heir to our party. Our father had told us that their son is a prodigy and was to be respected a couple years back when we were younger. When we heard this from our father we couldn't believe it, but we overheard many things about his achievements and began respecting him with our hearts I guess. Raito on the other hand admired his skills with both kidō and zanpakutou. Once in a while they would have a friendly spar and match each other's strength. I would just sit on the sidelines, watching, and have a great time learning and practicing in secret. Of course with my brother's help.

"Hey brother…" quietly speaking into his ear, "do you think the Kuchiki's will allow another sparring match with you and Byakuya?"

Talking back to me in the same quiet tone, "I hope so…I really want to show him how much I've improved!" His hands giving off his excitement, he was ready to declare another battle with Byakuya.  
Until someone I wish I couldn't have heard decided to come for me…

"Ah, Aijin-sama there you are!" Our house maid, and also our personal servant, came running up to me in an unkempt manner. "You're father wishes for you to perform a dance for the guests here. Would you please come with me and help you get ready?"

"But I was—" ignoring my desire and cutting me off respectfully, I looked at Raito and gave him a small pat on the hand and left with our maid. Though I greatly wanted to at least say hello to the Kuchiki's…

Hearing all the commotion from afar, one of the members recognized Raito and called out to him softly. "Is that you Raito-san?" Asked one of the Kuchiki family members; Raito turned to look at who called him and smiled as it turned out to be Ginrei Kuchiki. The greatest man to ever hold the position of Captain in the 6th Squad of the Gotei 13…

"Good to see you again Ginrei-sama," bowing his head in respect, "how is your grandson Byakuya-san doing?" Not able to hide his willing attempt to battle Byakuya, Ginrei rubbed his chin smiling.

"He's doing fine…any chance you want to have a sparring match with him again?" His eyes lowering onto him with a glint-full smile, Raito couldn't hold in his desire for the opportunity.

"I would love too!" Clearing his throat and apologizing to him for his outburst, Ginrei laughed and patted his head.

"It's good to have enthusiasm; it makes a man strong in the future. Now don't be shy around me my dear boy, I knew of you two boys' battles for quite some time now. You two have not learned to be quiet with your techniques." Winking, Raito eased up and rolled his shoulders before speaking again.

"I am deeply sorry if we caused trouble for you Ginrei-sama!" His laughter filling his head, he was scooped up into his arms and hugged as he could see how his attitude towards the idea was non-in-void. "I really like battling him…he makes it harder for me to slack off! If I stop for even a day I think he's ahead of me!"

"It is a troublesome thing to worry over such simplicities Raito-san, but with the both of you and how tenacious you both are, you two will be fine soul reapers in the future."  
I couldn't help but feel like I received the greatest compliment in the entire world and smiled like a fool. "Keep that smile on your face, it looks good on you." Tapping my nose and seeing his smile behind his wrinkly eyes, he put me down on the ground and fixed my attire before someone asked questions. "Smiling is the key to receiving happiness Raito-san, don't you ever forget this. You will be the man of the Kurai household before you realize it, and many responsibilities will lie upon your shoulders. Your sister will also have her fair share mind you, and she'll need your support for the countless years you two live." Fixing my hair after having a strand fall out of place, the crowd became chattier over the entertainment that was to be displayed soon in the center of the yard.

Taking hold of his Haori that he wore so proudly over his shoulders, I asked him "Will you join us Ginrei-sama at our table?" Watching everyone else grabbing hold of some seats, I was anxious to watch my sister dance on a stage.  
My sister on a stage is like watching mama on the stage again… it's like she never left us. Though we both miss her so much, it was a good thing Mizu looked like mom more when she dances, it really fills the void Papa and I share.

"That's quite an honor, thank you."  
Walking over to my father's table and telling him about having Ginrei with us, he smiled and greeted him, then allowed him to have a seat and waited for the show to start.  
Seeing his grandson looking for him, "Oh, there he is…Byakuya I'm over here." Waving his arm slightly for him to come over, Byakuya (age 12 or so) came over and sat down by Ginrei.

"Hey Byakuya-san, glad you could make it to our party!" Excited to see him at long last, it has been well over two weeks since we've seen each other.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything Raito-san. And I hope you like the gift I brought to you and your sister." Fixating his chair to face my way a little, I scooted closer and brought out the hairpin he had gotten for Mizu that I had gotten by mistake.  
"Why do you have her hair piece Raito-san?" He asked.

"Well actually—I mean—it was given to me on accident by the maid and she thought—no wait—"

"Slow down, you're mumbling." His eyes in utter confusion over my babbling, I gave it to him and just spilled it out.

"The maid thought I was Mizu and tried dressing my hair with it!" Embarrassed, my father's chuckle was not contained, as well as Ginrei-sama's as they didn't bother trying holding in their amusement. "It's not funny! I don't look anything close to my sister!"

"Yes you do…your twins?" Byakuya wasn't very bright about what I meant, but my dad told me to be quiet as the show was about to start; but I reluctantly let this conversation slide so easily after this.  
"I never been to your sister's recital…I'm a bit nervous." Whispering in my ear, my flaming ego for my sister burned to my flustered cheeks as I couldn't help but rub it in.

"My sister will have you dancing in her eyes after seeing her on stage!" Excitement filled me, and the sound of a chime resounded in the air with fluttering pedals dancing in the small breeze that caressed us all.  
As the velvet curtains were drawn apart, all that stood in the center was a single pink parasol without a body in sight. Another chime rang in the air and the parasol began to spin, picking the pedals off the stage and swirling them into the air once more. She rose up from hiding, revealing her form in a light pink silk kimono patterned with cherry blossoms matching the spring of the season we now reside in. When the parasol was removed from her face, Mizu's hair was decorated in nothing but buds and blooms of countless flowers and beads as they leisurely hung past her ears. Her make-up fit the theme since she was painted to be a flower, and telling the story of our ancestry.

Quietly speaking as not to disturb the audience watching, Ginrei tapped his glass lightly to grab Kurai-sama's attention.  
"Will it be alright to give this dance a translation old friend? I'm not familiar with this dance." He chuckled in delight as another man from behind the stage came up and started playing the lute.

"I would be glad to do so myself, but the story teller will gladly tell us the tale…"

-This is a mere interpretation of a young maiden who wallowed in grief; she held a strong duty towards her family, and was restricted from having a normal life. Unable to freely move among the outside world, much less associate herself who were beneath her; for she was the flower of the Kurai lineage, and nothing was to bruise her polished beauty.  
I slowly moved across the stage, taking the parasol gingerly in my palms and kept it spinning. Looking up into the sky and letting the parasol fall with a light tap, I reached out my hand to grab hold of something that wasn't there. Showing a tinge of sadness on my face for not being able to grasp what I desired, I let the audience feel the pain of the woman in this tale; for she was unable to be anyone but her created self.  
-This flower that bloomed within castle walls was named Marrie D'Harler Kurai. It was after much fortitude in herself that she gathered the courage to wonder the grounds at night without her father's knowing. Only to meet what would be her greatest fear—or mesmerizing freedom.  
I had slid across the floor to not utter any sound from my shoes and purposefully fell in utter fear for what I believed to see. Above the stage threshold, leaves fell down and carried off by the slight breeze to make it seem ominous to my encounter. Another chime resounded in the air as I reached inside my pocket for my fan and opened the wedges quickly with a snap. I rose smoothly from the floor and stood as proudly as one would against the encounter, then spun around once to make the tails of my kimono dance around me so as to enchant the creature. I knelt forward, back, and raised the fan high and heard the chimes resound again and again in my steps as I danced for the ominous creature.  
One of our butlers dressed in nothing but black stepped foot onto the stage to approach me. The sound of the howling wind made this seem aerie, and it worked to my advantage as I reached out and was unable to approach the shadowy figure before me and stepped back in fear.  
-Marrie was no idle fool to be swayed by her fear. She approached the shadow once more, reaching her hand to only encounter a touch of its wisp-like body to only engage the same feeling of grief. She was emotionally connected with this shadow, for she thought it was herself being reflected in the darkness of the garden. Until the figure spoke to her, she would not have believed that this creature was once a proud zanpakutou who belonged to a great soul reaper. His shared feelings joined hers in harmonious unison; she welcomed the figure into her adorned arms, comforting the lonely zanpakutou.  
As I glided over to him, wrapping my arms around what I could to his waist, I let out a sigh of sadness for the zanpakutou. Even pulling on his arms to have him join me in a dance of the dead to honor his last master's passing; we moved as if a puppet on strings.  
-They grieved over countless measures of their life without soul reasoning and contracted one another to become one of the same. As Marrie offered the zanpakutou her hand, it gladly accepted and became a whole power once more.  
A soft light emitted from him as he was about to vanish and leave the stage. I reached for my parasol that lay on the floor without care and started to spin it round and round. Walking slowly and graciously over to the man, I had him kneel before me as the light got brighter and consumed the stage to take my parasol and leave in my hands a zanpakutou.  
I turned my attention out to the audience; carrying the sword gingerly within my grasp and having the sheath compress my cheek as I began to cry. Raising the zanpakutou up as if offering it to the heavens above, the foretelling of this dance was coming to a close…  
-She cried from happiness…she had found someone who shared the pain she had and started a new generation for the both of them. Thus concludes the journey of what we know of this family lineage…  
The curtain started to close, and I kneeled down, caressing the sword against my cheek once more. The curtain closed completely and everyone clapped for the wonderful performance.

Giving the dance a standing ovation, Ginrei enjoyably thanked his friend for the wonderful evening entertainment. "This was most gratifying Leliel, most enjoyable to learn of your family line."

"It certainly is a mystery to us no matter how much we research it. This was the most we could depict from our scrolls."

"It was, nonetheless, a beautiful and dark display." Watching everyone return to the festivities, Ginrei thought of an idea to strengthen the bond of their two families. "Leliel…your daughter's talents cannot go unforeseen, it would be a great pleasure to have her recite my family line to my own family."

"You would want that of my daughter? Surely you jest? She is talented Ginrei, but still young and has much to learn."

"Nonsense," relieving Leliel of the hardships for one moment, "she is still learning, yes, but having more than one dance will expand her talent and give her greater experience outside her normal routine." Convincing him the benefit this would be, Leliel was certain things would not be as flawless as he will hope it to be. "Nothing has to be perfect with us Leliel…even your late wife was not as self confident in her abilities to dance other parts than she knows."

"…you make a valid and crude point Ginrei," a wry smile crinkled his eyes as he gladly accepted the offer for his daughter to dance. "Now the question remains to what dance she will be doing for you and your esteemed family."

"Anything in the books is fine with me. She may do as she sees fit to interpret our history."

"You give her much credit for one so young, I thank you."  
Watching the two boys trying to escape, Leliel and Ginrei both caught them and had them excuse themselves before heading off to congratulate Mizu for her dance. They knew better than to keep them at bay.

"Thanks dad," sheepishly grinning from his act, he took off ahead of Byakuya before he finished excusing himself properly.  
"Yes, thank you Kurai-sama," taking off after Raito, the two looked just like how they did before when they were young.

"It never ceases to amaze me to how the flow of time catches up to you." Ginrei whispered.

"It has been a long time…but we have done our part for the new generation to grow." Answering as calmly as he could, they ventured away from the table and continued having a private talk elsewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Approaching the back stage where they tried looking for Mizu, Raito couldn't wait much longer to see her. "Sis, you here…it's just me and Byakuya-san." Peeking around the corner, trying hard not to be found by the maid, they walked further in. "Sis, answer if you can hear us already."

"I'm in the room," she said.  
Walking to the back of the stage even further and seeing Mizu already in her yukata and hair down, she was still getting the make-up off her face. "This stuff is really hard to get off." Having difficulty rubbing the paint off her face, I laughed to how she looked now from a flower to a clown. "Real mature Raito, really." Rolling her eyes and handing Raito the cloth, he snickered back a few more laughs and began washing her face.

"That was really awesome Mizu, your dance. I forgot how cool you could be on that stage."

"I thought I messed up on some parts, but I don't think anyone noticed." Closing her eyes and putting on a disdainful look to how Raito washed her face, she maintained. "How did you like it Byakuya…sorry for not greeting you earlier, but I was taken away for the stage."

"Oh—um well, it was great! I never watched you dance before…it was really pretty." His shy voice cracked a bit as he stumbled on words to speak, but he scrambled to grab the hair piece he got for her. "I got you something for your birthday—the both of you!"

"Really, thank you!" Able to open her eyes and look upon him, he stuttered on how to proceed. "What is it?" Excitement filled her hazel colored eyes as she was anticipating something from him.

"It's not much, but I hope you like it." Stepping forward and taking the hair piece in his hands and tying it in her hair bun, he stepped back to have her look in the mirror to find his sloppy handiwork making her laugh. "W-what is it?"

"You can't do anything with hair can you," laughing so much she was crying, even Raito couldn't help but do the same as he took it out and started redoing her hair.

"You have to know how to put up someone's hair before giving them something that goes in it silly." Raito mused.

"Like I'm supposed to know how" Embarrassed, his cheeks tinged with pink, it was fine with him not knowing how to do something so frivolous. "It's not like I'm the one doing it all the time anyway…" he mumbled.

"Not true, you will in the future for a wife won't you?" Mizu asked. He flushed crimson red as he turned away saying he'd never have a wife who couldn't put up her own hair. "That's weird," giggling; Raito finished with her hair and had a great idea to spar in the dojo for a bit before everyone leaves.

"Whadd'ya say Byakuya, want to have a go?!" Rearing up for a good battle, Mizu was glistening in her eyes to watch the two go at it with their sword skills.

"Well you have to try out that gift I got you sometime right," smirking, his eyes gleaming for the challenge, the three rushed off to the dojo quickly before anyone spotted them heading there.

While I spoke with Ginrei on private terms concerning our family ties, the question always raised a fear that something of a greater bond would be denied.  
"Ginrei, I have a request of you if I may." Watching him turn his gaze at me, he softened his looks to appease my anxieties. "Will my daughter suffic candidate for your grandson as a future bride? I would greatly appreciate this chance to ask this of you if she's qualified." Keeping his head low and waiting for his answer, my heart thudded deeply in my ribcage.

"Qualified; suffice? Leliel I have no qualms of seeing your daughter as such I adore your children and accept them as my own. Why do you bow your head towards me?" Raising questions, he patted my shoulder before hearing a disturbing reply.

"….my time is short…I don't know how long I'll live to see the day those two achieve happiness in ways I cannot provide for them." Keeping my head low, the tension between us returned for a short time before Ginrei understood why the sudden boldness of taking Mizu in as a candidate and had my head lifted to look him in the face once more.

"I see," watching his eyes somber sadly, Ginrei walked to a small willow tree and gazed at the leaves swaying in the wind. "So that illness you spoke of during your late wife's passing…it has grown?"

Nodding, "It's relentless on my heart; eating it away slowly as I feel my life decaying inch by inch. I may have a few years left… maybe less if I'm not careful. As to asking this of you now, I apologize, but I would be relieved to know that my daughter would be safe and welcomed into your family."

"Leliel," he breathed. As he patted my back and nodded of the offer I gave, I felt overwhelmed with such relief that tears came out in globs. "Even after the war you still can't keep those tears from falling."

"Yeah," only able to utter a single word, I let out my worries to my friend who has stayed beside me for countless years.  
"By the way Ginrei," sniffling back a few tears to speak again, "Byakuya had brought a new sparring sword for Raito am I right?" Hoping to change the subject on a lighter note, the conversation was accepted.

"Yes," smiling.

"You believe they are in the dojo this moment having a fringe?" Amused to find the boys hard at work at sparring, it brought me back to when we were younger and sparred the same way they did.

"It is plausible to think that, yes, but they should be fine as long as they don't get carried away."

"I know what you mean," grazing my hair back and feeling the wind kiss my face, my worries were being carried by it. "I can't say that I'm confident to leave my son alone if he uses a Hadō spell though…he has no real control of where it lands. That boy has no depth perception at a distance." Worried, Ginrei rubbed his chin to the danger.

"That would be problematic," our eyes locked, we tried debating whether or not we go to the dojo and make sure they weren't doing anything foolish to just sparring innocently.

Entering the dojo without hassle to anyone bothering us, I sat by the door as the observer to watch them battle it out. What Byakuya gave Raito was more than gratifying as he wielded his new asauchi to practice with. As the two began their match, I kept track on the points they have taught to me and monitored the faults in their footing. But mostly because of my focus on dancing that I could concentrate so hard on their footing.  
"Ready when you two are!" I cried out.  
With a smug face on Raito and a sly one on Byakuya, the match had begun as their two swords clashed against each other and scraped the metal in loud, seething sounds.

"You've gotten swifter Raito; I would never have guessed you practiced since we last met." Mocking him, Raito spoke back just as competitively.

"You aren't half bad yourself Byakuya; that last match must have shaken you to improve yourself since I was so good." Snide comments left and right, the two were making themselves lose focus and faltering steps as I stepped in a few times correcting their stances.

"You two better not lose focus, you'll get hurt! Concentrate on footing while speaking," I warned. The two chimed an "ok" towards me as they corrected themselves and continued battering words.

"Hey sis, keep an eye out on this move alright, I'm going to try my Hadō spell!" Raito gloated. Byakuya had stood a ways back to allow Raito the room he needed to aim for the target clear on the other side of the room. To get a better view of the spell to learn how it was formed, I moved away from the door to the side to have better view of the spell clear from the dummy. As my brother nodded to where I was, everything was alright, he cleared his throat to incite the incantation for Shakkahō—the only spell he knew.  
"Pay attention Mizu, I'll teach this to you later when I'm really good at it.  
Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō 31, Shakkahō!" A ball of red fire shot out from his palm as the red ball of light headed for the dummy. But something of a miss-fire happened and lost its control and began coming towards me!

"AH!" I shouted as I went to get away, but there wasn't enough time so I extended my hand and shouted a defensive spell, "Danku!"  
A wall protected me and the ball of fire disappeared, but I held my hands out with my eyes closed the whole time. It felt funny using a spell, and my fingers tingled a little bit. Then this overwhelming fatigue hit me slightly as if I just danced for countless hours with my Sensei's.

"Mizu!" I heard my brother call out to me, and the running of footsteps coming close. Feeling the hand of my brothers on my shoulder, I opened my eyes and started shaking. "I'm so sorry Mizu; that was a complete accident!" The look of regret all over his face, I felt bad that he felt bad. I felt it from our sibling connection and tried calming him down before he got too worried about me.

"I'm fine…really…" my voice was shaking, and I felt tired after creating that Danku spell like I thought, but I had to prioritize my brother. Byakuya had come over as well, worried, and asked if I was alright as well. I smiled and clasped tightly onto my yukata without them noticing and said I was fine over and over again. "I should not have been so careless to watch at such a distance. It was my fault for being anxious to see the spell being performed." I'm really thankful I snuck a peek at father's scrolls of defensive spells a few weeks ago, this could have been messy.

"No don't say that Mizu, it was me! I should have more control by now…but I let it get out of hand and almost hurt you." His face on my hand that held to my clothes made him close his eyes in anger as he stood up and wiped the tears coming out from his eyes. "I almost hurt my sister…" he sniffled.

"Raito, really, I'm ok. It only gave me a shock, I'm fine." Reaching out to him and patting his hand, I was feeling his unease as he looked through watery eyes at me and I could only smile to let him know I was fine. "See, I wouldn't be smiling if I wasn't alright, right?"

"….yeah," getting a handkerchief out and wiping his nose and stuff, I looked at Byakuya and smiled at him too.

"This just means more practice is in order."  
I felt Raito's immense determination in my heart suddenly that I faced him again and saw a look in his eyes that made me think of how dad looked. When Raito looked past me and to Byakuya, I didn't know what to expect from him as he raised his fist to him and stayed there?

"Byakuya, I need you to promise something to me."

"Like what?" He asked.

"I need you to promise me that from here on out we will practice our butts off till we perfect our techniques! I can't turn a blind eye to my mistake here, and I need you to help me along." Determination in his hazel eyes, Byakuya smirked and had to say something to go along with the atmosphere of things.

"I can make that promise, but you can't pull me down with you if stuck. No cuts in this race Raito," as if making it seem like a lifelong challenge, I felt excluded and wanted to be in on it too somehow.

"I'm in this too," I said.

"What?" Raito almost backed down before I could tell him why.

"You two can't be the only one's making promises. I want to be a great dancer like mom was, so I promise to do the best I can for mom and you guys. I won't hold back when I finally know how to fight too, you can count on that!" smiling at the both of them, I grabbed their hand and put them together with my own and we laughed together.

"Alright then, from here on out, we are no longer kids playing games! Let's be the best there is!" Raito chanted, and we three began our lifelong promise to each other of our goals.

As we were having our fun after the promise chant, we played some tag in the dojo to loosen up before Byakuya's grandfather showed up and interrupted our play.  
"Come Byakuya, it's time for us to take leave." Giving a small bow to us of his departure, he waited patiently for Byakuya to go to him.

"Yes grandfather…" walking a few steps away, turning, then bowing to the both of us, he caught up with Ginrei and waited till his back was turned and held his right hand out with his fist up and grinned with his eyes closed. As they closed the door and walked away, I went over to Raito and took hold of his hand happily as I spoke "He'll keep it…he's not one to break a promise."  
Raito agreed and clasped my hand tightly before walking when I found the room to spin and losing my feet beneath me.

"Mizu?!" Catching half the fall, he panicked when I was unable to focus where he was and tried looking where he wasn't standing. "Mizu, are you alright, does papa need to come?!"

"N-no…I just got dizzy," I didn't want to worry papa on our birthday, it would be sad and too many questions will be asked. "Give me a minute, I'll be fine."  
Before long, the minute became an hour and I was really tired from that one spell earlier. I think I mumbled about it to Raito, and he told me that it was normal to feel this way. After talking a bit longer with him, I think we dozed off in the dojo and called it a day for us.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning

"Aijin-sama it's time for breakfast, you as well young master." Our maid had woke us up and had our clothes prepared for the day. Though we refused to get up, there was no escape from her hands that stripped off our night gowns and changed us into our day clothes. She was scary…but not as scary as Albert, no one is scarier than him in all of the Seireitei.

"Ok I'm up!" Raito shouted, getting out of bed and getting his own shirt on before she had a chance to. He grumbled half-heartedly as he began buttoning his shirt half asleep.

"Me too…" Rubbing my eyes and getting out of bed, yawning in the process, Raito looked over cautiously as if waiting to see if I would fall again. But I was fine and gave a groggy smile. He sent me a relieved feeling as I got dressed myself and he went to the wash to fixate his hair and brush his teeth before joining papa for breakfast.

"Today we have eggs, toast, ham, and a side of salad for breakfast." The maid said. Giving us a clear menu for the morning, I was looking forward to the eggs and toast.

"Sownds good, whawt to dwink?" Talking in-between brushing his teeth, the maid scolded him for his manners and continued with the menu.

"You have two choices. Milk or water;" having me in the wash to brush and fixate my own hair and teeth, we chose our drinks and she waited for us to finish before guiding us to the dining area.  
Walking down the wooden halls and passing other servants, we reached the dining area to find papa already waiting for us with his coffee in hand.

He greeted us with a warm smile before asking us about yesterday on our birthday. "Did you two have fun yesterday? I hope the formalities didn't kill the mood of the party for you two."

"I had loads of fun with Byakuya-san! We sparred with my new sword and everything!" Raito spouted. Sitting down in our seats and waiting for the meal to arrive, it was my turn to shed some enjoyment of my feelings for yesterday.

"I had a good time dancing that part for everyone at the party, it was so hard though to concentrate with so many staring at me." Laughing it off, papa chuckled under his breath and took a sip of his coffee before speaking to us about what our new plans were since we were now ten.

"I am glad you two enjoyed yourselves. Now for the next part of your gifts'," Setting his cup down and looking to me first, he handed me a scroll of some sort and allowed me to open it up. "That is the Kuchiki's invitation to dance for them Mizu. This means that your dancing career for this family will start from this day onward as you will recite their family lineage. I'll leave it up to you on what you do for them."

"I thank you for this opportunity papa," accepting this responsibility, I could only imagine what I would be doing for the Kuchiki's!  
Father looked to Raito kindly and raised his chin high as he spoke to him.

"Raito, from here on out it is time to begin your training to enhance your capabilities as a proper soul reaper. I won't have a son who will fall behind of others from lack of encouragement. This means you won't be able to play as much no longer...training will take over your daily routines from here on out."

"Alright!" Excited to hear that, Raito was always the one to overexert himself to better his abilities. "I'll do everything you ask me to papa!"

"That's my strong little warrior," laughing and speaking to us on a friendlier matter, breakfast was served before us and we joyously ate before heading off to our new routines.  
Of course it was Raito that whispered to me he would always have time to play before training, but papa caught us and handed him his Asauchi while taking him to the dojo to train for his new career.

-Few Hours later in the Library

Taking another book off the shelves and setting it on the table with a thud, I skimmed through the pages to pick out some events in the early war of the Kuchiki family line. Finding one of interest to me, I read at least a page before leaning back in the chair in amazement.  
"Wow…the Kuchiki family sure has been through a lot over these past 100 years." Looking at another page and reading on, the war that they were in was mainly dealt with by the Kuchiki clan. I thought long and hard on how to interpret this into dance and got up to try something out.  
I placed myself in the middle of the study room like a tree. Then slowly thinking I had a fan in my hand I moved side to side thinking of the wind; then fiercely faced one direction, pointing as if ordering an attack, and then dropped to the ground with the unseen fan sprawled out before me. Thinking what else happened, and how it was Ginrei who stopped most of the war with his zanpakutou, I tried mimicking the way the thousand swords fluttered about in the wind, slicing its enemies one by one with beauty. My hands flowed and I moved graciously across the room as if I were the pedals of a thousand blades, lashing at the air as if taking down my foes. I ended my imagination with a slight bend backwards with my hands together, palms out, and touched the floor like a windblown tree.  
"…..That should work." Getting up and walking to the table and grabbing a piece of paper and the brush to write down the movements I did. I rehearsed it over and over until I was satisfied with what I came up with. The finished result had changed here and there, but I wasn't satisfied until I practiced with a fan and settling it with my father watching for approval. So I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out of the study to the small dance studio I held my practices in. 

Moments later, coming into the study for Mizu; "Aijin-sama would you like anything to drink?" Looking inside the study, she wasn't there. "Aijin-sama…Aijin-sama where are you?" Looking around and still no sign of her, the maid started panicking loudly. "A-Aijin-sama!"

"What's wrong Lidia, your yelling quite loudly…" the head butler—Albert—was walking through checking on the conditions of all employees before hearing the maid yelling. "Settle yourself and speak," eyeing her, she was scattered about and swallowed her muffled voices.

"Aijin-sama isn't here!"

"What do you mean not here…she was here last time I checked," he corrected. Looking into the room himself, he confirmed she was not in the study and began to worry. "Send word to the other keepers, do not inform the lord." Parting ways immediately, their ruckus disturbed Raito's session.

Gone…she's around somewhere at the house, I know it. Stopping my training to look around for my sister, I could hear the commotion with everyone in search when I thought of where she might be. She's anxious over something, must be her training for the dance recital. Hand over my chest, I headed over to the separate dojo where my sister's practice sessions were and sure enough, she was in here.  
"Sis, you caused a ruckus in the house." She didn't answer me. "Hey, answer when I—" I cut myself off when I saw her holding the white fan and raising it above her head in concentration. The sound of bells was tied to her ankles, making her every movement chime as she moved. Entranced as I was, it took me forever to realize some of the servants found her and were watching her show just like I was. When I stopped myself from gaping like a fool, I quickly made way inside to sit down on a cushion and watched my sister's practice.  
She was standing tall and made a fluid motion of her hand and moved fluidly like the wind and twirled around. I didn't even notice her picking up the fan from the floor and moving it so quickly through the air in brief circles before snapping it shut and staring into space. I was entranced, and to only have it disturbed when the maids started whispering beside me saying she was studying something in the library and this could have been it.  
Of course they don't know it's for the Kuchiki's…she feels nervous having us here yet she continues dancing. Supporting her emotions from the sidelines until the others settled down, I continued watching her dance and figured this was a part of the Kuchiki line in the books.  
With her rollercoaster of emotions being thrown my way, she finally finished dancing and looked my way with a smile.

"Brother," jumping off stage and right to me, I shook my head and crossed my arms in amusement.

"You know sis, you freaked everyone out by not telling them you were here."

"….oops," trying to pull off her 'I'm sorry' smile, I just messed with her hair and headed back to training as she was malled by the servants in utter worry. "I'm sorry!" Hearing her plea, I left with my own smile and felt her fear of the trouble she was going to be put through.  
Walking back to the training grounds, father was heading to the dance hall by hearing all the commotion most likely.

"Papa, something wrong," Sure, why not, it could only be one thing.

His eyes crinkled when he smiled at me, but he raised an eyebrow to what I was doing not practicing. "I heard a small rabble within the halls here and figured either you two had done something."

"Me do something~" acting innocent, it didn't pass as he patted my head and shooed me off to training. "See you later then!" Waving goodbye, I was wondering what he had in stored for sis.

"….Mizu," hearing father call my name, I looked up to find him standing in the archway looking at what I gotten into. "Care to explain what this fuss was about?"

Trying to pull off a smile at him, my words came out slowly and unnatural. "I may have wondered off without telling anyone where I was…." Eyes rolled to the side, I was hoping he wasn't angry. "But I figured out what I wanted to dance for the Kuchiki's!" Blurting it out now, maybe this was the only way out of getting grounded, or worse….instructed by Albert on proper mannerisms.

"Really," raising a gray colored eyebrow, his blue eyes on me for my truth, I stepped back on stage and grabbed mother's fan. "Are you planning on using that?" He asked.

"Is that ok?" Asking him, he only smiled while walking towards the stage and glancing at the fan I held with a longing in his eyes.

"It would make your mother happy to see you use that fan…" gently touching the fragile paper, he sat down on the edge of the stage and asked if I would dance for him.

"Of course," hugging him briefly before hopping over to the center, I took my stance and a few deep breaths before sounding off the bells.


	4. Chapter 4

several weeks later

It was a sunny day today in the Seireitei, and the day arrived where the Kuchiki family gathering was commencing. I was nervous to be honest, only because I was going alone to their house without my father and brother. Raito had a special lesson today with one of the Lieutenants from the gotei 13, and so he'll be busy all day. Can't say I wasn't jealous either, he was being trained by Sōsuke Aizen! He's beyond my brother's idol, and I can't say who mine is since no one but brother knows I'm training how to be a soul reaper.  
"Aijin-sama, are you ready to leave?" The maid asked, ready to go on the palanquin and depart to the Kuchiki household, I snapped back to what I was doing and was dressed in a heavy kimono that I could hardly stand in. "Please don't drag the sleeves Aijin-sama, it'll ruin the silk lining." She scolded.

"I apologize, but they are quite long." She sighed at me before stepping up onto the palanquin and waiting for me to get on as well. "I'll be saying my farewells Lidia, pardon my lateness." Excusing myself to go to father and Raito, they were standing in wait before leaving. "I'm so nervous…will I do alright?"

"Of course you will sis! You've been practicing just as much as I have for this day to come. So don't come back with no smile on your face!" Of course he would say something like this to me, but it eased my mind to know Raito was going to be here when I get back.

"Mizu," father interrupted, "be sure to wear your veil to cover your face. Those not born in noble families cannot see your face until you are known in the dancing world." He took a loose strand of hair off my face and tucked it behind my ear while folding the thin layer of silk over my face. "Be safe on the way to the Kuchiki's."

"I will papa, no need to worry." Bowing my head and taking leave to the palanquin, the squad member's father assigned stood around and closed the door behind me as the palanquin took off.

After being on the road for several minutes, my mind was still reeling in of what I was going to be doing. My palms even became sweaty to the thought and I was just so bent on what to do.  
I'm so nervous still….will I be alright with my choice of dancing. Contemplating my own routine in my head over and over again, I heard the palanquin stop with the men stopping in their tracks to allow one of the gotei 13 units pass by.  
Taking a look out the window, it was Captain Kyōraku with his squad running laps around his district. Wanting to take the chance to say hello and greet his squad, I knew I wasn't even allowed that much.  
Being dignified is such a bother…. I thought. But before I could ask to say hello to a noble captain, a loud thump, followed by the palanquin falling forward, made me afraid. "Wh-what is happening out there?! Lidia…Lidia what's going on out there?" I went to open the door before I realized the squad member locked the door. "L-let me out of here!" Scared, I heard yelps of the men around me fall silent and I got really frightened.

"Miss, miss are you alright in there?"

Captain Kyōraku!

"Get me out of here; it's me Kyōraku-sama, it's Mizu!" Pounding on the door, he had broken the lock with his sword as he took me out of the palanquin and revealed the situation to me. "Dead," I gasped.

"Ah, Mizu-san, don't look." He covered my eyes, but the veil blocked my face. "Pardon my rudeness for this," taking the veil off and watching my hair fall into turmoil, I looked at him to how worried he was and found his sword drawn and ready.  
"Lisa, I leave the rest to you while I return the little lady back home."

"Yes Captain," his Lieutenant answered.  
I watched the scene take place as several assassins jumped from the buildings and attacked her and the squad. Captain Kyōraku was about to take me back to my house, but I was in the center of district 47 where I could be closer to the Kuchiki household.

"No wait Captain, the Kuchiki house is just over there!" Pointing the way, my life was threatened here, and I needed to be inside safe walls. "Please take me to the Kuchiki house!"

"…." He darted one way to avoid an attack, making my Kimono sway in the wind. "Alright," jumping up high into the sky and running on rooftops, we headed for the Kuchiki household.

As we were heading to the household, I felt a sinister presence following behind us and looked back as far as I could to see an assassin on our tail.  
"Captain, we're being followed!"  
He came to a halt and set me down on the roof to face the assassin. I breathed in deeply to concentrate on my balance, but fear struck me when a few of them showed up for the battle we were already commenced in.

"Just give us the girl," asking for me, Captain Kyōraku scoffed as he moved his arm a bit to remove the Haori off his arms.

"You think it's that easy to get a noble lady from me?" Eyeing the men, I clutched his Haori and he shifted his foot back to attack and I had only his Haori in my hands.

Feeing anxious, the fight between Shunsui and the assailants were becoming worse by the second. If I was to get to safety with him we needed a diversion.  
I know this is going to jeopardize everything brother told me, but we need to get away! I yanked on the captains Haori and called out to him to come to me quickly. He did so and I recited the Shakkahō spell under breath and raised my hands palm side up to the enemy.  
"Hadō number 31, Shakkahō!" The ball of red light shot from my palm and distracted the enemy long enough for Captain Kyōraku to pick me up and take off once more.

"Now what was that lil lady?" Asking me what I just displayed, I stayed quiet. "How'd you use a Hadō spell when you're not allowed to learn such handiwork?" His eyes narrowed, but I wish I could tell him everything of what my brother has done. But a promise to keep this quiet is still a promise.

"….I can't say," staying silent, the assassins were back on our trail and we were so close to the Kuchiki household. "Please go faster Captain!" Urging him on to ask questions later—none at all really—and get to the household, we were jumping in a zigzag motion to keep the assailants off our back.

This is not as easy as it seems…I can't attack and protect at the same time without risking her to be in harm's way.  
As the assassins were on our tail as they caught up with us, and by far was I done with being a helpless little girl. My reckless side was starting to come out and I started feeling my brother's anxieties grow in mine as well.  
"We'll be there shortly, hang tight for a little longer Mizu-san." He said.

"Keep going then," watching the men, one leaped ahead of the other two and began aiming his hand at us with a Hadō spell.  
That's no good, thinking what I could do, at this point there was only one option. So as the assassin made his move, I did the same. "Bakudou number 81, Danku!" The shield raised up quickly and reflected their attack and sent it right back at them.

"Whoa," the captain gasped.  
Once we made it safely to the Kuchiki residence, I wasn't the only one being targeted, it seemed the Kuchiki house was also in the same boat I was in. We landed by the entrance and I was shaking with fear. Where was Ginrei and Byakuya?  
"Stay by me lil missy, we're going—"

"Ginrei-sama, Byakuya," calling them out desperately, I ran past Captain Kyōraku and headed inside the chaos of the mansion. "Ginrei-sama, Byakuya…where are you both?"  
It was beyond what I could imagine this raid to be. I found several squads injured inside and dead, but my goal was to find those two and make sure they were alright. Even if I only knew of two spells and how to move, I felt I needed to find them.  
"Ginrei-sama, Bya—what," stopping in my tracks and finding an elderly woman on the floor, I chose to help her up and get her to a better place out of harm's way. My kind nature took over all my motor skills.

"My dear, what are you doing here? Who are you child," She asked weakly.  
There was no time for formalities, so I only told her my name.

"Mizu Kurai; please tell me what has happened?"  
She opened her eyes more to look at me, and only to say that I was to run away from the raid. I shook my head in disagreement until I found the two that I cared about, but she knew not of their location.  
"Obaa-san, I must leave you here and find them. I won't leave until I know those two are safe."  
I got off the floor until she got hold of my sleeve. Gently tugging it out of her wrinkly hands, I ran down the chaotic halls of the mansion to find them, wherever they may be.

I stood my ground against these men that attacked my family and home. They killed many of my men with pure intentions to kill Byakuya and myself. I was not going to allow such ruffians to belittle the Kuchiki name till the day I die.  
"Byakuya, take your stance and guard yourself. Do not hesitate to take these men down by your sword…they are not worthwhile for our sympathy."

"Yes, grandfather," his footing was strong, but his mind wavered to strike a kill. I worry for his future, but to what end would I be able to hold up against these men?  
"Ginrei-sama, Byakuya…"  
I heard Mizu's voice echo through the flames and screams of the halls, and she stopped by the entrance of the room we were trapped in to find our predicament.  
"Stay back Mizu!" I ordered. She was paralyzed of the situation, but she walked a step forward and raised her palm right side up?

"Hadō number 31, Shakkahō!" Her hand was a-blazed with red light as the spell hit the men before us and fell to the floor. Her running towards us in desperate attempt for relief made me wonder how she was ever to create such a spell without the incantation.  
"I found you two at last," her hands tightening around my own and Byakuya's, I had my grandson take her to a safe location where they could hide.

"Byakuya, take her to a safe location, I'll cover you two from behind."

"Ok," I watched him take her hand and could not have asked for more other than their safety.

We were running through the flames that scorched the halls in fiery, and we kept going until we reached a room that was unopened.  
"In here Mizu," getting me inside first and finding the room filled with incense and a memorial altar, Byakuya shut the door and headed to a blank wall?

"Byakuya…?"

"Don't fear, we'll be safe in here." Opening the wall to a hidden cupboard, I crawled in first and made room for Byakuya to squeeze in and we waited in the dark. The wood moaned in the darkness and I became frightened to what would happen. There was fire everywhere in the house and so many assassins that could locate us. What were we supposed to do?  
Byakuya created a ball of light from his spiritual pressure and had found my shaking hand and held it close to him to comfort my unease.  
"Are you alright Mizu? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"No," raising my knees to my chin, I hugged myself and felt everything beyond the walls. "Why is this happening Byakuya, what did we do?" He shook his head; he knew nothing of what this was about. Our silence was stagnating… it felt like forever now being in this situation.

"….grandfather will get to the bottom of this, you'll see."  
The assassins were heard outside the room now, so the both of us fell silent as we overheard the enemy speak.

"There's no sign of the children in here sir, we can't fail not killing off the bloodline of the two noble houses." a man's husky voice was heard.  
"We can't continue this much further, it'll be pointless at this point. We'll just have to see if the others were successful at the other house."

I was scared by what they meant by those words, and my brothers emotions swarmed over my own and I wanted to scream. If it weren't for Byakuya being here, I would have surely been killed by now by the men's hands.  
"We have to be quiet Mizu…just a little while longer until they leave." He whispered. Once the men left the room, as far as we can tell, I let out fearful tears as I felt my brother being in danger. "I'm here for you Mizu…don't be scared…"  
It felt like forever as we waited inside the cupboard, and Byakuya's light faded to leave us in the darkness.  
I don't know when, but we had fallen asleep, and I was in his arms while being protected.


	5. Chapter 5

Several Hours Later

A search party was sent throughout the mansion, and several captains joined the search for both the Kuchiki household and the Kurai's. It wasn't long until a unit had found the children inside a secret cupboard.  
"Ginrei-sama I found them over here!"  
Ginrei rushed to the location where they had found them and saw how at peace they were. As he gently picked the two up into his arms, the relief he felt of knowing they were safe eased his mind at long last.  
"Good work everyone; please continue with the clean-up." Giving his order, he walked calmly to the outside where the other captains were and spoke quietly as not to wake the children. "Captain Urahara, a moment of your time, please…"

"Of course Captain," coming over and taking a look at the children, his analysis of the two had him believe they were not harmed, but he was still concerned. "It shows that the young lady is drained from using spells…how peculiar," eyeing Ginrei for a moment, it was strange how Mizu was able to use any type of spell when she wasn't taught to do such line of work. "May I ask this, Captain, but why was this kept secret?"

"She used her spells with ease as far as I could tell, but no knowledge of her training has ever crossed my ears." I said.

"Then perhaps she is secretly training? I see no harm in that as it has indeed helped her in this situation."  
Unsure whether or not to bring this matter up with Leliel, Ginrei thought long and hard on this before sending word to her father that all was well and dropping the matter.

"Captain Urahara, speak nothing of this. Inform Captain Kyōraku as well of this matter; let it not slip his tongue of her capabilities."

"Of course Captain," bowing in respect to his wish, he left the Captain alone with the kids until they awoke in slight confusion.

"What happened…?" I asked.  
It was Ginrei's hand that startled me awake as to find myself outside with his home in ruins from the fire. I was frightened, but calm, and having Byakuya still beside me had pushed all my uneasiness aside while Ginrei spoke kindly at me.

"I am truly sorry for this mess Mizu…you must have been frightened by this experience."

"…I am a little rattled by this, but what of my father and brother? I felt Raito's fear earlier, is he ok?"

"You felt..." trailing off, he assured that they were fine and that the assassins only damaged my home. "I must take precaution though… I rather have you stay with me for the time being before sending you back to them."

"I see," understanding the danger that still lurked around the Seireitei, I agreed to this arrangement. "Then I am in your care Ginrei-sama." Bowing in respect, the hem of my kimono was torn in places I didn't notice before and I knew I was to get reprimanded for this later. "Is there a spare house you and the family can stay in Ginrei-sama?" I asked.

"Yes, my summer home over in the far district from here. We will wash and dress you properly so you may dance the recital as I wished."

"Are you sure you still wish for my dance? It has been a hard day and I would think—"

"Nothing will ease me more than to see a wonderful dance recital to calm the atmosphere. My family will be there shortly as well to watch."  
I respected Ginrei for showing such courage, and I could tell he was tired from the fight he had gone through. So without saying anything against his request, I accepted to keep my promise to him and waited patiently for Byakuya to wake up.  
Only waiting several more minutes and having Byakuya on my lap instead of the ground, he opened his eyes to see me and was startled.

"Mizu…!" Getting up off my lap, he was on his knees and apologizing for such a scene.

"It's quite alright, Byakuya, I was the one that placed you on my lap so you'd be comfortable." Giving him my stage smile, his face turned color on his cheek as he looked away in embarrassment. "Is something wrong with my choice Byakuya?"

"N-no…I just wasn't expecting to wake up like that." Rubbing the back of his neck, his hair was out of place from the rabble we both took and I couldn't help but go up to him and fix it. "M-Mizu…?"

"Don't move," I asked. He stiffened as I took the band out from his hair and redid it like he normally wears it.  
I couldn't help but feel nervous being this close to him, but the silky threads of his hair captivated me as to how smooth it was. His eyes a silver gray color reflected my face, making me more nervous when finishing his hair and tying the band. His breath was close against my skin as it tickled the surface, making me shiver.

"Is it fixed…" he breathed. I guess he was holding his breath from how wispy it sounded, and I backed away and tried composing my restless mind.

"Yes, it's all fixated correctly now. And also, Ginrei-sama proposed we head to the summer home in the far district to rest and clean ourselves up at. I was asked to stay with you until the commotion dies down, so I'll be in your care."

"I see," getting a smile out, he got up and helped me to my feet while we joined up with the captains to depart.

-Arriving at the household several hours later

It was getting late, and though I was able to dance with the Kuchiki's permission, it was so nerve-wracking to have them all sitting in the same room.  
I wish brother and father were here to support me…  
Though I couldn't communicate with him physically, I was able to send my emotions to him as my counter-part and was able to receive calming emotions back as comfort from him.  
Thanks Raito…  
Getting up on the stage they had set up for me, I was adorned with beads and other jewelry that fit the kimono they had loaned me. On the stage with candlelight, I jingled the bells on my ankles and unfolded the fan with a snap of my wrist to begin my dance I worked so hard on.

Center stage; the candlelight's hue obscuring the silk kimono I wore made my movements a blur as I swirled and jingled the bells to a halt when I stopped. Allowing the tails of my sleeve to wrap around, I moved forward and began my interpretation of the Kuchiki's war a hundred years ago.  
Swaying one way for the enemy lines coming closer, I propelled my arm up and down for movements of battle. Following the steps of my brother sparring, I leaped up and gracefully battled with the fan as my blade. The sound of the bells rung deep in the room, echoing nothing but my steady breath off its chime; then quickly unleashing the dust I withheld in my sleeve for the thousand blades to scatter across the stage.  
The audience was in awe, I was in awe…the feeling I grasped with their history bloomed out of me as I continued this vast and endless pace. When I stopped and hit the floor with the end of my fan, I reopened it once more and leaned far back in an arch like the sakura tree being blown by the wind to end my dance.

A standing applause filled my ears as I straightened myself and looked to them with happy faces. Ginrei was the first to come and thank me, as were the other members of his family right after. The evening was now very late, and I was escorted to a spare room by Byakuya; a request from his grandfather.  
"Did you like the dance Byakuya?" I asked. He fiddled with his hands for a moment before answering that he enjoyed the dance, but he wasn't looking at me at all when he told me so. "Byakuya…is something wrong, you won't look my way."

"I apologize," his beautiful gray eyes on me once more, my heart fluttered from the way he looked as I felt my face getting warm. "You were like another person on stage, I was a little shocked to see such an appearance on you."

"Oh…" feeling silly, I started rubbing my hands together and took the trim of my sleeve between my fingers to calm my nerves. "Is this the room I'll be staying in then?" Pointing to the vacant room, he nodded and guided me in like a gentleman would and finally broke out of his politeness.

"I'm sorry for being so stiff around you Mizu…my family is very peculiar on tradition for proper mannerisms."

"I understand since it is the same in my own home."  
He happily showed me the spare clothes I could use and said his goodnight to me as he left. Much to my own surprise, my face grew hotter as I couldn't understand this rapid beating in my chest. Surely I think of Byakuya as a great looker in all aspects from other nobles, but even my own brother has been known to do the same with other girls I knew. Could this be the same as how they feel?  
I must sleep…today was an auspicious day for all of us. Talking with myself and getting dressed, I turned in for the night and could not stop thinking of my rapid beating heart.

-Kurai household, Late evening

It was late now since the attack on the Kuchiki and Kurai households. Leliel and his son had barely gotten themselves out of the mess without great casualties. Captain Unohana of squad four was still tending to Leliel's wound which could have been much worse from the way he handled himself.  
"How is the wound Captain," he asked.

Finishing the healing process as of late, she bandaged his arm carefully and brought out the medicine he needed to take. "Your arm shall heal fine within the next couple weeks. But I want you to take these pills for your other condition."

"You felt it, didn't you Retsu." Asking her directly, her eyes saddened to the illness he took on and she worried to how long he would live. "My kids know nothing of this Retsu, please keep it from them. They worry too much about me as it is, and after this assault they would be more wary."

"I understand the concern you show for the two, Leliel-sama, but this illness worries me to how much longer you would last." Her hands took hold of his and she wished for his swift recovery.

"I know my illness drains me of my time with them, and that is why they must not know of this." Handing back the medicine she tried giving him, she nearly pleaded to have him try them out. "My wife is waiting for me Retsu…I'll live out my days in peace until the time comes for me to join her."

"Reina was a lucky woman to have met you Leliel…I'm sure she is waiting for you."  
His eyes crinkled when he smiled to the thought, and his sighing only deepened his will to move forward.  
"Do the kids know of the lineage yet Leliel-sama? Their tenth birthday was the passing of the line to them…" afraid for their future of that power, nothing was shown to them as of late.

"I have mentioned it once or twice to them, but the rest of the dark arts will not leave me until the day I die."

"….I fear that power you hold Leliel…it's a bad omen to have ever come across your family."

"It is a power that those two must learn to control. I can only hope for their sanity to rule over it. He is a cunning beast that would take advantage of them. I fear for them as much as you do Retsu…"  
Letting the conversation drift off, the hour grew late each moment they spent together and it was high time to head off to bed.  
"I will come by for a decent check-up if it helps your mind Retsu… that much I can suffice."

"Thank you," in great relief over that, she left him some pain killers for his arm and headed off to her quarters.  
Leliel had grabbed his medication, walked out of the room to find Raito leaning on the banister in a deep slumber. Chuckling to the sweet sight, he lifted his son into his arm and carried him away to the decent part of the mansion that wasn't damaged during the fray.  
My son, protect your sister with your soul. Don't let the evil in your heart consume your judgment, for it will be the end of your sanity as you watch the world and those around you fall by your hands.  
At the bed chamber, Aizen had stood by the door frame in an eerie sort of way as his glasses reflected the moon, obscuring his eyes from being seen.

"Kurai-sama, I was checking the grounds for any leftovers in the fray." His smile ominous, his Lieutenant badge glistened in the moonlight and reflected the brightness before fading into the shadow from his movements. "I'm glad that all went well without casualties here."

"Thanks to you and your men Sōsuke, we seemed to have come out with nothing but a few battle wounds."

"I do apologize for your arm though, such a careless mistake on my part for not properly defending you." He spoke.

"My son is more important than my own life. I thank you for keeping him safe while I tried to defend my own honor."

"I was most honored to have witnessed a great swordsman like yourself back into battle. Your skills have not dulled over the years; it was quite a sight to behold." Giving his respect, the way he sounded made Leliel keep up his guard around him. Though he was part of the gotei 13 and well supervised, his Captain, Shinji Hirako, was also well aware of this man's presence and kept a wary watch over him.

"Have some of your squad scout the area once more and place several here for security measurements. Good night Sōsuke…"

"And to you Kurai-sama," bowing before heading out, the spiritual pressure lightened around the room and Leliel could not help but wonder of that man's potential in the upcoming future.


	6. Chapter 6

Several Hours Later

A search party was sent throughout the mansion, and several captains joined the search for both the Kuchiki household and the Kurai's. It wasn't long until a unit had found the children inside a secret cupboard.  
"Ginrei-sama I found them over here!"  
Ginrei rushed to the location where they had found them and saw how at peace they were. As he gently picked the two up into his arms, the relief he felt of knowing they were safe eased his mind at long last.  
"Good work everyone; please continue with the clean-up." Giving his order, he walked calmly to the outside where the other captains were and spoke quietly as not to wake the children. "Captain Urahara, a moment of your time, please…"

"Of course Captain," coming over and taking a look at the children, his analysis of the two had him believe they were not harmed, but he was still concerned. "It shows that the young lady is drained from using spells…how peculiar," eyeing Ginrei for a moment, it was strange how Mizu was able to use any type of spell when she wasn't taught to do such line of work. "May I ask this, Captain, but why was this kept secret?"

"She used her spells with ease as far as I could tell, but no knowledge of her training has ever crossed my ears." I said.

"Then perhaps she is secretly training? I see no harm in that as it has indeed helped her in this situation."  
Unsure whether or not to bring this matter up with Leliel, Ginrei thought long and hard on this before sending word to her father that all was well and dropping the matter.

"Captain Urahara, speak nothing of this. Inform Captain Kyōraku as well of this matter; let it not slip his tongue of her capabilities."

"Of course Captain," bowing in respect to his wish, he left the Captain alone with the kids until they awoke in slight confusion.

"What happened…?" I asked.  
It was Ginrei's hand that startled me awake as to find myself outside with his home in ruins from the fire. I was frightened, but calm, and having Byakuya still beside me had pushed all my uneasiness aside while Ginrei spoke kindly at me.

"I am truly sorry for this mess Mizu…you must have been frightened by this experience."

"…I am a little rattled by this, but what of my father and brother? I felt Raito's fear earlier, is he ok?"

"You felt..." trailing off, he assured that they were fine and that the assassins only damaged my home. "I must take precaution though… I rather have you stay with me for the time being before sending you back to them."

"I see," understanding the danger that still lurked around the Seireitei, I agreed to this arrangement. "Then I am in your care Ginrei-sama." Bowing in respect, the hem of my kimono was torn in places I didn't notice before and I knew I was to get reprimanded for this later. "Is there a spare house you and the family can stay in Ginrei-sama?" I asked.

"Yes, my summer home over in the far district from here. We will wash and dress you properly so you may dance the recital as I wished."

"Are you sure you still wish for my dance? It has been a hard day and I would think—"

"Nothing will ease me more than to see a wonderful dance recital to calm the atmosphere. My family will be there shortly as well to watch."  
I respected Ginrei for showing such courage, and I could tell he was tired from the fight he had gone through. So without saying anything against his request, I accepted to keep my promise to him and waited patiently for Byakuya to wake up.  
Only waiting several more minutes and having Byakuya on my lap instead of the ground, he opened his eyes to see me and was startled.

"Mizu…!" Getting up off my lap, he was on his knees and apologizing for such a scene.

"It's quite alright, Byakuya, I was the one that placed you on my lap so you'd be comfortable." Giving him my stage smile, his face turned color on his cheek as he looked away in embarrassment. "Is something wrong with my choice Byakuya?"

"N-no…I just wasn't expecting to wake up like that." Rubbing the back of his neck, his hair was out of place from the rabble we both took and I couldn't help but go up to him and fix it. "M-Mizu…?"

"Don't move," I asked. He stiffened as I took the band out from his hair and redid it like he normally wears it.  
I couldn't help but feel nervous being this close to him, but the silky threads of his hair captivated me as to how smooth it was. His eyes a silver gray color reflected my face, making me more nervous when finishing his hair and tying the band. His breath was close against my skin as it tickled the surface, making me shiver.

"Is it fixed…" he breathed. I guess he was holding his breath from how wispy it sounded, and I backed away and tried composing my restless mind.

"Yes, it's all fixated correctly now. And also, Ginrei-sama proposed we head to the summer home in the far district to rest and clean ourselves up at. I was asked to stay with you until the commotion dies down, so I'll be in your care."

"I see," getting a smile out, he got up and helped me to my feet while we joined up with the captains to depart.

-Arriving at the household several hours later

It was getting late, and though I was able to dance with the Kuchiki's permission, it was so nerve-wracking to have them all sitting in the same room.  
I wish brother and father were here to support me…  
Though I couldn't communicate with him physically, I was able to send my emotions to him as my counter-part and was able to receive calming emotions back as comfort from him.  
Thanks Raito…  
Getting up on the stage they had set up for me, I was adorned with beads and other jewelry that fit the kimono they had loaned me. On the stage with candlelight, I jingled the bells on my ankles and unfolded the fan with a snap of my wrist to begin my dance I worked so hard on.

Center stage; the candlelight's hue obscuring the silk kimono I wore made my movements a blur as I swirled and jingled the bells to a halt when I stopped. Allowing the tails of my sleeve to wrap around, I moved forward and began my interpretation of the Kuchiki's war a hundred years ago.  
Swaying one way for the enemy lines coming closer, I propelled my arm up and down for movements of battle. Following the steps of my brother sparring, I leaped up and gracefully battled with the fan as my blade. The sound of the bells rung deep in the room, echoing nothing but my steady breath off its chime; then quickly unleashing the dust I withheld in my sleeve for the thousand blades to scatter across the stage.  
The audience was in awe, I was in awe…the feeling I grasped with their history bloomed out of me as I continued this vast and endless pace. When I stopped and hit the floor with the end of my fan, I reopened it once more and leaned far back in an arch like the sakura tree being blown by the wind to end my dance.

A standing applause filled my ears as I straightened myself and looked to them with happy faces. Ginrei was the first to come and thank me, as were the other members of his family right after. The evening was now very late, and I was escorted to a spare room by Byakuya; a request from his grandfather.  
"Did you like the dance Byakuya?" I asked. He fiddled with his hands for a moment before answering that he enjoyed the dance, but he wasn't looking at me at all when he told me so. "Byakuya…is something wrong, you won't look my way."

"I apologize," his beautiful gray eyes on me once more, my heart fluttered from the way he looked as I felt my face getting warm. "You were like another person on stage, I was a little shocked to see such an appearance on you."

"Oh…" feeling silly, I started rubbing my hands together and took the trim of my sleeve between my fingers to calm my nerves. "Is this the room I'll be staying in then?" Pointing to the vacant room, he nodded and guided me in like a gentleman would and finally broke out of his politeness.

"I'm sorry for being so stiff around you Mizu…my family is very peculiar on tradition for proper mannerisms."

"I understand since it is the same in my own home."  
He happily showed me the spare clothes I could use and said his goodnight to me as he left. Much to my own surprise, my face grew hotter as I couldn't understand this rapid beating in my chest. Surely I think of Byakuya as a great looker in all aspects from other nobles, but even my own brother has been known to do the same with other girls I knew. Could this be the same as how they feel?  
I must sleep…today was an auspicious day for all of us. Talking with myself and getting dressed, I turned in for the night and could not stop thinking of my rapid beating heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurai household, Late evening

It was late now since the attack on the Kuchiki and Kurai households. Leliel and his son had barely gotten themselves out of the mess without great casualties. Captain Unohana of squad four was still tending to Leliel's wound which could have been much worse from the way he handled himself.  
"How is the wound Captain," he asked.

Finishing the healing process as of late, she bandaged his arm carefully and brought out the medicine he needed to take. "Your arm shall heal fine within the next couple weeks. But I want you to take these pills for your other condition."

"You felt it, didn't you Retsu." Asking her directly, her eyes saddened to the illness he took on and she worried to how long he would live. "My kids know nothing of this Retsu, please keep it from them. They worry too much about me as it is, and after this assault they would be more wary."

"I understand the concern you show for the two, Leliel-sama, but this illness worries me to how much longer you would last." Her hands took hold of his and she wished for his swift recovery.

"I know my illness drains me of my time with them, and that is why they must not know of this." Handing back the medicine she tried giving him, she nearly pleaded to have him try them out. "My wife is waiting for me Retsu…I'll live out my days in peace until the time comes for me to join her."

"Reina was a lucky woman to have met you Leliel…I'm sure she is waiting for you."  
His eyes crinkled when he smiled to the thought, and his sighing only deepened his will to move forward.  
"Do the kids know of the lineage yet Leliel-sama? Their tenth birthday was the passing of the line to them…" afraid for their future of that power, nothing was shown to them as of late.

"I have mentioned it once or twice to them, but the rest of the dark arts will not leave me until the day I die."

"….I fear that power you hold Leliel…it's a bad omen to have ever come across your family."

"It is a power that those two must learn to control. I can only hope for their sanity to rule over it. He is a cunning beast that would take advantage of them. I fear for them as much as you do Retsu…"  
Letting the conversation drift off, the hour grew late each moment they spent together and it was high time to head off to bed.  
"I will come by for a decent check-up if it helps your mind Retsu… that much I can suffice."

"Thank you," in great relief over that, she left him some pain killers for his arm and headed off to her quarters.  
Leliel had grabbed his medication, walked out of the room to find Raito leaning on the banister in a deep slumber. Chuckling to the sweet sight, he lifted his son into his arm and carried him away to the decent part of the mansion that wasn't damaged during the fray.  
My son, protect your sister with your soul. Don't let the evil in your heart consume your judgment, for it will be the end of your sanity as you watch the world and those around you fall by your hands.  
At the bed chamber, Aizen had stood by the door frame in an eerie sort of way as his glasses reflected the moon, obscuring his eyes from being seen.

"Kurai-sama, I was checking the grounds for any leftovers in the fray." His smile ominous, his Lieutenant badge glistened in the moonlight and reflected the brightness before fading into the shadow from his movements. "I'm glad that all went well without casualties here."

"Thanks to you and your men Sōsuke, we seemed to have come out with nothing but a few battle wounds."

"I do apologize for your arm though, such a careless mistake on my part for not properly defending you." He spoke.

"My son is more important than my own life. I thank you for keeping him safe while I tried to defend my own honor."

"I was most honored to have witnessed a great swordsman like yourself back into battle. Your skills have not dulled over the years; it was quite a sight to behold." Giving his respect, the way he sounded made Leliel keep up his guard around him. Though he was part of the gotei 13 and well supervised, his Captain, Shinji Hirako, was also well aware of this man's presence and kept a wary watch over him.

"Have some of your squad scout the area once more and place several here for security measurements. Good night Sōsuke…"

"And to you Kurai-sama," bowing before heading out, the spiritual pressure lightened around the room and Leliel could not help but wonder of that man's potential in the upcoming future.

-Kuchiki Household, Stroke of Midnight

It was strange to hear such scary sounds from the floorboards of the house. I awoke, startled by a shadow next to the door. The thin rice paper made the figure loom even closer towards opening the frame and having me scream for guards when I realized what the figure turned out to be.  
"Byakuya…?" I breathed. My heart pumping blood again, I tossed a pillow at him for giving me such a fright. "What are you doing here so late? I was going to scream," I scolded.

"I'm sorry…" closing the door behind him and tiptoeing over to the bed, I sat up and rubbed my eyes with a large yawn. "Today during the assassin fighting, you used a Hadō spell to give grandfather and I the chance to make a move. Did Raito teach you that spell?" I guess he was bothered by that and couldn't sleep without knowing an answer.

"…..yes," guilty as charged, Byakuya only tapped his chin in deep thought about the incident. "You won't say anything will you? Raito wanted to keep this a secret from everyone until I was older."

"But you used it in front of me and grandfather? Didn't you expose yourself?" He said.

"….." he had a point. "Still…I will talk with Ginrei-sama about it, as well as Captain Kyōraku to keep what I did a secret from my father."

"Wait, Captain Kyōraku knows of this as well?" Surprised, I nodded in complete guilt as he scratched his head how to make all this work out for me. "I could probably talk to grandfather about it myself…but Captain Kyōraku would be another story."

"I'm sure there's a way out of this. Byakuya, I really want to continue dancing in remembrance of my late mother. It's my dream to become just like her…"  
His eyes looked my way and closed the moment our eyes met and he turned to face the window.

"I will keep this a secret…and I'll probably talk with Raito about having me help you out with your reiatsu control. You use too much when you shot that Shakkahō spell, that's dangerous."

"I had no idea…" baffled, he smiled as he came closer to my bedside and held up his pinky at me. "What's this about?"

"My promise to you," the way he looked at me with his big eyes pulled me towards him to do the same gesture and he wrapped his pinky around my own. "I'm making this promise to you and your brother that no matter what I will keep this secret for as long as I live. And…" trailing off, I had to lean forward to hear the rest before his face turned red and shutting his eyes. "And I also promise to make your dreams come true!"  
Feeling such a thrill of excitement, I could only giggle to how great this feeling was and accepted his promise with a smile. It was our promise to one another, and I couldn't have asked for a better one if I tried.

-Five Years Later

It's been five long years since the day of the noble assassination attempt. My brother and I are living our separate dreams of fulfilling our father's request. My brother was now going to Shinō Academy for his soul reaper days to serve in the gotei 13. In fact, he had already picked a squad to be in since the day he began training to become a soul reaper.  
Squad 5  
I won't say anything negative about his choice in squads, but the reason was because of Sōsuke Aizen, his idol. His admiration towards that Lieutenant grew over the years, and our father allowed the training sessions to continue with that man all this time. Though I can say I also benefited from brother's training sessions. The second person that trains Raito on a weekly basis was none other than Gin Ichimaru. He's part of squad 3, but I think of him as my own idol because of his way of fighting. After being nearly found out several times trying to imitate his spells and fighting style, I gave up sneaking peeks at brothers training and had him teach me himself. It all worked out in the end, and after all this time keeping my secret training away from everyone, I was accepted into the highest dance Academy there was in the Seireitei!  
Of course not all is happy success and secrecy; without realizing it, Raito and I were invited to a wedding that belonged to Byakuya! Imagine the shock in our faces when we held the invitation in our hands. Can't say our father was in the best of moods from hearing such news, but Raito and I couldn't contain our curiosity to who this woman was.  
Merely taking a week to know this woman named Hisana to be the bride, I felt my heart twinge every time we met with them. I know better now of my feelings for Byakuya, and my brother knew just as well but said nothing in my stead. But I showed no emotion of my sadness of his happiness with Hisana, I supported them both as much as I could handle. It only strengthened my resolve to become the most desirable woman among the Seireitei after this though, so my focus was mainly on dancing and learning spells in absolute secrecy! But my will lasted a moment like a butterfly's lifespan when Byakuya asked me personally to dance at his wedding to bless Hisana and himself. My heart was squeezed so hard I couldn't breathe correctly, but my mind knew he meant no ill will to his dense mind towards my own feelings. I accepted of course, because I supported his happiness and wished nothing happen to his beautiful smile.

The week passed in a blink of an eye as I was dressed in the white silk kimono alone with a garland of flowers around my neck and hip. It was befitting for a bride to look the way I did, and my brother helped with my hair to make my face the most alluring centerpiece of the party.  
"Brother, this isn't a dance recital. I cannot be more beautiful than the bride," my eyelids closed for the make-up he was applying, he grunted and brushed the blush onto the lids gently.

"I still think father's right about this whole wedding though," finishing the blush and moving onto the black liner to make my eyes pop, he continued his ranting. "I know your feelings towards him, it's as plain as day for the whole Seireitei to see."

"And here I thought I was discreet about my feelings," I battered. He tapped my nose in displeasure and continued with the other eye. "It's fine this way Raito…he's happy, and that makes me happy."

"Right," clicking his tongue, "and the swarm of emotions you pour into me isn't a sign of discomfort?"

"….."

"You can't hide it from me you know, it's merely impossible."

"So be the curse of having a twin," I sighed. He playfully messed with my face making me panic if he ruined the make-up, but all was gorgeous. "You can be such a jerk you know that."

"Yeah, comes with the brother manual to picking on their sisters." His crooked side grin always made me smile back at him. His hair was much longer now that I think about it, so it gave him a proper noble look about him. Since I was all dolled up for the dance I'd be doing, I figured I would fix his hair that always hung loosely to the side in such a casual manner.

"This is a special day for Byakuya Raito, try and look dignified." Rolling my eyes as I combed my fingers through his hair and tied it up in a royal bun that let the rest of his hair hang down past the nape of his neck, he looked good. "I swear that you and Byakuya are a danger to all women here in the Seireitei looking like this. You two must be creating a fuss at the Academy… hearts shattering all the time from being ignored most likely scenario."

"Oh come off it, we're not that evil."

"So you play around…I see how you are," teasing him, he flushed and told me the opposite as I could only laugh. "Come on, we'll be late for my intro." My arm out, he took hold and guided me out like an escort to the beautiful spring setting of Byakuya's courtyard that had cherry blossoms in full bloom that scattered all around in the light breeze.

"Congratulations to the both of you," Raito spoke. Bowing only his head while still guiding me, it felt different in my placement as I thought I was to be given away. I laughed the thought out and looked to my displeased father and Ginrei over this wedding and closed my eyes till spoken too.

"Thank you Raito, I am glad you two could make it." Byakuya said gratefully.

"We'd never miss this chance Byakuya, you know that." Raito said.

"Yes," his voice was like rich velvet in my ears as I listened. And as my arm was released to be given to the bride and groom, I opened my eyes to meet his and flashed to the past of the days we spent frolicking in this same courtyard. "Thank you once more Mizu for doing this for me…it means the world to me."

"I was happy to do this for you Byakuya, and I bless you two with great happiness in my heart." Dipping down slightly, I reached my hand to catch a fluttering blossom and hold it gently in my palm. "Spring is a mere passing of beauty, and as the seasons change, may your love for one another grow over the years in undying seasons." Kissing the blossom with my painted lips, I backed away and began dancing a bonding ceremonial dance for the both of them. I may have cried during the procession, but the feelings I poured into this filled their hearts, and that was enough for me to live by. But my mind always drew back to the promise that Byakuya would make my dreams come true…does he still recall such a childish promise?  
Making the last move of placing the flowers over the both of them, I kissed my fingers and touched Hisana's forehead for wisdom. Doing the same and touching his lips, I gave a blessing of charisma and the ability to lead with his words. They both accepted my gifts and I dismissed myself for them to take the first dance.

"…." Raito awaited me to come to him to comfort my wavering heart. He knew of my turmoil and ugly self inside, and yet he hides this from the world so I may continue on with my dream. "Let's dance sis," Taking my hand and guiding me out, Raito and I danced a slow song a bit off rhythm to ease my anxiety. Father joined in and took me away to have a dance, but Ginrei stood off to the side since we knew that he was completely against this whole wedding arrangement.

"You danced beautifully Mizu," father whispered.

"Thank you father," leaning on his shoulder and enjoying this slight moment, father was interrupted and had passed me to another man's arms? "Hmm…?" Looking up to find the gray eyes I've always admired, I smiled to find Byakuya in my arms.

"You were beautiful today Mizu, again, thank you for being here." His forehead touching my own, I forgot to breathe when I spun lightly to his pace. "I would have been lost if you weren't here with your brother."

"You would be a mess without us in your life," unable to help myself but chuckle, I took this opportunity to lean on him and have this blissful moment to myself before the song ended. "Thank you for this opportunity to dance at such an important union. This will help my career in the dancing world."

"I would think your career in dance would take flight on your skills alone, even without this chance."

"You never know…" the last of the notes had ended, and I pulled apart from his built chest and curtsied for the memorable dance he shared with me.  
"Hisana-san," watching her walk towards us with a permanent smile on her face, she started adorning me with compliments.

"Mizu-san your dance was wonderful to watch. I've never seen such a grand sight before…it will be engraved in my memory for as long as I live."

"Thank you for such kind words."

"And you're fifteen…?" I nodded, and her eyes were in wonder. "I would never have known if you came to me with such wonderful attire." My true feelings would be to state I was better than her and looked more of a bride than her, but the way they looked together and how happy they were made me fall back and smile like I do on stage.  
I felt that the time for me to return to the dorms arrived as I saw Raito beginning to take leave and I thought it best for me to go with him now before too much of my heart experiences a break.

"I will be excusing myself from here Hisana-san, the dancing world requires me back." Making something up, she gasped respectfully to my pardon.

"Oh, of course, sorry to keep you here," apologizing sweetly, I looked to Byakuya who crinkled his brow for my departure and tapped his head playfully.

"You're far too young to start wrinkles on that head of yours Byakuya, give some thought to the woman you now share your life with." Lifting the mood a bit, he brushed the strands of hair back in a noble fashion that captured my heart again and again before looking away and taking leave with Hisana in arms.

"Ah, Mizu a moment please," Stopping me in my tracks, I faced Byakuya again as he came up to hold out a small card? "This is the date you'll be performing the dance The Night Goddess correct?"

I looked at the time and date and confirmed it, but asked why he was wondering about it. "This is over a year old now, I would think it was lost." Can't help but wanting to giggle, he kept this old thing for so long.

"Never could I imagine losing an invitation to see your wonderful dancing Mizu, I'm glad it hasn't changed."

"I'm honored to have you recall such an invite from me." More than honored really, I was filled to the rim of sheer delight that he remembered. "I will perform my best when the time comes."

"I look forward to it." Kissing my hand and leaving me, I took leave with Raito and felt my hand burn where he kissed. If only that kiss were to be on my lips I would be happy for the rest of my life.


	8. Chapter 8

Once I got onto the carriage with Mizu, she kept on looking at her hand with color on her cheeks. I knew Byakuya did something without thinking and made her this way, and it got me to thinking that he's just blind to her feelings. It just made me upset to see her watching him with another woman, it's just not fair.  
"Hey Mizu, you sure you'll be alright from here on out?" I asked. She snapped out of her stupor and looked at me with wavering eyes as she combed her hair through with her fingers.

"I'll be fine…just give me some time."  
Her feelings were like a mixing bowl of dough as they swirled inside my head. The connection we held ran deeper than anyone could imagine, so I knew exactly what she was feeling, and she knew mine. I hated her feeling this way and having it be my best friend who's causing this.  
"Raito, have you gotten any new spells I could try out?" Changing the subject quickly, I too dropped it and took out my bag in the corner of the seat and brought out some scrolls I copied for her.

"Here," handing her the scrolls, she took them with excitement and began unrolling them. "Those are some of the Hadō and Bakudou spells I know already, so I want you to practice them for two weeks and show it to me. How's your control of your spiritual pressure?"  
She held her hand out, palm up, and formed her reiatsu in a ball form right before me to analyze.  
"Very good sis, you've gotten better. Has Byakuya showed you anything as well?"

"…I forgot to mention this, but he stopped since a few months ago."

"What…" astounded and angry, I held it in and let it go for the time being as I continued speaking with her. "Anyways, the control is good, but be careful with the higher leveled spells. So be sure to set up the dimensional barrier I taught you alright, no one can know of your sessions."

"I know," completely absorbed in the scroll, I was glad she was still listening to me about my selfish request to teach her. "This spell here called Haien, is there any danger to it?"

"Just be sure to keep your target in check and aim carefully. If not, it'll be a mess for sure where it lands."

"Ah…good to know," continuing her reading, I was close to the Academy now and gathered my things before she reached out to stop me. "Hold on Raito, your hair is still primped up." Letting it go loose and falling onto my back, she laughed at how I looked when I combed my fingers through to see her.

"Really," she started messing with me before taking the band and getting my hair together to the way I usually wear it. "Make it semi-loose sis, I have zanpakutou classes today."

"Really," her eyes sparkled, and I knew she wanted to see me fight. "I'm jealous…I want to wield a sword soon."

"….well…I plan to actually acquire an asauchi for you when I come home next weekend. So be a little patient when I come back, ok…I plan on teaching you step by step."

"Ok."  
Once the carriage stopped, I stepped out and waved a hand back while heading over to some friends of mine that were waiting for me.  
"Ah, Raito," my sister called me out and had stepped out of the carriage, making all eyes on her go their way. "I forgot to give you something!" Her white kimono billowed behind her as she caught up to me, and my friends couldn't stop gaping at her.

"What did you forget to give me?" Wanting nothing more than to bash every head that looked at her, I was basically her shield right now.

"I almost forgot to give you the invitations for the end of the spring recital. My instructor asked me to hand these out to any soul reapers I know that could attend." Winking, the eyes that saw her were going to be gouged out soon if they don't stop stripping her with their eyes.

"I see," accepting the stack of cards, I pecked my sister's head and put the cards safely away in my uniform. "I'll see you on the weekend sis, have fun."

"Thanks, I will." Her head bowed before taking leave and the train of her kimono softly billowed beneath her feet as she walked. The guys started murmuring some words that I clearly heard and I had to knock it out of them.  
"There will be no lecherous eyes on my sister!" Aiming a Shakkahō spell at them, they bolted and ran for their lives. That's right, fear me.

-Kuchiki Mansion

After the guests' took their leave and the party was being cleaned up, Hisana found Byakuya under the cherry tree to ask him something about his childhood friend Mizu.  
"Byakuya…that woman, Mizu-san, is she close to you?" Twirling her fingers in nervousness, she peeked from the corner of her eye to watch his expression.

"We're childhood friends…" his face softening, "she's becoming a beautiful dancer for the Kurai household. I'm glad I asked her of this favor for our wedding Hisana, it truly made this day special." As his gaze fell onto her, she felt somewhat relieved of his words, but felt a hole in his emotions. But she passed that challenge as she looked into his deep gray eyes and asked if she may look for her little sister.  
"Hisana, your health is not as good as I wish it to be, please wait until I get back."

"Byakuya, thank you for caring so much about me, but I must try and find her. It is my fault that she is probably out there alone and without anyone caring for her." He kissed her head gently as he worried about her health, but he wanted her to find her little sister. So with that in mind, he got ready for classes and headed to the Academy after much debate.

As I stepped onto the carriage and headed to the academy, I spotted Raito's carriage heading in the opposite direction? I asked to stop so I may speak with Raito, but the carriage went past us slowly and inside was Mizu. Feeling silly, I should have known better since the dance academy was on the opposite side of the two districts. But through the window, I did catch a glimpse of a scroll that belonged to a spell class.  
Is she still practicing her kidō? I asked myself. Surely I would think Raito would give up training her, but it doesn't seem likely. As the school was in sight, I had to prepare for my zanpakutou class starting in several minutes, but a thought—more like a memory, crossed my mind as I remembered a silly promise I made to Mizu about making her dreams come true. Am I still able to uphold that promise I made so many years ago?  
The Academy came to view clearly now, and though my mind was split between worrying over Hisana and Mizu's accomplishments, it distracted me greatly as I walked to class with a halfhearted mind to fight.

-Zanpakutou training

After we started warming up, our Sensei had given us instructions on our form and speed in battle. We followed his direction in a set mind, and found our techniques not all on the same level. So Sensei wanted the two top students to demonstrate what true form was about.  
"Kuchiki-san and Kurai-san, please step up and demonstrate how a clear technique are supposed to be and how quick you need to be during a battle."  
We stepped up and bowed before we drew our blades to each other. Once the teacher said "Begin" we began fighting.  
It was soon after that our blades clashed that I felt my anger rise. I knew better than to show emotion during class, but Byakuya's attitude towards my sister really threw everything I had off the scale.  
"You are seriously driving me mad…" I said under my breath.

"What are you saying?" He asked back.  
Our voices won't be heard with how fast we were going, but I needed to vent it all out on him now before I go overboard.

"Are you so blind Byakuya? We've been together for years now, and this is how you treat her?"

"Raito what on earth are you talking about? You're not making any sense." Countering my strikes, I made a move to cut off his legs when he jumped back and came at me again.

"I'm making perfect sense Byakuya, hell, I'm making all the sense in the world!" I swung my sword hard to shake his stance and make his hand quiver. "I cannot believe you overlooked someone who's been beside you for years and completely crush them to bits."

He came back with some vengeance, and we stayed pretty close with blades at our necks. "You are losing your temper, Raito, now speak in words so I may understand."  
I took his words seriously as I turned the tables and pinned him on the ground in seconds.

"Open your eyes to the one person who has been eyeing you for all these years you idiot."  
The Teacher clapped his hands for us to separate and admired our fiery. I didn't speak with Byakuya through the rest of class, nor did I meet up with him during lunch and other pass time. But once the day was getting late, we ended things on slight bad terms and continued it in the morning.  
That's when Byakuya grew a brain and figured something was wrong.

-The Next Day

It was early in the morning when Byakuya found me in my favorite tree. He called me out to have a word with me about yesterday, and I wanted to get things straight with him.  
"Raito, explain what happened yesterday? You attended my wedding and looked fine…what got into you?"

"What got into me was that my own sister was hurt throughout the whole session Byakuya. Are you so blind as not to realize my sister has a thing for you?"  
He fell silent from what I told him, and somehow had to lean against the tree to cope with it.  
"That's right…my sister has liked you since the day we met. She hides it pretty well…other than trying to seduce you when she dances…but I guess you were already having eyes on another woman. I'm mad that she's not saying anything, and I guess I may have taken it out all on you." Admitting my anger issue, he was still silent. "Look Byakuya…I promised I wouldn't say anything about this, but I couldn't hold it in. I'm happy that you're happy, but I was really hoping that your happiness would be with my sister to be honest."

"….Mizu didn't show any emotion of sadness towards Hisana and me. I never thought…" trailing off in his thoughts, I knew he was going through his memories trying to piece together all the years we've been together. I could have laughed, but seeing how serious he was about it I stood by and waited.  
"Raito….am I wrong about who I chose? I love Hisana…and I do care for Mizu, no question. But Hisana…" again with cutting his lines off, I went over to him and put both hands on his shoulder.

"Byakuya…again, I'm sorry I took my anger out on you. But it is true that she likes you…a lot…but it won't change that she'll support you for years to come when you need it. Just be there for her with her career and all should be fine."  
He tried arguing, but I made him fall from the trunk and onto the ground to relieve the thought process and just had him work the conflict out himself when alone. Once we settled this, we decided to let it out with some spells in the practice range.

-Dance Academy

It was early when I woke, and the day must start with a hot bath, moisturize the body thoroughly, and prepare to dance a routine you have no knowledge on. It's tiring, but this life I walk is one that mother walked down with great pride. For confidence, I have a single photo of my mother dancing to The White Crane dance. This was the dance she had done for her own wedding to express her love towards my father. This picture inspires me to be the best I can be in the dancing world…but I'm so torn between two worlds that I want to be a part of. I love using kidō, I even love running with my brother to increase my shunpo. If I had to choose which one I rather be a part of… I don't know if I could make the decision.  
Knocking was heard on my door; I jumped and answered the door quickly while still wearing my robe.  
"Yes…?" Opening the door and finding my instructor standing there, I stood upright and waited for her to speak.

"Mizu-san, I implore you to be ready earlier than this. But before that, here is your dance that you'll be performing for the spring season's end. Study hard."

"Thank you…" taking hold of the papers, I shut the door and sighed to the work that now piled at my desk. Sometimes I can choose to be a soul reaper so easily because of all this paperwork I put up with.  
Once I bathed and clothed myself, I took out the kidō scrolls and placed the barrier in my room while preparing the dummy I had made from old props. Scanning which scroll to try first, I chose the one I asked about to Raito. Taking my calming breaths and focusing only on the placed dummy, I aimed my hand at it with every concentration I could muster.  
"Hadō number 54, Haien!"  
A blast of purple spiritual energy shot out quickly and hit the target with a loud crash-like sound. As soon as the smoke dissipated, the dummy that was there had been done for with this attack alone!  
"….I will only use this under very harsh circumstances." Feeling better telling that to myself, I skimmed to another that actually had the incantation. "Maybe this one will be alright…" Fixating the dummy upright from what was left of it, I moved back and read the incantation out loud while aiming.  
"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steal ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadō number 63, Raikōhō!"  
Just when I thought Haien did such great damage, nothing compared to this yellow wave of reiatsu that practically obliterated the rest of my target and left the floor scorched where it stood. And before thinking I could do any more damage to my room, I tucked the scroll away for the day and began my clean-up before the door was knocked on and made my heart jump.  
"Yes!" I squeaked.

"Just me, Mizu-chan," opening the door slowly, I shuffled my rug to hide the marks on the floor and released the barrier quickly before the door was completely open to reveal Kei-kun.

"What's wrong Kei-kun, do you need help again?"  
There's a slight side story with Kei-kun here. Though only females were allowed to be the only students of dance, there have been some noble families who force their son's to partake in this lifestyle until they come to a certain age where their manly nature is harder to hide from the public. Kei-kun is one of those few that has endured this lifestyle since young and I am the only one who knows of his secret.

"Well…sort of," looking shy and keeping his distance, "I came here to ask if you would accompany me to my home and perform a duet with me. It's kind of…a last request before taking my leave from here."

"So your appearance is becoming much more to a man then…" saddened that I would be seeing him off, this dance meant a lot to him since he and I danced a great deal of songs together over the years. "Kei-kun, I'll be happy to perform in front of your parents."

"Thank you Mizu-chan," giving me a grateful hug, he nearly started tearing up as he wanted to stay and dance with all of us still. "I can't tell you how nervous I am though…I've mentioned you to them several times and how great it's been having you be my mentor. They honestly can't sit still and wanted to see us together on stage at least one last time."

"I understand," feeling bitter towards Kei leaving this dancing world behind and heading off to become a soul reaper after this, I envied him greatly. "Which dance shall it be then?"

"A traditional one my parents picked out. I believe it's the River Dance…" thinking for a few minutes on it, I remembered the dance well enough to perform it, but I would need the props. "My mother should have the necessary things we need, so I don't think you'll need to head home to grab them. After classes today, will it be alright with you to come straight there?"

"I don't see a problem in that. I'll send a message to my father to let him know."

"Ok," giggling like a girl, any woman who see his features would be highly jealous of him. He had the long lashes that every girl envied to have naturally. Stunning black hair as smooth as the finest silk; gorgeous deep set blue eyes, let's not forget his long legs and arms that seem to fit every cloth he ever wore with delicacy. His features were long gone from that of a man in every aspect until recently…but with perfect application of make-up and accessories, he was just as gorgeous as any dancer out there in the Seireitei.  
"I'll be at the front gate waiting then Mizu-chan." Taking leave, I looked at the time and had to be on my way to my lessons. So before I forgot, I unlatched the cage that held my Jigokuchou—hell butterfly—that Ginrei had given me for my 11th birthday.

"Father, I'll be visiting the Gensuga household later this evening and will not be there for dinner. I'll send another message to you shortly after I am done with my visit."  
With that, the butterfly was sent and I headed to my lessons with haste.


	9. Chapter 9

Zanpakutou training

After we started warming up, our Sensei had given us instructions on our form and speed in battle. We followed his direction in a set mind, and found our techniques not all on the same level. So Sensei wanted the two top students to demonstrate what true form was about.  
"Kuchiki-san and Kurai-san, please step up and demonstrate how a clear technique are supposed to be and how quick you need to be during a battle."  
We stepped up and bowed before we drew our blades to each other. Once the teacher said "Begin" we began fighting.  
It was soon after that our blades clashed that I felt my anger rise. I knew better than to show emotion during class, but Byakuya's attitude towards my sister really threw everything I had off the scale.  
"You are seriously driving me mad…" I said under my breath.

"What are you saying?" He asked back.  
Our voices won't be heard with how fast we were going, but I needed to vent it all out on him now before I go overboard.

"Are you so blind Byakuya? We've been together for years now, and this is how you treat her?"

"Raito what on earth are you talking about? You're not making any sense." Countering my strikes, I made a move to cut off his legs when he jumped back and came at me again.

"I'm making perfect sense Byakuya, hell, I'm making all the sense in the world!" I swung my sword hard to shake his stance and make his hand quiver. "I cannot believe you overlooked someone who's been beside you for years and completely crush them to bits."

He came back with some vengeance, and we stayed pretty close with blades at our necks. "You are losing your temper, Raito, now speak in words so I may understand."  
I took his words seriously as I turned the tables and pinned him on the ground in seconds.

"Open your eyes to the one person who has been eyeing you for all these years you idiot."  
The Teacher clapped his hands for us to separate and admired our fiery. I didn't speak with Byakuya through the rest of class, nor did I meet up with him during lunch and other pass time. But once the day was getting late, we ended things on slight bad terms and continued it in the morning.  
That's when Byakuya grew a brain and figured something was wrong.

-The Next Day

It was early in the morning when Byakuya found me in my favorite tree. He called me out to have a word with me about yesterday, and I wanted to get things straight with him.  
"Raito, explain what happened yesterday? You attended my wedding and looked fine…what got into you?"

"What got into me was that my own sister was hurt throughout the whole session Byakuya. Are you so blind as not to realize my sister has a thing for you?"  
He fell silent from what I told him, and somehow had to lean against the tree to cope with it.  
"That's right…my sister has liked you since the day we met. She hides it pretty well…other than trying to seduce you when she dances…but I guess you were already having eyes on another woman. I'm mad that she's not saying anything, and I guess I may have taken it out all on you." Admitting my anger issue, he was still silent. "Look Byakuya…I promised I wouldn't say anything about this, but I couldn't hold it in. I'm happy that you're happy, but I was really hoping that your happiness would be with my sister to be honest."

"….Mizu didn't show any emotion of sadness towards Hisana and me. I never thought…" trailing off in his thoughts, I knew he was going through his memories trying to piece together all the years we've been together. I could have laughed, but seeing how serious he was about it I stood by and waited.  
"Raito….am I wrong about who I chose? I love Hisana…and I do care for Mizu, no question. But Hisana…" again with cutting his lines off, I went over to him and put both hands on his shoulder.

"Byakuya…again, I'm sorry I took my anger out on you. But it is true that she likes you…a lot…but it won't change that she'll support you for years to come when you need it. Just be there for her with her career and all should be fine."  
He tried arguing, but I made him fall from the trunk and onto the ground to relieve the thought process and just had him work the conflict out himself when alone. Once we settled this, we decided to let it out with some spells in the practice range.

-Dance Academy

It was early when I woke, and the day must start with a hot bath, moisturize the body thoroughly, and prepare to dance a routine you have no knowledge on. It's tiring, but this life I walk is one that mother walked down with great pride. For confidence, I have a single photo of my mother dancing to The White Crane dance. This was the dance she had done for her own wedding to express her love towards my father. This picture inspires me to be the best I can be in the dancing world…but I'm so torn between two worlds that I want to be a part of. I love using kidō, I even love running with my brother to increase my shunpo. If I had to choose which one I rather be a part of… I don't know if I could make the decision.  
Knocking was heard on my door; I jumped and answered the door quickly while still wearing my robe.  
"Yes…?" Opening the door and finding my instructor standing there, I stood upright and waited for her to speak.

"Mizu-san, I implore you to be ready earlier than this. But before that, here is your dance that you'll be performing for the spring season's end. Study hard."

"Thank you…" taking hold of the papers, I shut the door and sighed to the work that now piled at my desk. Sometimes I can choose to be a soul reaper so easily because of all this paperwork I put up with.  
Once I bathed and clothed myself, I took out the kidō scrolls and placed the barrier in my room while preparing the dummy I had made from old props. Scanning which scroll to try first, I chose the one I asked about to Raito. Taking my calming breaths and focusing only on the placed dummy, I aimed my hand at it with every concentration I could muster.  
"Hadō number 54, Haien!"  
A blast of purple spiritual energy shot out quickly and hit the target with a loud crash-like sound. As soon as the smoke dissipated, the dummy that was there had been done for with this attack alone!  
"….I will only use this under very harsh circumstances." Feeling better telling that to myself, I skimmed to another that actually had the incantation. "Maybe this one will be alright…" Fixating the dummy upright from what was left of it, I moved back and read the incantation out loud while aiming.  
"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steal ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadō number 63, Raikōhō!"  
Just when I thought Haien did such great damage, nothing compared to this yellow wave of reiatsu that practically obliterated the rest of my target and left the floor scorched where it stood. And before thinking I could do any more damage to my room, I tucked the scroll away for the day and began my clean-up before the door was knocked on and made my heart jump.  
"Yes!" I squeaked.

"Just me, Mizu-chan," opening the door slowly, I shuffled my rug to hide the marks on the floor and released the barrier quickly before the door was completely open to reveal Kei-kun.

"What's wrong Kei-kun, do you need help again?"  
There's a slight side story with Kei-kun here. Though only females were allowed to be the only students of dance, there have been some noble families who force their son's to partake in this lifestyle until they come to a certain age where their manly nature is harder to hide from the public. Kei-kun is one of those few that has endured this lifestyle since young and I am the only one who knows of his secret.

"Well…sort of," looking shy and keeping his distance, "I came here to ask if you would accompany me to my home and perform a duet with me. It's kind of…a last request before taking my leave from here."

"So your appearance is becoming much more to a man then…" saddened that I would be seeing him off, this dance meant a lot to him since he and I danced a great deal of songs together over the years. "Kei-kun, I'll be happy to perform in front of your parents."

"Thank you Mizu-chan," giving me a grateful hug, he nearly started tearing up as he wanted to stay and dance with all of us still. "I can't tell you how nervous I am though…I've mentioned you to them several times and how great it's been having you be my mentor. They honestly can't sit still and wanted to see us together on stage at least one last time."

"I understand," feeling bitter towards Kei leaving this dancing world behind and heading off to become a soul reaper after this, I envied him greatly. "Which dance shall it be then?"

"A traditional one my parents picked out. I believe it's the River Dance…" thinking for a few minutes on it, I remembered the dance well enough to perform it, but I would need the props. "My mother should have the necessary things we need, so I don't think you'll need to head home to grab them. After classes today, will it be alright with you to come straight there?"

"I don't see a problem in that. I'll send a message to my father to let him know."

"Ok," giggling like a girl, any woman who see his features would be highly jealous of him. He had the long lashes that every girl envied to have naturally. Stunning black hair as smooth as the finest silk; gorgeous deep set blue eyes, let's not forget his long legs and arms that seem to fit every cloth he ever wore with delicacy. His features were long gone from that of a man in every aspect until recently…but with perfect application of make-up and accessories, he was just as gorgeous as any dancer out there in the Seireitei.  
"I'll be at the front gate waiting then Mizu-chan." Taking leave, I looked at the time and had to be on my way to my lessons. So before I forgot, I unlatched the cage that held my Jigokuchou—hell butterfly—that Ginrei had given me for my 11th birthday.

"Father, I'll be visiting the Gensuga household later this evening and will not be there for dinner. I'll send another message to you shortly after I am done with my visit."  
With that, the butterfly was sent and I headed to my lessons with haste.


	10. Chapter 10

It was after noon struck that the bell rang loudly in the halls of the school. Our personal instructors would dismiss us to head to our dorms—or homes—for the rest of the evening. While I placed all my props back into place, I was bombarded with several girls on my back asking me about the Kuchiki wedding that happened yesterday.  
"Was the party grand Mizu-san? Were there many royals attending the ceremony?"  
"How about dancers? Did any famous one's show up to complete the bond of matrimony to them?"  
"Tell us everything!"

Hearing nothing but question after question, I eased their curiosity by answering simply.  
"The party was a beautiful blossom setting in the Kuchiki residence; but the only dancer that was there was me since Byakuya-san asked a favor for me to perform the dance for him and his wife."

"You were the only dancer?! The kimono you wore must have been extravagant then! I wish I could have been there to see such a sight…"  
One of the girls began daydreaming about the party as far as I could tell and drifted away from the group surrounding me. By then some of the others tried asking for more detail into the matter before I got up and smiled for them to stop asking.

"I danced a beautiful dance for my friend and his wife…nothing more happened since I returned here right after." Ending the subject quickly, I excused myself and headed out of the studio to see if Kei-kun was waiting for me at the gate.

"Ah, Mizu-chan," waving a gracious hand my way, I happily trotted over and took his hand in anticipation to head to his home. "I'm nervous about it all, but with you I know I'll be just fine."

"You flatter me Kei-kun, you don't have to put such harsh pressure on yourself." Watching the carriage coming, the men that held it up were quite brawny as to be close to such a delicate person like Kei-kun.

"The carriage is finally here, let us be off then."  
Waiting for the men to set it down for us to get on, we jumped in quickly and were hoisted away and taken to the Gensuga household in great speed.

-At the Gensuga household

Approaching a grandiose estate belonging to the Gensuga clan, I was greeted with a warm welcome of Kei's family upon my arrival to their home.  
"Welcome to our home Kurai-sama, we thank you for taking your time to come visit." A row of maids and guards had also greeted us in old fashioned union. It bugged me to find the guards so out of place…but I have no knowledge of the Gensuga network system they have going on here, so I can't say anything that would comply divinity with them.

"The pleasure is all mine…" bowing respectfully to his mother, "thank you for the invite."  
The mother was adorned with many fine jewels that branded her standard in the household. And as I walked with her to view the exterior of the house, I noticed the many statues they collected on famous dancers and soul reapers alike.  
"This home is beautifully decorated Gensuga-sama…a most pleasurable sight to behold."

"Thank you dear," enjoying the sweet talk I gave. "This house is well bent on tradition to uphold having a dancer in the family line, as well as an accomplished soul reaper that serves the Seireitei."

"How wonderful," I complimented.  
The conversation becoming dull, Kei-kun saved me by allowing us to excuse ourselves to head to the studio for preparation. His mother allowed us to do so, and the only thing that concerned me was the many guards that took place here among the mansion.  
"Kei-kun…are you expecting an ambush of some sort in your home? These guards are quite accumulative in numbers…" worried, he didn't adept my fears and shook it off as something his mother would do for her own paranoia. I simply couldn't drop my guard so easily, so I kept a keen eye on things and continued following him to the studio to be amazed at the interior of it all.  
Oak furnished flooring, beautifully glazed mahogany walls that seemed to reflect like mirrors around the room; and most amazing of all was the stage that was cedar embedded for the perfect sound when danced upon. I was jealous of the room itself, and it was before gazing upon the prop room for all his dances that were customized just for him. Every fan ever made in this room was carved from the finest wood they could find, and furnished with beautifully hand painted rice paper for its folding. I could go on with the room, but we were finding only what we needed to dance to The River Dance.  
You would think I of all people would be jealous of Kei for who and what he is, but I am more towards the line of respecting him for all that he's done. His mother wanted nothing more than a daughter to be a dancer, but was granted only a son to take her dreams place. It must have been difficult for him to cope with such changes in his life, and having me know of his secret for all these years. Nevertheless, Kei-kun has become my best friend in the dancing world and I couldn't ask for more.  
Once we were properly dressed and ready for the duet, he was nervous performing in front of his mother and family that he began to drip in cold sweat. I comforted his nerves by reminding him I was present by his side, which eased him to recollect himself and focus on the curtain being drawn and beginning our routine.

Taking our places, the music started and we started dancing to The River Dance—A classic tale of two loves that were never meant to be…it was a struggle between life and death, and all who know it would deem unworthy—We danced beautifully, but my worries grew as the men from outside started coming in the studio. We continued dancing until I heard a thump and stopped to look that Kei's mother had fallen with a dagger through her back. Kei screamed out to his mother, but I grabbed hold of him and ran as fast as I could to get away. My instincts knew exactly what was happening, and the flashbacks of the assassins five years ago came flooding into my mind.  
"Don't let them escape!"  
Four came after us, and knowing nothing of what they wanted, I feared that I would have no choice but to use kidō to get out of this mess. Thank god for secret training for all these years!

"Kei-kun you have to listen closely to me," still keeping pace, "does your family keep any weapons here, anything at all?!" I know nothing how to wield one correctly, but watching my brother and Byakuya over the years has given me some knowledge to know enough. Anything to give Kei and I something to defend ourselves would help greatly.

"Yes...yes they do, in the shed there!" His voice shaken from the scene earlier, he was having a hard time keeping up with me.  
He pointed out to the shed and I headed to that direction.

"Great," Running there and opening the door, I found countless zanpakutou of all shapes and sizes. I grabbed the closest one there was and had Kei do the same. This was by far the most thrilling and scariest experience I could have faced a second time in my life. The only difference was is that I'm older then I was before and there are no captains to help us.

"Mizu, I don't know how to use this!" His hands were trembling on the hilt of the sword as well as its sheath. I didn't know how to coach him to wield the blade, I was on my own with that part, but we had to defend ourselves in order to get out and call for help. What would my brother say in this situation? Should I only use my Hadō spells to get us to safety, or try and wield a weapon I know nothing of? What a frightening dilemma.

Choking my worries down, "Then start learning Kei, we have to get through this!"  
The men caught up to us and surrounded all exit points. I gripped the hilt of the sword and tried remembering the steps my brother used to fight. I was nervous, for I had never held a real zanpakutou before, and this was something I wish to have avoided until I was taught.  
I was scared, but there was one thing I knew how to do thanks to Raito and Byakuya. "No choice then…" unsheathing the sword and throwing the sheath, I held one hand out at them and called out a spell. "Hadō number 31, Shakkahō!" The ball of red fire shot out multiple times at the enemy and gave both me and Kei the chance to escape.

"Mizu that was-"

Interrupting, "No time to explain, we have to get as far away from here as possible!" My palms felt warm after the spell, but I couldn't stop and fight them single handedly. They were trained to kill, and I wasn't about to die here, nor was Kei!

"But Mizu it hurts! My shoes are falling apart here!" Almost at a limp, he struggled to keep up.

"Kei I know this is hard for you but please bear with me!"  
I knew I was losing him…he didn't have that much stamina to run like this. Being raised like a fragile girl, this is how it turns out. I pressed him forward and ran to the entrance of the house to find it clear of all those men. "Go and get someone to help Kei! Anyone you find would do, just please…please escape!" I turned around and pulled him to be behind me. I was scared, but I wanted him to run and get help. I was capable of holding them off for probably a few minutes at least, so I should be fine.

"But you—you can't fight Mizu!" He gasped, trying hard not to cry, I was doing the same and fighting back tears of fear.

"I have to try Kei; otherwise it will turn out to be the both of us dead!" I noticed that I had tears in my eyes, but I held them back and swallowed the lump in my throat and wetted my lips. I wish brother was here…I really wish I wasn't alone right now…

"Mizu…!"  
His eyes were struck with fear, and without me noticing, there was a man standing just far enough away and threw a dagger at me. Kei had taken his own life and grabbed me; turning me away from the weapon and having the dagger strike him. I screamed out his name, I didn't want this to happen, I wanted him to run away, but instead he protected me. Why didn't I see this coming? Why wasn't I capable of seeing this happening? WHY!?

On the ground holding him tightly, I was sobbing, shaking in fear of this outcome and unable to do anything. It was my fault…this was all because I was not brave and strong enough to get him away.  
"Why Kei-kun…why…?" My tears flowing down my face, I held Kei close to me in despair as his blood flowed onto my kimono. The dagger penetrated deep into his back and most likely struck his heart. I gripped tightly to the hilt of the zanpakutou as the men surrounded us, but they were moving slowly and giving me the short time I had with my dying friend. I never backed down to defend myself though, I held my honor and took the blade and displayed it over us both in defense waiting for them. Time was of the essence though…how much time do I have with Kei? I had to stand though, I had to protect Kei-kun for as long as I could.

"Don't let her escape…" smirking at my attempt to intimidate, he nodded to the other men to form around us.  
"What of the boy?" Looking at him in disgust, he was happy to let him die there before me. "Dead and useless to us now…just focus on the girl."

I couldn't stand hearing them speak like I was some trinket being won over in a fight. "If you guys want me…then just try and take me!" Setting Kei's head gently on the ground, I stood up and raised my hand at them and shot out a few more Shakkahō spells, then leading up to another spell: "Hadō number 4, Byakurai!" The white lightning hitting a few men, it gave them more precaution to even come near me.

"Watch it, this one knows kidō!" Dodging the kidō I threw at them time and time again, they readied their weapons.

Damn straight I know kidō…thank you brother.  
I braced myself for any attack they would try on me, and one of them tried binding me with Sai. I countered it with a barrier and used the same thing against him. But then another tried attacking me with his sword and I used the same move my brother used all the time while fighting Byakuya while at a disadvantage. A swift move to the left and moving the blade to the shoulder so you won't get it chopped off! The guy backed off as I felt such a throbbing pain in my hands that I didn't think would happen. This was how a sword felt against another sword…it was frightening just how strong it was. He came at me again and I turned to face him and held the sword diagonally to catch his blade and hear his words closely.

"Just come quietly and no harm will be done to you." Giving his all by pressing his strength down on me, I held up my stance.

"Forget it…what do you want!" Keeping my strength up, but he was really strong, just too much for me. He didn't answer my question and came at me again and again. I got a few slashing on the arm and nicked on the chest above my breasts'. He meant to harm me if I didn't cooperate, and I was beginning to shake in the knees and give in before I grabbed hold of my will and stood my ground.

"Just come quietly and you don't have to see anyone else die in vain for you!"

In vain…!  
That pissed me off more than anything. Kei didn't risk himself to protect me because he had too; he did it because he wanted to! And I can't accept it! I can't accept that it was my carelessness that brought Kei to where he is now; I won't have these buffoons belittle him!

"Just be a good girl and come quietly with us."

"…never!" My feelings felt like a boiling hot water going over the kettle. I couldn't see straight from my tears, but I heard a clear voice inside my head, and a strong pulse from the zanpakutou I wielded. Standing tall and looming over Kei in a deadly way, I spoke those words I heard in my head.  
"Bloom…Bara Notsubomi!" My hand raised high with the zanpakutou in hand, and a mass amount of reiatsu pulsated from it. Rose pedals swirled around me and my zanpakutou had changed shape into a blood stained katana. The color symbolizes the beauty of a rose, but the blood it would shed…that was what cried out to me.  
"I will not let you defile the nobles any further…you will all die here by my hand." Raising my blade at them, the rose pedals were under my command and I moved fluidly like a snake and slashed the man before me, and did the same with the others. I learned that the pedals the zanpakutou released are a sort of confusion. It made them turn their attention on the flowers rather than me so as I can strike. It felt horrid cutting into a human body, but my senses were being manipulated by this strange force in my head that my body acted on its own.  
After I was through with them all, the pedals drifted slowly around Kei and me as I fell to him helplessly. The cacophony of screams resounded deep within me and tore thousands of threads from my heart. Each of Kei's precious family was being killed right here…right before me…what can I do?  
"Kei…I'm sorry you ended up like this. I will be sure to get all your family members a proper burial." Sniffling back a tearful blob, I felt his hand reach out to touch my face and startle me.

"…..zu"

"…Kei?" My voice cracked trying to say his name, and my hands moved to hold him. Even the screams of his family couldn't make me look away as all I could hear was his voice.

"Mizu…are you alright?" He rasped, barely able to speak with all the blood coming out from his mouth, I cried and held his hand on my face…hoping he pulls through for a little while longer. "Mizu…you can't cry here…not for me." Not even able to tell if he was being serious or not, I was sniffling and hiccupping repeatedly.

"Well why can't I! Because of me you…you're going to die." It hurt so much…my heart was screaming in pain. The beautiful blue eyes he always looked at me with were fading into a dull color, and my time with him was slipping ever more quickly. "Kei…you didn't have to protect me, you should have ran." I scolded gruffly.

"No…I always thought of protecting you, not as a woman…but a man." I made him stop talking as I tended to some of the wound, but he refused and kept on speaking. "You know…I always admired you Mizu. Always watched you dance….you're just so beautiful." Smiling a bloody smile, he still looked great. I tried my best to heal his wound, but couldn't heal the internal organ that got stabbed. His face was paler than normal now too, and his eyes getting duller every second. He was slipping right before me…slipping to a place I could not follow.

"Please Kei, stop talking and save your strength…" rubbing my cheek with his cold hand, he didn't listen…

A wry, lopsided smile painted his face; "You know…ever since the day I told you I was a man, you stayed kind to me." His eyes stayed on me, never removing them. I held tight to his hand that kept growing colder every minute…every second. But I let him continue…though I knew it would pain me more later…  
"I've hidden it all this time…but I really love you Mizu. Not as a woman of dance…" Breathing irregularly, "I love you as a man would any woman." I held his hand close to my face more and smiled sweetly at him with all my heart. He began losing strength, so I leaned forward and told him thank you for loving me, and kissed him on the cheek. When I rose to see his face, he was smiling…even his eyes that were losing its brilliance was smiling at me.  
When he took his last breath of this life I felt like he took a piece of me with him. Such a horrid sorrow filled me inside that I knew something was creeping through my soul to wield it. Nothing really mattered at this point once hearing the assassins gathering around the inner mansion slaughtering the old.

"Kei…thank you." I repeated while kissing his forehead goodbye.  
I gently closed his eyes and laid his hands properly on top of his body. The wonderful silk kimono he wore for our dance was still glorious. The koi patters that swam through the fabric was vibrant with life. Though soaked with his blood from behind, the beauty and honor he held for his family will forever be remembered with me.  
I prayed for his safe departure into the rebirth cycle than took the zanpakutou that lay beside me and went to look for the rest of the family members while also cutting down the murderers. In fact, I don't even recall being sane as I walked through the mansion killing them…it was like another force took over and did it all for me as an act of revenge. Since the blade did belong to the Gensuga clan alone, it was most likely acting out on its own and using me for its own selfish purposes. But I did feel something sinister, and it pulsed strongly through my blood and became something I rather never use ever again. If this is what it's like to release a sword, I don't ever want to rely on it.


	11. Chapter 11

Kuchiki household

Seeing his grandfather moving quickly down the hall with haori flaring behind, Byakuya had just returned from school to check on Hisana before asking Ginrei what the commotion was about.  
"Grandfather, is something wrong? The grounds are in a fuss and I know nothing of the cause."  
Ginrei looked back at him with wide eyes as he was preparing his squad to move out.  
"Grandfather," walking towards him quickly and finding the squad in a squabble to get out, he didn't know what to expect.

"I must head to the Gensuga household immediately; a report of assassins killing the nobles was brought to attention. Though I worry over the other information I received…" a dark shadow loomed across his features.

"What other information…?" I asked.  
It was when Hisana came out of the room to check on the situation that grandfather spoke with grim words.

"I received word that Mizu is within the fray of the assassinations. I'm heading there now to be sure for myself." Turning to have his Haori face me, I was frozen in place by hearing Mizu's name.  
Just hearing her name put me in a blank state, and I had grabbed hold of Hisana's hand for balance to recollect myself in this mess. Was she alright? Is she harmed in any way? Have the assassins brought memories of our troubled time to the surface for her? This was uneasy for me to deal with…  
"Stay here, I have informed Leliel of this situation and will be hearing from Raito in a matter of minutes. You must keep him here is he shows up…I'll be bringing her here if it is her at the massacre." He spoke firmly with his back to me and I nearly leaped at him to take me, but he gave one glance that put me in place where I stood.

Hearing him say massacre made my spine curl, but I grudgingly spoke. "I understand…" unable to stop shaking, I could have ignored his wish and gone to the Gensuga household myself to rescue her anyways without being known, but what of Hisana…how would she react to my action if I did something so irrational?

"Byakuya…" her gentle voice brought my senses back, and I looked at her sullen eyes to calm her. "Will Mizu-san be alright? You told me of the raid you once went through when younger…can she handle herself?"

I had almost forgotten in my sense of panic… she knows enough kidō to protect herself, but I know she's incapable of defending herself from a sword. I worry if she'll be safe long enough to have grandfather's squad arrive. "She should be alright…Mizu is a strong young woman that can handle herself in any situation." Will this give me ease? I hope everything turns out alright.

"But she's a dancer Byakuya, she knows nothing of what you know."  
I could say she does, but I must uphold my promise of keeping her training a secret. Taking Hisana into my embrace and letting her drop the subject, I waited for Raito to show himself if he received the message of his sister's situation by now.

-Gensuga Household

It's been a few hours since the mass killing of the Gensuga Clan, and only one was considered a survivor during the raid. Kisuke Urahara's squad was in charge of the clean-up and investigation team to handle the mess of the massacre, but he couldn't part from Mizu Kurai that was found covered in blood and scraps.  
"Come now Mizu-san, let me take that sword from you and help you get cleaned up." He said kindly.

"….."  
Not answering again, I was worried about the trauma she experienced through this and her last. I've also heard from Shunsui during his drinking that Mizu used kidō that time when he rescued her. Did she perhaps use her spells this time around as well I wonder? Perhaps it is not my business to say, but would a dancer even need to learn spells?

"Mizu-san, if I may be so bold to ask," kneeling down to see her eyes as dead as the clan's around us, "did you use kidō to defend yourself from the assassins?"  
Her eyes had some life to it when I asked this, but she still didn't speak to me about it all and clutched the zanpakutou tighter. Maybe saying something about knowing would trigger a response.  
"…I was there five years ago…I heard what you've done then. It won't be such a surprise to me if you did kidō once more Mizu-san…I would actually be thankful since it has saved your life." A little white lie won't hurt. She doesn't have to know I only heard of it through a drunken stupor.

"But it didn't save my friend…"  
Finally speaking, her voice was cracked and hoarse, most likely from crying, and she started to curl into a ball. The kimono she wore was tattered and drenched in blood of unknown origins. Be it enemy or ally, I wouldn't be able to discern which, but she was down casted.  
"I couldn't save Kei-kun…what point is there to knowing kidō if I can't even save a friend I hold dear to me?" She asked. I didn't know that she would admit to her knowing kidō so easily after these years of keeping it hidden, but I could tell she resented the fact of not being able to protect her friend. This fact must have done a toll on her heart, and that zanpakutou release was unnatural. It pulses even now, but to grab hold of it was not something I should do without care.

"Mizu-san, if I may be so bold to say this to you…but have you considered partaking in the Shinō Academy to train as a soul reaper?" This is off the topic, but if she has the skills to use spells and wield a sword then surely she's given this thought.

"….I can't tell you how much I thought of that over the years Captain Urahara. But my dream of becoming a renowned dancer in the Seireitei still stands in my heart. I cannot do both…"

"That is quite sad to hear…your brother has great potential becoming a soul reaper, and you do as well." Patting her knee, she didn't even crack a smile at me while speaking.  
Before prolonging the conversation further, Captain Kuchiki's squad arrived in a battle formation with Ginrei up front to find us off to the side.  
"Captain Kuchiki, glad you could make it," Standing up to greet him properly, he scanned the area swiftly before finding Mizu in her state. "Captain Kuchiki, she's a bit better now, but please take her home before someone else sees her." Coming closer to him, I also mentioned she used kidō and awakened a family heirloom in the Gensuga household. He raised an eyebrow, but walked towards Mizu to tend to her from here.

"Mizu…" he sighed with grief.

"….Ginrei-sama," tears welling up, she stood up and dropped her hands while keeping hold of the zanpakutou. "I…I…" unable to speak proper words to how everything happened, he took her in his arms and assured that all would be alright. She couldn't contain herself as her crying was muffled in his Shihakushou.

"Let us return to my home and get you cleaned," gently patting her arms and finding cuts from a sword, he was sickened to think she was harmed in this bloody mess. "Mizu…I know of your kidō, remember. We will discuss this matter when home."

"You remembered…" her eyes wide and frightened, he eased the tension when he mentioned to her that he never forgot. "I see…does father know of this ordeal then, or is it still hidden away?"

"No he does not," she briefly sighed, but her tension did not ease; "I do want to tell him of this though. It pains me to know that Leliel is kept in the dark about your hidden talent."

"….I plead to keep this a secret from father a bit longer Ginrei-sama. It's strange as of late, but father has been bedridden far more often lately and I worry of his health. I would also like to finish my schooling in the dance academy." Pleading, I was taken back to this union and left the two be alone while I cleaned the mess the assassins left for me. 

"You seem to know of your father's health more than I thought you would. Then I must tell you that it will not lighten up."  
Getting her into the carriage I had brought along, she listened closely to my words as I spoke of her father's illness. She cried once more from hearing this news from me, but I concurred that it was in her best interest to know everything.  
It was several minutes before arriving at the house that I escorted Mizu to the grounds and guided her to the bath. Though I wish for my grandson to not have seen Mizu in such disarray…it pained me greatly to see him look at her with such eyes.

"M-Mizu…" he stuttered.  
I lowered my gaze as I gave Mizu to a maid for her clean-up and walked to my grandson to see what he knew of her use of kidō. This charade these kids have pulled over me has gone far enough.

"Byakuya, a word," taking the path through the garden and into the pagoda, he came quickly to know the situation. "Before you ask what had happened at the Gensuga household, I would like to confirm something with you." Tucking my hands behind me, I looked to the scenery and saw the past selves of the children frolicking. "Were you aware of Mizu's capabilities of kidō?" Watching his face for any signs of lying, he had only clenched his fist, which was enough for me. "I understand…you kept this secret for her then. Even when she demonstrated her spell at that time five years ago, you knew of her training since before then."

"Grandfather I can explain—"

"You don't have to. I understand enough to know why you kept this from me, and her father. If only you knew of leliel's condition that you would think of telling me so I can prevent the pain Mizu will feel in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said Byakuya. Her future is at risk due to this long held secret…with this, I cannot stand on the sidelines any longer." Facing him, he was confused to what I was getting at. "I will be taking over for Mizu's studies from this day onward. She must learn control and refinement. This discussion is now over," taking leave to clean my clothes, I left Byakuya to think about what I said to him, and what the future now holds since he deliberately went against the original plans of marrying Mizu and to that low class woman who can't even bear a child.


	12. Chapter 12

Shinō Academy Training Grounds

Receiving the hell butterfly late in the evening while training on my movements, I was horrified to the news of my sister. Dropping my zanpakutou and falling to my knees, I never felt anything concerning my sister being in any danger.  
"Massacre at the Gensuga clan…blood…" feeling dizzy, I even felt sick. Once the message was coming to a close, I was asked to be at the Kuchiki house to pick Mizu up. I immediately got up and headed to their house on foot. Shunpo was the fastest way, there was just no time for me to think what happened to her, or how she was. My mind was blank, I was desperate, and far too many thoughts penetrated my mind to think the worst of the situation.

"Raito-san…?" Captain Urahara was returning to his barracks while I was heading to the Kuchiki's. Stopping to pay my respect to him, I was trying to make my escape. "Whoa there, settle down, your sister is just fine."

"You know what happened!?" Reaching out to grab his Haori, it was covered in blood. "Captain, your Haori…"

"Yes, I know, but all is well. I must hand it to your sister though…she really made an impact on herself being able to use kidō and a zanpakutou belonging to another family."

"What are you saying? You know of her using kidō?"

"Well yes, since five years ago during the last assassination attempt on the nobles. Not to worry though, Ginrei-sama has her taken care of and knows the circumstances."

"….." what was I supposed to say to my father? He knows nothing of Mizu's kidō usage…and now she's wielding a zanpakutou? I have to go to her, now! "I apologize for my rudeness Captain, but I must be off."

"I understand completely," tipping his head off to me as I vanished from the ground; I had a greater fear than my father to face with.  
Ginrei knows of my sister…five years ago he knew…how is father supposed to take this in when Mizu can become a soul reaper than a dancer for the Kurai household? In anguish of this, I could blame myself. I was the one who taught Mizu her first spell…I trained her in secret; now in all these years it's come down to this.

-Kuchiki House

It was when I got into the bath that I realized how stained my hands were. The red crimson color of blood sunk into the water, dying it, making the water itself turn. I was afraid, yet I knew what I had done and had to accept the fact I did kill those men. Even closing my eyes I could hear their plea for their life, yet I showed no mercy while ending them. I'm disgusted with myself…even to the point I never want to show my face to my brother and father. Most of all to Byakuya…  
"Miss Kurai, are you alright in there?" The maid asked.  
"Yes, thank you, I'll be out in a moment's time…" turning the shower on and rinsing the blood out of my brown hair, even the beautiful color of my hair was stained with those men's lives.  
I feel like throwing up… holding down the vomit I knew was coming up, a knock was heard on the door before entering to have Hisana coming to check on me.

"I apologize for my rudeness Mizu-san, but I heard of what happened to you." Coming over to my side and holding a towel over her body, she meant to wash me as to be beside me in comfort. "I was worried about you being in here by yourself without anyone to talk to."

"Hisana…" unable to hold back the pain and disgust, it felt overpowering to bottle it up. Releasing all the disgust I held inside me, she kneeled close and I wailed in a hushed tone as not to have it echo. "I killed so many men…I killed them as an act of revenge for my best friend."

"….this friend of yours was close to you?" She asked.

"Closer to me than my own brother could have been…I really respected him…admired how beautifully he danced on the stage and supporting me to aspire to be my mother. Yet he died trying to protect me when it was I trying to protect him."  
My heart was being clenched, it drove me into the pit of sadness I knew I was falling into as I wailed into her chest. With my constant venting to her, she washed my hair and body and spoke softly in my ear as to help me resurface to the present. Even then I felt horrid upon what I did, and there was no way of bringing Kei-kun back from the dead.

"This friend you speak of must have been very happy to have known you Mizu-san. What he said to you before passing carried him on to the rebirth cycle. Don't think of his passing as a sad ending…but a new beginning that he could venture towards to meet you once more."

"…it hurts though…I was there in his arms as he was struck. It should have been me," believing that, he should not have died for my incompetence!

"Don't say that Mizu-san!" She had grabbed my shoulders and shook me awake to meet her gaze. "Though I know nothing of your past, what would happen if you had gone? I know your father and brother would grieve to your passing more than you could imagine. But think of Byakuya as well to how close you two are!" Her eyes watered, and I knew she was on to how I felt. "You can't say those words so easily Mizu-san…you have people who love and care for you. Even I have someone I am looking for that I abandoned…I won't give up until I find her."

"Hisana…" apologetic in my tone, she wiped her eyes and finished washing my body to help me dress to meet with Ginrei in the meeting hall; "Thank you Hisana…I was at a loss without your words to pull me back up." Surprisingly opening up to my 'enemy' in love, it was good to have a woman talk to me.

"Of course…"  
Being dressed in one of Hisana's yukatas, Byakuya was waiting outside of the room to make sure I was alright, and I felt my brother's bubbling worries approach as I didn't speak and walked to the meeting hall.

"Mizu, wait," his voice soft and filled with worry for me, I couldn't face him. I was filled with regret over the lives I took; I just couldn't face him and see his pained expression of my act.  
"Mizu please, I would like to speak with you."

"Byakuya…I can't face you right now, your grandfather waits for me." Keeping my pace, I heard his feet clatter against the red wood and I panicked to him coming close to me. Even before I felt his hand reach out to me, I used shunpo to make my escape and entered the room where Ginrei waited.

"Mizu…" a hurtful tone made me cringe as I stepped inside, but I was far too ashamed of my dirty body making contact with him.

Inside the grounds and feeling my sister's presence nearby, Byakuya and Hisana were the first one's I saw before going up to them and asking where Mizu was.  
"Where is she?"

"Raito…" his face stung with a bitterness, Hisana kept her eyes low as she walked away to leave the two of us be.

"Byakuya what the hell happened? I just heard from Urahara that he knew of Mizu's kidō. Your grandfather even knows more than he did before! I understand nothing of what's going on right now, I have to see Mizu I must know if she's alright." Desperate for my twin, he looked down the hall.

"She's with grandfather right now speaking of her future…he didn't say much, but he did tell me that Mizu would be under his care of learning how to become a soul reaper."

"He's what…" I looked to the doors and he pointed to one that I would need to enter into. With my feet taking lead on their own I opened the bamboo door and looked at Ginrei sitting across from Mizu.  
"Sis…" collapsing right in the entrance, her arms were bandaged, face scratched, and the look of someone had died filled the atmosphere of the room. Just what in god's name happened to you…

"Brother…" her delicate arm outstretched to me, I crawled over to her and couldn't help but touch her face to be sure she was still existent. "I'm ok Raito; please listen to what Ginrei-sama has offered me." Her face on Ginrei, I turned slowly to have a look myself before his gaze was on me and he sighed heavily.

"Yes, as I had just finished telling Mizu, I will be taking her studies of kidō and training under my care. She has until the end of spring to finish her dancing career to begin becoming a pledged soul reaper."

"Not to be rude to you Ginrei-sama, but Mizu can't stop dancing to become a soul reaper. Father wouldn't be able to understand all this…he can't know of this." I said.

"I know," folding his hands together before shifting his weight to the side, Ginrei looked as if our father was facing death? "Raito…your father entrusted you two to be under my care when he passes on in this life. He hasn't the strength to live much further…I wish for him to pass on with ease thinking his only daughter has become the gem of the stage."

"You speak as if our father is suffering an illness Ginrei-sama…." Trying to laugh the mood away, that didn't seem likely; both Ginrei and my sister were silent of my sentence. I couldn't believe the words I was even hearing!  
"What is this all about? Why do you speak as if father is dying so soon Ginrei-sama? You must be lying…" finding nothing to that of a lie, I started feeling insecure of everything around me. "You have to be lying…"

"Raito…I speak the truth of what I tell you. Leliel is dying. He has entrusted you two to me as of five years ago when I accepted your father's proposal of making Mizu a candidate for my idiotic grandson."  
Mizu gasped to what he said; even I was doing the same as I knew something was planned all along for the both of them. But nothing bothered me more than hearing of father's illness and not knowing of it all this time. I was struck with incomprehensible emotions fluttering in my ribcage, it felt like I would burst.

"Ginrei-sama…" Mizu's voice broke my restless mind as I watched her place her head to the ground with her arms triangular for a favor. "I ask that you give me time to comprehend everything that's happened. I'll be returning to my home with Raito as to spend the time wisely with our father. I will have an answer for you the day after tomorrow of my decision."

"…..as you see fit," allowing her request to go through, she gratefully got up and took my hand to leave the room as quickly as possible. Her emotions were just as fiery as mine were as I could sense it all through her touch. Once out of the doors, Byakuya wanted to speak before we left, but Mizu ran past him in a flurry as she kept her grip onto me and went home.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright so this is the starting point for both mizu and Raito to take on their roles. If any questions to what is happening please use the comment box below. Thanks for reading :)  
-*****************-

-3 Months Later—Spring

It has been a short three months since the day of the Gensuga massacre. Everyone in the Seireitei knows of it, and they still speak of the incident to this day. I carry the words of Kei-kun in my heart every passing day as I walk onto a stage and dance. Even though I know I would be leaving this world, I was doing this for my own good.  
Since I chose to become a soul reaper, my brother has not spoken a word to me. Every day I go over to the Kuchiki's to train with Ginrei on how to properly use kidō, as well as wield the zanpakutou. Such a life had dropped onto me in such an unorthodox way that it was deemed ridiculous in my mind. But the zanpakutou I called out to—Bara Notsubomi—chose me as its owner. Yet no matter how much I try and contact the spirit that wields this great power, a face and body has never surfaced. I had begun to wonder if the zanpakutou I summoned out was merely my rage at that time, having nothing to do with the spirit of the sword itself.  
"Mizu-sama, it is time to go on stage." My instructor reminded.  
"Thank you, I'll be right there."  
I've almost forgot why I was even here after looking in the mirror too long. My final performance was about to begin, and I had to be sure everyone engraves my dance into their very soul.  
"Places everyone, the time has come."  
Yes…time is cruel to be dancing to this piece called The Night Goddess. A story of time ravaged by destruction and romance, and ending in despair for losing her beloved in the war…  
This piece suited me in ways I would not understand until I'm older. But once I placed the crown on my head and draped the dark blue silk over my face, the curtain rose for the show to begin.

With the sound of the flute echoing the melody of my entrance, a soft gong rung in the air. One step forward, kicking the blue sea of my kimono out from beneath me, I made my presence known to the audience.  
With the atmosphere of every captain and noble attending this traditional dance recital, tension was raised. But nothing could stop me; not even my father who came in his critical condition to see me dance could stop me from being who I am—who he wishes me to be.  
The sound of rain washed the sound of breathing in the room, and my fan snapping out to cast the storm across the stage to a starving village. I played the goddess, and with my power I granted a village with water for their crops, and drinkable refreshments for the year. But I showed sadness in my movements as I swayed from side to side, dreaming and hoping for a day to come where I may find someone to love. The bells chimed, enacting my cue to raise my fan into the air and slowly touch my lonely self as I longed for a simple fleeting emotion.  
Thump….dum-dum….thump…  
My heart would beat to a standpoint, and the reverberating drums broke the silence of the flute's singing to reveal a man standing at the far end of the stage. I hid my face behind the fan, then ever so slowly moving away across the stage to vanish into the world I belonged to. But the man pulled out a harmonious lute and strummed the strings to have me stay. This encounter of mere mortal fate had enabled my character to act irrational in being a goddess. I danced to his tune, spun like a flower maiden in love, and faced a mortal man to be beside me for all eternity. Of course this love was forbidden, and the thunderous storms of wrath engulfed the stage as I spun quickly into the smoke and took off the first layer of my kimono to be in another as a vengeful goddess. I now held a red parasol in my hands and spun the beautiful piece to show my displeasure towards the heavens above for denying my love. And in return did a loud tone of a flute play and thunder strike the village into flames. The drums of my chaotic and shattered heart flourished through my movements in rapid, fleeting moments until I fell to the floor and ended the chaos.  
My hair covering my painted face, I had shed tears for my beloved lost in flames. The rain that resounded in the air now was my sorrow of never being allowed to love a mortal man.  
Thump…dum-dum…thump…  
The beating drum set the stage to a close, and the soft tone of the lute playing its last chord stilled the air. Curtains close, and the audience applause was all I could hear.

"This was amazing! Best show I have ever seen performed!" My instructor cheered. Though she didn't notice the tears I had running down my face, we faced the audience again and took our bow as to end the show.  
This was the last I heard of a cheering applause that I took for granted all these years until now. My life as a dancer had been short-lived…and a new life unfolded for my future.


	14. Chapter 14

**About 149/50 Years later**

Over the years upon leaving my dancing career behind, Ginrei took me in as his student while keeping it from my father. It saddens me still that father passed on 3 months after I danced The Night Goddess, so he never knew I left my career behind to become a soul reaper.  
It was decided that after two years of training with Ginrei and handpicked Captains from the Gotei 13, I finish my schooling at Shinō Academy and graduate one year behind my brother and Byakuya. My status was known throughout the school, but the rumors of the Gensuga massacre rose several times, conflicting with how I was to be treated before getting accepted into squad 3. Even starting out as 5th seat was a surprise to others among the community, and I only worked harder to accomplish getting ranked 3rd seat in Gin Ichimaru's squad months after joining.  
Being in a squad was everything I could ever imagine it could be. Raito told me great tales of his accomplishments being in Sōsuke Aizen's squad. Only making me more excited to learn from my captain as my brother learned from his. Maybe he knows of this, but Gin has been my own idol long before he reached his seating of Captain. Raito was privileged to train with his idol since long ago, so experiencing this thrill he felt back then is incomprehensible. If anything, I could possibly say that Gin became my pillar for the next 147 years of my life.  
Of course I could never forget about Byakuya achieving his grandfather's squad three years after graduating. It only pains me that his succession to squad six was also the time Hisana's health deteriorated and passed away. It strikes me in the heart that with Hisana's passing Byakuya became cold towards everyone. He concentrated more on his squad and techniques, leaving Raito and I to our own. What's worse, more painful than being unable to speak freely with my brother and first love for countless years… having the one you trust your life to betray everything you were set to believe in.

It was horrendous to believe Gin Ichimaru, Sōsuke Aizen and Kaname Tōsen betrayed the soul society to create their own army against us. My brother was crushed in a way I cannot comprehend. I was devastated… Raito and I trusted our captains more than anyone in the Seireitei. To have them do this took us both a great deal to get over as we were called forth to head captain Yamamoto's office only several days after it all happened.

Entering the premises, it's been a while since seeing my brother. With all that's happened, even our own home felt empty. Tension was in the air most definitely.  
"Kurai siblings, I have called you here because I require you to show me something." He spoke with a stern and raspy voice, and stood from his desk to look at us from a different standpoint. "Three captains have betrayed not only me, but the soul society as a whole. You two have proven to me over these years that you are capable of running a squad of your own. From this point onward, I am assigning you to become captains of the current squad you two are in, effective immediately!"  
His word absolute, we were not able to deny or turn down the order. Raito's feelings pooled into my own as he stormed off out of the office, but I stayed to speak with Genryūsai alone.  
"Mizu, why do you wait here instead of taking command of—"

"That's just it head Captain….uncle…I can't accept taking my former captains place after just experiencing the betrayal." Not strong enough to handle a whole squad, the feelings my brother had still etched into my own feelings.

"I am not asking of this from the both of you, it is an order." Slamming his cane down and glaring at me fiercely, I felt his reiatsu pushing me to submit.

"…." Living up to my training and enduring his reiatsu, I focused my own to balance the tension of the room. "Uncle, I can't just accept this. Raito will take this order as seriously as he can take it to, but I'm different! Please reconsider having someone like me in place of—"  
His reiatsu outdid my own as I fell to the floor gasping for air. Walking closer to me and only able to see his feet, I was trying my hardest to regain my strength, but the more I tried, the fiercer he forced his reiatsu.

"Mizu…I cannot understand the emotions you feel about this incident. But you and your brother both achieved Bankai. As capable leaders of a single unit out on solitary missions, you both qualify to become captains. And discussions with other captains have been established; you both were approved."

"….Uncle, understand that I cannot control my power though. I'm still inadequate of containing the dark arts my father passed onto me." Pleading to him, he wouldn't listen to me at all and stopped his flow of power to allow me back onto my feet.  
"Please Uncle…I mean no disrespect to you and your choice, but I am not ready to take that position."

"You have no choice in this matter Mizu…I need you and your brother to maintain those squads in this mess. Do this for me and the squad you grew up with…now go and fulfill your duty."  
Only wishing I could have gotten out of this, I had no choice as I was now promoted to being Captain of the fifth squad. Hoo-rah….

Once Raito and I became captains, it wasn't until a few months passed that a ryoka got in the way of our laws. There was to be an execution of a girl named Rukia Kuchiki—Byakuya's step sister. I've only met her at the Academy once or twice before she graduated, then a few other times while she stayed with Ginrei and Byakuya. Rukia is a charming little girl, and she was Hisana's sister, but even we cannot go against the laws once they have been made.  
Heavy at work with all this confusing paperwork on my desk, it was frustrating trying to sort through them all with this ruckus about the ryoka.  
"Mizu, Mizu are you in here?"  
My brother called out to me in my office, and I looked up at him exhausted from all that's happening.  
"What is it this time Raito, I'm busy." Seeing as he's been non-existent the last few weeks to me I'm surprised he remembers about having a twin.

"Uncle wants us to deal with the ryoka…Kenpachi was taken out."  
Impressed by the victory these ryoka showed, Raito was beginning to get impatient, and I was still not used to ordering a large unit on my own. But I guess with the way things are now Raito has been giving me more attention as of late.

"What did you do for your squads orders?" I asked.

"I split them to different sectors to possibly corner and capture the other lesser ryoka. It's what he would have done." His spite for Aizen was still visible, but who could blame him. I only wish I could release such words without being looked upon with demeaning eyes.  
"What have you done for your sector? You need to give the orders to move out Mizu otherwise we can't prioritize everyone to co—"

"I'm having difficulty doing just that Raito!" Not meaning to snap at him, he looked out the window and tried reasoning with me.

"Sorry…I know that you're having a hard time with this still. Hand me the papers you got there and let me show you how to write it all down."  
I did so, but when he tried explaining it, he was harsh about it all and I couldn't comprehend it well. He's really changed from the sweet older brother that trained me and attended to all my questions with care in his voice.  
I was saved by Lieutenant Kira luckily, and Raito was stopped in the middle of his explanation.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I need a word with my captain." He said.

"Right, make it quick Lieutenant." He went out the door and recalled something and came back in quickly. "Dammit, I won't be here sis, I have to assemble the squad in another sector and look for the ryoka. I'll see you out there in a bit." Taking leave and leaving me with Kira, I was now at a loss.

"Well now, that was a quick entrance for Captain Kurai." He had something in his hands that piqued my interest. "Captain…Kurai—ma'am, I have the paperwork needed for the squads departure orders."

"You understand all those papers?" I asked. He looked surprised at me, but I just couldn't understand those things. "Kira, help me out here on giving the orders to head out in search for the ryoka." Pleading, he's been a good friend to me since joining this squad so many years ago, now it is I who takes command over him.

"Of course I will Captain," placing the papers down, he stood beside me and went through the procedures in a way I could actually understand. Once I got the basics down, I went out to the courtyard and confronted my eager squad nervously.

"Everyone, listen up," all eyes on me, I was starting to get even more nervous. "Yes well, I want unit five and two to scout out the rukon district; unit seven with me, and the rest of you assist the other squads and contain the ryoka."  
The squads saluted and took off in amazing speed. As I looked to Kira for support, he smiled and nodded approval of my orders. "That was weird," I admitted.

"In time you will come to understand Captain—"

"Kira…though I'm captain can you at least call me by name? We've known each other long enough and I'll feel better having you stay the same."

"Sorry," tilting his head apologetically, "as lieutenant I must address you properly."

"Really," sad about hearing that, he nodded and I dropped the subject while my unit gathered. "Let's be off then," taking off, this was such a strange feeling being leader of the squad I once stood beside while listening to Gin.


	15. Chapter 15

After I caught up with Raito and left Kira in charge of the blockade, Raito had found the ryoka that was causing all this mess. So waiting in the tree in front of the stairs heading up to the Sokiyokuu, a boy with bizarre orange colored hair headed down with Rukia in his arms.  
"Looks like the ryoka got a hold of Rukia Brother. Seems like we have no choice now but to get the boy and apprehend Rukia again." I hate this… it doesn't feel right at all.

"Yeah…this is going to be one hell of a fight." Getting ready to jump down, I was wondering how the ryoka even grabbed Rukia. With the captains everywhere, one should have been where Rukia was. "Come on sis, let's interrogate and get Rukia back."

"Right," both of us jumping down, we landed before the boy. What I wasn't expecting was the other ryoka to have caught up to him and group together to 'out number' us. "Alright, so how are we going to handle this brother?" This actually made me think of the past as we playfully stood beside each other and watched their confused expressions to our identical looks. We looked so much alike we could fool the ryoka that we both were one of the same.

"We hit him head on, and I'll leave getting Rukia to you." He says.

"Fine…"  
Watching Raito take the lead, he was more of a captain than I could ever become. With his haori following him off his back, I was actually imagining seeing my captain—I mean, former captain. But I had the same haori now over my own back, I can't falter.

"Alright, so you're the ryoka whose been causing all this damn trouble." Approaching the ryoka, he held up his sword with pride and faced my brother.

"Yeah, what of it," talking as if he was mighty or something, my brother scoffed at him. At least this ryoka was bringing out my brother that I loved. A cocky overbearing brother who absolutely adores his sister with too much love and affection; that Raito!

Coming closer, "Brave little brat aren't you? I have to confirm something with you though ryoka," getting even closer to the boy, I was amused by how this was playing out. "Who did you defeat? I want names and all that good stuff." Raito asked coyly.

"Well…there's that Zaraki guy that came at me. The bald guy named Ikaku; and the guy I just fought named Byakuya." Pointing with his thumb behind him, Raito flinched while I stumbled forward.

"Byakuya!" I repeated—loudly.  
My brother gave me a skeptical look as I reacted so horribly to that, but I went up to the ryoka and demanded to know what happened. Honestly no matter what the hell happens I cannot control my feelings when it comes to him.  
"You defeated Byakuya? How could someone like you defeat him?"

"Are you saying I'm incapable of fighting you captains and soul reapers? What makes you two so special?" he held his blade from behind him ready to challenge us.

"Now hold it right there buddy" Raito stepped forward, "No one talks to my sister that way and gets away with it. Put up your sword," getting his own out, I was going to stop him, but Rukia looked at me in a strange way and I couldn't help but grab her without them even noticing me.

"Ru—how did Rukia get over there?!" The orange haired boy asked. "Rukia," he stepped closer and Raito stopped him with his sword. "Back off," glaring at Raito, it was the wrong move. He merely provoked my brother.

"Don't push your luck boy, your fighting me now." Taking the boy elsewhere with a grab of his clothes, the other ryoka were left with me.

Thanks brother…really…I so wanted the other kids to deal with. "Rukia, I need to confirm something with you clearly." Ignoring the other kids, they were set to fight me any time.

"Mizu-sama please let me explain!"  
Isn't this what I wanted?  
"I apologize for breaking the law, and that Ichigo is here causing you trouble, but please don't harm my friends!"

"These ryoka are your friends? When was this Rukia?"

"When I was in the world of the living; I broke the rule of giving Ichigo half my soul reaper powers."

"So it was you who broke that rule…it shouldn't involve her being executed though. Rukia I'm confused about this whole thing…this doesn't make sense."  
Rukia agreed with me, but the other ryoka were persistent on getting Rukia away from me. The one with the glasses decided to shoot some spiritual arrows at me while the big guy came at me with his fists'.  
"You really want to go against me?" With the big guy trying to land a punch, I put Rukia behind me quickly and grabbed the boy and scared him a bit. "You do realize I can break your arm in a split second don't you? I'm not as sweet as you might think I am." I'm acting like my former captain here! The coldness of his training methods surely was etched into my brain. Even while holding this boy's hand calmly without strain it was obvious who was stronger.

"Mizu-sama," Rukia touched my arm in panic, so I let the boy go and took out my zanpakutou.

"I'm going to put you ryoka in your place," that was a good line…Raito would be so proud of my big talk like a strong captain. "Bloom…" my zanpakutou started lighting up slightly before I released only its paralysis effect on them. "I hope you enjoy being unable to move freely…my gift to you."  
They began panicking and trying to get away from me, but my paralysis effect takes over in a ten mile radius of my will. This is really as far as I go when releasing my zanpakutou. The full effect of it still disturbs me even after all these years.

"What is going on?" The kid with glasses spoke. "I can't move…"

Letting out a scoff "Of course not…now be good little children and sit quietly over there." Moving my zanpakutou to the side of me, they followed my orders and sat down unwillingly. "Rukia, forgive me for being rather harsh, but I need to take you into custody again. I must abide by the—"

"That won't be necessary sis," Raito interjected. Bringing along the ryoka he fought against, the poor boy was beaten and paralyzed. "Something isn't right with what's been going on. In fact, this kid here pretty much explained to me what he knew. Seems our old friend Kisuke isn't completely out of contact of what's been happening here."  
What was he saying? Kisuke is involved in all this somehow?

"Are you alright Raito…you're not making very much sense." Holding Rukia's hand, she was shivering? "Rukia, why are you shivering?"

"There's something these ryoka know that we didn't sis…" coming closer to me, he put the boy down and faced me directly. "There's something called the Hōgyoku inside of Rukia that Kisuke placed for safety. This is what's getting to me though…all this planning to execute Rukia doesn't make sense to me at all." He pondered.

"….Raito I'm not so worried about that at the moment, why is Rukia shaking so badly?" Checking her temperature, she was looking paler than normal. But what struck me more in the heart was feeling Gin's spiritual pressure coming out of thin air and making me freeze.

"Sis…he's here," Raito growled.  
We both looked up into the sky to find three figures standing above us.  
"Get the ryoka out of my way, I'm going up there." Holding his zanpakutou tight, he was snarling as he called out to his zanpakutou. "Crash down—Raikōhō!" As if cursing the heavens, he sprung up into the air without a second thought.  
Lightning struck his blade as it formed into the shape of lightning itself. It was reverberating with strong reiatsu, and pulsated with his rage towards Aizen.

"My my, look at how angry the little captain has become."  
Aizen appeared behind him, completely throwing everyone off as to how quick he was without being noticed. Raito was cautious, but he swung his blade backwards and Aizen vanished.  
"You are quite angry I see…understandable."

"I'm not angry…I'm pissed!" Lightning struck the air around Raito ferociously as a ring formed. He launched several slashes at him, but nothing got to him as he easily dodged them all. "You traitor," raising his other hand and sending Shakkahō at Aizen repeatedly, I was going to jump in to help before Gin came to me and stopped me with his presence.

"I think the two should be left alone, don't you agree?" With eyes unopened and a cunning smile, I wanted to comply with his words, but I can't falter to him.

"….you're right, I have you to deal with."  
I turned to the ryoka quickly and released them from the paralysis, then facing Rukia to give her orders.  
"Get yourself and the ryoka away from here Rukia…it's going to get dark."

"Ichigo," calling out to the boy, she ran to him and helped the others get away as quickly as possible so I could face Gin on my own.

"Gin…I have much to ask you, but the time isn't appropriate." Shutting my eyes to concentrate, I had to withhold the dark arts within me. If I lose control because of my irrational feelings Raito will feel a horrendous pain that I will be responsible for. "You are under arrest under strict orders from head captain Genryūsai Yamamoto, Gin Ichimaru." I spoke as strong as my will allowed it, but the throbbing pain of apprehending him was overpowering my emotions. Still I kept my stage of a perfect captain.

"Spoken like a true captain my dear Mizu, I'm so proud." Clapping his hands nonchalantly, I swung my blade and tried getting the scent on him so his limbs would stop functioning, but it was useless. "That trick won't work on me Mizu, I know all about your zanpakutou." Moving away from Raito and heading to another part of the courtyard, I followed and kept up to his pace. "You've gotten so fast, it makes me happy to see my life's work blossom before me."

"Stop speaking as if you care!" Taking a chance and aiming a Bakudou spell at him, he vanished and winded up in front of my face. "You lied to me all these years! The three of you betrayed everyone here who believed in you!" Taking my anger out, my spells became more reckless, and so did my control of the dark arts that began seeping slowly through my fingers. "You used us both to fulfill your whims…how could you do that to us? I…." choking on my words in rage and hurt, I just shut my eyes and let it out since it felt good. "I believed in you…you were the one that took me in when no one would after I graduated…you gave me a place to call my own and even trained me." Raising my blade up to his nose, he did not waver an inch. "I trusted you just as much as I trusted my brother…and you shattered it." Spiteful towards him, I grimaced to all the memories I shared with him. Everything was all a lie!

"It wasn't intentional to carry it out so far…but things happen." Making it seem like it was nothing to him, not even a little, my heart ached and Raito's anger pooled into me. All the anger I kept inside just blew off like a volcano and erupted through my sword. The reiatsu overpowered my own and became something else, but I wasn't the only one. Even glancing over to where Raito was, he was in more control over the dark arts while fighting Aizen, so I thought I could do the same without thinking of the down effects.

Swallowing the fear of my release form, I spoke its name darkly. "Bloom…Bara Notsubomi," fully releasing my zanpakutou, the blade became thin and dyed red like blood. Rose pedals surrounded me like a veil, but a wisp of darkness also clouded my vision and senses. Nothing but my focus of getting Gin disturbed me, and I charged at him.


	16. Chapter 16

My sword howled against Aizen's blade, wanting nothing but vengeance against this man that used me for countless years. Not just me though, but even my father who trusted him with my training since I was small!  
"Years has it been since I felt this way….I'll take everything I have out on you." Barely able to get a scratch on him, he merely chuckled as he lazily swung his sword and somehow got my arm without me seeing the swing?

"You are still foolish Raito…you still don't understand the potential you hold."

"Potential huh…" coming at him again with the dark arts swirling around my blade, I clashed hard and tried seeping my power onto him to possibly hold him down. "I am capable of anything if I put my mind to it…isn't that what you always taught me." Shoving him back, his eyes that seemed to never falter angered me even more, but my anger was mixed with another's as I felt fear seep through. Mizu…what is she thinking?! I glanced only for a moment to see her when feeling Aizen draw near.

"Don't ever take your mind off the enemy Raito," having the second he needed to shove me aside easily, I skidded across the ground and kicked the dirt into the air. "You still have much to learn before facing me on equal terms…and I can still teach you if you'd join me."

"I will never join you," glaring at him, he snickered and combed back his hair with a sickening satisfaction on his face.

"You will…one day, but until that day comes, I must complete the task of what I came here to do." Hearing a scream coming from Rukia, I dropped my guard to allow Tōsen to catch Rukia! How could I have been so blind?

"Rukia," taking one step back, Aizen's blade was now in my own foot, stopping me from moving and screaming in pain. "AAAAAHHHH!"  
My foot was agonizingly painful, and it only made things worse for me when I felt my sister's fear grow and make her panic. I had to calm down quickly though, much more quickly before she loses her sanity!  
"Dammit…" taking the guard into my hand and ripping it out in one go I fell to my knees and breathed harshly before seeing Aizen's shihakushou in my face.

"You endure much pain…and that can go away if you'd only join me." Holding a hand out to me, I swatted it away like it was a disease.

"As I said before…." Taking a gulp of air, "I will never join a traitor like you." Seeing him looking down at me made me sick to my stomach, but Tōsen did have Rukia, and Aizen left me aside to get her. "What were those ryoka doing?!" Slamming my fist to the ground beneath me, I was furious that he got her, and who knows what he'll do to Rukia to get the Hōgyoku.

Coming up to me in a frenzy, the ryoka were beaten rather badly from the looks of it, and the only one that I looked at the most was Ichigo Kurosaki.  
"Rukia hang on, we're coming!"  
He was persistent on getting Rukia back, and I hope he does, so I left it to the kid and focused on finding my sister's turmoil of emotions from where I was before she loses herself.  
Where are you sis…don't block me out.

"Why is this happening…?"  
Losing my focus and seeing a black cat by me, the cat actually spoke and threw my mind into whack.  
"Ichigo, get Rukia and let's get out of here quickly!"  
I wasn't mistaken at all about the cat speaking…I think I may have lost too much blood. That ir the blow I took really did a number on my head.  
"Are you alright?" Asking me, I shook my head and watched the cat look at my injury. "The wound is quite bad, but nothing Retsu can't fix up quickly, mind you," it spoke.

"You know of Captain Unohana?" Asking a cat of all things, its large yellow eyes looked at me and gave a grin.

"I know of you as well, Raito Kurai, but this is a matter that can be discussed some other time."

"No…no I think I want answers on how a cat knows who I am and can talk. Just who the hell are you?"

"…." Looking back at me, the cat sighed and kept a wary eye on the others in case something dire happened. "Not really a good time to ask Raito, I'll explain everything to you and your sister later when this is over."  
Hearing a scream from Rukia again, Aizen had accomplished his goal of extracting the Hōgyoku from Rukia. I didn't fully see the way it happened from my angle, but Aizen was in clear view and holding the damn thing with a smile plastered on his face.

"Dammit it all…those ryoka didn't help at—" my sister's emotion cut me off immediately, as well as the overwhelming reiatsu that came from her battle that took place up in the sky. "Dammit, I forgot to concentrate!"

"What's happening?" The cat asked.

"Mizu's control of the dark arts is very unstable…she wasn't even meant to have it. At least as far as I know, she shouldn't have half the power." Trying to see without being blinded by the sun, a large sphere circulated in the sky with red and black clearly visible of how distorted everything turned out to be. "This is getting too ugly…I can't get in that."

"What do you need?" The cat asked. But as I thought about it, I needed someone who was fast…I only wished Yoruichi was still here in the Seireitei. If she was here now she could use her shunpo to bypass Mizu's powerful vortex and get a hold of her and calm her down. And without Byakuya here right now and probably in intensive care, I'm at a complete loss.  
"Raito, what is it that you need?"

"I need someone who's faster than that mass of power. But two people I know aren't even here." Clenching my fist and trying to think, what was I to do?

"I can do it." The cat spoke haughtily. I scoffed and shooed the cat away from me to think of a way before the damn thing started glowing and turning human on me. "Believe me now Raito?"  
A naked Yoruichi now stood before me and nearly made me get a nosebleed. I took my haori off as quickly as I could and handed it to her so I could face her, but I was in a great deal of shock.

"Yoruichi…you were a cat?" Holding my nose, I was also keeping my composure straight. Bad enough I have a hole in my foot, I don't need to get riled up by her as well.

"Ask questions later kiddo, what do you need me to do?" Tying the Haori around her body, I was thankful to a point, but withheld my eager notions to get serious of the situation.

"I need to get a hold of my sister's senses. She's losing her grip in there fighting Gin, she won't hold out much longer in that thing."  
Yoruichi understood my thoughts on what to do, but when it came to actually performing it was the difficult task.  
"Can you move faster than that Yoruichi? You would have to delve in there and bring her back both mentally and physically. I…I'm just worried about you though…it's dangerous and I wish I could do it myself."

"Look Raito, I understand what you're asking, but Aizen is—" being cut off by Tōsen coming at her, Aizen stood right behind me.

"Indeed Raito, you shouldn't worry of your sister when I'm here." Grabbing my hair and pulling it back, he made me look at his snickering face while speaking down to me. "I have great expectations of you Raito…I look forward to seeing you again." He lifted me by the hair and tossed me into the wall with ease, and I felt some of my ribs crack in the process. "Now then, Gin should be finishing up soon."

My chest was on fire, the cuts on my body were bleeding out constantly, and yet everything I could think about was getting my revenge on Gin.  
"You sabotaged my trust, everything I believed about what you told me—was that all just fun to you?"  
Unable to hear anything he said, something was wrong with my judgment. I felt restrained and didn't like the feeling. So I released more of my power and yet it felt the same? Frustrated, I could hear the voice of my zanpakutou, but even so, I thought it was weird that it sounded so eerie. And truth of the matter is that I never actually heard the voice of my zanpakutou still.

_Just let it all out Mizu, you can get rid of him with my power._

"No…" afraid, I dropped my zanpakutou and clenched my head in agony, "Get out of my head…I won't use you!"

"What's this…?" Gin spoke. "Mizu…Mizu are you—"  
He came closer, but I repelled him away from me and knocked him out of the swirling mass of power.

"Out of my head…just get out of my head!"  
The pain filled my lungs, and I knew Raito was feeling this as well and I couldn't control it. I felt horrid for even attempting to use this cursed power! Why did my rage overpower my sense of judgment when I knew myself how afraid I was over it!

This horrible feeling I was getting in my gut was unbearable. "Mizu…" coughing up blood, there was no sign of Yoruichi and I was getting worse by the second; "Dammit, I need someone to get Mizu." My vision blurring, Mizu was crying for help and I couldn't even move. If only I could then this would be all over by now!

"Raito where's Mizu," surprisingly hearing Byakuya, I looked his way where I heard him and found him tattered from his battle. "Raito what's happening to you?" Most likely seeing the darkness spreading over my arms right about now trying to control the arts from my side, his condition wasn't the best either.

"Don't bother with me Byakuya, I need you to go up there and get Mizu. She's losing it…bad…" Completely serious, though we haven't spoken for months we were still on the same page about our ascendant to possessing this power. Wounded or dead, having my sister get hurt was not happening.

"leave it to me," he was gone in an instant, so I used this chance to try and get in contact with Mizu.

"_Mizu can you hear me up there? I really need you to speak with me…are you alright?_" Pleading, there was a small sound before I really concentrated on her words.

"_Raito…it hurts…"_  
Good, I got in contact with her.

"_Just concentrate on keeping calm; you don't have control of this power yet…why'd you go and use it?_" She was quiet, and it felt like I swallowed flames of hell as she screamed. "Byakuya hurry it up!" Shouting to the skies above my lungs burst and I coughed blood. "Dammit…!"

**-*********-**

Though I was hurt, that Aizen and the other two traitors were among us, I have ignored the two siblings far too long. Even as I think of my ways, when I approached the sphere it frightened me. Recalling all that I knew of Raito and Mizu's power, being so close to it was more than I thought it would be.  
"Mizu," calling out to her, she didn't answer. "Mizu can you hear me?"

"Get away…"  
Not stopping myself from going further in, she was on her knees and crying. The mass around us was hardly breathable.

"Mizu…"

"Stay away from me…I'm too dangerous."  
She was holding herself tightly, and as I approached her with caution, the power repulsed me away.

"Let me come to you Mizu, I can help." Coming closer, I was able to grab hold of her shoulder and feel a sinister presence around her.  
_This is a dreadful presence…_

_You are in the way boy…  
_A figure formed around my arm and started burning my skin. I tried holding onto Mizu, but the burning crept to my cuts and stung. But nothing would get in my way from getting Mizu out of this mess when she truly needs me. When they both truly needed me…

"I'll stay in the way if it'll get Mizu away from you." Taking Mizu in my arms, I felt her breath on my chest as I pulled her out and away from the mass of spiritual power. "Mizu, can you hear me?"

"….." her fingers clamped onto my torn uniform, and her hair tickled my skin. The smell of the shampoo she uses wafted my senses into thinking delirious thoughts, but I had to be sure she was alright, there was no time for such degrading thoughts.

"I'll take you to your brother…hold tight to me."  
Nodding against my chest, my skin crawled, and for so long have I wanted to apologize for what I've done, but my mind is not being judgmental. I was a coward to even approach her all this time after Hisana's passing…I am not worthy of being listened to. To think it took a losing battle against a ryoka to make me realize how short-lived this life can be.

"Byakuya…my back is hurting…please move your hand away from my shoulders." Her rasping breath made my senses numb, unthinkable images ran through, but I pushed them away.

"I'll check on—" struck from behind, I fell forward and nearly dropped Mizu to the ground. Turning sideways and able to get Mizu on top, I cushioned the fall. "Are you hurt?!" cringing from my own wounds, she was coughing and trying to regain her breath.

"…tch," straining as she moved, her haori was pooling in the back with blood. My eyes widened, but as I looked to who hit me in the back, it was Aizen.

"So good of you to be the gentleman, Byakuya Kuchiki, I wouldn't want my possession damaged." He said.

"Possession," I sneered. His glaring eyes looking at us both sickened me greatly, but as Gin and Tōsen approached as well, I was ready to battle when Mizu grabbed hold of me with one hand and aimed at them with the other.

"Hadō number 73, Sōren Sōkatsui!" Her hand bubbled with lightning as she aimed it towards them and shot the pale lightning. They evaded the attack with ease, and Aizen stood by us and held the Hōgyoku in our faces.

"You will do well to be a good little girl," he came close enough to touch her face, and that was when my anger got the best of me and I took hold of Mizu tightly and used shunpo to get us away. "Yes…you two will do well to be good little children."

Once I knew we were safely away from him, Raito was close enough to be looked on, and things weren't as good as I had hoped. His condition was worse off than Mizu's, bleeding out in a steady flow that concerned me of his health.

"Raito…" I breathed.  
Before I lost my consciousness, I stared at Aizen and the two others as bravely as my grandfather, waiting for Aizen to make his move.

"We shall meet again…" opening a hallow's entry to Hueco Mundo, Aizen and the other two left with what they had come for.  
Beside myself with relief to their departure, hearing Rukia's voice calling my name gave me the satisfaction that all turned well, that she did not die to meet with Hisana.

"Brother," by my side and on her knees with worry, her blue eyes on me, she looked so much like her sister. So much so that it pains me even to look at her. "Are you alright brother, your badly injured!" She gasped in horror.

"It is nothing of concern, but do get Captain Unohana to check on these two, they are in critical condition."

"Of course," taking off to the ryoka and asking for their assistance, the woman I so loathed approached us.

"How is she Byakuya?" Yoruichi asked. "I was going to retrieve her for Raito's sake, but that bastard got to me before I could do anything." Holding her arm, she was injured as well and looked at us all worriedly.

"Yoruichi…tend to Raito before he completely bleeds out…I'll be going home to my family doctor, and taking Mizu with me." Changing my mind about having Mizu looked at here, I thought it best to return home.

"Oh…don't do anything you'll regret Byakuya, you haven't paid enough attention to deserve any affection." Taunting me, I felt my blood go to my head in frustration, but kept it closed off from showing on my face. And even though I was angry for her words, how does she know of our relationship? Does she spy on us?

"Silence," gritting my teeth, I lifted myself up to my feet and carried Mizu close to my body.

"Touchy fellow isn't he?" She said to Raito.  
Leaving as quickly as I could, I wished for the best for Raito and the others, but I thought it best to treat Mizu to my own doctor who knows her. Raito would just have to forgive my selfish act for today.


	17. Chapter 17

"That jerk…leaving me behind and taking Mizu," I sputtered.  
Yoruichi chuckled, but she smiled as she tended to my open wounds with some ease before Captain Unohana arrived.  
"Yoruichi…why'd you leave?" Finally asking her, she gave a worrisome sigh and looked at me sadly.

"….complications at home," her eyes half opened, she wasn't one to talk of her past to many people. I was hoping she would after being gone from us for so long, but I tend to be wrong at such things. I moved on to another touchy subject.

"We missed you at father's funeral…even after that our birthdays and graduations were also missed." I said.

"Many things happened that is hard to explain Raito, maybe some other time." Tightening the bandage on my foot, she also licked her thumb to wipe the blood off my eye. "That's better." She mused. She skillfully dodged everything I had said to get away.

"Seriously?! I'm not a little kid any more Yoruichi!" Embarrassed, I was feeling my face burn a bit before calming down. "Geez…"  
With the pain in both my foot and chest, I wondered about Mizu and her condition. Byakuya is one thing, but I had a bad feeling that things weren't going to stay the same between those two after today, no matter what shit we went through.

"Raito I best be off now, Ichigo and his friends need my assistance." She said. I was curious with the relationship she had with the ryoka, but there are things to consider other than this.

"Alright, but be sure you and Kisuke come back and visit sometime, you're like family to us." The topic off about what happened here, it's like we had a feud and things were going back to normal. I thought it over and we've all been far too cold towards one another for too long.

"Will do," smiling before returning to her cat form, my haori covered her and made it look as if a mouse was caught underneath. "Blasted thing," struggling to get free, I laughed while taking my haori back. "Thanks…and again, if not mentioned, congratulations becoming captain Raito."

"Thanks Yoruichi…" waving goodbye, the feeling mute, Captain Unohana had come to my aid swiftly and released her shikai form of a giant manta ray to put me inside its dank mouth. "Do I have to go in there?" Cringing, she smiled without restraint.

"For your own good Raito, I can't risk another injury or making one worse."  
Quick to analyze I wasn't in a good position to be examined here, in I went to the moist cavern of the ray that oozed slime all over me.

"I hate this…" I grumbled.  
Before taking leave in the ray, I saw the ryoka take off, but without Rukia?  
"Hey Rukia, care for a ride to fourth squads base?" She nodded and jumped on in with me before the mouth was closed for departure, and it was a good thing we were alone so I could speak to her about the Hōgyoku and this mess.  
"I need a few answers here Rukia…" her blue eyes on me, she furrowed her brow to contemplate what the questions were going to be. "First, I need to get something straight about the ryoka and what happened to transpire this mess. Second, how Kisuke even managed hiding such an object within you without your knowledge and having Aizen uncover it. Three," a tear rolled down her cheek and she was breaking down a bit. "…three is…how are you?" Trying to be comedic, she didn't even grin the slightest as she started lightly crying about seeing her brother in such bad shape. How all this was mainly her fault and stuff like that was another factor.  
Not getting anywhere with this I decided to leave it for another day since she'll be released from her crime and explanations can be held at a more convenient time.  
"Byakuya's fine you know…really…just saw him and Mizu both and they were fine. I can feel it," other than pain, I feel warmth and fuzzies all over, "don't worry too much about all this Rukia, seriously, everything is under control now."

"Thank you Raito-sama…that cheered me up."

"Again with the honorifics, I told you to just call me Raito. Say it with me Rukia; RAY-TOE," making her laugh this time, she gave in and finally started calling just my name.

"Thank you, Raito."

"You're welcome, Rukia."

-Kuchiki Mansion 

Fretting over my grandson and Mizu, I paced along the hall in front of their door repeatedly. "Ginrei-sama, they are both being treated as we speak, you may be at ease." My consort said.  
I exhaled a sigh of relief to find them well enough now, but it troubled me still. When they came back from the Sokiyokuu, I was riddled with what happened, but found that the traitors had planned something out of my understanding. The way things are now did not appease this uneasiness in my gut region. Byakuya is well versed in the squad and how to utilize his knowledge to his full potential; as is Raito. My greatest concern is of Mizu and her lax in discipline to send proper orders. She is a good fighter, a willful one too…but the objective of a captain does not cross her mind.  
"Ginrei-sama, your grandson is conscious for the time being, will you see him?"

"Yes," getting out of my stupor of thoughts, I walked quietly into the room where the two were held and found Byakuya awake. "Byakuya, how are you?" I asked.

"Slightly beaten, but my pride as this squads' captain is tarnished…" he scorned.

"Nonsense," sitting beside him, I saw the injuries he had. "Even Zaraki has been defeated by this ryoka. And far worse condition mind you," smug of the thought that Zaraki was always so careless. His eyes drifted to Mizu and I knew exactly what he was thinking. "Rest easy, I will be sure to inform her lieutenant of her whereabouts before a search party is sent."

"Grandfather…" he whispered.

"Yes…?"

"Mizu…and Raito both…the power of the Kurai's is frightening."  
In awe he would share his thoughts to me after all this time the only thing I could say was "yes".  
"When I realized Raito was in need of assistance, my thoughts were to get him to a healing unit first before anything. Raito…he urged that I helped him get Mizu back from that sphere."

"Tell me Byakuya…all these years of knowing them and living with them, has it occurred to you how strong those two have become?" I asked.

"Of course," his eyes arrayed, he didn't understand.

"Those two have a strong bond in both physical and mental health. A twin can share mere thought patterns at best…but these two have delved deep into their own souls and connected. You should have been aware of the pain Raito felt, yes?"

"…when Mizu was in pain, so was Raito. Is this what you speak of?" he questioned his logic.

"Yes; that bond can be a great advantage, but a greater weakness."  
I worried about this, worried over it for years to come, and thus far it has grown to be the pinnacle of my concern.  
"Best be careful of those two Byakuya, one can die and take the other with them."

"You speak as though it has happened grandfather…I wish for no more of this talk."

"Then I'll take my leave and have you rest." Taking my leave and walking past Mizu's bed, she was covered in bandages and a cold compress across her head. "Such a shame things didn't happen the way I wanted it to be those many years ago." In low volume, I exited the room and shut the door quietly before gazing at the cherry blossom tree.  
Leliel, forgive me for not upholding my promise completely to you. I will come up with something…in time.

Her head was aloft on the pillow as her breathing eased, but her arms and body were adorned with wounds I had come to regret seeing. If I had shown earlier, just slightly earlier for this to not have happened, Raito would not have such severe injuries, and Mizu would not be in such a condition. That ryoka was persistent and showed many surprising attributes to that of a captain. It was my own fault for not taking things seriously.  
"Raito—fine—sleeping…"  
Her mumbling startled me to be concerned, but she was speaking with Raito? Her voice merely a whisper, my ears tuned all other noises out to hear her every breath. I'm nervous to speak with her…afraid she will have moved on without me and see to it that we remain the way we are now—distant. But I wished to speak with her once more; caringly like we had once done when younger. Outspoken children with our own set dreams and goals for the future, and hidden desires kept aloft for far too long in the heart.  
I've long since opened the chest that locked my heart away, but unwavering emotion had always bested me. Even now as I lie here beside myself in the same room, my breathing is uneven, and I can't speak to her. Not properly at most… I only wished for things to be right with us, and to possibly be together.

"….hmm?" Her groggy voice uplifted my senses as I faced her waking eyes at me. She was in a daze, but her features mystifying me at the same time when I should be concerned how she is doing.

"How do you feel, Mizu?" I asked.

"Dizzy…" her slender fingers touching the compress, she questioned where she was, then turned back to me and looked carefully. "You were hurt as well Byakuya…how are your injuries?"

"Tended to…all but one…"  
What am I saying?

"Is it one that I may assist you with?" Leaning over and propped upon her elbows, her uniform was agape and showing her left breast. "Byakuya…?"

"It…it's rather difficult to heal, you may disregard it if you wish."  
Now I'm being childish…like a toy I want is out of reach unless I use trickery to obtain it.

"Byakuya, if I can help you ease the pain, let me." Sitting up and watching her hair fall out of place aloft her shoulders, my eyes were drawn to her every movement. "You look pale, maybe a fever?" Sliding one leg down to the floor, her pants were scrunched upwards, revealing her slender and defined leg. Ivory skin was nearly in reach of my fingertips, and I wanted to push these thoughts away as quickly as possible, but I was immobile. "Now you're flushed," off the bed and walking to the sink, she grabbed a wash cloth and ringed the water from it before absorbing the cool liquid anew. "Give me a moment, I'll find something to reduce your fever."  
My own two feet betraying my will to be still, I got up from the bed and walked towards her small framed back and startled her in the mirror.  
"You shouldn't be out of bed, you probably have a fever!"  
Hearing her but unable to comprehend my own thoughts of what I wanted, her hazel eyes on me I had lost all matter of my sanity.  
"Byakuya what—"  
Interlocking her lips to mine, her breathing had stopped, and so did time itself. Her softly colored lips onto mine, shaping and forming, the ecstasy I felt made me shudder. My hand caressed her neck up to her hair, indulging in this timeless kiss. Even releasing our contact to breathe seemed too long to bear, and I drew her closer to me by the hips.  
She could have pushed me away, I would have understood, but her hands reached around my neck and brushed us closer together. If I did have a fever, then my actions now would be understandable…but I just couldn't contain this flaming desire for her.  
"Byakuya…" she breathed—ever so closely to my ear. "What's going on…?"  
I too would like to know, but I don't. Only kissing her deeper, the scent of roses wafted me, and I relished each moment. She can never speak to me again after this, but for many years have I wanted her in my arms…I only wish our timing was more substantial.  
"Bya—can't breathe…" her breath uneven, her eyes watered, showing nothing to me but lust and not to stop, I lifted her gently by the thighs and to the bed. She furrowed her brow in the motion, but she must have done so because of the pain on her back.

"Mizu…" caressing her cheek, her eyes on me with worry, I laced my fingers with hers and kissed them gently; "I…" What do I say in this situation?

"Why…?" She asked. My heart dropped immediately to hear what was next from me and back to her in reply.

"I've wanted to speak with you…"

"You have an interesting way of speaking with me…" her eyes drifted to the side, making me nervous of what I was doing. "I don't remember speaking on such…personal terms…"

"Yes, well, I'm unable to contain how I feel." Admitting this seems foolish to comprehend, but if I let go now I will never have this chance again.

"….sorry Byakuya," closing her eyes and hearing nothing but my heart beating against my chest, I feared the words she was to say. "I don't understand how you feel, Byakuya."  
I let her get up, but my hand would not let go of hers in hope I would be understood how much I cared for her.  
"You have not spoken to me for years unless it concerned the family. Secluding me completely after Hisana passed…I don't understand what you wish of me." Her gaze hurt me deeply, but I had come to this point where words just couldn't express everything I felt. "I still care for you Byakuya…" head buzzing, her words began fading out of fear to be left behind. "You have always been the one person that I wished this from…" her hand tightened, and I felt her other hand touch my cheek gently—hesitant even. "Do you love me?"  
I heard those very last words she spoke, and I couldn't give her a straight answer without leaning close and touching her forehead against mine. Time seemed to stop once more, and feelings I once had bubbled back to the surface, revealing a side of myself I thought had left with Hisana. But one thing was certain in my mind…I have loved Mizu from the very moment we first met. I was a blind soul to have just noticed this now.

"I do." Her lips close to mine, she leaned forward to lock us together then the spark of our connection ignited my senses. I grazed my body onto hers, setting her back down to the bed and feeling nothing but the heat of our bodies joined to one. Clothes were mere shields of what we wanted, even wounds wrapped in cloth were in the way of our desire. Our eyes locked several times before taking off our clothing and becoming more intimate than I could ever imagine. Clothing dispersed to the floor, we lost sight of reality as we delved deeper and deeper into this moment.


	18. Chapter 18

Senkaimon

It was late evening when we all arrived at the senkaimon to return to Karakura town. Ichigo and the others have somehow befriended some soul reapers while here causing chaos…but at least they are well.  
"Are you ready Ichigo, our ride will arrive soon."

"Yeah," finishing up with his goodbyes, the others were done and waiting for our return home. "Rukia says she'll be better off staying here…so it's all us."

"Alright then, everyone gather round for departure."  
Watching them closely, I was approached by a soul reaper carrying something.

"Excuse me, but are you perchance a Yoruichi Shihōin?" His eyes saying all with confusion, I nodded and sat properly in my cat form.

"Is there something you need of me?" I asked.

"No, but my young lord has sent me to give you this." Handing me the parcel he was carrying, I looked at him to open it for me; by doing that I was able to read the letter that was addressed to me to attend several gatherings. More upon more letters saying all the same things but for different events…

"I see…seems he kept these all along till I returned, silly boy." Tearing up, Raito was always clingy to those he liked. "Thank you, and tell him I will attend the next gathering he holds most definitely."

"Of course," bowing and taking the parcels with him, I turned to the others and climbed aboard Ichigo's shoulder before setting off back to Karakura town.

"Hey Yoruichi, are you crying?" Ichigo asked.  
Of course I didn't notice at the time, but I felt my tears rolling down my fur and being blown by the wind. It was sad to see those kids grow and be so hurt by those they trusted. I cannot imagine a greater pain than anything…but telling this to Ichigo would be pointless, so I merely shrugged it off until Kisuke arrived. Once the kids were home, I would be sharing what happened at the soul society, and plan on making a few visits to those two more often.

Answering Ichigo; "It's nothing," seeing Kisuke approach and getting us on his carpet that flew through the air, Ichigo made a valid point in his anger by punching Kisuke in the face. Later accepting what had happened with Rukia and the Hōgyoku, they were gone, and I was alone with Kisuke to share everything.

Morning passed, the Seireitei was under construction with high damage caused by the ryoka. With many soul reapers working to rebuild the buildings and other prefixes, Head Captain Yamamoto ordered a drill to be taken place to scout the surrounding areas for any trace of collateral damage. It was known to all about what had transpired in the soul society, that Sōsuke Aizen declared a war and would raise an army to take the soul society down. Dark insidious times were upon them all, and no one knew of his true agenda at this time now having obtained the Hōgyoku.  
Even so, within the Kurai household Raito was back on his feet tending to his paperwork with his Lieutenant by his side. Yet every waking moment she was beside him, she was distraught over her former captain's betrayal and would not get over this fact.  
"….Momo…stop crying." He ordered.

"I ca-can't help it sir," sniffling, she was a brutal mess of herself. Having such a lieutenant was not helpful at this time.

"Call in third seat for me would you, I need you to be on leave for the meantime." Annoyed of this sniveling and crying, Momo refused outright and demanded to stay. "I will not have a woman crying her eyes out before me over a traitorous scum like him, do you understand!" Glaring at her from the side, she was sobbing in wet—hiccupping coughs to speak. "You will be taking leave, Lieutenant, I will not stand for this kind of behavior." Growling my displeasure, she tried stopping.

"Sir pl-please forgive me, I mean n-no disrespect to you." Her head down for a moment she slapped her face and tried stopping herself from crying; "I am trying my best to be s-strong!"

"I need a lieutenant with me who is capable of overcoming such things Momo. If you cannot handle this job, I will demote you and get a new one who can."

"N-no!"

"Then take leave for the meantime until you calm down. I cannot have you crying all over these papers." Tapping the stack in front of me, she apologized and finally took leave out of the room. And with her gone, I was able to sneak out to see if my sister was back from Byakuya's kidnapping yesterday after the battle. I just needed a moment of peace.  
Sure takes a while for one to send a single butterfly to say I'm fine. I thought. But walking down the halls and finding Albert patrolling, I scurried to the closest room I was near. Damn butler, he'll have me grounded in my room if he sees me walking out! Thinking of a way to get past him, a finger tapped my shoulder and made me give away where I was. "WHOA!"

"Young lord," Albert spoke softly, "you know better than to be sneaking away while I'm here, don't you?" Without opening his eyes, I didn't even see the old man move from the hall to where I was!

"O-of course Albert…what makes you think I'm sneaking around?" Shaking, this man was not to be taken lightly. No matter how many years I've lived not once have I gotten a sneak attack on this guy!

"Back to your quarters young lord, you have work you must finish." Demanding, I sighed and gave up the thought of seeing Mizu this round. Albert was just one of the few people I wouldn't dare mess with. "Oh, and would you like anything while you work young lord…?"

"My dignity; just some tea and snacks would be fine."

"Right then," taking leave normally, I watched how he moved and just couldn't figure out how he moved so fast that I couldn't see. He was someone to be reckoned with for sure…wonder if dad knew of this? Thinking that last part, I contemplated the idea strongly while returning to the office.

After spending nearly the next few hours in my office working, I decided to head off to Shinō Academy to see some new kids aspiring to be soul reapers. Even getting permission to leave from Albert I set off to the Academy on my own two feet and thought of the good times I had there. Like one time when I challenged a lieutenant and nearly killed myself in the process; or the time Byakuya and I pulled a prank on our sensei for giving us such an unreasonable exam; oh, and the time when my sister came to the Academy and we told her there was a special course she had to go through before attending her first class. But thinking back on that one, she actually pulled it off and showed us all up. That can't be right…  
Seeing the school in view, my heart fluttered while stepping onto school grounds once more. Nostalgia took me in, and the past was in the past now.

"You call that a side step sweep?! Do that again until I see it!"  
One of the strictest, most demanding teachers was clearly heard across the grounds from where I was. Though he was crude in many ways, he was the best instructor ever to come to this school.  
"I said keep it up boy, you can't wuss out during a mission! So don't slack off during training!"

Getting close enough to see the students he was given, it was a small group, much smaller than my own class. "You never seem to change Ogara sensei."  
His beady eyes swiftly turned to me and a large—crinkly smile crossed his face as he welcomed me back.  
"Raito-san, my, my look at you, you've gone and grown up on me over the years." Coming over and slapping my back, he was finally looking his age after being around for so long. "What brings you along?" Backing up and seeing my condition, he probably felt bad for the fellow slap.

"I came to see how the future will be for us, seems to have gotten smaller." Criticizing him, he cracked a smile.

"Ah nonsense," waving a hand in disbelief, he faced his students and gave a loud whistle for them to line up. "Students, welcome a former student of mine. This here is Raito Kurai, 17th in line for his family's legacy." Taking a step back to give me the light, I sheepishly smiled and found a few kids that looked a lot like Byakuya and I when we were young.

"Hey kids, glad to see you working so hard. I hope I wasn't intruding on anything important?" Giving a wry wink to the poor soul that was being punished, he smiled knowing what I was doing. "So tell me something sensei," getting Ogata to look at me again, "you think these kids have what it takes to join a squad?"

"Heh, it could happen. But don't press their luck now sonny, they haven't gone through the course requirement with me quite yet." His low cackle unnerved me to remember the time he said those words to Shunsui when he came to see us. I was so not prepared to handle that test this crazy coot had in stored.

"You really haven't changed old man," messing around, Ogata gave a loud outburst of laughter before drawing his sword and getting me to do the same with one hand.

"Not at all sonny, I still got some pep in my step to take you on."

"…." This was exactly the way it was when he gave me my test, how could I ever forget this nightmare of a man. "Even with injuries I still got you beat."  
Of course we didn't continue, but the kids were astounded by our display that they clapped their hands off. Ogata figured it was high time to have them get some questions off their chest, so I became the attraction for the while.

"Kurai-sama, is it true about you and Kuchiki-sama having the same scores in Ogata-sensei's classes?" The kid that resembled me asked.

"Sure is," boasting about it, I continued on with that question. "In fact the both of us are best friends who like to compete with one another. But even when one got ahead, somehow there was always a turning point to get us back to equal grounds."

"On the board of records it says you two place as second, why is that?" The kid that resembled Byakuya got to me a bit, I didn't know what he meant by that.

"Second? Did someone beat our record for first?" Looking to Ogata, he raised his eyebrows and motioned his head for me to follow. Taking the steps and heading to the classroom, I went straight to the board and found our names in second place while my sister was first. "When did she do this?"

"Your sister was quite the little trooper Raito-san," walking to the board and touching the wood with his withered fingers, he was reminiscing the time it happened. "She made it her goal to beat the two of you before she graduated from this school. I put her through everything you two did, and she wouldn't rest until she either came close, or advanced further than you two."

"….I see how she is," can't help but smile, a girl walked over to me with a question that seemed to unnerve me before being asked.

"Your sister was a dancer correct? One of the best if I recall correctly in the reaper times magazine. Why would she demote herself to becoming a soul reaper when she had everything she needed on stage?" A smug little brat asking such things really set the mood sour. I held in my anger, camouflaging my face to show no emotion as I spoke back.

"She was a dancer, yes, but things happened that are more complicated to explain. And saying she demoted herself is an insult," closing my eyes, I figured I'd share a little of my aggravation to her as I pounded her head with my reiatsu. She didn't breathe for only a second as I lifted it off and opened my eyes to see her pale face. "I'm proud of her no matter what choice she had to make. So don't get the wrong message through those papers you read, they are ancient history."

"Raito-san," Ogata breathed.

"Sorry sensei, before I worry my lieutenant of my location, I will be off now." Excusing myself, they parted ways from me as I took off in a normal fashion any captain I've seen do. With one good flick of the haori it shall billow behind me like a true captain.  
I hate kids…they don't know anything.


	19. Chapter 19

Midday at the Kuchiki Residence 

Pacing the room feverishly, Ginrei had not spoken a word to Byakuya about the incident any further, nor has he spoken with either Mizu or Raito of it. His frantic worrying caused the advisors of his council to be concerned about Ginrei's health. Too much shock or stress would surely make him fall ill, and his grandson wasn't ready to take lead of the household as of yet.  
"Fetch the boy before Ginrei-sama grows weary!" The advisor shouted.  
A messenger rushed out of the way and ran through the corridors to find Byakuya in hurry. But coming to his chambers, he heard a woman's voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"He's going to kill me Byakuya…I need to send him a message saying I'm fine."

"He needn't worry of you Mizu; you're a woman and are old enough to stay out late by now without his permission." Hearing Byakuya chuckle in a low tone, the messenger decided now was not the best of times and returned to report of the news.

"I know that, but this…this is something a little big for me to grasp."  
Curling my fingers around the blanket, Byakuya's warm skin pressed against my back shook me from inside as I felt my wound burn and ache.  
"This wound was not meant to go through such a difficult process." Leaning back onto his chest, I was hurting—yes—but I was happy nonetheless. "I still can't believe you…all these years for you to make a move and you choose yesterday?" My head a bit more clear from the fog he created last night with my emotions, I was actually aggravated and annoyed with his timing. Who in this world courts a girl after battling?

"I did apologize for that didn't I?" Caressing my arm and kissing my shoulder, I couldn't really be mad at him. I've wanted him for such a long time that I nearly forgot that I was a virgin. Surely he was surprised when he popped me, but I was too into the moment that I really didn't care.  
"….I do have one question for you Mizu." The air became a bit stale and got me curious.

"And what would that be?" Turning my head to see only his fingers, I moved a bit so I could see his face.

"Why'd you wait for me?"  
Say what?  
How on earth am I supposed to answer that? "I've always waited Byakuya, you just never noticed me till now when I'm wounded and vulnerable." No that seems a bit harsh to say. Maybe more along the lines of: "you were in denial for too long and the desires got to you." That too sounds a bit much to say…how am I to answer him?  
"You could have had any man you wished…yet you waited for a man like me. I feel ashamed of not seeing you sooner, yet I'm so happy that you did wait." Insulting me for not moving on or complimenting me for being faithful… which one is it?!

"Are you saying that I'm incapable of loving another?"  
That is what he said to me isn't it? I think I heard him right out of this short conversation.

"That's not—"

"I waited for you because I promised to always be there for you. You promised me as well Byakuya." Sliding off the bed and taking hold of the covers, I was searching for my uniform frustratingly.

"Mizu that isn't what I meant." He sighed.

"You said to me that you've always loved me…yet why do I feel that you are regretting this?" Looking back at him, his messy hair falling out of his usual style suited him greatly, and I wanted to comb through it and kiss him once more. "I will not go back on my word, nor will I become a mistress. If you meant well with your words, you can find me at my office where I reside. It's clear that you are at a loss at the moment." Shifting forward to get my uniform off the ground, my stomach screamed and flipped that I froze for a moment before continuing to grab my things. With my legs trembling, it felt like I went through the craziest of workouts. How long were we doing it for?

"Mizu don't do this, please listen, I'll reword what I said."

"Nothing needs to be repeated," stomach cramping up and feeling my insides turn, I was really in shock how disastrous it feels after having sex for the first time in a few hundred years. "I will simply give you the time you need to think about this. I have no regrets, and I wish you the same feeling when you come to me." Slipping on my uniform as best I could, I left the room normally to not show any sign of weakness. But I wanted to crawl and lose dignity than suffer through this never before feeling of my body being penetrated. Only adds that my back is screaming in a dull way that reminds me of my wound.

I was in shock over Mizu saying those words to me, but could she have been right? There was no regret in what I had done, I had finally confessed my longing to her and took her. Regrettably the timing was nothing but the worst for such acts, but my mind and body were craving her. Was Raito right about what he said to me those years back? Something about a man's craving for a woman would someday be the end of my sanity?  
"She must think less of me by now…" trying to laugh at myself, I noticed the blood on the sheets and just couldn't believe she was a virgin. "I took her purity….and without even knowing I went through with it so rashly." Taking it out on myself pretty hard, I disciplined my mind to cooperate with my sense of self and wondered through the maze of my mind.

-District 47

Kneeling down against the wall, no one was around to see me in such a disgraceful way. Hell I didn't even get far enough to not see the house I just left!  
"Being a woman right now sucks," keeping my emotions in check so Raito wouldn't find out, I was just blown away to how I reacted. But he said the wrong words, and last night was a bit…heated. "I cannot believe I gave in…I'm such a dunce." Slapping the wall a few times before standing, my uniform was falling apart here and opening up. Quickly rewrapping my body and trying to tie the damn thing together, I looked hopeless. "Some noble woman I am right now, can't even tie my uniform together." Clutching my legs to get them to stop shaking, my stomach cramped up and I couldn't move again. Damn it Byakuya, it was my first time…you could have taken it easy on my body. Reprimanding him from here, I kind of hoped he heard my mind like Raito does. But enough moping here, I sucked it up and started walking to get my mind off the pain. So heading to the lower rukon district was good enough for me and a great escape from the nobility world. Office work can just go to Kira!

The day was growing late by the time I made it to the district. Raito's feelings were completely gone from me right now since I left the Seireitei, so I was a free woman. A woman that was still in pain no matter how much walking she does.  
When I get my hands on him, I'll be sure to give him some pain to remember me by. Plotting my revenge, a kid bumped into me from the side and I cringed from the impact. Of course I felt his little hand slide into my pocket for the wallet, so I grabbed him by the collar and held him up in the air. Guess this is where my anger issues come from—courtesy of Raito.  
"Hold it right there, buddy," spinning the kid to face me, I was not in the mood for spanking a child. "Running into someone without apologizing is one thing; second thing I see here is trying to steal from me." Taking back my wallet from him, he started crying and wriggling himself free from my grasp. I couldn't try to be the bad guy here if I wanted to, but this kid needed some act of discipline.

"let me go~" he whined.

"No way," kneeling down to his level and still keeping a hold on him, he was glaring at me quite viciously. "Look, stealing is a crime…you can't do this."

"…."

"Not speaking to Onee-san huh, can't blame you. Grown-ups are all scary to you, isn't that right?"

"You're all the same," he sneered. I sighed and tried to reason with the kid, but instead heard a shop vendor selling sweets.

"Stay right here then, I'll prove to you that not all grown-ups are evil." Heading to the vendor, I asked for two bags of candy and some dango. Though I was ready to pay, the man just gave them to me for my status and appreciated the business. Rolling my eyes, I thanked him and returned to the kid, watching his eyes bug out of its sockets. "Will you like some candy, and maybe even something to fill your stomach?"  
Hesitant on accepting my offers, he lowered his head and formerly apologized to me. Guess kids these days have some decency.

"I'm very sorry for bumping into you Onee-san, and trying to steal from you!" On his hands and knees, I couldn't even stay mad at the kid for this.

"I accept your apology, so have some of this," taking a bite of dango, the kid finally took his share and began eating as well. The way his face lit up made me smile since it brought back some good memories of Raito and I eating the same things with mom.

"It's good," with tears rolling down his cheeks, he was thankful for the food and the sweets. And so far my pain was fading from the great distraction. "Onee-san…wanna come with me to my home? You can see my friends…and you look sad today."  
Kids these days are a bit quick to see someone down in a slump; I'm quite open to the kids' future.

"You sure this mean Onee-san is allowed to your fortress? I hear no adults are allowed inside your circle."

"But your different," defending me, I was a bit surprised. "You could have taken me away to get punished. But you're a nice soul reaper Onee-san, it's fine to invite you."  
Soul reaper…? Aren't I wearing my haori?

"Thank you, I appreciate that comment." Discreetly checking my uniform, I only wore my shihakushou, but not my haori stating I was captain of the 3rd squad. "Well then, go ahead and lead the way." Guess I can be normal for the while, no big deal wearing a haori I hardly consider.

"Okay!" And from then I was whisked away by a small boy and led to his base of operations.

-Hueco Mundo-Las Noches

Sitting in a throne-like room, ten humanoid forms sat patiently around a large table. In each seat ranked a number to those who were most powerful. These ten ranks were known as the Espada's. Otherwise known as Aizen's Arrancar army; during the wait, a few of the Espada were getting worked up from waiting.

"I'm done waiting for this guy," a robust and risqué sort blurted out. "How are we supposed to trust the guy if he goes and leaves us for months on end…?"

"Grimmjow, that guy you speak of is the only reason we are here. Now shut your trap and get over the boredom you feel!" A skeptical type shouted. His eye covered by a mask, he looked to the others and ranted on the subject. "We're all here for a reason you know…we're stronger than those damn soul reapers are."

"That may be true, but we owe it to Lord Aizen for scavenging us from the plains of Hueco Mundo." A woman spoke. Her blonde hair a short-long fashion, her jacket had hidden half her face, but her eyes were pristine on watching them all. "I will wait a while longer for Lord Aizen's return before returning to my room."

"Heh, a little loyal pup, aren't ya." Grimmjow spouted. Her eyes peered at him sharply before hearing the doors swing open to find Aizen and the other two standing in wake.

"Sorry for the wait everyone, but I have what I need." Holding the Hōgyoku up for them to see they were in awe over its splendor. Once he walked forward and took his seat in front of all his Espada. He explained his plans. "In time I would like you all to prepare for a small detour of our true objective. For you see…two children I have come to raise have grown to my expectations. They will work in our advantage."

"What gives then," Grimmjow shouted, "We supposed to just wait around for these damn kids to join you or somethin'? I don't got the time to mess around here and wait for some damn orders!"

"So be it," Aizen answered.

"What?" He growled.

"I said, so be it; I will choose you and two others to go and pick up the children for me."

"You tellin' me to get a couple of kids? I ain't no babysitter!"

"No, but you are an aggressive brute who can bring a ruthless runt who will do anything to avoid capture." Gin said.  
Snarling towards Gin, Tōsen stepped forward and placed his hand over his hilt. Retreating back before things became crude, Aizen lifted his hand without word and brought forth the two he picked using his eyes.

"I'll have you three take this opportunity to watch and claim my dear possessions. Do not fail me."  
Standing in the center of the room—Grimmjow, Stark and Ulquiorra opened the garganta and tore the fabric of space to reveal the soul society.  
"Before you take leave, take a moment to change your appearance. I wouldn't want you three to be discovered before properly introducing you to them." The Hōgyoku in hand, it gleamed brightly before overtaking them in a blue light. Veiling them so others wouldn't see, they stepped through once the morphing was complete and were disguised completely as soul reapers.

Once beyond the garganta and stepping foot into the soul society, the hour was late, and the three stood amidst the crowd of unknowing reapers.  
"So what's the plan…?" Grimmjow asked.  
Turning to Ulquiorra and Stark, it was strange seeing either of them looking…normal.  
"Now that's what I call a makeover from hell. You look disgusting Ulquiorra." Pointing to his own head to say there was no mask on him any longer, Grimmjow also felt disgusted from not feeling his own mask. Rubbing his jaw line and feeling nothing hindering him, he spat on the ground and felt sickened.

"Enough of your nonsense Grimmjow, we must move quickly." Ulquiorra said.

"Then be my guest, you wore a damn helmet on your head, I had a signature mask on my beautiful face!" He growled.  
Hearing Stark sigh from their squabble, he scratched his head and discreetly touched his neck. Feeling nothing there, he tore some of his fabric off his clothes and tied it around his neck to make it comfortable.

"Let's go," Stark said. Shutting the two up and getting a plan set, they went their separate ways and would contact each other later in the night if they found who they came for.


	20. Chapter 20

Training Grounds/Late 

Frustrated and taking over a vacant ground, Raito dispersed his squad into teams of three colors—red, yellow and black. With each command one team will be the enemy while the other two are allies. This training exercise was experimental…it's not been done with any squad before, so Raito took out his frustration against training his squad till they all dropped from exhaustion.  
"Yellow," shouting out the command, the teams turned against the yellow. Watching intently how quick they are to turn against one another in a second, he shouted again. "Red."

"Raito what are you doing?" Shunsui came up to him and asked. Tipping his straw hat to him before taking a stand beside him, Raito gave out a frustrated sigh.

"Black," He shouted. "It's been one hell of a morning for me Shunsui…and still no word from my sister; hell message or telepathy." Rubbing his temples and cringing to his medical pains, Raito looked to Shunsui for some sort of comfort. "Seriously Shunsui, I'm worried sick about her here from the damn fight we had yesterday. And it was my choice to let Byakuya take her back to his house for treatment."

"Are you still expecting him to snap to his desires?" He mused.

"Any day now," Snickering to the thought, it would be high time it happened to him. "I seriously doubt he has the restraint to hold his desires back any longer. It's been too long and my sister is well…yeah."

"As twins you would think your sister complex wouldn't allow any man to touch her. You surprise me every day when I speak with you." Chuckling, Shunsui brought out a cup and some sakè to relieve the atmosphere. "Leave the squad alone Raito, they can't live up to the stress you got."

"Heh, you're probably right. Form up," getting my voice across the grounds, they all assembled and I got a good look at sweaty, run down members who desperately needed a bath. "Good work today everyone, bathe and rest up for the night." Hearing relieved groans and cheers, they scurried quickly thinking I was to change my mind. "You think they were happy to leave or something," laughing.

"I wouldn't have known better," pouring a cup and serving Raito, they gazed at the sunset and sat leisurely on the lawn. "Perfect time for a drink, don't you think?"

"The best," drinking it all in one setting, the burning sensation felt great! "Damn that's good!"  
The evening was soothing now thanks to the alcohol and the thought of Mizu being in any type of danger was long gone from his mind. But something unnerving wouldn't leave his mind, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it could be.

-Kurai Residence

Night was merely two hours away before the light of day was gone, and Grimmjow was scoping the Kurai household out. The grounds were quiet, but no sign of the two kids Aizen described, and that was not something he was going to tolerate.  
"Damn these kids! I hate this damn disguise, drives me insane!" Wanting to put something on his face, he heard some chattering inside but sensed nothing Aizen would be interested in. "Hate doing these ridiculous jobs…nothin' interesting happens." Walking off, the trail of curious reiatsu was lingering around the area and he tried following up on it. But to no prevail could he get either of the kids. "Is this goin' to drag on till tomorrow?" Infuriated with that statement alone, he kicked the wall he was passing by and cracked it. "Damn!"

"Hey, that's my property still you jerk, you gotta fix that."  
A kid, no taller then he, spouted ridiculous notions of paying for a dented wall; and it amused him more when the reiatsu he felt corresponded to what he was looking for.

"Heh, if you want me to pay kid you gotta tell me who the hell I'm talkin' to." Hands in his pocket and waiting for the kid to speak, Grimmjow watched closely to make a move.

"My name is Raito Kurai, 17th in line to my family. Now who are you, what squadron are you placed in?"

"Well then, looks like my search is over with." Hopping on one foot before vanishing to be behind Raito, the boy was frightened with the reiatsu Grimmjow was putting out. "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Espada 6." A swift kick from the side ended Raito into the wall with a loud crushing sound. He yelped in pain, landed with a thud on the ground and quivered. "Aizen gave me quite an annoying task to get you, so shut your trap and come quietly."

"..Aizen…?" Barely a whisper as he spoke, Grimmjow knelt down to his level and grinned while grabbing a handful of hair into his fist.

"Yeah, Aizen; he's got some plans for you," lifting him by the hair, he began dragging Raito to a vacant spot to open the garganta. Just as the space was ripping open, Stark had come over—most likely feeling the garganta opening.  
"Heh, bout time we got one right? This kid walked right up to me."

"Yeah, I see that." Nonchalant about the capture, Grimmjow was pretty haughty about it. "Seems then there's only one more to go."

"W-what do you mean one more!" Raito shouted.

"I said to shut your trap!" Hitting him hard behind the head, he knocked Raito out completely. "Damn this kid…wants to know everything. I'll meet you back at Las Noches, Stark, I'm done with this disguise." Stepping into the hole and returning to Hueco Mundo, Stark thought Ulquiorra would be able to handle capturing the girl alone. So stepping through and returning to Las Noches was acceptable.

-Rukon District-Night

This society is filthy, everybody is worthless trash. For Lord Aizen to be interested in two soul reapers is beyond my comprehension. Even the street I walk upon isn't worth my presence.  
"Hey, state your squadron, it's past curfew."  
A simple-minded fool spoke outlandishly at me. I eyed him, making no sudden movements to give myself away to the fool.  
"I said state your squadron pal, it's past curfew for all newbie's to be out at night."  
I was about to release a small cero to the heart for stepping closer to me, but a woman clad in a soul reaper uniform stepped out from behind a wall and stopped the man before me.

"Sorry he's with me. We got separated just a little while ago," her brown hair bouncing to her trotting, I was curious to know what she planned to do.

"C-captain Kurai, ma'am," Saluting to her, I was intrigued to find this woman a captain. Her presence and looks looked more of a delicate nature than a fighter.

"At ease, you were doing your job, so thank you. Come on then, best get back to the barracks." Extending her hand out to me, I did no such thing in return and allowed myself to follow this woman out from the man's vision before confronting her.  
"You were lucky I was out late tonight, you would have been reprimanded by your captain." Smiling so leisurely towards me, I grabbed her arm and turned her around to face me so I may look upon her face more clearly. "H-hey!"

"You know nothing of me, yet you deliberately did something to avoid conflict. What if I am the enemy?" Asking her, she narrowed her eyes skeptically.

"I don't feel any malice in you standing here, your bluffing me."

I felt my reiatsu leak out, disrupting the disguise Lord Aizen gave to me and revealing who I was to this woman. My patience with these low-life creatures was at its end.  
"Then bear witness to my power, woman."  
Removing the disguise by force and feeling my mask on top my head, the hole in my chest returned and her eyes widened. The fear she held pooled, she was quivering in my presence now…like all below me should.

"A hallow…? Can't be," getting away from me and skidding to a halt, she stood her ground. "Hallows don't have a human guise, so what are you?" Her speech differed now; she spoke as if accepting a challenge. Almost like someone I know back at Las Noches…

"Let me enlighten you then," holding my hand up and pointing a finger towards her, I plan on using a cero. "I am Espada number 4, Ulquiorra Cifer." Creating the small mass of power in my fingertip, I shot the cero towards her. "Trash should be taken out immediately."  
The plume of smoke surrounded where she once stood, but something didn't feel right. Her presence was still here, but different.

"….calling a gem like me trash? You got some nerve Espada," a strange presence surrounded her body, and my senses told me to be wary. "No one, and I do mean no one, calls me trash and gets away with it!" A black reiatsu swirled around her, forming a type of whirlwind-like shield. I stood my ground as she launched from the ground in blinding speed and attacked me. "Since you spoke your name to me, let me introduce myself." Grabbing my arm and entrapping me in her power, I was at a loss for words as she spoke venomously. "I am Mizu Kurai, princess of the Kurai household and Captain of squad 3!" Tossing me to the side and crumbling a wall into pieces, this woman showed potential of being the one Lord Aizen seeks.

"You will return with me then," I said.  
Taking my words and tossing them aside, she came at me once more and attacked head on. Her powerful strikes unnerved me, but it was no match against my power.  
"Enough of this," using sonido to get behind her and shoot a small cero to make her pass out, I succeeded in my mission on retrieving Lord Aizen's trinket.

"No…" she mumbled. Something felt off about her now more than before as she pulled away from me and stood like a dead man. "I will kill you…" her eyes on me she looked ominous. This woman is clearly the one Aizen sought after, at all cost I should bring her back. Beginning our fight once more I seemed to have found a wound on her back that made her pass out when I struck it. Catching her and finding the ominous presence gone, I opened the garganta and returned home. The presence of several soul reapers were drawing close at hand though, but the efforts will be futile, I will be long gone with this woman in Hueco Mundo.

-Kuchiki Mansion

Something isn't right…my search squad has not found any sign of Mizu as of yet. Even Raito seems to have gone missing. This sickening feeling I have, it troubles me and clouds my mind from thinking.  
"Byakuya," Grandfather spoke.  
"Any word of Raito," I asked.  
"None in the least; I don't like this one bit. And something was here in the Seireitei moments ago before disappearing."  
Even in my mind I felt that strange presence, but I don't have time to worry of that, I must find Raito and Mizu.

"Sir, there is a report of the strange being that entered the Seireitei moments ago! Eye witnesses conclude that Mizu Kurai was taken by an unknown enemy! Another witness also states that Raito Kurai was also taken by an unidentified person."

"That's a lie," Byakuya snapped. "Those two cannot be gone, it's impossible without having them put up a fight!"

"Enough Byakuya," Ginrei commanded. "Give these details to Captain Soifon immediately, and make haste, do not stop for anything." Giving orders, I was at a loss to what could have happened tonight.

"Yes sir!"  
Taking off without a trace, Ginrei turned to Byakuya and slapped him across the face to wake him from his outlandish temper.  
"You are nobility Byakuya; hold your inner distress when facing a subordinate!"

"I understand your concern and fear, do not mistaken my mood as just. Straighten yourself up with some dignity, you embarrass yourself."  
"I apologize…"  
Getting up and parting his hair back into place, Byakuya left the room in disarray as to what he should do for himself. What troubled Ginrei was the enemy that kidnapped the two children he was left to care for. The situation now was not pleasant, and nobility matters must be subdued in their absence. Nothing was simple any longer; matters in this noble world had to be dealt with swiftly and discreetly.


	21. Chapter 21

Hueco Mundo

The plains of Las Noches are perilous and full of danger around every sand hill. The trees that are scattered across are dead and dulled of life, nothing is living. Even the hallows that live in the plains of this forsaken place dwell beneath the grounds and scurry across the sands.  
"Hurry it up Stark, this is dragging on way to long."  
Amidst the building where they dwell, Grimmjow carried Raito aloft his shoulder. But his temper was rising as not to rid the boy sooner and had to bring him directly to Lord Aizen.

"Enough complaining Grimmjow, it's annoying." Stark grumbled. But seeing as how this was dragging out to something he didn't wish, he opened the door to the throne room and announced their return. "Lord Aizen, we have returned with the boy you wanted." Yawning in the process, Aizen smiled to their efforts and allowed them to come forward. "It was easy enough to capture the boy, he was injured after all."

"But of course…I did a number of damages to him during our battle." He complied.

"Right, right," nonchalant about it, Stark began to take his leave while Grimmjow placed Raito inside a barrier where he couldn't escape from.

"So here's the kid, now what?" Grimmjow asked—skeptically.

"Now I will see just how useful he can be to us in my upcoming plan." Holding the Hōgyoku up high, Grimmjow snorted while turning to take leave. With them alone now, he was done with his task and dreaded ever being bored to do another taxing job.  
"Time to wake, Raito," He beckoned.

My head's throbbing, sides screaming in utter agony from the blow I took from the guy, and now I'm starting to hear things.  
"Wake up Raito, I have things to discuss with you."  
Nope, not my imagination  
Looking up with eyes barely able to see clearly, I could tell from a mile away that Aizen was in front of me. As disgusted as I felt to be on my knees before him, I couldn't really get up and move around like I wished. So instead of fighting it out like last time we fought, this time around I'll be taking things slowly to see if I can get the jump on him.

"The hell do you want from me Aizen…didn't the beating you give me please you enough?" Acting sarcastic and all, the only reaction he gave me was a chuckle and a leisurely wave of his hand.

"That was merely a parting gift," his eyes on me casually, he left no openings for me to get any ideas in. "To weaken you was simple enough, but to actually have you here is satisfying."

"To hell with you Aizen," I growled.

"Hell…you could say I was already there while playing my role accordingly in the Seireitei." A brisk movement caught me off guard as he showed the Hōgyoku shimmering in his possession. "All my planning and waiting for this object came to pass, and you were an extra benefactor…"

"What are you going on about Aizen? How am I an extra benefactor to you?" I asked. Though in my mind I thought he might not answer me directly with the answers, maybe I can try and pry into his plans to warn the head captain once I figure a way out of this place.

Clucking his tongue at me, I was right about not receiving the answers from him. "Now Raito you do recall my training don't you? Those who wish for answers must seek it themselves by cunning or by bending the other party's will." Eyes narrowing and having a smile touch his lips, I was avoiding his gaze. "I know you well enough Raito…I practically raised you on the battlefield. You are my young prodigy that I took initiative on to make you who you are today." Extending a hand, I could have laughed to how naïve I was.

"Enough! I won't have it Aizen, I just won't! I'm not your prodigy, I'm me, and I trained with others—not just you!" My anger getting to me, I had to hold back my power from leaking out and taking hold of my senses. Anger was the key to it coming out…I must not lose my control and let it overtake me like it did with Mizu.

"That power you possess Raito is remarkable, and it does please me that I not only have you to play as my trump card, but your beloved sister as well. Though this would not have come to mind until she displayed her potential at that time battling Gin…" back to eyeing the Hōgyoku, my eyes widened in fear from what he said and I thought I might have heard him wrong. Did he have something planned for Mizu as well? All I'm hearing is how he has me, playing a card and using me….but what more does he want?

"You're lying…right? You can't use my sister, she has no control—she can kill everyone!" Barely moving forward and feeling the barrier shocking me, I ignored the pain and continued trying to pry free. "Aizen you tell me right now what the hell you have in stored for Mizu!" No answer. "AIZEN!"

"Always one to jump to anger when your sister is involved," getting off his throne and walking towards me, my heart quickened while my mind raced through the thousand ways he could have his way with us. I was afraid…I wasn't before, but now I was deathly afraid of him. This was a side to him that I never knew existed, and neither has it come to my attention to even think this could be possible. "Raito," in hands reach, I couldn't even lay a finger on him. "While you are the key to my plans, your sister will be fundamentally useful in expanding my army." Raising his hands high as if stating something great, my heart sank into a dark abyss I thought wasn't possible. The dark arts inside my bloodstream started to boil out of control, making my fingertips numb and black. If only it had ran its course completely before I felt this crushing pressure on my head and making me black out.

"My my, aren't you talkative Captain," Gin said. With a broad smile always painted on his face, Gin dissembled the barrier and looked down to the boy Aizen had trained since young. "He has grown quite a lot hasn't he?"

"Yes he has; how is our other guest doing? I hope she finds her clothes suitable to her liking." Tapping his fingers and finding a small NÙmeros around to place Raito in a proper cage, Aizen focused his attention to Gin alone.

"Quite fine really, but I do hope she stops glaring at me the way she does now, it pains me to see her that way." Sarcasm in his voice, Aizen couldn't help but chuckle to the humor.

"A flower such as her shouldn't scorn at a person, it'll ruin her perfect image." Jokingly of course, it did not matter what she does as long as he got what he wanted.

"So what exactly is the plan for little Mizu, Captain, I was never informed." Gin asked.  
While taking his seat back on his throne, Aizen gladly explained to him in detail that Mizu's power would be exceptional to producing a stronger breed for his army. With the Hōgyoku in his hand he could speed up the process of birth and growth to allow the production to continue without such hassle.  
"My, isn't that…indecent." Scowling towards Aizen and his crude plans for the girl, Gin was dismissed to handle her living arrangements as he began picking suitors from the line.

Dining Hall

I swear to god I will find a way out of this hell-hole and tear Gin apart with my own two hands! It's one thing to make someone capture me from nowhere while returning home, and another to dress me up to suit their taste. Not like I had much choice with green eyes watching me like a hound across the room, but I preferred having more clothing to cover my body than this skimpy outfit.  
"Are you just going to watch me while I pout," I asked while antagonizing him. Still no emotion crossing his blank face I kicked up my feet and walked across the other side of the room to the other window to see another part of the lame dessert. "This is ridiculous…I cannot believe a scrawny—emotionless guy like you was able to bring me here." Disbelief, he moved.

"You were wanted by Lord Aizen for a purpose."  
So the devil speaks.

"And did your 'Lord Aizen' tell you of this purpose? No~, then maybe you got his damn word wrong." Insulting Aizen, I seem to have gotten a reaction as he grabbed hold of his blade and started walking towards me. "He's manipulative you know, he'll use you up and toss you aside like he did us." Maybe getting on his bad side, the guy seemed a little pissed off now from my talking and I prepared myself for a fight.

"You speak of nonsense, calm down before I make you." Using something that was quicker than flash step, he ended up behind me and taking hold of my hair. "If given the order to kill, I would be most glad to do the honor."

"I'm glad you feel that way, I really don't care if you play puppy to Aizen. But one thing you should know," using flash step and getting out of his grip, he seemed surprised. "Never in a million years are you even qualified to touch my hair!" Glaring at him while petting my hair, I noticed some split ends. Damn, I have to fix this when I get out of this place…

"Does your hair hold significance to you?" He asked. Strange enough that he has no manners to woman, but now he asks' this?

"Yes, it does. My hair is priceless compared to any other soul reaper you see; I was a famous dancer before becoming captain of 3rd…squad…" slowing down on my words, I recalled Gin mentioning to me that my hair was like silk the first time he ever touched it. He was the only other man I allowed to touch my hair to help me put it up other than Raito.  
I heard someone clapping their hands to have myself freeze and listen to who it could be.

"Yes indeed, your hair is a priceless jewel of your past accomplishments." Gin spoke.  
Lifting my head to meet his gaze, I was angry and fearful of him. I didn't like being here in the first place, and having the green eyed monster watch over me was enough to make me sick. "Ulquiorra, a word for a moment," Leading the green eyed monster out of the room, I was beside myself with ways to break out of here. Could I jump out from this window and possibly land safely on the ground? The clothes they forced me to wear are a little difficult to move freely in since there was hardly anything covering me. The short skirt could be a problem to run without the damn thing riding up. The top was hardly acceptable in covering my breasts'. If I was to run out of here or jump from the window, the damn thing would most likely pull off from the force of the wind.

Did they really have to make me wear a two piece? This was probably Aizen's idea as a sick fantasy… I thought. Pulling down the top to keep it from riding up, I was anxious to find some sort of cloth and make a jacket out of it. And who the hell wears such short skirts?! This is sexes! I ranted in my head. But nothing could be done now I just have to carefully plan my next move from—

"Hey," a voice spoke, breaking all thought process.  
Nearly jumping out of my skin and leaping back to stand ready, a guy with wild blue hair and large teeth on his face scared the shit out of me!  
"Damn, didn't think Aizen had taste for woman. The clothes suit you," his eyes all on me, he even started to lick his lips as he smiled.

"Who the hell are you?" Making an effort to hide my body with my arms crossed, he jumped in through the window and stood there all….hot and…kind of sexy like. What the hell am I thinking? Finding it hard to concentrate, this was beginning to look bad for me.

"You must be that Mizu chick I heard Gin talking 'bout. Guess makin' the time to get you siblings ain't half bad to see this." Raising an eyebrow at me, I felt so exposed. Backing up seemed to be the worst thing I could do since for some reason I think he'll pounce like a cat given the chance. But seeing his upper torso so well built and…lean…I think I'm losing willpower, my mind is buzzing.

"I asked who you were," speaking a bit more stern, maybe my brain was registering my first night with Byakuya into this guy. I mean seriously…I think I'm addicted to the sight of a naked man. I just wish it wasn't with this guy who is most likely part of Aizen's army.

"Sorry," standing in front of me, I didn't even see him move! "The name's Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez—Espada 6." Leaning down a little too close for comfort, I used flash step to get away and move closer to the window. "I like a girl with flare," using a speed close to flash step, he was beside me again and ready for a fight. Not taking another chance and thinking of the jump, I looked out to the window and took a leap of faith. "Damn!"  
Hearing Grimmjow yell, I looked back to see him coming at me!

"The hell—you jumped after me?!" Falling faster to the ground, I was ready for the impact and roll without causing myself harm. To my surprise though I felt a horrible tug on my leg and was forced upward into the guys arms and he launched off the wall of the building and skidded onto the sand. This movement was so easily done that it actually impressed me, but I had to come out of my stupor for him and see the situation I was in now.

"….are you trying to die," He growled. His tone was angry, even his fingers dug into my arms harshly and made me flinch. "If Aizen found out you did something this stupid, who do you think will get hurt?" His breathing was rapid, I could tell that he was seriously pissed for what I did, but I wanted to try breaking out of this place! "Your brother will be punished for your disobedience."

"Raito? Why is Raito here?" I asked. Looking at his face that was too close for comfort, I tightened my fist on the collar of his jacket. "Why is Raito here?!" Asking again bravely.

"Cheh," clucking his tongue, he knelt down and sprung back up into the air and back into the dining hall where I tried leaving. "Listen to me good," tossing me onto the floor, I felt my stomach act up and began feeling the slight pain of after sex again. "I don't give a rat's ass about your brother and how he gets hurt because of your idiotic attempts of escape. But you are ours now, so get with the program and—"

"Yours? I don't think so," getting up and aiming my palm upright at him, I prepared a binding spell. "Bakudou 62 –Hyapporankan!" Pinning him against the wall, I made a run for it through the door and found the hallway clear of obstacles. Though I should have done this sooner I was distracted from his appearance. "Thank god it's clear," taking a turn down the left, the hall looked exactly the same as the one I just went down from. "They could really use a paint job in this place," I grumbled. But as I continued running I could have sworn I heard a person's voice. Skidding to a halt and leaning against the wall to listen I could only hear the pounding of my heart in my ears.

"Seems the woman escaped…shall we look for her?" A woman's voice said. Listening closer to who she could be talking to, my heart was frantic in worry as to being found out and taken again. But the cramping in my stomach acted up again and grumbled, than a shooting pain to my back reminded me of another matter to deal with. Feeling embarrassed and frightened at the same time, I took the chance to make a run for it using nothing but flash step and headed the opposite direction.

"There," another voice echoed. But seeing nothing but the blank gray walls pass me in blinding speed, I made it to another room and shut the large doors behind me.

"Damn…Raito where are you?" Concentrating my mind to reach him, there was a blockade. "He must be sleeping, I can't reach him." Biting my nail I could hear someone chuckling behind me. And this sort of chuckle was much too familiar to my ears as I turned around slowly and found Raito passed out in a cage with Aizen sitting on a throne with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to my palace Mizu, please, have a seat." Gesturing a hand to a seat in front of him, I was boiling with rage. My brother was in a cage for crying out loud! Who knows what happened to him, and how far his injuries took a toll onto his own body.

"Raito," I whispered. Ignoring my senses and letting my anger flow through my body, I felt the power I was afraid of spread. I was pissed, scared, and now I was going to try and destroy Aizen with every fiber of my being to get my brother out of that cage. Seems my temper always takes over my self control nowadays.

"Now Mizu, I wouldn't dream of hurting my possessions. So have a seat, let us talk about your future in my domain."  
Wouldn't hurt my ass…you've already done a number on us yesterday remember. I thought maliciously.

"Future…you speak of a future while holding my brother captive? Screw you!" Feeling a jolt come out of my back, I knew it was the dark arts. I swallowed my fear of this overwhelming power and stepped forward. "I'll skewer you whole, toss you into the abyss of hell and shred your soul to small bits before I'm satisfied."

"Such a flourishing anger, all in days time has this emotion grown." He was delighted. Disgusted with him even more, I walked forward once more and released a small portion of the power. It was difficult to control, but I wanted to keep my mind in check until Raito was free.

Such cowardice…

Who said that? I asked myself.

Why of course it's me, Mizu. Did you forget our wonderful experience together? How ravishing was it to feel my power flow through your body. Such rupture did you feel when lashing out at that man you used to trust.

"Enough…"

"Hmm?" Aizen watched, but kept to himself as Mizu began stepping back and looking aimlessly around.

Enough? There's never enough Mizu, anger will always fill you and I will be here to answer it. You are feeding me Mizu, you and your beloved brother both have ascertained my power most effectively. Though Raito has more control, you are far more delectable to appease.

"Leave me alone…" Clutching my head, it was scary, so scary that everything in the room was pitch black. Raito…help me.

Your brother can't help what you lack dear Mizu. Leaving the safety of the dancing world has left you open to me…you are mine.

Raito…


	22. Chapter 22

**Kuchiki Household—Early sunrise**

I've been up all night thinking things over; mulling the loss of the two I cherished most in this world. Nothing seemed right after Aizen's betrayal and watching them suffer; them becoming captains soon after and even having to fight them in a short time frame of a week. Even my night with Mizu was presumptuous of me. I've been keeping my feelings hidden for so long at such hard times that I actually took her and even thought it wrong to do so. I hurt her…the woman I love—that I have loved for centuries. To be taken so quickly from all our noses I have been reckless to getting the research team to find something of use to retrieve them. All thoughts led to Aizen and most likely his subjects of hallows we've encountered before when he displayed his leave for Hueco Mundo.  
Wondering the grounds where Raito was taken, the research team was analyzing the wall where Raito was supposedly tossed against and fallen in battle. His blood was evidence that he was wounded here and taken. As for where Mizu was taken, a battle was engaged and the only sign of struggle was of the half broken wall and the remains of a spiritual burn on the paved road.

"Captain Kuchiki," turning to see Renji, he was out of breath. "I've finally found you Captain; the squad is up with worry of your safety." Sweeping his hair back and taking in some breaths, he looked at me with worrisome eyes that made me realize how reckless I've been through this night.

"I apologize for my actions…I just…" trailing off, he understood what I meant and stepped off to the side to let Rukia come forth. "Rukia…?" I breathed.

"Brother," her eyes saddened, she walked closer to me while bringing a small shawl. "You'll catch cold if you walk around with just your uniform." Her uniform ragged from searching, my conscious of what Hisana would say of this tormented me as I felt guilt bring me down.

"Thank you," patting her head and walking back to my home, Renji brought up some news about the search, but no luck on their end. And the research team seemed at a loss for who took them in the first place.

"There's a problem with when the enemy came and took the siblings. From any point of view from the witnesses before their disappearance, they arrived yesterday late in the evening." Renji said. "It's strange that they were among us for a while before doing anything."

"Are you certain of this?" I asked.

"Well, it's what we came up with. As far as we can tell though that is the case." He confirmed.

"I see," pondering on the facts he got, it was no more than a few hours after taking her leave from me. With Raito it was an hour before… there was more than one. There had to be more than one in order to accomplish this feat.

"Brother, please get some rest." Rukia asked. Though I wish to continue my search, she was right. My head was pounding from staying up all night, and the way I was feeling was dangerous to my health. I was still healing my wounds after the battle with the ryoka, I cannot risk infection and not being fully healed.

"I will do so then," finding my room and entering inside, Mizu's haori was still here and lying on the floor. My heart wrenched from seeing it, and I gingerly picked it up to smell the essence left behind. Though blood stained the white cloth it was all I had of her to ease a part of me that made me to believe they were both alright.  
It smells of roses…. Regret filled me, but I put it aside and took a long needed rest.

Closing the door after checking on my brother, Renji turned to me with a relieved expression. "The captain seems to have fallen asleep Rukia, shall we continue our search?" Renji asked.

"Of course," taking leave, I went to the research facility to see if Mayuri caught wind of anything useful to our search since we left him alone few hours ago. "We have until noon to solve who took them both; we can't let my brother down."

"Understood," following right behind her, they headed to the research facility and found all the scientists still going through the data, finding nothing different. It was perilous to begin with, but the search team was still out in the area's the two siblings were last seen and have not returned either.

"This isn't looking too good Renji," Rukia said. "I know Mizu-sama and her brother are well equipped with great martial arts and spells to ward off any that would oppose them, but they both disappeared without so much as a trace. Is the enemy that strong?" She asked.

"Who knows, but we'll get to the bottom of this, you can count on it." Patting her back, she tried to look at it on the brighter side, but to no prevail could she find it. "Come on, I know where there's a good ramen shack nearby here, we should eat first before going on the search again."

"Alright," following him to the rukon district, they discussed their plans on what to do from here on out.

**Las Noches Throne Room**

It's been several hours before Mizu rendered herself unconscious. I'm not sure what had happened, but Aizen summoned not only I, but Stark as well to restrain her from hurting herself. I think it was due to the dark arts, that's my theory. She was known to be overtaken by that power of hers quite often while I trained her…maybe she was losing her sense of self and it drove her mad again.  
"Oi, Gin, shall I drop her off here then?"  
Stark was assisting me in carrying her to her room, and not paying attention to him did it bring him to be curious what I was thinking.

"Yes, place her gently on the bed Stark; make sure you don't harm her." Being cautious, Stark followed my orders calmly and placed her on the bed comfortably. "You are excused now Stark, go on about your business." Waving a hand to dismiss him, he wouldn't leave? "Hmm…?"

"You're hiding something Gin, can't fool me." His nonchalant attitude about this matter was unnerving, but he was quick to guess when I was up to something. "Tell me Gin, do you plan on doing something…about the girl…and the boy?" He asked.

"Something, whatever do you mean?" I say. But his eyes narrowed while sliding his hands into his pocket to brush against me while walking by.

"You do know of his plan, right?" He said with disdain.

"I do know…" a bitter taste in my mouth, he scowled. "To be quite frank, I don't like the idea. I rather have us go with the old plan and taking the key out of Karakura town."

"…I agree," Stark stepped away from me and left to go to his room. I was now beside myself to wonder of Mizu and her brother. I still care for them, but alas I cannot lift a finger to their pain. Before I decided to leave, Mizu was mumbling something in her sleep that caught my attention.

"…promise…I promise to be stronger…much…stronger….captain."  
Her innocent talk got me to recall great times together, but the choice I made was for another's sake. Though I wish to turn back the time and cease this from ever happening, I cannot control the fabric of time and undo what has already been done. But if I were to form a ku d'état with some of the arrancar's here, maybe they will be useful to my disposal in the future.  
Going inside the cell block and seeing her face pale, my feelings of being her captain pooled into me and I sat leisurely at the edge.

"Mizu," gently touching a fringe of hair from her face, I felt remorse, but bile did rise to my throat as to the plan of Aizen's. I will go forth in my plan immediately…this will take careful maneuvering. "Trust in me just for a while my dear little pupil; I will have to hurt you once more before getting you and your brother out of here." Brushing my feelings off, I put back my emotionless slate of a smile and took my leave.

**Two Days**

I'm not certain what happened to me, but my back is hurting, ribs are screaming at me, and I think my head was battered by something.  
"My aching body, the hell was I doing?" Getting my eyes to focus where I was at, I found the room to be blank—more gray and depressing than I could imagine. Even as I got my feet to touch the floor that was the same color, it was cold and unfeeling of any substance in it. "A jail is it," looking around and getting the fixture clear in my head, I found it to be way to tidy. "A single circular window, a sealed off door, a bed as hard as stone, even a toilet in the corner….guess it's better than the ones we got at home." Getting up and stretching, my limbs were numb, but I felt like I was forgetting something direly important, but what?  
The door was shifting, and the stone grazed across the floor and moved outward to open. A woman with chopped blonde hair came in wearing a half jacket that covered half her face. She was a looker, but she was implementing a murderous aura at me if I moved from where I was standing.

"Food," setting it down at a small table I didn't notice, she glared at me once and turned to leave the cell swiftly. She was as cold as one can be for an enemy, but I sure hope I could find a way out of this place before finding out what she and any of the other one's are capable of. But the smell of food did get my stomach rumbling, and I wasn't certain how long I was out for.  
Once I approached the edible looking delicacy they offered me, I was surprised to find something I knew—meat. There was no mistake about it. The simmering of the meat being charred on the ridges, the sweet and chewy juices that come from the center of the beast, it was all too familiar with me and my pallet.

"I shall help myself then," digging in and finding the taste exactly to my liking, a thought occurred to me how they would even know how I liked it. Then again there was Aizen here—AIZEN! "I can't sit here and eat—he said something about my sister! Something…" my mind rolled back to what he said to me, about having my own sister expand his army? "What…does that mean? Will the Hōgyoku utilize her portion of the power to duplicate his army? What are his plans for us?" Thinking about it, nothing came to my mind what his game was, but I was more eager to get out of this cell and search for her.

As I concentrated on the door it began to shift and I immediately stepped back to allow whoever was coming in. It was unexpected to see Gin coming to see me, but I guess being here in this damn place the unexpected could happen.  
"Now Raito, you wouldn't be trying to escape now would you? Nasty things will happen to you if you try." His eyes never opening, I was always hateful towards him. Never liked the guy from the start, and certainly not when he was Mizu's captain. Always gave me the creeps every time we met.

"Alright Gin, what are you even doing here? No way you came to check on me." Watching him carefully, he merely strode inside and shut the door behind him.

"Your quite right, I came for another reason. I came to tell you to behave yourself while seeing Captain Aizen. You've been asleep for two days now boy; surely he has plans for you by now." A cynical look towards me, but I gave the same look back.

"One question," taking a stand, I didn't care about myself I just needed to know if Mizu was really here. "Is Mizu here in this forsaken place? Does Aizen really plan—"

"Ah, no more than one question." Waving his finger, he scolded me. "She is here and being taken care of accordingly. Now to escort you to where he wishes you to be." Taking his hand and binding me with a spell, I was escorted away from my cell.


	23. Chapter 23

**Prison Lounge**

Its sunrise now, I know it. Every day I wake at this hour, and I know all too well that another day has passed. How frightening this turned out to be…and I don't recall what happened after seeing Aizen with Raito in a cage. My fingers burn still, so maybe I did something to that awful man with this power. Guess nothing else matters at this point, I just need to find my brother and get the hell out of here.  
Knocking on the door, I glanced towards it and put my feelings aside.

"Are you awake, woman;" The green eyed monster appears once more.

"Yes," Answering him, he didn't put any emotion on his face like normal and I waited for another word from his mouth.

"You will eat with Lord Aizen before he sees to your fate; do not dawdle." Waiting for me to come, I did as I was expected and followed him to where we would be dining. No point in causing a disturbance quite yet since I'll be seeing Aizen and perhaps my brother.  
Arriving at the dining hall, it was a large room with one table setting aligned with curved seats. And of course the setting was gray and colorless… it suited Aizen more than I thought.  
"Be seated there," pointing to my appointed seat, I sat down calmly and wary of the others around. It kind of freaked me out to find Grimmjow seated across from me, but then there was another that was large with a gray beard with a crown atop his head. Again, to the right of me, there was another man with outlandish pink hair like Lieutenant Yachiru. Raito would most likely freeze and become stone if he sees this man. Right beside him was a stern and peculiar looking guy with spikes on his head? Across from him was a weird fellow with a large hat and an eye patch across his left eye. Best to stay away from him, that's what my gut tells me. To his left was a strange looking creature with a cylinder for a head. Don't understand his disposition to hide his face—if he has one—but I think I should stay away from him as well. To the right from the weird guy was a normal looking guy with brown wavy hair that touched his shoulders. Beside the one with the crown atop his head was a woman with outlandish blonde hair I believe to be the one I ran from before. She scowled at me I think, I could only see her eyes with her jacket covering half her face. She screams danger from every angle now that I look at her. Once the green eyed monster took his seat beside me, I was then stared upon by them all before their gaze went to the door.

"Welcome, everyone, let us begin our meal." Several woman in the same attire as me came through the door behind Aizen carrying a bountiful feast. Elaborate for Aizen, but I can't say anything until Raito was in my sights. "I'm glad that our guests' could join us for a pleasant breakfast," his hand gestured to bring someone forward and Gin showed himself with my brother in his care. Relief in my heart and soul I stood abruptly from my seat and started shedding grateful tears.

"Mizu," his smile beaming through this gloom of a room, I ran towards him and released Gin's spell without any hassle and hugged Raito with all my strength.

"Raito!" Knees buckling, Gin moved aside to give us room while Aizen had the doors shut behind him. The latch clicked, that route for escape could be difficult.

"So enjoyable to witness a reunion, but enough of that," his eyes leered at us as we barely shifted to see him. "Come, have a seat so we may begin our morning." As if this was a proper morning to begin with, we scowled.

"The hell do you want from us Aizen?" Raito asked. Though I wish he would answer us, then again I just wasn't caring enough. But once Aizen began walking past us, I felt his reiatsu overpower us instantly. He was giving us a warning that we are in his control here.

Without my zanpakutou I can't do much harm… I thought. If I had it I could paralyze them all and we could escape.

"…Mizu…" Raito whispered. "Why the hell are you wearing such clothing?" He looked at me properly now, and I was angry for this attire as it was. I don't need Raito to see such a shameful side of me to what Aizen wished.

"It was forced on me. You seem to have gotten the same treatment. You wear the same clothing as they do." With an open jacket that hung below his waist, his bandaged torso was the only cloth covering his skin. His pants were baggy—must be comfortable to be in. Black socks and white sandals like mine, we both looked like we were a part of his army.

"Now you two, stop keeping us waiting." Said Aizen, irritably; though we could have taken his threat s seriously, we read our thoughts to escape with our spells alone, it was the only option.

"Hadō 58—Tenran!" A tornado-like blast was fired at them all, creating enough of a diversion to have Raito bash through the door and grab hold of me to make a run for it.

"Nice, now it's my turn." Turning around and running backwards, he thought of a spell quickly. "Bakudou 21—Sekienton!" A puff of smoke surrounded the hallways, making visibility very hard for them. "And I'll add more smoke when passing the halls we pass." Looking at me, I was so thankful to be beside him. He was a pillar of strength for me in these situations, but more than that we had the same issue of injuries holding us back from fully fighting.  
It was after going down the fifth hall that I began getting winded with our spell casting. Raito felt my weakness, but we pursued onward as we finally made it to a large opening of a room with a possible exit to the outside.

"Think it's the way out?" I asked.

"One way to find out," Taking my hand and leading the way, something grabbed my other hand and yanked me from Raito forcibly. "MIZU!?" Turning his head and reaching out to me, I was whisked away in a heartbeat and gagged from screaming Raito's name. "MIZU~" hearing his voice far from where I wanted to be, I started crying.

"Stop your crying I'm getting you out another route idiot."  
Hearing a familiar and disgruntled voice, I tried turning to see him, but he forced my vision forward. Just what was happening at this moment? Why am I being carried away from my brother when we were so close to the outside?

Mizu was taken right from my hand….right from my hand! "Mizu, Mizu I'm coming!" Yanking my sleeves up to go after her, someone grabbed my collar and yanked me right down to the floor. "OW!" My ribs, the pain!

"Hush, they'll find you."  
A woman from the way I heard her speak had yanked me down. Just opening my eyes was painful from the wind being knocked out of my lungs, but once I cleared my vision, it was nice to see a half dressed woman standing over me.  
"Well come on, hurry it up before they come." Yanking me off the ground, I saw her attire to be quite torn, and her sea-green hair was wildly attractive to her figure. "What are you staring at?" She asked irritably.

"N-nothing," raising my defense flag up, she shook her head and led the way for our escape, but I had to get Mizu first. "My sister—"

"She's fine; she has him to get her out safely. Everything's been arranged," eying me so angrily, she was intent on leaving this place. I was too, but Mizu was just gone from my sight in seconds after finally getting her back. "Come quickly before I leave you behind," taking hold of my jacket and pulling me along, it was rather hard concentrating on the path ahead and not her backside that had barely any coverage.

"So what's happening here? You mentioned a plan?" Getting some detail what was happening here, was I supposed to trust this woman?

She exhaled loudly before pulling me to run beside her as she started explaining this 'plan' out to me. "That fox guy asked this of me late last night while playing tag with my brothers. He told me I would be able to leave Hueco Mundo and live in a new place."  
She touched her skull on top her head and gave a sad look towards the way we ran. I don't know if it was intentional, but a tear slipped past her before she returned her features to a hard look and turned to me looking like she had no feelings.

"Fox guy," repeating what she said, the only guy here that looks like a fox was Gin. Was he really helping us escape? Who else is involved in this plan then? Could we trust in him enough to get out of Hueco Mundo, and even this girl here, was she trustworthy? Many questions going unanswered, her expression changing when she thinks I'm not looking, just what was Gin planning for? Didn't he betray us?

"Hurry it up," commanding me, I followed without lag and kept up the quick pace. Even so, I was wary, aware of her, and skeptical of this 'escape' she was leading me to believe.

What's happening here? I was whisked away from Raito in a heartbeat, being carried by—who I think to believe—Grimmjow, and now I'm in a dark room with my eyes unadjusted to the darkness. Should I move forward to find the door I went through? Wait around till I was carried off again? My mind is so frazzled right now I don't know what I'm capable of thinking. All I know is that something was happening and my brother was most likely not a part of the plan.  
"Ok Princess, stay quiet and follow me."  
The door reopened again, letting in a light my eyes seemed to hate before my hand was grabbed and feet shuffling underneath me to walk swiftly.

"Where're you taking me?" I demanded.

"Not the time to ask," he growled. But I insisted on getting my answers.

"Tell me right this instant!" Yanking my hand away and nearly toppling backwards, I glared at him—which really did turn out to be Grimmjow like I thought.

"….seriously," groaning about it, he swept back his hair in such a way that I blanked out what I wanted. Even just staring at how he moved made me kind of lose focus as he turned around and scowled to give me answers. "Look princess, I'm on different orders here that I like, so don't go askin' me questions I don't want to answer." Not saying a word and having his hand reach out to me, I took it and was again led to another place in a hurry.

I think I'm ill…men crazed—something that is making me delirious in wanting the enemy. Yes I'll admit he does have a better looking body than Byakuya in some aspect, but geez…

Well it has been a while for you dear Mizu, he spoke. The power I dreaded flowing through my veins was speaking to me with more vulgar words than I would imagine there being. And I advise to you that having him as a lover might be enjoyable. His chuckling turning off all my desires was actually helpful, but I tossed him aside to the back of my mind as I tried ever so hard to concentrate on what was happening before me. You will lose will my dear, any woman would around a strapping young man. Just remember this, an illusion of a figure seeped into my vision moments of running to our destination emerged. Actions speak louder than words.  
I closed my eyes, focused on thinking nothing but my safety and Raito's, that's all I need to keep my mind sane.

"Finally," Grimmjow interrupted. "The others must have been convinced after all, now we're talkin'." His grin was wild, and eyes crazed by something he knows, but all my thoughts left me as we stumbled onto the group he was meeting up with. "I got the princess, let's get going."

"What on earth—no," Yanking my hand away again, the others looked at me with utter astonishment to my actions. "You are the enemy! Why are you even helping me? Wasn't it you who brought me here in the first place?!" Pointing to the green eyed monster I saw waiting by the window, I was delusional of seeing this even happening. "And you chased me in high pursuit when I tried escaping!" Pointing at the blonde woman, she didn't make any comment on her behalf. "You are all trying to trick me aren't you? That's what this is, isn't it!"

"Actually my dear," Gin's voice loomed around the corner, making my every breath stop and placed on hold. "This is the beginning of a ku d'état."

Stunned, "What manner of trickery are you planning Gin?" Backtracking now, I was cautious of a trap being sprung at me any moment now. But then again there was a longing to know what my captain had planned. I knew he didn't like many people to begin with…surely Aizen can't be one of those he actually likes being around. "What are you planning…?" I asked again.

"Nothing of the sort," waving a hand, "I merely find it degrading using you as a population factor into Aizen's unruly plans."

"Population factor?" First I heard of this, but is it?

"Yes, well, I do believe having a child would be gratifying, but not while it's being used to serve under Lord Aizen's rule."  
Implementing the gist of it, I understood it all too clearly. I was to manufacture a new sort of army for Aizen. I'm clever enough to figure this much out from little words from Gin, so I know better now why he would take such a risk. Truly, just maybe Gin hasn't fully betrayed us at all. Aizen must have a hold of him somehow, binding Gin to his will and not allowing the slightest mistrust from him.

"Gin…" I breathed.

Coming towards me slowly, he placed his hand on my shoulder and leaned down to my eye level and I did nothing to move away. "These four are now your allies; Mizu, I have utter faith in their potential's to keep you and your brother safe."

"Wait, Raito isn't here though, he's left back there where we were trying to escape!" I pointed out.

"Well, just for facts sakes, I do have an outsider from these walls that was willing to coincide with my plans." A devilish grin crossed his face, and his eyes opened to be a kind and gentle blue. "Do trust in me a little longer Mizu; I hate that scowl you've been showing me."

Tears and words could not express my gratitude towards him now. I felt anguish over his betrayal, but knowing he was behind this grand escape plan was all I needed to put my trust back into him. Would Raito feel the same once I tell him? Anyhow, this was great news to me, I cannot ask for anything more than this.

"Time to go," the woman spoke. Her sharp tongue dialect unnerved me since I couldn't see her face, but I wanted to know more of Gin's plans, his thoughts, everything that concerned this whole matter that's happened!

"Wait, Gin—" he reached out to hush my words then pulled out a small pin I gave him for his rise to becoming Captain.

"Keep your training in mind Mizu; focus what's ahead, keep your body low, never let your opponent strike." Tapping my nose and leaving me, I was picked up with ease into Grimmjow's broad arms and carried out the window to feel the free fall of our plunge into the dessert.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dessert Plain**

I've been following this woman for some time now, but her name is still unknown, as to her reliability. In a sense I have placed my safety in her hands, but for how long are we running for?  
"I think it's time you gave me answers," commanding in my voice, she barely crooked her head my way before coming to a steady halt to speak.

"You want answers, do you?" Her eyes on me fully, I was slightly—more or less—mesmerized by her Hazel colored eyes. More serene like the sea I would cross upon during my visitation to the living world. They had meaning in them, more so like they've been through much pain in the past that she can't come across to say.  
"Answers are given to those that can handle the truth. You are not ready for the truth."

"What truth is there? I was captured in some crazy ploy from Aizen, which happened to somehow include my sister, and now I'm escaping days later. What's there to hide?"

"More than you can bear," closing her eyes and facing another way, I watched her hair billow behind her and show her neck. Prominent of a woman to have such small and angular necks, her arms were strong and small like my sister's, but her muscular body had an unusual charm towards me. "I will answer only when I deem it necessary." She answered.

"No," shaking my head, I was distracted but focused on getting this matter my way. "I want answers, and I would also like to know who you are."

Her serenity left her as she posed in a strong fashion. Her legs apart for a quick jump or run, she was ready for anything I threw at her it seemed.  
"I can give you my name, and it is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

"Nelliel," repeating only her first name, it was a charming name. "For your cooperation, I will announce my own name. I am the 17th in line, Raito Kurai."

"A noble of sort, huh," a very small smile touched her face but swiftly disappeared through a veil of her stone emotions. Intrigued to see more, though not the best idea, I approached her carefully and stood inches taller than her. "What?"

"Curiosity," shrugging my shoulders and tackling her sides into a tickle frenzy, she gasped and wriggled away from me with wide eyes to know what I was thinking. "Your hiding a very peculiar expression in that mask of yours, I'd like to see it." Smiling without consequences, she flushed pretty badly and held her sides in defense. "Did that surprise you so much to look at me like that?" I asked.

"Y-you had no right!" She burst. "No right at all for doing such things," biting her lower lip, it made her look…sexy. I'm probably a little deprived after all this chaos and workload the past—yeah, just stressed and looking for a way to vent.

"Hmm, well since you won't be answering my questions without troubling yourself, I'll just use this tactic to get them from you." Moving my fingers, she let out a small squeak that I found to be pretty cute coming from her. "Prepare for battle," launching at her, she dodged and tried running, but using my shunpo to catch up to her, she was rolling on the ground trying to escape before turning the tables on me and getting my sides without hurting my wound.  
"Ahahahaha!" Hitting a sensitive spot, she gained a slight upper hand before I got to her as well and we both acted like children out in the middle of nowhere.  
For who knows how long we tickled each other, but we passed out from exhaustion on the banks of sand and stared at the never changing night sky.  
"What's with the sky here…? It never shows daylight, only that place where we fled from."

"It's the canopy…a fake sky Aizen created to give us something different." Getting quiet, I wanted to hear more, so I asked something else.

"So you were once with them I take it," turning to face her, she nodded in response before looking at me with a better expression than that of a cold ice woman a mere moments ago.

"Yes, I too was a part of that place before something happened to me. Not sure what exactly, but my skull is cracked, and a portion of memories is gone. I had these brothers, but I do believe them to be mere hallows, taking care of me for a while before Gin came to me. He did offer me a different home than this dessert, but something a little more."

"What did he offer?" Intrigued by what she was saying, was Gin really helping me get out of there? What of Mizu? Is he doing the same for her like he did me with Nelliel?

"A new beginning," she mumbled.  
There was no helping my actions as I took hold of her hand and held it for a moment to say she did a great service for me and my sister, but words couldn't come out.  
"We should be going, the others are most likely approaching the exit point to return you to the soul society." Swiftly in a fluid motion she got up off the sand and dusted the grains off. Doing the same without the grace, I shifted my clothes to let the grains fall before following her on a more natural basis. To think what my sister did all those years ago with her friend Kei would actually work for me. 'The Tickle Tactic' is what she used to call it; better thank her for the opportunity she gave me with this woman.

**Rendezvous Point**

So far I've found out several things about my "saviors" with me. The blonde haired woman is named Tia Harribel—but prefers Harribel over Tia. The wavy brown haired guy with the eye patch is named Stark Coyote. Nearly reminds me of Shunsui—the attitude and all being identical without being in a stupor from alcohol. There's Ulquiorra Cifer—AKA the green eyed monster as I prefer from how he acts towards me. And lastly is Grimmjow Jaegerjack that rudely picks me up on a whim without any consideration to how I feel!  
"I can run you know," crossing my arms and glaring, he grinned from ear to ear as he looked at me.

"You could, but then that outfit will show off quite a show for us to see."  
As if by him doing this was making him a gentleman, I flushed and turned my face away to stare at the never ending plains of Hueco Mundo.

"Does this dessert ever end?" I spoke without consideration, but Harribel seemed to have answered my whimsical question.

"Never," bluntly, "this dessert holds more than you could possibly imagine. Who knows where it stretches, how far it touches, to what enemy is afoot to us out there."

"You make it sound grim," carelessly answering, Grimmjow seemed to like my remark and agreed.

"But the fighting is endless for a sport, never tiring, never any boredom to hunt for a good kill every now and then." Cackling, his teeth that he calls his mask opened up in an alarming sort of way and kind of scared me. I've never seen something like that before in my life, so it was new for me, yet intrigued me at the same time. "Anyhow, that spot is coming into view ain't it?" Asking whoever, Stark seemed to answer his question and nodded, taking lead up ahead quicker than the others.  
To my understanding, this route we took was where Raito would be with this other person that led to his own escape. I'm curious to know who this person was that agreed to this grand escape. Bit while thinking of the person in general, eyes that aggravated me to the bone drilled into the back of my head and I whipped my head to stare back at Ulquiorra.

"Got something to say," I growled.

"….." silent, he ran ahead to catch up to Stark, and before I knew it I was fuming.

"What is his deal?!" I fumed. Grimmjow couldn't help but snicker, but I was angry at him and still against having him here. I rather be in the perverted arrancar's arms than deal with the green eyed monster with no emotion. "Can't he show a sign of emotion? Even a flinch would suffice."

"Wanna make it a game then," Grimmjow whispered. Intrigued and wary, it did give me something to do.

"Sure," agreeing so easily, it was my own wrong doing as he cheered? What did I just put myself into?

"We'll crack that mask of his and see if he shows anger or any other emotion on his pale face. I'd like to see him look scared for one thing, but that ain't gonna come easily." His hand moved slickly along my leg as I gasped and went to slap him before he grinned slyly and lowered his face to my own. "But that game may just be too boring for me…I think I rather see what you show on your face towards what I do to ya."

"Y-your such a brute!" Seething this, I released his neck for support and shoved away from him and landed on my feet while the others stopped. "I'm capable of running thank you very much." Watching their eyes on me I decided to show them all up and ask where the check point was directly.

"Just up ahead," Stark pointed out.

"Alright," taking my stance and trying to be a captain here, I closed my eyes to the outfit I was wearing and used shunpo to get ahead of them and keeping a distance where nothing would be seen from behind as I ran. "I hate outfits like these," I complained.

Skidding alongside me in the same speed, Grimmjow smirked as he startled me. "That sure does look good on ya, you should keep the look."

"Never," refusing outright, I scoffed and ignored him.  
Seems we nearly arrived as I could see two figures in the distance waiting around a large white tree. Raito was there with a woman; obscurely I could see her with large breasts'—brother's ultimate weakness—and profound green hair. When we got closer, her whole attire was nothing but torn cloth! She couldn't cover hardly anything! I thought my own outfit was indecent enough, but this woman too? Just what do these arrancar's think about self preservation?!  
"Raito," calling out to him, I shoved Grimmjow aside as he went to grab me and I took off quicker to my brother for safety. But alas Grimmjow was quicker for some bizarre reason and scooped me up from behind and making me yelp in surprise as I was carried to my brother and the woman.

"Mizu," coming towards me, he eyed Grimmjow and reached for his zanpakutou that wasn't there and cussed under his breath. "Release her this instant before I take you down." He ordered. He did so without much complaint and I walked to Raito unscathed before he checked for injuries. "What happened after you were taken?" He asked. "After you were gone this woman—Nelliel—she grabbed me and said we were being taken out of here. You were coming with allies….?" Questionable, he looked to the anta rage behind me and I sheepishly nodded as to why these guys were coming with us and for some purpose.

"Actually Raito," pausing and looking back at them, they were under Gin's orders to protect us, but what exactly are we supposed to do? I looked to Raito and spoke what I knew. "Gin didn't exactly betray us…in fact he was the one that came up with this escape. He—"

"I know," confused, I asked him what he knew. "Nelliel mentioned about Gin's plan, so I knew you were safe, but didn't figure it would be with four Arrancars." Staring at the other's I couldn't blame him for being worried, but all was well. "Mizu, we really have to get back now, more so since we've been here for more than a day. Two three days is long enough to have the Seireitei in a mass chaotic stream if not returned. We have our duties to the family to deal with as well and can't have that get out of hand."

"I know," I whispered. The mass amount of work that's needed to be done should be grueling to work out, but it was what we needed to do.

"Alright then," turning to them, he wanted us to head back immediately. "Take us home before Aizen get's the idea to come after us."  
They nodded in unison, then turned their attention to the air beside us and aimed their palms upward and released something that tore the fabric open straight to the soul society.

"This will get us there, but we don't know for sure when you'll arrive."

"What does that mean?" I asked. So they told me that the time lapse between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society was quite different. But knowing that, my mind reeled back in time to where Byakuya and I last spoke about. I can only hope he isn't too worried about us that he would get sick over it. Honestly it would just hurt us both to put him through such agony after only just speaking with one another after such a long time.


	25. Chapter 25

**Soul Society**

A full week has passed, no sign of Mizu or Raito, not even an absolute order to go into a scaled search to where the Hallows reside in. Our only clue to their whereabouts was the garganta residue left behind where the research team traced it back to Hueco Mundo. I wonder of the competence our commander holds, but if can't be done so simply then I will find a way there myself.  
"Brother," softly murmuring, Rukia stepped inside my office with some food on a tray. "It's been tiring, but please, eat something." Asking so desperately of me to do so, I've only complied. "Your weight is still going down… I can't have you do that to yourself."

"Thank you Rukia," taking the bread from the plate, there was some strawberries and a glass of water. "Where is my Lieutenant?" Asking of his whereabouts, I was going to discuss the time to go into Hueco Mundo ourselves and retrieve the siblings.

"Renji is currently observing the entry point to where the two disappeared from. No new signs of other points have been given."

"Let me know as soon as something is heard." Eating as I was asked too, Rukia sat beside me as to make sure I was holding down my food. Nothing pained me more than eating and keeping it all down.

Someone was running down the halls, I could hear the frantic steps clear through the walls. My heart quickened, it could be anything, anything that concerned Mizu or Raito!  
"Captain Kuchiki!"  
Renji's voice was echoing now, and more frantic than the day we were attacked by Aizen.  
"Captain Kuchiki, they're back! They're back!" Slamming the door wide open and panting from his running, his red hair flared every-which-way before coming to a standstill. "I saw them…I saw Raito and his sister descending from the sky through a hole!"  
I took no chance on missing this, so I scrambled to my feet and followed him to where he saw them. My heart was desperate for their safety, and I yearned to see them in one piece. Nothing could block my path once I used shunpo to head to the site.

Mizu was exhausted from running in that darkness to get here; I was surprised that it took us two hours to get to the soul society without leaving a trace for Aizen to track us. The way these Espada's operate is quite unusual to me and I would rather trust one rather than five at once. Nothing can be changed now as they all descended down with me, but I felt Mizu's strength being sapped away from her and I couldn't contemplate why it was so hard on her? I wanted to ask, but my main concern now was of the gotei 11 coming at us with millions of questions and receiving uncle's words to report everything we've been through.

"Raito, sorry about having you carry me," Mizu whispered.

"It's fine," worried still, my ribs weren't quite healed yet and started to be painful to hold her up properly and she seemed to have felt that. "Was it something back in Las Noches that drained you?"

"…..I'll speak of it later, but my body feels fine to go the rest of the way from here." Touching my cheek softly, I stopped and placed her down to run alongside me in the sky as we descended down. "It was strange how my body gave out though, sorry for troubling you when you are still injured Raito."

"Your injured as well you know, it's not like we're in top form." Trying to lighten the mood before coming to the ground with a crowd gathering, I looked to the arrancar's behind us. "How are we to deal with them though? What do we say to them all about having part of Aizen's army being alongside us?" I asked.

"I have an idea, but it will take some time to prepare as well as we need special permission from uncle to use it." Her look frightened me actually to see her so damn serious about this. The look of a captain that's never really crossed her face before became visible and I was rather impressed to hear this out. "Tell them to go to our house, give them your seal so Albert knows they were sent by us or he'll kill them on sight." Askign this of me, I halted and turned to them all while they stopped in their steps.

"Alright then," feeling around in my pocket for my seal, I pulled it out of the stitched pocket and held it out for Nelliel to take hold of. "This here is my seal to enter the house without being killed by our head butler. I believe one of you already knows where my home is and I would like to head there now while we settle matters here."

"Understood," Nelliel said.  
Nodding as I watched them take off while following Grimmjow, I caught up with Mizu down below and watched her gasp for air as she took in oxygen uneven breath's.

"You sure your alright," wary, she nodded and I couldn't understand what got into her so suddenly. "You have a wound I don't know about Mizu," I asked.

"…..I'm not sure how to tell you this at the moment, please focus on the group coming towards us."  
Feeling several different reiatsu coming at us, there were familiar to me and I patted her should to have her ease up and look proper while seeing Renji coming around a corner.

"There," Renji's voice was heard.  
It was slow motion from what I could tell. Renji whipped around the corner frantically, nearly running into a wall and then suddenly Byakuya comes around no later with Rukia right towards us. It was all so fast and meticulous that I was in a blunder for words.

"Hey," waving a hand, Mizu's whole body was shivering? "Long time no—" Byakuya's crushing blow to us nearly knocked both of us down. His arms wrapped around us strongly, never releasing us at all until it started hurting. "Byakuya, it hurts man, gotta breathe." Patting his back, I felt his body mass to have gone down a bit and worried that this might have happened. "Byakuya, come on buddy, I'll talk later, we have to get to the old man." His vice grip eased up, and his face was so pale. "Byakuya, we're home." Hoping this would make up for it, his eyes were so red from lack of sleep and his cheeks caved in from not eating right. "How long have we been gone here for?" I asked.

"It's been a full week since you've been taken," not believing his words, even Mizu looked up to meet his gaze and a massive emotion of embarrassment washed over me and I was trying to depict what the hell it was about from her! "I was ready to head to Hueco Mundo myself to retrieve you two myself before hearing the news of your return." His voice was craggy, and I took my mind off Mizu to give him reassurance that we were back and well—more or less.

"…those clothes," he examined us carefully while really looking at Mizu and having a cold stare at her. "Why do you wear such clothing?" He asked.

"Not by choice I assure you, but this is the uniform back in Hueco Mundo for that man's army." Showing it off to him, he scowled a little bit at mine, but more so towards Mizu's as I knew why he would. "Before the crowd we saw arrives here Byakuya we have to discuss something with the head captain as soon as possible. Afterwards we will talk things over a warm cup of tea, alright?" Resting my gaze on him, he wanted to speak more but allowed us to depart knowing we were to meet up with his later on. "And not to worry Byakuya, we'll change to appropriate attire before coming to the house." Winking at him, he seemed to wish for a conversation with Mizu but her emotions were saying something along the line of 'not now' to me.  
So taking Mizu and heading off to the head captains quarters and passing other soul reapers, I spoke with her calmly and demanded to know what the deal was with that emotion she threw at me.

"…..I wanted to say this later…" she said.

"Later is now," I said.

"He and I…that day after the battle…we slept together." Quietly as she spoke, my ears did not deceive me.

"He snapped?" Confirming, she nodded and I felt the heat rushing through her and I was exulted! "I've been anticipating the day he finally would! Not the best of days though…but he really got you?" She flushed hard in the face and I was considering the red rice with beans tonight for celebration! "I'm happy for you Mizu! This here is the best of news I've heard since that fight with him."

"But I wished it was on simpler terms…." She jumped up and I followed close behind as we ran on rooftops. "He got to me while in the heat of being wounded and I was so overtaken by him that he got his way with me. I am ashamed and blissful about it and it frustrates me! Couldn't he have picked a better time to woo a girl instead of choosing to do so after a battle?"

"Looks like that wasn't the case," teasing her now, we had come across the stairs leading to the building where the head captains quarters was. "But you are happy aren't you?"

"More than happy….I'm thrilled to the point I can't even think it really happened."

"Then forget everything else and just accept the time he did it. He snapped and that was a breaking point he thought he couldn't hold back."

"You make it sound so simple Raito," she grumbled.

"I make everything sound simple." I winked.

"Yeah, like a pin," she remarked.

"Ouch," laughing as we climbed the stairs, we reached the large doors and pushed them open to step inside the noisy halls of the head captains barracks and calmed our unease to what to expect from our uncle.

Opening the red oak doors and finding him waiting by his desk beside his lieutenant, we stepped forward and felt his reiatsu disperse and feel a cheerful presence coming from him. "Raito, Mizu," he breathed. Mizu was the first to go up to him so she could hug him, then I last as we were both hugged like little kids from this old guy. "I'm glad you two are safe….I was sick with worry." Surprisingly feeling so small to him, it wasn't so bad easing up a bit after all that's happened and acting ourselves around family.

"We're sorry for being so careless…" Mizu apologized, and the old man was relieved to hear her words it seemed. "The noble houses must have been nagging at you for our whereabouts, I'm sure it frustrated you greatly to quell them." Nodding in agreement, he wasn't concerned over our matters any longer. Once I stepped back and compelled myself to speak, he looked upon me with his wise eyes and waited.

"Old man…I'll explain everything that's happened to us." He nodded then the both of us explained in detail what transpired in Hueco Mundo. It was a surprise for me to hear of Mizu's part. Her point of view was just as bad as mine as we both told our tales. Much didn't make quite as much sense to me, but she was well aware that Aizen had something up his sleeve and he was bound on using us to the fullest in his quest for power. Yamamoto was listening so intently that he was thinking in deep thought over it all as was I. And once we got to the part about Gin, he blew up in our faces saying he was nothing but a traitor, that it was a plot. Mizu said otherwise, but he was clear of what he thought of Gin. Even when we broached the subject of the Espada's being on our side, he was concerned about it and demanded to know what we planned to do with them.

"I will put a spell on them Uncle," Mizu suggested. "I need your permission for this spell due to the fact it is a restraining sort and will not allow them to fight unless for our purpose alone."

"Can you do such a spell?" Yamamoto asked.

"I can. I've been working on a spell with the research facility for years to perfect this. It will work Uncle, trust me."

"….you've changed Mizu," he mentioned. And now that he's mentioned it, something did change in her during our capture. She's not as scared or whiney about being a captain. In fact, she seems more solid of the fact that's what she is. Wonder if it's because of Gin's non-betrayal? Maybe he said something to her and not saying anything…?

"Not in the least Uncle, I'm merely trying my best to strengthen myself." He didn't say anything after that except allowing her to go with her new spell, which crossed my mind to thinking that I knew nothing about it.

"Tell me Mizu, what is this new spell you created?" Yamamoto asked.

"It is called Kōgeki Shibaru. Being tied down by the word Shibaru, it creates an invisible chain to me and anyone I choose. Kōgeki is attack; by one's order that is tied down by the chain will the spell commence. The only flaw of this spell is that if the user dies, the spell is dismissed."

"Sis, that spell must take a lot out of you though if it's long term. You can't use it on five of them at once!" I said.

"I know…that's why I'll be using it one or two at a time when with them." Though I was against the idea now, she showed me her resolve and begged through our connection to let her go through with this. I only asked that she not rely once on the dark arts that harbors between us.  
"Uncle, now that we've reported back to you, we should calm the squads in search for us and return home." She spoke calmly.

"Yes, do so," he dismissed us.  
I walked beside Mizu for a short time before grabbing hold of her shaking body and hugging her to death. She was nervous trying to act strong to Uncle, but she did such a marvelous job that even I was impressed. Her salty tears stained a little on my sleeves, but it was worthwhile until she collected herself for the next hardest part of our return—explanations.

In all honesty, the hour it took for both of us to calm our squads down and having Albert daunt on us while receiving our swords and attire, it made us seem well missed for the time we've been gone from them. Who would have thought in a matter of a week would the squads we've been given fall to such disarray in the short time we've taken command of them.  
Feeling better amongst comrades and fellow men alike we had our squads round up the other gotei to have a drink to celebrate and release their stress they've accumulated over this. And another hour passed while speaking with the different households we were in charge of to find some of the other noble heads trying to take lead in our absence. Thanks to Albert though we had kept the leadership of our treaty at peace, but the heads were certain we couldn't keep this up much further without producing results of an heir soon to continue our line. Every damn noble household always assumes we pop babies so damn easily like rabbits that we can continue our powerful line! Repeatedly have we told them that we are fine on our own standing in power, but they insist that something be done soon or the peace between households will collapse in due time.  
After sorting this whole matter out we were finally able to escape and head towards the Kuchiki residence to meet with Ginrei first and foremost. Being our guardian and all for these 200+ years it would be dishonorable not to go to him first and say we're back.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kuchiki Household**

Beside myself with the news of the Kurai twins' return, I have yet received word of them coming here to me. But they could still be reporting to head captain, so I must be patient for them to come back into these arms.  
"Not even tea would settle my nerves," taking my hand and covering my eyes, a sweet aroma filled my room and a small clatter of my china clattered against my desk. "I did not mean for you to bring me tea Kenta," my butler, I was going to ask he take the tea away when my eyes fixated on Mizu's sweet smile holding onto her brother. "….Raito, Mizu," I breathed. Faces brightened, I leaped out of my seat and took them in my arms. "You two are safe…really here in my grasp…" tears of joy ran down my cheeks, but their feverish bodies were real and not an illusion. "This week has been…terrifying…how was I to tell Leliel of your passing?" Gripping them tighter, I could hear Raito trying to move and speak to me, but I wanted to be in this moment of their return to me. "I feared the worst had come," unable to help my emotions from my mouth, Mizu's small arms wrapped around my waist and hugged back. Her brown hair tickling my nose, and Raito's hair in my eyes, it was grand having them back unharmed.

"Ginrei…we're home," they both said.

"Yes, welcome home."

It nearly took them three hours to explain to me what had transpired between the two. And hearing of Mizu and Byakuya being together the night before her capture pleased me to no end as that foolish grandson of mine finally gave in to his weakness for her. And of Raito's side of the tale, I did not like the words he spoke. Aizen was planning on using their dark arts for his plans, whatever they may be, and furthermore, Mizu in producing a stronger breed to his army. To what end could that man go to? Sickened by this news, it was best that Byakuya heard it from me rather than these two after all they've been through. My only concern was of the Espada's they brought along while Gin helped their escape. Was Gin truly on our side? Sending half the force of Aizen's army to us was risky, and who knows if we could put forth our trust in them. Mizu seems to have a spell she created to make sure they do not harm us, but I do not like the idea of tying down these new enemies to one single entity.

"Ginrei, we should head back to the house and check on them, they are most likely being beaten down by our head butler, Albert." Raito mentioned.  
I wished for them to stay here till they were well rested, but those Espada's are a greater concern.

"Be safe you two," I warned.

"We will," they chimed.  
Watching their backs turned as they left, something felt different between the two. After speaking so seriously for those hours I have come to realize that Raito is more at ease with himself and can think on a clearer note than before when his idol betrayed him. Something must have happened while there in his enemies grasp. While as for Mizu…she spoke fondly over Gin with his plans and the look in her eyes tell me that something he said gave her courage. Uncertain what that man who can't be claimed a non-traitor yet said to her, she grew in the time she spent there on enemy territory. Alas I am old and do not know of the heart of the young as well as I should, but in my eyes I see a force that should not be reckoned with through trust and deception.

**Kurai Household**

"The hell, where are those damn brats?!" Grimmjow bantered. His patience gone, the others looked at him with unfocused eyes and sat quietly in the den waiting for their return. After their meeting with the head butler, Albert, their privileges in the household was only to one room until the master's return, making them all well behaved.

"Enough, Grimmjow, or he'll return." Stark said. A prick behind Grimmjow's head was noticed as he stopped yelling and looked around cautiously. "That old man is not something to be trifled with."

"….." silent, Grimmjow sat down on a nearby couch and stared off into space outside viewing the garden. "Then they better hurry it up." Resting his head on his palm, he sat quietly.

"This is foolish," Harribel says. "We Espada are being ill-treated after rescuing those brats." She growled.

"Harribel," Nelliel began, "do you blame them? They've been through a lot in the few days they were captured in Hueco Mundo, I would think they be more hostile towards us." Making a valid point, she thought otherwise while looking at her directly.

"You may be right, but this is not how you treat the people who save you." Harribel spoke.

"We couldn't have succeeded without word from Gin," Stark cut in.

"….just because he gave us the go to move along with his plans doesn't make a plausible excuse for their hospitality." She growled at him.

"Then take it with that scary old man Harribel, I'm sure he'll accommodate you." Stark teased.

"Even I know better than to mess with that man," barely shivering, no one caught that side of her and shut her eyes off from them. "He's something else."

"…." All silent, the butler comes in carrying some tea and snacks for them.

"As our guests', this is only proper for me to do." Setting the tray in the middle of them all none made a move without his consent. "I'm glad the lot of you settled down before ruining my master's home. I would not have been pleased to have you welcomed here in this treasured household." A stern and ominous look about him put chills down their spines before he turned his head gently to the door and smiled warmly. "Welcome back Raito-sama, Mizu-sama."

"We're back again Albert," both waving a hand, the lot of them turned their heads and waited for them to both speak. "You can go Albert, we got it from here." Raito said.

"As you wish," bowing, he made one quick observation of the group and warned them silently not to try anything while staying here before taking his leave.

"….." silence filling the room, Raito broke the ice by stepping forward and taking one of the snacks and tea in his hands and enjoying the taste of home once more.

"Got to hand it to him, he sure knows how to brew a good Darjeeling tea," sipping the tea and having Mizu join him, Grimmjow stood abruptly and slammed his hand on the table.

"Enough of this! That old man is gone now, so spill," spouting at them, they were calm before taking a seat on the floor and propping themselves up like nobles.

"We told our head captain all that's happened, even of you five that have joined us as of late. What we are more concerned about is the loyalty you Espada's will give to us while staying here." Raito eyed the lot, making sure his words were carefully said while speaking in this matter. Harribel was the first to rise and give her opinion of this conversation.

"Gin Ichimaru gave us strict orders to protect you siblings….until he tells us otherwise, we will not betray you." She spoke.

"That's the best you'll get from her," Stark interrupted, "but Ichimaru told us to follow whatever orders you two give out until he proceeds with his plans." Yawning, he began to dose off in his chair before Raito cleared his throat and brought him back to us. "Right… any questions?" Nonchalant of it all, they air was stifling.

"Just one," Mizu began, "will you be willing to take on a spell…a binding one…" her tone as serious as it could get, they eyed her, carefully observing what she meant by that until she began to stand. "I understand clearly of what Gin told you, but that does not ease our own safety from you. If I have permission to place a spell to track your movements, it would put us all at ease." Trying to reason with them, the looks told them both otherwise.

Thinking carefully for a while, Stark moved around and shrugged his shoulders. "…I'm down for it," Stark answered. Allowing Mizu to look him in the eyes and confirm the truth, there was no lie in his acceptance. "If it will keep you at ease, I think Ichimaru would comply with this." Looking to the others, Harribel complied with a stern expression, so did Nelliel, but not Grimmjow or Ulquiorra.

"Forget that! Having to stay here and be looked at by all you small fry's is bad enough, now to be tracked? Forget about it princess," Grimmjow complained. And with Ulquiorra's unchanging face, his irritation was still visible and well known to tell them not to touch him.

"Then so be it," Mizu says. Walking away and telling Raito goodnight, she took one more glance back at Grimmjow and spoke nothing before leaving.

"Now you've done it," Raito began, "she's mad at you for speaking so rudely towards her." Grinning, Grimmjow scuffed and sat back down in his seat and grumbled. "Anyhow, sleep sounds good after all that's happened, so find a room and sleep as well everyone." Leaving the room to go to bed, the others stayed quiet for some time before searching the mansion for a room to occupy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Early Sunrise**

The sun was hardly up yet when I awoke, but that was fine with me. I gladly got out of my own bed and dressed myself in familiar clothing, then walked quietly down the hall to the kitchen to brew some tea. Though of course Albert was awake as well and had already started coffee and tea.  
"Albert, you woke before me yet again." Softly chuckling, he was holding his coffee in one hand and my tea in the other.

"I know the time you wake Mizu-sama, it hasn't changed for years."

"An old habit from my dancing days," I said. Drinking the warm brew, it melted away the chills of the early morning and warmed me up. "So warm," holding the cup in my palms, it was great being back. Few days felt like a horrific longevity of my lifetime while in Hueco Mundo. "I've missed this," shivering—not from the cold, but the feeling of Hueco Mundo—Albert wrapped a shawl around my arms that he was wearing and cheered me up with his wrinkly smile. "Albert, I'm heading out for a small run before taking leave to my squad. When Raito wakes, tell him—" stopping mid-sentence, I looked to the door and found Harribel walking around and not noticing us. "….right, I'll be taking care of something first." Calming myself, I gathered the courage to follow Harribel until she stopped and asked that she hold still so I could place the spell onto her. Her eyes glaring, she didn't comply to my wish at first, but after several grueling minutes of debate did she finally give in.  
Taking a deep calming breath, I faced my palm upright towards her and focused my reiatsu on the chain I would be forming. "Bakudou 0—Kōgeki Shibaru," the chain emerged from my palm like a snake and entwined itself around Harribel. She got startled and tried backing away, but my hold on her was forceful and I grabbed the chain and embedded the rest of the influence into me for the bind. It burned momentarily, even itched where I had the chain connected, but the binding was done and I looked at Harribel with a sheepish gaze.

"What is this?" She asked. Sneering at the glowing chain around her neck and tugging on the spiritual pressure, she was not pleased. "This is that thing you mentioned before?"

"…..it is a spell I created; you won't betray me nor attack anyone unless I say so. And so you know now, you are ordered not to tell the others about this spell Harribel Tia." Using her full name, she stiffened from the order and the chain wrapped around her neck tightly, and it was invisible to all but me. "Go on with what you were doing, listen to Albert while staying here, and keep watch." Making myself clear, her body acted awkwardly to the order and the spell went dormant while I walked away feeling drained.  
I hate acting like an evil person sometimes…not in my nature. I whined to myself, but continued to go along with my plans for the day by starting it off with a run. So after changing and taking a supplement to keep from becoming anemic after the spell usage, I took off.

I saw what that princess did, and how it looked did not seem to be a tracker spell like they said it would be. So now that I've seen the real deal, I think I'll follow her and see what else she's got planned for us. But where in the hell did she start going after changing?

Now why did I even think about following her?! Running so damn early in the morning till the sun rises, she's insane! I thought angrily while chasing after her from afar. It started out easy, but then she began winding through allies and up hills before leaping over gorges! Does this woman do this often? I hear women like to keep their bodies fit for anything, but this is pushing it a little far.

Slowing down, "…." She stopped and I quickly stepped to the side behind the wall so she wouldn't see me. "…you are nothing like the stealth force Grimmjow, come out from behind that wall." She spoke with a teasing sound.

Was I seen already? "Peh, guess I wasn't trying hard enough," acting coy about it, she slightly smiled at me and made me wonder what was on her mind. "Look princess, I'm just keeping an eye on you so you won't try nothing funny, got it?" Hands on ym hips, I wasn't gonna drop my guard around her.

"Thank you, I guess," as if I wasn't obviously lying, she still went along with it and continued her damn run.

"GAH why the running so damn early," Catching up with her, a presence came close enough to make us both stop and turn our heads up to the sky. For some reason I stepped in front of her and put my guard up.

"CAPTAIN KURAI!" A kid with blond hair and long bangs came rushing from the sky and to Mizu on one knee. He was frantic about it all, but then started blathering his damn feelings out. "Captain Kurai, ma'am, I am glad to see your safe return! I apologize for not being here yesterday to formally greet you on your safe return back home! And I hear excellent news of the celebratory party you threw to ease everyone's nerves."

"Izuru," she breathed, "sorry to worry you, but I'm safe. Please inform the others that I'll be at the grounds shortly after my morning run to explain what happened. I merely told some of the men that I was back and to go drinking with other squad members to relieve them." His face was priceless in wonder as I tried not to snicker at these two, but then she glanced back at me and to him and breathed out in a way I wouldn't know.  
Her glance back to me once more I was wondering what she would say about us, or at least why I'm here. "And also, Izuru, this is an Espada that will be joining our ranks for the meantime; this is Grimmjow." Introducing me, I was wary and unnerved by this, but since I had to keep watch on her with that damn spell, best have her close.

"An Espada?" the kid questioned.

"Yeah, got a problem with that kid?" Silent, he looked back to Mizu for some words of comfort before she smiled and continued her run. "Dammit you, stop running without notice!" Running after her, the kid glared at me as I passed and I was curious to know more 'bout him. At least he got some guts to do such a daring act. Guess that should be slightly expected seeing as this guy was with Gin after all. Maybe being here for that fox isn't such a bad thing after all.

**Hueco Mundo**

Walking down the dark corridors of Las Noches, Gin Ichimaru stabilizes his plan into action while commencing a strategy Aizen won't suspect.  
"Gin," Szayel approached. "I wonder about the plan you wanted me to help with. Is it necessary to go to all this trouble?" Leaning against the door frame, Gin watched the copies he asked to be made come forward into view.

"Quite necessary actually," applauding his work, he grinned widely and took the compliment. "These doubles are required to run my plan into action smoothly. Aizen won't suspect much other than abnormalities, but your work is superb." Complimenting this work he's shown in a matter of hours, it was impressive and a relief to know he had an ally here. But the doubles only last for possibly several weeks at best, that was all he needed.

"Then I'll carry on with my other work Gin, no more fuss here. And to think you had me create something to put into that sweet little girl we had hostage earlier…" Waving a dismissal hand after saying that, he left the copies to me.

Furrowing my brow before turning to the copies, I looked at them and thought they were actually the real thing and would suffice for the short time needed to get Aizen off the trail. "Alright you four, go about what the normal one's would do," clapping my hands together, they dispersed and went along the grounds like normal. But I had to convince Aizen of the work Szayel is conducting as well as supply efficient data to amuse him. Though it is helpful that Nelliel took my words to heart, she would be capable of upholding what needs to be done.

It wasn't until I got to the large door that I had to find my resolve. But collecting my thoughts and hiding my intentions is what I'm best at, so this was yet another task that needed to be done.  
Opening the door and entering the throne room, Aizen gazed up to see who it was. "Hmm…" Aizen murmured. "Ah, Gin, a pleasant surprise as always. Anything new to report of my belongings disappearance," he asked coyly.

"No I'm afraid not captain," I said. "But the work Szayel is conducting is going smoothly like usual and should interest you in a different way." He bought it casually like normal, not suspecting anything I say, than I gradually went along the path leading to his throne and stood by his side while he makes use of the Hōgyoku in his hand to make a new creation out of the stone here in Las Noches. "Are you trying to make a new Espada?" I asked in wonder.

"Yes…but the Hōgyoku can only do so much in its current state. Nevertheless, though the twins have escaped my grasp, I intend to continue making a new breed of Arrancar to my use."

"I see," watching him carefully make the arrancar out of Las Noches' substance, a small child emerged with a rather unusual stature. "Doesn't seem like much Captain…a failure?"

"In ways, yes, but this one is special. He'll be going after Kisuke Urahara specifically without second thoughts to finish him." His eyes were smiling, giving off a gleam I knew he achieved something he desired. Thoughts of Mizu going through this disgusted me, but showing any sign of this emotion of mine would be the end of everything I've done. I have more than one person to protect from this man, I cannot allow myself to fall here.  
"Gin, go ahead and assemble the others in the dining hall, I wish to talk of the plans to wreak havoc in the soul society."

"So soon captain?" I asked wryly.

"Time is of the essence Gin, I cannot casually allow those soul reapers to meddle into what I desire and have them fool around to stop me. We will come up with several affective ways to slow them down."

"As you wish, Captain…" taking my leave and trying to wonder what he planned on doing, I've run into Tōsen several times and knew he was for Aizen's plans all along. Not taking him into account for my plan I figured it would be futile just asking him to be in on my cause. The Espada's agree with me about leaving him be, so leaving him I will and continue doing what I can here for the two siblings.

**Training Grounds—7AM**

The men gathered around in the grounds early while listening to one another ramble out their questions to why they were here. Few still hung over from last night's celebration, they weren't paying much attention. But to those that asked, they grouped together and asked each other.  
"Does anyone know why we're up so early?"  
"Who knows, but Izuru better have a good reason to wake us all up to be here."  
"What of the reports saying our captain's return? We didn't see her yet those drunken idiots did? What is this about to have them drink under her orders?"  
"Exactly the point, maybe she was heavily injured or something. Drinking could be a solution to making the image disappear from their mind."

Izuru went to the front of the mass and cleared his throat to have everyone look upon him. "All members of squad 3 I thank you for coming at such an early time. I have an announcement," Izuru started. The members raised their heads to look at him, but Izuru focused his attention to the clearing to his left that enters the grounds. "As some of you heard, Captain Kurai has returned with her brother from the plains of Hueco Mundo. Due to some formalities, they both had to report to head Captain Yamamoto before returning to their destined squads." A figure began forming in the distance, and Izuru smiled while continuing his little speech. "Please welcome back our captain with gracious arms for her safe return," his hand out, their captain was running her usual run towards them and her face was red from the exercise but happy to see them all.

"CAPTAIN," the men cheered.  
Coming to a steady halt, a man also stopped alongside her and made all the squad members ready for battle to who the intruder was.

"At ease men," raising a hand, they did so but could hear the tone difference in her words and were slightly thrown off about it. "This man here, as of this moment, is an ally to us. He is what we call an Espada. His ranking in Aizen's army is number 6 out of ten others." Their silence was understandable, but none would have taken in that their captain would associate with the enemy as an ally. "I have a regiment that all of us will be doing from now on. A new tactical training for the upcoming battle with former captain's Aizen—Gin and Tōsen. We will start the training as of today since the time for battle could be upon us at any given time."

The squad was unnerved by this, but as her lieutenant, I must try and obligate this new movement. "…Um, as Captain Kurai has said, we will deploy this new way as soon as possible."  
Though I was more or less happy with this turnout, Mizu walked forward towards the squad members and greeted them all warmly like she would normally do. I couldn't help but notice how awfully close the Espada was towards her though, it unnerved me. A mishap perhaps on my vision, but surely one who is an enemy would be more wary of being close to a captain.

"Izuru, I need help with some of the preparations, will you see to it in my office?"  
Never has she spoken so forthright of what a captain would say. Coming to my attention even more I could tell something happened during her capture. She's grown more self confidence in her stature as our leader, more aware that she is who she is to us now and cannot back down from it. Before heading out with her to the barracks the man—Grimmjow—was at a distance suitable to my comfort before looking at me.

"Hey," the man began, "I got a few pointers for you as well." Coming towards me, his arms wide and non-approachable, he stood three inches above me as he spoke crudely. "You wimps should be more alert to who stands before you," talking high and mighty down at me, I caught Mizu mouthing something under her breath while raising her right palm towards his back. Curious but not showing it on my face, I watched as a chain began forming and entwining around him like a rope, but only for a second. "Dammit, I let down my guard!" Turning his frustration at her, she finished what she was doing?

"Bakudou 0—Kōgeki Shibaru!" The chain disappeared, but something about that spell was nothing I've seen nor heard before. And to what exactly was it used for? "Grimmjow….you're tied to me from here on out and are unable to betray me from this point on." She spoke. She wore a peculiar smile on her face that resembled Gin's, in made me shutter.

"…..and here I thought I was being careful by staying close to ya'." He snarled. But the look on Mizu's face unnerved me as I could see her face pale and becoming dim. "So now what, gonna treat me like a slave now that I'm under your command? Or am I a puppet to help train these pathetic weaklings you call soul reapers?" His ranting continued, but her face was paler before I watched her knees buckle and I swiftly went over to catch her before falling to the ground.

"Captain," checking her pulse and her head, she had a fever and was weakened by that spell she used. "She needs medical attention, I'll be taking her—" her body lifted from my arms so easily, Grimmjow had her in his arms and looked down at me to wonder where the fourth barracks was. I contemplated answering him, but she looked worse than she should after using a spell and I tightened my jaw and fist before answering him. "If you go along the ridge there it's the easiest way to get to the fourth squad barracks where she can be tended to." Not making eye contact with him, the squad members felt the same as anger dripped from our souls and wanted to attack this Espada that leisurely takes hold of a noble woman. But time will come for us to give punishment.

"….tch," cussing under his breath, he leapt so high into the air and ran across the sky until out of my sight. I worry over Mizu, more so now with this new 'friend' she brought along. But why was I so careless in not taking her back from him in the first place? Was he that much stronger than us if I fought back for her? In all honesty there it could have been just that and I faced my men to wonder if they too felt the same.

"Let's get going then men, return to the barracks to wash and prepare for our training regiment when she returns." Clapping my hands together and watching the men disperse I took one last look back where they fell out of sight and regretted not taking her myself and leaving it to the hands of an enemy I knew nothing of.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kurai Household**

A beautiful morning to wake up to instead of a bleak, boring gray cell that Aizen accommodated me with while in Hueco Mundo. I couldn't ask for a more pleasant setting to start off with other than Albert serving my favorite breakfast of French toast and coffee with a side of scones.  
I definitely took this for granted… rising myself out of bed and slipping on my robe and slippers, I dragged my feet to the kitchen to find basically everyone at the dining table ready to eat. It creeped me out how dark and gloomy they all were while sitting here though, but I guess this is what they did back at that place.  
"Not exactly the sight I wish to see first thing in the morning," yawning involuntarily it seemed it caught on with Nelliel and Stark, causing a minor chain reaction for the others. "Smells great Albert," I complimented.

"Thank you Raito-sama, please enjoy your meal while I get the daily paper." Taking a calm leave, tension disappeared from the room and became lighter?

"…did Albert do something I'm not aware of?" Taking in the aroma of my coffee before any of them answered, Harribel tapped her finger harshly on my table and grabbed my full attention.

"That man is not normal, what exactly is he?" She demanded.

Thinking about it for a short five seconds, I ignored her for a brief moment and drank some coffee and took a nice bite out of a scone.

"Boy, answer me this instant," she demanded again.

"I just want to eat a decent meal before talking, is that too much to ask for?" Eyeing her, she scuffed and retreated back into her chair while I ate.  
Albert returned with the daily paper and handed it to me. I opened the first page to the incident reports that took place a week after being taken from here. Seems Mayuri was doing quite a hefty amount of research for finding out where we've been and how long it would take to accomplish getting a rescue squadron to come in after us. The risk of fatality was really high it seemed, so the words of head captain Yamamoto stated were trust in his two captains to return safely back home. Uncle sure has a lot of faith in our abilities, but that kind of hurt reading that statement as for the possibility of not returning was there. If not for Gin we probably wouldn't have gotten back home at all. Makes me wonder how much we owed that man our life now.

"Boy," Ulquiorra quietly says, "to where are we headed now while here?" His voice so eerily calm and creepy, I spoke to him immediately before he got any ideas to kill me where I sat.

"I'll be introducing you all to certain captains and squads you'll be assisting to train while here. Not all of them will like the idea, but you have the experience we need and the information concerning Aizen that we don't have. I'd like as many squads to be ready for anything Aizen has planned for us, and I won't accept any false information either, that will be my jurisdiction to deal with."

"And what of Mizu," Stark asked.

"She has her own ways of dealing with you all, but I will tell you not to think so little of her either. She may not have my strengths and brutality for being a captain, but her ways are more…severe to the mind that you won't be able to recover so peacefully for a while."  
Their silence was incredible. Did they really think about it that deeply?

You truly are one who can judge a character my dear Raito.  
A voice? Why do I hear such an eerie voice in my head?  
Think about it Raito, your sister's temper is nothing like your own now is it? But her malice is frightening. For example, that fight with her former captain was most terrifying with my small help. And even with yours was a splendid show.  
Right, I remember this voice now.

"Leave me be Hason, I know you're up to your tricks again."

You acknowledge me now Raito? Here I thought you stopped and forgot about me when you were so young.

"A shadow of the past can never leave its former self. Be gone with you Hason, I don't wish to hear from you again, nor speak to my sister."

You may be the stronger one in mind, but if something were to fatally happen to your other half, who will you turn too? His last words lingering in my thoughts, I focused on the Espada's and continued on with my meal before assigning them to squads I feel comfortable of having them in.

"Stark, I'll have you be a part of squad 8—Captain Kyōraku would be more suitable to your character." Watching Stark raise an eyebrow of curiosity, the image of the two came to mind under a cherry blossom tree and drinking Sakè. Though not sure why I think that, but having an Espada—number one in fact—be alongside Shunsui was to me a great idea. "Next I'll have Grimmjow—" not seeing him anywhere, I wondered why the table was so quiet. "Where is Grimmjow anyhow?" I asked.

"He is with Mizu for the moment after she took off early this morning." Harribel said. Following up on that I'd best make sure she at least got the spell on him, he was trouble the moment I laid eyes on him.

"Alright then, he'll be assigned to Captain Zaraki of squad 11. His temperament and Kenpachi will be equal and the both of them can battle out their issues to one another. But I'm hoping Zaraki will take this chance to improve what is needed to be done rather than having a free fight to kill." Thinking who was next, I looked to Nel that I found trying to eat her cereal in such an odd and…cute way that I forgot what I wanted to say.

"Next," Ulquiorra's voice brought me back to earth and I continued with my arrangement set-up.

"Right, sorry; Nelliel will be with my squad while you Ulquiorra will tend to my sister and her squad."

"Not a good idea," he commented immediately.

"And why is that?" Asking back, his green eyes wavered to me and I acted on impulse to reach for my sword that wasn't even with me.

"She and I do not get along," a sigh escaped him; he seemed pretty keen on keeping himself away from her. "I do not like that woman and her constant nicknames for me."

"That's exactly why I placed you by her side." Throwing them all off, Harribel was the one who demanded the explanation of my choice. "Look, it's not like I don't see the mood around you two, but I don't like that Grimmjow guy being around my sister so…closely…she's got a man and that man is my friend Byakuya. I rather have you by her who I know she can't really get along so kindly too than Grimmjow that she tends to go along with whatever he says." Making my statement, Harribel let out a small cough that I think was a held back laughter and watched Ulquiorra leave his seat. "Where are you going?"

"To find a peaceful place away from you," leaving with his words treading my mind, there was a lot of work to be done with them. But I could feel Mizu's feelings whenever around Grimmjow and it irritated me. I wasn't going to stand for it!

"Harribel you will go to squad 10—Tōshirō Hitsugaya is the captain and I assume you will do all you can to accommodate my plans for success, won't you?" She glared at me before rising out of her seat and again having me reach for my sword that again was a reflex. She strode past me and I felt this unease that this could all go wrong but knowing in my mind it could go the way I wanted it to.

"You all will thank me later…I know it," mumbling to myself, I finished my breakfast and headed back to my room to get ready for the day ahead. But this was such a tiresome morning I wasn't sure if all was going to go according to my wishes.

**Fourth Squad Barracks**

"Captain Unohana, you have a patient waiting for you outside," Lieutenant Isane said.  
Looking at her troubled face, it would seem the strange presence I felt just now was not my mistake. I walked the halls and watched as each of my personnel retreated deeper into the clinic to do whatever was not needed to be done. Though when I stepped outside to find Mizu in another man's arms, I was a bit stunned to find him so rough and perplexed on what to do for her, it was rather fascinating to watch.

"Yeah…um…she fainted and has a fever of some sort. I followed that downer of a lieutenant she calls Izuru and brought her here like he told me too." Furrowing his brow, I took a look at her and her temperature and found it to be rather high.

"Bring her inside for me will you," I asked. He followed me inside the clinic and placed her on a nearby bed and waited patiently for more instructions. "May I ask your name?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah; it's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez—Espada 6." His name was astounding to begin with, but hearing the latter of being an Espada brought up my attention. But it would have to wait until Mizu was in a better state than she is now. But I did hear whispers of the siblings bringing an uncanny ally back from Hueco Mundo.

"Grimmjow, what was it that she did before this happened?" I asked curiously. Her reiatsu level was too high and giving her too much stress on her mind and body.

"….she put a spell on me," turning his face away and shoving his hands into his pocket, I was needing more information than that.

"Can you be more specific on what spell she used?" Checking her eyes, they were completely dilated and unfocused.

"Something called Kōgeki Shibaru," his attention back on me, I was unaware of this spell and properties.

"I need to clarify what this spell does. I don't recall such a spell in any study." Her pulse was normal, but she seems to be experiencing overexertion, so what I needed was the proper information of the spell she used so I can administer proper care. "If I don't have the specifics of it, I cannot treat her properly." Eyeing him now, I took note of his muscular abdomen and the way he looked to be rather eye catching. Mizu could be in for an unforgiving romance with this Espada if not careful. Byakuya should hurry up and ask for her hand now since another threatens his position of availability.

"Geez," grazing his hand through his hair and his eyes piercing at me, he spoke harshly of what the spell was; "the spell was something she created is what I heard. It's to make sure us Espada don't betray her and her brother without their consent. Seems doing two of the same spell in a day without an hour in-between took its toll on her," facing the opposite way, I was in wonder how she even created a spell to do such acts. But it would seem that was all he knew, but at least I can provide the proper care for her now.

"Thank you, now I can give her what she needs and you may take her back when I'm done." I took out a syringe and began filling it with some fluids.

"Seriously?" He raised an eyebrow and caught the syringe I now held in my hand and stepped back. "The hell is that thing for?"

"To administer some fluids into her veins, and something to boost her stamina; she hasn't eaten anything as far as I can tell." Chuckling to his reaction, he scratched his head and looked at the syringe with such intensity that it made me nervous doing my job properly. "This won't hurt her, just a pinch and it's done." Administering the fluids into her arm, he squirmed and looked away. "Have you never seen such things before?"

"…sort of…but not to help others," he grumbled.  
Unable to sort out that meaning of words he spoke, Mizu stirred a bit and he was beside the bed in an instant that it caught me off guard.  
"She alright? Why'd she move?" Asking frantically, I wanted to chuckle.

"She's not unconscious it seems, she might even be waking up after her small anemia."

"I'll take her back home then," picking her up without my consent I found the scene to be rather inviting. But these thoughts of mine were rather crude of me and I had to focus!

"Place her down, let her recover for a moment before taking her back."

"She just needs rest right? So then rest she will get back at her house." Taking her and leaving so quickly, I stood in silence over what just happened.

"My goodness," chuckling in amusement, the thought of the enemy falling for Mizu was a spectacle to behold. "Raito has a rough standing to keep that man at bay, even I was having trouble keeping off." Amusing myself as I walked past my lieutenant into my office, she asked who the man was with Captain Kurai and I merely smiled saying nothing. Things around here were going to get rather interesting.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kurai Household**

I've been stuck in my office for some time now since breakfast, and yet all this damn paperwork keeps piling up!  
"MOMO!" I called out.  
She came scurrying in while holding even more paperwork for me to sign. Seems the other man I assigned to do her work bailed out the moment I vanished.

"Captain Kurai, sir?"'

"What's with all this work piling up on my desk? Isn't half of this supposed to be done by you and not by me?" Her expression perplexed, she apologized and explained that all these papers needed my signature before being turned in. "Seriously?" Exhausted, three hours of this was not something I was ready for when under Aizen. Now thinking back on it, Momo was his lacky and now mine…and I nearly act the same as him. "Sorry Momo, I don't mean to whine about this."

"It's fine Captain," bowing her head apologetically, guilt rose up in my chest and I called her over closer to my desk. She came without question and I stood up to stand inches taller than her to pat her head kindly and tell her she's done a great job while I was gone.  
"C-captain?!" Scurrying back with her flustered face red as a rose, she excused herself quickly and was gone from my sight.

"That turned out pretty funny…" sitting back down to file the papers, I could sense Nelliel coming to the room and pretended not to notice her coming close.

Knocking first on the arch, I gave entry and she moved rather nervously into my office?  
"Um…"

"What's wrong Nelliel, have something on your mind?" I asked her. She started twirling her hair and it made me wonder what it was she wanted.

"Raito…where exactly…um…"

"Nelliel…?" Asking, my throat was slightly dry with her rubbing her knees together and twirling her hair like a small child. Wait…that pose…I've seen this pose once before. "Nelliel, do you need the restroom?" Her eyes perked up and I knew I got the mark. She turned slightly pink from me getting it right, but at least I helped her out in her small time of need. "It's right down the hall here," guiding her, she was thankful for my assistance, but I wondered why she came to ask me and not any of the maids or Albert. Anyhow, it did get me away from my desk and all that work.

"….here?" She pointed at the bathroom and I led her to it and she rushed in quickly only to let out a satisfied bellow of her relief.

Interesting isn't she….better give her a tour of the house before walking away from here on business.  
She emerged no later with a grand smile and planted a surprise kiss on my cheek. Shocked by her actions, and probably to herself, she retreated back and hid her mouth from me as I looked at her in wonder what that was about.  
"Did you have to go that badly to kiss me?" Hard not to smile, she blushed and turned her head away from me and I actually got offended. "It's not a bad thing you know, kisses are fine as a thank you." Making it seem harmless, looks like she doesn't know the meaning of a kiss—or acting oblivious to my obvious lie.

"I see," hiding her face in her mass of hair, she turned away and tried walking from me when I unthinkably grabbed her arm for her to stop. "Raito…?"

"Sorry, don't mind it," letting go and scratching my head in puzzlement, she walked away and I felt abandoned for the moment. Something's off about me lately…better get checked by Retsu. Taking my sorry ass back to the office a fringe of unease froze me in place as my sisters thoughts swam into my own and couldn't make word of it. Something happened, panicking, I turned to the window and stared out into the sky for some strange clue to what happened when I found Grimmjow coming back with Mizu in arms?!  
"Mizu," running outside and seeing Grimmjow land by the willow tree, I examined my sister's face and she was pale and covered with sweat. "Explain what happened Grimmjow," I barked.

He grimaced and started to scowl as he spoke. "She used that spell twice today….it's a guess that she can't handle more than one in a short amount of time." He looked at me completely serious and I looked at him closely to sense nothing to that of a lie.

"Why are you also sweating?" Seeing him drenched, he scowled more and said he got lost wondering around for two hours searching for the way back. "Why didn't you stay put where you were? I would have been informed by a passing soul reaper and been there instantly!" I was astounded to his stupidity yet I was also holding back a lashing.

"This place is confusing! Too many buildings that all look alike," grumbling about the buildings and roads, I took my sister from him and called out for Albert to come quickly.

"You summoned me Raito-sama," instantly here, he saw the situation and led me to the bath to get her into a cold tub and wash her body of sweat. I was nervous doing so much at the same time that he sighed and took Mizu from my arms and cleared his throat. "Allow me to take it from here Raito-sama, please escort that man to the guest bath to clean himself off." Taking control and shooing me out of the bath, I turned all my focus to Grimmjow. He looked at me with questionable eyes as to what Albert even meant when he mentioned the bath and being cleaned.

"What did that old man say? Bath?" He began retreating back and being on the defensive.

"You're covered in sweat; he wants you to go bathe before he forces you too." Recalling only once having to be forced to bathe, it was horrifying. Even shivering from the memory sent chills and I didn't want to witness it.

"The hell with that," he embittered. "I rather keep my distance from that madman than have him force me to do anything!" I finally got through to him that the bath wasn't all that bad to be in and he came through and allowed me to lead him to the guest bath that was clear down the other end of the house. He looked inside and found the space nothing he was used to seeing at all and gaped openly all around. I didn't know what to say to him to ease him, but it was amusing to watch for the while.  
"….How do I start this thing?" Pointing to the sink, I wanted so much to slap my head when I turned the faucet on for the bath and then the other faucet for the wash station. He leapt back like a cat and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Have you…" thinking correctly while holding back, "have you ever bathed before?" Are the Espada's that unclean in Las Noches? Come to think of it I didn't have a bath there, just a toilet.

"Not…necessarily…we don't have this in Las Noches." Staring at the foreign water so childishly, I had no choice really but to teach him how to bathe here in the Soul society. Plus the fact that there is no way in hell now that I know they don't bathe that he's going to stick around my sister being so filthy! That goes for all of them in this house!

"Fine…" taking my slippers off, he scurried to the other end of the bath and freaked out on me. "Look here you, I will only do this for you once, and I do mean once. I will bathe with you so you'll know what you're doing the next time without worrying if you'll break anything." Grabbing a towel hanging from the wall, I slipped off my clothes and hung them up while wrapping the towel round my waist. "Hurry it up before Albert decides to help you instead."  
Watching Grimmjow take off his jacket like a shy kid, he looked at the towel and copied me when taking off his pants and wrapping the towel somewhat around his own waist, but failing.  
"Tuck the corner inside and it'll hold up." Pointing to my own, he tried until I had to show him how it's done. "We're both men, stop being such a coward." He tried pulling away but this was just acting childish, he's a grown man and shouldn't even do this.

"It's not like I like bathing with another guy, unlike you," snickering to his witty comment, I had to admit I was asking for that one.

"…Just get in the bath and I'll show you the soap and shampoo you'll be using." Shoving him into the water, he coughed while inhaling the water and glared at the faucet like it was its fault.  
During the course of five minutes Grimmjow and I got into a strange competition about who was stronger and had the better body once he saw his reflection in the mirror. I couldn't care less, but the fact remains was that he was challenging me.

"My abs are far superior than yours are," flexing his arms and stomach and showing off, I looked at my four pack against his six and thought to work a bit more on my body when I train today. "And I got a better cock than yours for sure," he grinned.

I scoffed, "At least I have the looks," I said.

"Hah, brat like you getting by with meager looks like that?" Poking my cheek as if a child, he smiled a bit sinister-like and pointed to himself while gloating of his own features. "The day I met your sister she was drooling all over me like a love struck NÙmeros."  
That part I had no idea about, what was this about?  
"If I didn't know better, I say it was her first or something to see a man so good lookin' like myself." Rubbing his chin, I snapped.

"….just to let you know now, you best stay clear from my sister. She's got a man of her own." I threatened, but I don't think he caught it.

"A noble punk kid like yourself," he asked. Guess he did catch what I said, but still. He was trying to wash his hair while asking me this now and I couldn't stand him at this point.

"Yes a noble, and no he's not a punk kid. He's Captain of the 6th squad—Byakuya Kuchiki." Crossing my arms and glaring from afar, he had his back to me.

"Sounds like a wimp." He crudely spoke.

"I'll have you know that he'll wipe the floors with you," pointing that out to him while washing his hair for him after his failed attempt it surprised me how silky his hair was. Almost made me consider asking how it was like this.

"Heh, I'd like to see him try."  
This talk lasted for about another five minutes before we finished and the whole tutorial how to bathe properly was completed. I dried myself off and gave a hefty sigh before coming to terms of this proclamation of his words.

"Stay away from my sister," I said darkly.

"I don't think that'll happen," he turned my way with a smile pulling at the corner of his lips as his eyes gleamed. "She's kinda my type you know," winking, I nearly lost my self control and held fast before punching him. But my senses were calmed and I took a deep steady breath before speaking again.

"Alright Grimmjow, this is the only time I will ever bathe with you, so be sure to stay clean and heed my warnings to stay clear from my sister."  
His look was ominous, but I'll take it for now while I opened the door to leave the bath to find Nelliel staring at us with her mouth open.  
"Nel," happy to see her, her face turned beet red as she scurried away down the hall and vanished from my sight instantly.

"Ahahahahahaha," Grimmjow's laughter echoed in my ears as he tried containing his organs. "Nel's so innocent," he got out through rasps, "she's never seen a man so naked in her life!" Getting a kick out of it, I was surprised this was the first for her. To have the looks she has she would have to be crazy not to have any man. But the good part of knowing that was hearing Grimmjow didn't get dibs on her. While he continued laughing I returned to my quarters and thought of an ingenious plan to see more sides to Nelliel during training today.


	30. Chapter 30

**Few Hours into the day**

There's nothing. Nothing for me to grasp my hand around, nothing I can see to focus on. My mind is a blank slate to what happened, yet somehow I feel numb and motionless. The only recollection I can gather is using the spell I created on Grimmjow and feeling feint. Maybe this is the limit of my power after all these years…or maybe it was just this spell. Whatever the case is truly wore me out.

You poor girl, you still don't understand your worth do you?  
His voice hung in the empty darkness I was amidst in. Without gravity or ground I couldn't move or run away.  
Raito has me figured out all too well you know…but you…you have no idea of who I am and what I'm capable of to help you progress.

"Just who and what are you…?" I asked.  
A sinister presence crept along my back and coiled through my hair as it manifested a dark form above me. Showing nothing but a line of something there, only a glimmer of white belonging to a mouth was visible to me.

My dear, dear Mizu…I am you, my own face reflecting back at me, I screamed in horror and awoke to my room in cold sweat. Arms shivering and my body rattled from the dream, it felt so real to me that I was sick from it and held the bile that loomed in my throat.

"Mizu-sama," Albert called out. I was never alone in my room it seems, but to when I came home was beyond me. His immediate attention on me, he placed a cold washcloth that was beside my bed on my forehead and eased me back down to rest. "You have a high fever, don't fret yourself today and get some rest."

"Albert…" my voice hoarse it sounded as if I had the cold. "Albert I need to know something important," I looked to his gray eyes for comfort as I raised my hand to his cheek and he listened intently. "I need to know about our family line….there's something I can't escape from is there?" So desperate for knowledge of our family line, he withdrew himself and told me that all would come to me in time. I was frantic now, more so when I nearly begged him to tell me at least what I was dealing with. He still held back and apologized for not answering my plea as I sunk back into the pillow and stared at the ceiling in a daze. My mind was tearing apart bit by bit with everything that's happening around me. My mind isn't that strong suited to being a captain, nor am I even capable of doing such gracious and wonderful things as my brother. I'm a dancer who was taught spells and defenses to protect oneself…not to enlist in this life that I thought would be glamorous. I enjoy the squad, I enjoy being around soul reapers and letting my ability out to be known…but all too soon without proper guidance to this position and outbreak of duties have I been placed in.

"Captain Ichimaru…" I breathed in tears. My memory fogging up, I wanted to be so much like Gin that I was delusional to anything that was obvious into his betrayal. But deep inside I perhaps wanted to become a traitor just so I could stand behind him like I have been for the last 100 years.

"Does a woman speak another's name in such demeaning ways?"  
Ulquiorra's voice broke my tears as anger rose and I grabbed hold of the pillow and rolled to my side.  
"To think that Lord Aizen had such hopes for you in his conquest," his words digging deeper into my being and getting me angrier by the second, I tossed my pillow at him and he simply dodged it. "Such a pitiful woman…"

I chagrined to his comment. "So what if I'm pitiful? So what if I'm some mistake that Aizen took for granted that would help him in his stupid conquest. For your information Ulquiorra, I don't care what you think of me, and quite frankly I don't care for anything you all do! Let me wallow in my grievance for a moment so I can reclaim some of my more happy memories!" Hitting hard against the mattress and staring angrily now at the ceiling above, he didn't seem to leave the room and stood in the doorway; "you can leave now, I don't wish to see you or anyone else."

"I was placed to be by your side to help train your soul reapers. That brother of yours ordered it to be so."

"What?!" Shooting up and feeling my head spin, my thoughts ravaged deep to find him and snap all my anger out at him for placing such a beast to be by my side!  
"Raito you hear me don't you? How dare you place the green-eyed monster by my side! What do you think we are, buddies? I will not tolerate this one bit!" Yelling and bitching to him in all ways possible, I even seethed to think I would be stuck with him for good until this was over.

"Ok sis, first of all…ow…and second, I did this arrangement because Grimmjow is too familiar with you and I don't trust him. Ulquiorra is the best choice because he's distant and focused on the task at hand to what we need to accomplish here. So stop your whining and get over it already and be friends for the time being."  
Scolding and demanding me to be friends with Ulquiorra, my stomach churned in more ways than one to the thought as I lay in bed in silence waiting for a good turnout to happen.

"I came here to also inform you that a person of the name Byakuya has come to see you."  
Yanking my sorry hide out of bed and grabbing for my robe and trying hard to tie my hair up— Byakuya stepped into the room and looked at me in such yearning that I stopped what I was doing and looked back at him. I was hoping for a better chance than this…

"Mizu," his lips cracked, he looked savage from the day I saw him when returned from Hueco Mundo. Even upon closer inspection, his clothes are dry without luster while his skin is also dry and his body famished from lack of nutrients. "We must talk," he says.

"Byakuya…" worried for his health, I grabbed my storage of sweets and handed him a handful to him to eat something to get him started to the road of recovery. "You look dreadful Byakuya, what did you do to yourself?" I asked him. The only response he gave to me was his embrace and dropping the candy onto the floor. By feeling his warmth though I began to melt into his arms. The cologne he always wears was hardly noticeable unless plastered against him like I was now. I wanted to pry away for his issues on health, but this moment felt like forever since the last we've touched. Was I just lonely and insecure of everything because I was away from him for so long? His arms felt so secure to me that all my worries went away and I forgot what I was so distressed over.

"Mizu, tell me all that's happened. Grandfather refused to tell me anything since you two left the mansion." His grip tighter around my body, I could feel his warm breath breathing down my neck and giving me chills that put me into a stupor.

"We can talk another time," pulling him closer to me and walking back to my bed, I wanted to lay inside his arms and feel this safety net he had around me. All my doubts and worries about the events drifted from me and lifted such heavy burdens that I dozed into slumber without noticing.

-

"Mizu…?"  
Seeing her sound asleep, the pressure of asking her the questions of what happened dissipated from his mind. Instead, the moment he was having with her placed him into a calm setting as he could smell her shampoo vividly. Her hair was damp still from the bath she must have taken not so long ago; the soap was still fresh upon her ivory skin.

"Is this something you do normally," the man who led him here asked. Forgetting of his presence, Byakuya stayed ready to fight before he dismissed him entirely as he carefully examined the situation. "How peculiar for her to go from madness to tranquility…"

"Madness," he repeated quietly.

"She was ranting of her former captain, as well as some other nonsense of not being like her brother. In any case, it has nothing to do with the task at hand." Leaving with that alone, Byakuya questioned what he meant but knew Mizu must have broken down and just now calmed down with him being here.  
Kissing her head softly, she barely stirred before he spoke sweetly into her ear.  
"I will always be here to protect you," dozing off in peace for the first time in a week, they stayed this way for the rest of the evening.

**Squad 5 training Grounds—late evening**

Somehow I didn't imagine the training to go so…wayward.  
Watching the scene of the men guffawing over Nelliel and how shy she was, she's been trying to threaten them like she did me but having the reverse effect. And after an hour or two of this game of cat and mouse I finally moved in and calmed the men down.  
"Men step down and actually work," coming close to Nel the men seemed indifferent on letting me by. "Either you have her continue to train you all or I'll step in and train you all myself." Grabbing for my zanpakutou they scattered like bugs away from me and lined up properly away from both of us. "That worked out pretty well," I grinned.

"Why weren't they afraid of Nel? Nel was supposed to be helpful," speaking like a child would, she started crying?!

"Whoa, hold on Nel, you were plenty helpful, plenty helpful!" I don't know what to do when a woman cries! Much less Nelliel, where did this side of her even come from?!

"Really? Then why weren't they afraid of Nel?" Her innocence in full bloom, she had tears running down her face to how disappointed she was and I turned to the men and glared at them. They flinched and saw the situation, that's when my idea struck me.

"These men are terrified of you Nel, look at them cower," grabbing my hilt and threatening them with my spirit alone, she looks to them and they were indeed shivering like leaves. "As you can see, they were acting brave by surrounding you like that. But just being close to you frightens them deeply as if their lives depend on their survival." My aura penetrating their souls, they agreed and waited to begin the training regime.

"Yippee!" Her tears gone and jumping for joy, I was one of the men that dropped their jaws watching her breasts' go ~boing~. "That makes me so happy!"  
No longer third person talking? 

"Alright then, let's begin the training. Men, group of five, color sound off! Only difference in this is that Nel will come at you by random and be set out to kill you. Whoever she attacks are all allies to one another. Can you keep up the personification of being an enemy to a friend? Or will you fall here and now and wind up dead on the battlefield?"

"We will triumph!"  
Their united cheer was assuring, but could they uphold that to the very bitter end? We shall soon find out now won't we; "then begin!"  
Turning to Nel, she was nervous at first but gradually calmed herself when I tapped her shoulder. "Nel, whichever team looks as though there not doing their best, attack them until they are trying to survive. I'll be doing the same on the other half." She nods and takes off the ground almost immediately as she began striking a team already and hearing their pathetic yelps from here. I launched as well and did the same on the other side and heard the same yelp of fear as the men I fought were not expecting me to do the same. "Fight as if your lives depend on it," lecturing them, they came at me with half the strength they had and I had a small flashback to my childhood of how Aizen trained me the exact same way. But this was the most effective way to train other than self dependant training. Even though it pains me to do this, this damn way is perfect.


	31. Chapter 31

I guess it's been 170 years ago now since being placed in squad five. I was a lower seat for some time before moving up to third seat in this squad. Aizen took the time to train me personally, making me into a better soul reaper than anyone else I knew. Looking up to him since I was just a child, it's been my lifelong goal to achieve the same greatness as Aizen. Everything I've done was for him to accept me and tell me that I was a great pupil.

Failing to land a hit, I was hunched over and gritting my teeth for not getting a hit onto the target yet again.  
"Raito, your back is arched you must straighten up before you strike." Aizen corrected.

"Y-yes captain!"  
My back straight and focusing on the target he set for me, I drew my sword from its sheath and struck with all the force as swiftly as possible to slice the dummy in half.

"Good…but you lack the grace you need to finish your opponent off. Without dignity you can never accomplish a noble finish." He showed me forthright of what I did wrong and never seeing him unsheathe his sword. He was graceful and consistent with his form. I had a bitter moment of being taught this behavior by him, being a noble myself, yet his advice makes all the more sense why I have yet progressed further.

"I see," the reflection of my blade towards me, my face lacked the nobility it needed to finish my enemies off with grace. Aizen could do this easily, and he's not even a noble. My incompetence would be a shameful act to my late father.

"Do it again until I see a noble finish," he said.  
When he turned away, his haori flapped in the wind to his leave and I focused all my attention onto him to try and prove to my mentor that I was capable of upholding his teachings.  
I didn't let him sense me, so when I struck him from behind to find the body a fake and nothing but a mirror image of him, he held his sword to my neck and chuckled to my attempt.  
"Nearly perfect, some flaws are still visible." Cussing under my breath, he released his sword from my neck and stood by my side just like my father did when I accomplished something. "You're doing well Raito, keep up the good work and you'll soon become my accomplished third seat in no time at all."

"Yes captain, I will try my best." Aizen patted my head gently before walking away from the training grounds. I sheathed my sword, finished for the day and feeling my sister's presence coming. What does she want today? Exhausted, it was a choice whether to turn her down or let her come. I chose the latter.

"Raito," calling out to me, I turned to find her holding a bag in her arms while wearing her brand new uniform. "I did it Raito, I got in!" Her broad smile enlightening me from my bad field practice, I looked at her as any caring brother would for his sister.

"Into third squad," going to her and accepting the bag she shoved into my arms, it was filled with sweets and bread. Every one of them my favorite.

"Yup," smiling while she took a sweet roll from the bag, she spun around to show off her shihakushou. "During graduation, Captain Gin Ichimaru came to the school and asked for an audience with me. I was so thrilled that a squad, much less Gin, wanted me to join him!" She jumped in utter joy to her progress I thought she would fall down. But she never did and I was really proud.

"That's good isn't it though? Since attending the academy after the incident you've been rendered alone for three years." Stroking her cheek after she settled down, she looked pained from that but quickly changed her emotion to that of splendor.

"I know," her smile dampened, "but I followed Ginrei's words and walked the path I knew was right for me. Though I was shunned from the others for the chaos in the Gensuga household, I wished to continue to achieve what you thought I was capable of." Her eyes on me, I patted her head to how strong she's become after that massacre. I know well that it still torments her and wakes within her nightmares at night at times.

"You're a good girl sis, and you've come a long way. Work hard and trust in your captain from here on out. They have much to teach you, and without a captain leading a squad, the followers of that squad will dwindle and fall apart." Sharing the advice of my captain, I thought it best to share this wisdom with her.

"I think you'll become a great captain someday Raito…I'm not that confident as you are. It's only been three years for me since training to become a soul reaper."

"I know, but you'll be a great captain as well someday…you'll see. Guidance and compassion is the key to being a good captain."

Yes….those words I spoke were from the heart of my soul. I spoke those exact words to my sister, giving her the confidence to become a great soul reaper, yet I was completely wrong about the two captains we placed our full trust into. Fact remains though is that they betrayed us the moment we achieved ranking third seat in the squad and obtaining bankai.  
Watching my sister lose herself at home and on the battlefield in grief; the fear once she became captain encompassed me into a regret that I shunned her from my life. I can never take those words back nor could I reciprocate how sorry I am to do everything I've ever done.  
I did all this to her and myself; and now I watch as she grows into her role without me by her side but her Lieutenant Kira and these Espada's that Gin supposedly handed to us for protection are allowing her to grow. She's stronger on the inside bit by bit, and she's also relying on her own strength to overcome her weaknesses. I only wish I knew exactly what Aizen had in stored for us…what he has in store for me. Out of all others should I have realized sooner what he was to accomplish, yet nothing comes to my mind at all. Half the blame falls on me for all that's happening around us. No one says it, but the way I feel is present and there is nothing that can change this feeling of mine.

I brought myself back from a memory and focused on my squad now before the day came to a close. My sister's vengeful thoughts swarmed through me repeatedly through the night though I knew she was asleep.  
Can't be helped really.  
Once the sun began to set I took Nelliel to her room for the night and bathed before turning in for the night and hoping my past doesn't come back to haunt me in my sleep.

**The Next Day**

I walked to the woman's room without thinking and saw that man still asleep in her bed alongside her. The closeness of the two was something I'm unaware of; I don't understand it at all. But it fascinates me to have a relationship with another and yet it makes no sense to me at all for the reasoning behind it.  
"Hey, Ulquiorra, what are you doin?"  
Grimmjow of all others came to bother me over the simplest of things. His half-minded ways always annoyed me.

"Nothing of your concern," I scowled.

"Come on now, you're standing in a room lookin' at somethin' aren't ya?" Stepping foot into the room I was in the way of, he witnessed what I've been staring at. "Hmm; well if it isn't the little princess," speaking rather loudly, the woman stirred and lifted her head to see us. "Time to wake up princess~ another day another time to train some weaklings," his brutish nature roused her and I could see she was unaware of her surroundings quite yet. A peculiar sight to behold as she rubbed her eyes without care who was watching. She showed no such factor back in Las Noches.

"Grimmjow…?" She uttered. Her gaze fell upon me and her eyes were wide open. "YOU!?" Sitting up and waking the man beside her, he was groggy and unaware of what was happening. "Get out of my room immediately," throwing a pillow at me, it hit my face with a soft poof before I looked at how flustered and frustrated she was. This was truly a sight I have yet witnessed with her stay back home.

"I walked in without reason, excuse me," leaving the room and hearing Grimmjow still talking nonsense to her, her angry words echoed in the hallway as he jumps out of the room laughing?

"Don't take too long, princess, your body might not withstand a man for a long period of time." He laughed.

"You asshole!" She lashed out a menacing aura from her room and Grimmjow walked down the hall carefree of his own doings.

"Ahahahahahaha!"

Such a nuisance in all aspects these soul reapers have I found none that would satisfy me. Taking on Gin's order to be here to protect his pupil, there was another he wished for me to keep a careful eye on. Harribel has noted of this request from him towards me and has kept me informed of the woman named Rangiku. The woman seems to be doing well on the outside, but shows nothing towards Harribel when around her closely in battle. Another order was to have Mizu begin thinking herself as a captain in his stead and try to control the dark arts she possesses. I do not fully understand why he is inept on asking this of me, but I will do as I'm told for as long as I'm necessary. But the troublesome woman does not proceed accordingly to what I thought it out to be. She is truly a high maintenance to overcome.

"Ulquiorra," hearing Harribel from around the corner, I stopped momentarily to look at her. "Here's my report for Gin on the Rangiku woman he asked about." She handed me my eye which I gave beforehand for better analysis, it seemed to have proceeded smoothly. "she seems to be fine apparently, but her drinking habits are a peculiar form of trouble. I know nothing more of her ways with Gin being gone or how this even affects her." She sighed.

"It is quite troublesome taking orders from him as well as the siblings. They both have no idea to what will happen." Placing the eye in my coat, she leaned against the wall and stared blankly around the area. "We must not cause a disturbance; it will be unwise to reveal anything now before events have taken place."

"I know that," she bitterly spoke. "I'm merely in deep thought."

"I see…"  
Taking in that she had nothing more to say and leaving her, I made my way outside the home of the siblings into the yard with a peculiar tree in bloom. The flowers were nothing I've witnessed before, but how would I know such things? Thinking nothing of their existence, I continued my rounds around the living quarters and waited for further instruction.


	32. Chapter 32

**Squad 10 Barracks**

Finding Sakè bottles lined in his desk cupboard, Tōshirō winced and held back the urge to toss all the alcohol across the room at her head. But the temptation was there all the while with her constant giggling in her drunken state.  
"Rangiku, how many times must I tell you to stop keeping Sakè in my desk!" Tōshirō scolded.

"Aw, but Captain, that desk is perfect to store them all. My desk has no room for them." Pursing her lips and giving him the puppy dog eyes, he frowned and kept his glare at her.

"That should have no reason to store them in my desk Rangiku. Besides, you need to do your paperwork…maybe then you would have room in that desk of yours." Feeling his head throb she tried passing it onto him again.

"But it's so boring to do all that work, there's no fun in it at all." Shoving some of it onto his desk and walking three steps back he wanted her out of the office to do something productive then feeding his headache.

"Then do something about the squad's laziness, go and train them until they pass out or something." Agitated from her whining, she cocked her head to the side.

"Ugh I don't want to do that either," she whined.  
Getting irritated more now his brow furrowed deeper and veins were popping out the side of his head.  
"Now Captain don't go and give yourself a headache again, you know how grumpy you get when you have one." As if she wasn't the cause of the headache, he raised his fist up high and threatened to punch her if she didn't so something productive. "Alright, alright, sheesh, don't give a tantrum." Walking away on a whim, he let out an exhausted sigh and sat in his chair and counted to ten to calm down.

"How she's a lieutenant is beyond me…" rubbing his temples, she poked in and grinned.

"Because I was better than the other's and know my shikai, that's why," blowing a kiss and scurrying off before he threw something at her, he leaned back again and stared angrily at the ceiling.

"Right…" feeling hopeless to control her actions any longer, he picked up the report of the Kurai siblings plan and re-read the actions they were thinking on taking against Aizen. "Would this plan even work? Using Aizen's men against him…" his thoughts contemplated the possibility of failure and success, but both ways were uncertain. "This new way of training by forming several pairs and calling colors to be the enemy or ally…this was clever of Raito." Rubbing his chin while reading the format of the training regime, he nodded several times before calculating it into his own squad. "Might as well work on it now," getting out of his chair and to the courtyard where his men practice, Rangiku had them warming up before doing anything strenuous.  
Coming into view and stepping beside Rangiku, I held the regime up to her and she read it while I spoke with the men. "Alright men, it's time to put this new tactic to action. Form a team of three or four and I will assign colors." Watching them do so in a hurry, Rangiku observed each of them seriously before making her move on his command. "Three to a group and three colors will be assigned. Remember your color and pay close attention to who will become an ally to an enemy. This will help you in battle if you are to face one another in any situation. The colors will be blue, purple and black; memorize your colors and listen to my command." Nodding to Rangiku and splitting up to assign the colors to each group, it took ten minutes before we could start this new training.  
"On my command," raising my voice I could hear the swords being touched and ready to draw; "Black!" The groups took off to attack the black team, but several groups got confused on who was the enemy and which was an ally of theirs. This training would indeed improve their self awareness once they have it down.  
Raito is clever being a young and new captain to the team…this will help us all out greatly.

"Captain, shall I fix the groups that are falling apart?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes, fix their form as well, they are slacking and not taking this seriously enough." Eyeing the lot of them, several were just swinging swords and taking this as a sparring game.

"Yes sir," using shunpo and getting to the groups needed quickly, I called out blue as the next enemy and the transition took some time before they attacked the other party.

Recalling what Raito has also done for us captains, he's assigned those Espada's to enhance our training. "Those Espada's are coming to each squad to enhance our reaction times…I wonder if we'll be alright placing such trust into them for the time being." Talking to myself, I sensed a suspicious person coming towards the front gates and used shunpo to get to the sky just above the barracks to see who it was.  
"That's one of them isn't it?"  
Seeing the Espada with black hair and a helmet-mask on his head, I watched as he slowly walked around the streets observing the area. His head looking towards the training my men were doing, he watched for only a minute or so before continuing his walk.  
I wonder what it is he's doing…? Asking this, no answer would come unless spoken to directly. Though before I returned to my squad I saw around the corner Lieutenant Kira running towards the Espada in a hurry before he stopped a few feet away to speak with him; the atmosphere between them heavy, the Espada followed without complaint I suppose as I watched them leave.

"Captain," Rangiku hollered.  
Her hand waving for me to return back to them, I did so and saw my men panting from the exhaustion they were facing with this new training in a matter of minutes.  
"The men are not used to this quite yet it seems, I suggest we give them a break and speak to them what this is before continuing." She suggested.  
Clearly at times such as these and battle is Rangiku useful as a lieutenant. Makes me wonder how much she holds back to act so aloof at times…

"Alright," clearing my throat, I gathered my squad together and explained this tactic to them and the purpose of what this was for. It took me several long minutes before each of them understood what the meaning of this training was and a new spark rose within them. I decided that today was an all out training day for us as we would work on this until we've mastered it. We can't simply fall behind and not catch up with the rest of the other squads accomplishing this.

**Squad 3 Barracks**

I swear to god I will kill Grimmjow for sure once I get my hands around his neck. My thoughts were keen on getting Grimmjow for his rudeness this morning, and though Byakuya seemed to have gone after him and "talked" to him about it, I still wanted to have a go.

"Captain Kurai, ma'am," my fourth seat called out to me, "are we really going to be trained by an Espada we barely trust or know?" She asked.

"There's nothing to fear, I have a spell I will be casting on him so he won't disobey an order I give out. Once I do this spell on every Espada they will be under me and my brother's absolute control." Trying to sound confident, I was more worried if the spell would drain me like it did yesterday. The fatigue was most unexpected, I'm glad I was able to write down the symptom when I was getting ready to report it to Mayuri.

"Is there such a spell though?" She asked.

"Yes…I created one."  
The noise amid the members fell and their attention to the door when Kira was coming back along with Ulquiorra—wherever he was at…

"Captain I found him for you," Kira said. I nodded for a job well done and he smiled to assure me that I was acting like a captain and not a lost child like before. Making me more confident now, I walked to the green eyed monster—A.K.A. Ulquiorra—his unwavering non-existent emotional eyes on me, I kept my firm gaze on him until he spoke.

"What do you want with me, woman."  
As crude as ever even after giving him space. I figured as much after this morning.

"I want you to start the training for my squad to help defeat Aizen and your buddies back home." My speech of nobility leaving me and turning into malice, he still didn't waver as he spoke. Thus the years spending with Gin began to surface.

"Those soul reapers have no chance against Lord Aizen, or the other Espada. This training will be pointless. For them and for you," making it a statement, I guffawed the thought!  
My eye twitched and I felt my anger boiling up to the surface. Why Raito chose him over the others to be with me is absurd, reasons being his own, I can't stand this guy!

Swallowing my fear of releasing my shikai without losing control, I challenged him bravely. "I can take you down with my shikai…there will be no need for my bankai or my dark arts power to take you on." Threatening I was better than him, a small, barely noticeable smile crept on his face and sent a shiver down my spine for what I got myself into. Yet feeling this brought about a comfortable feeling I knew so well from my training, it began to enlighten me somewhat.

"That uncontrollable power you posses would be futile against me…but you are much weaker than I and would serve no purpose doing battle with you." Talking down to me I began feeling all my inner aggression surfacing.

"You ignorant—" stopping now before getting ahead of myself, I pulled out my zanpakutou and stopped the tip of the blade in front of his face; "I challenge you then Ulquiorra. I'll prove to you that I am capable of battling you and those other Espada with my power alone! I take back about needing my shikai to defeat you, I'm enough."

"Captain wait-" Kira tried stopping me, but I was long gone from stopping now. I've had it with him and this stupid attitude of his. I was going to settle this once and for all and prove who was better and in control! Especially after all hell he's put me through this was a grand chance to exact my anger issues on him.

"I need not hold back then," drawing his own sword and barely touching his blade against my own, a horrifying power emanated from it and pulsed through me as I felt his inner spirit to kill me dead. "Come, let me show you the power you do not understand."  
Sending my squad away from the field, Ulquiorra took the first swing and knocked me back into the tree that was placed in the middle of the battlefield. Taking my body in the air and spinning to place my feet onto the trunk, I launched myself back towards him and clashed my blade against his with the full intent to kill him back. His feet never budged, so I leaked my zanpakutou's power through to him and pushed away to watch as he tried to figure out why his arm felt numb.

"I hope being paralyzed isn't a problem for you Ulquiorra," eyes focused, I never felt this way for some time since my training with Gin. The feeling of malice and concentration running through my veins brought my mind back to the time I faced against Gin to be placed as his third seat.

I haven't even learned my shikai form all the way when I faced him that fateful day. Still uncertain of my own capability to become a proper soul reaper, I achieved the highest rank in all my spells back at the Academy. Just placing the top after Momo Hinamori graduated during her year. I was called a prodigy in the spell casting division, but my footwork was also ranked tenth—far behind my brother and Byakuya in that category. My sword skills were not that amazing though…I haven't fully comprehended the time I even released that form while killing the assassins back at the Gensuga household. I was lost in despair and regret that the sword took control and used me to avenge the family it lost. Somehow Gin thought otherwise…that it was my will to do that and that I had the capability to hone that power and use it willingly. But since then I haven't actually activated that power to the extent it once showed.

"Must be swift Mizu, I'll cut you from behind."  
His back on mine, I swung my arm behind to slash him away and used a barrier to protect myself from his attack. "Your spells are impressive…but I want to see that sword being put to use." His eyes open, they were no longer the caring blue I once saw during my graduation, they were red—lusting for the blood of its victim that was me in its wake. "Never crouch unless you are aiming low to your opponent," coming at me, I blocked and held his blade. "Never waver in your attack toward an opponent." Shoving me away and sending a Shakkahō spell at me, I sent one back and the blast hid Gin away from my sight. "Always strike the enemies blind spot when given the chance," to the left of me, I was nearly too late to evade the blow and my cheek was nicked by the tip of his blade. I stumbled backward and fell to the ground stunned. "You cannot hesitate when fighting a stronger opponent than you Mizu… you will surely die without giving the enemy the thought of remembering the battle." Helping me back to my feet, he closed his eyes and reopened them to the kind and caring blue that I was familiar with. "The enemy may as well claim victory if he/she underestimates you and convinces you to think you are weaker than them. Take the chance to fight back, show no mercy and make them suffer and eat the words they spoke towards you. This is the way of squad three."

"I understand…"


	33. Chapter 33

Yes…now I recall my training properly. I can't back down because of my fear and uncertainty. Facing an opponent that's stronger than I am must escape my mind and I must lose myself to the blade to fight on instinct alone. This is how I achieved third seat…how I mastered my shikai; it all came back to me after such a disorderly time. There's nothing to fear, I've learned to hone my shikai, my power. "I understand…" I whispered.

I watched Mizu several times while training with Gin Ichimaru…countless times she nearly lost her own life by his hands. But somehow she found the nerve and perseverance to continue until she was granted to third seat. But only once have I seen Mizu accomplish a devastating attack that even Gin at the time was taken back. Her eyes would glow of her spiritual pressure, losing her soul to the blade and attacking on instinct alone. If she does this again, the squad now would see her as a captain to be looked upon, not down or by name alone. She will gain their loyalty and acceptance if she can achieve that motive to fight with her life again. Just once would be enough for the squad to recognize her, just once.

"You are foolish for fighting me, woman." Ulquiorra said.

"No…" Mizu spoke softly, "you are the foolish one for mistaking my power." Sheathing her sword and standing tall, her eyes were closed when she took a defensive stance and having taunt Ulquiorra to come at her blindly. "I am not the same little girl all those years ago…I am now a captain, so I must act accordingly like my brother has!" Eyes open, her reiatsu gleaming of a radiant purple and red mixture, she unsheathed in a blinding speed and met with his blade and countered his strike with another swipe of her arm. She was awakening her true potential and began attacking him head on without giving Ulquiorra a chance to counter her attacks back whatsoever. She was using a devastating move called Senmaioroshi; yet the power she exhibited were pulled back as not to kill him, but render him incapable of moving further. I awed the spectacle—as did many others—and the battle was long over in minutes to when it began.

"What was that," Ulquiorra growled with venom in his words. He glared at her while wiping the blood off his mouth.

"I need not tell you anything," her smile was dark and made the men retreat further back. A side of her we didn't know at all. She took Ulquiorra's forehead and grinned maliciously. "Bakudou 0, Kōgeki Shibaru." The spell she spoke did not register in my mind yet again, but seeing it done before my eyes and watching a chain form between them, she had a satisfied look about her that brought me to see an illusion of Gin standing beside her in the same manner. "Now you won't run that fowl mouth of yours without consent." She spoke while dismissing the crowd.

"C-captain," I approached, "is there anything we should do today?" I asked bravely.

Her eyes were cold still, but she answered. "Continue the training from yesterday, Ulquiorra will supervise and follow the structure accordingly." She turned her head back to him slowly and he complied in utter silence. "I'll be in my office." Taking leave without another word, the atmosphere in the grounds died off and the men began to breathe regularly.

"T-that captain sure showed a different side today…" one mentioned. More men followed suit to the sentence and followed orders. I would never have thought Mizu would show that side to her so quickly and with such destructive grace around her. Was this what Gin taught her, or was this another side to her she has kept bottled up?

**Squad 11 Barracks**

"Hmm," Kenpachi reared his head up, disturbing Yachiru from her nap.

"Kenny," she asked groggily. "Something wrong?" Rubbing her eyes, he started to chuckle in delight and stood up without warning. "Whoa, Kenny what is it?" Laughing, she was up and ready to go.

"I feel it….that power is out again," staring out the window and smiling ear to ear, "must be that Raito boy, he's always a good opponent." Rubbing his jaw and wanting to go seek him out, Yachiru hummed in defiance.

"Hmm," Yachiru put her finger to her lip and thought about the reiatsu she felt. "I think its Mi-chan. Can't you tell Kenny?" She asked him, and he looked puzzled for a moment before trying to concentrate on the power. He shook his head.

"Can't tell," still set on fighting Raito, he was disturbed when someone interrupted him. Turning around and finding the door wide open, he didn't like the guy instantly.

"Hey, you must be the big guy Kenpachi, am I right?"  
The man that disrupted him—Grimmjow—entered his office in full flare as he sat in the spare chair and kicked up his feat up on his desk.

"The hell do you want?" Kenpachi asked irritably.

"Don't mistake me being here by choice big guy, I'm here under the noble kids order." Raising his hands up in defense, Yachiru jumped off his shoulders and skipped to Grimmjow to take a closer look.

"Rai-kun sent you here? I wonder what for? Kenny don't need a puny spiky head like you here." Giggling, Grimmjow went to reach down to her before Kenpachi took his sword and nearly cut off his hand.

Eyeing Kenpachi with a challenging sort of smile, he urged something on. "Alright then, take me on and see for yourself how much you scrawny soul reapers need me." The spiritual pressure immense now, Yachiru liked the idea to see Kenny in action and was ready for the fight.

"Fight the spiky head, fight!" Cheering for battle, Kenpachi too liked the thought and took the small challenge.

"Get out of here and fight me then," his eye on Grimmjow, the two never seemed more alive than now.  
The three walked out to the desolate training ground that squad 11 uses on certain basis. As far as anyone else was concerned with, the spiritual pressure that their captain was emanating was high enough to bring to their attention to watch the fight against the Espada. With Grimmjow rearing to go as he swung his arms back and forth, then Kenpachi tapping his sword upon his shoulder with a sinister smile on his face, the two were going to cause a major calamity to the grounds.

"What's the deal with the Captain?" Ikaku asked.  
"Dunno, but it looks quite fun to me." Madarame grinned. "It rather intrigues me after having those Espada's come to our territory."  
"The damn guy doesn't stand a chance against the captain," Ikaku pointed out.  
"Indeed not," Madarame chuckled.

"So what's the holdup Espada? Gonna fight me or what?" Kenpachi yelled out from across the field.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming at ya whether you're ready or not," popping his knuckles one last time, he launched towards Kenpachi with every fiber of his being and kicked him in his side hard and took the wind out of him. His expression surprised before laughing, Kenpachi swung his sword at him just as powerful but missing his opponents' side.

"Your quick ain't cha," his pressure rising out of proportion, Kenpachi struck the ground and shot his energy through the hearth and blasted Grimmjow to the air. "Let's see ya in flight Espada!" Watching the body fly up, he jumped into the sky and fought him head on till they reached the ground once more in a thunderous crash.

"Captain Zaraki is going all out isn't he," Ikaku mentioned. The others agreed as they watched the battle, but once another party joined in on the fun, it was no longer a sensible battle.

"What is going on here?" Captain Kurai asked. His presence being known, he also brought one of the female Espada to secure the situation. To their knowledge, they figured Kenpachi wanted the fight against Grimmjow, but not to this level.

"Welcome to the arena Captain Kurai, the fun has only just begun." One of the men grinned.

"Fun," his eyes locked to the scene, "this is out of the question! Nelliel, secure Grimmjow at once while I handle Kenpachi!" Though bravely said, he was rattled on encountering the madman.

"Yes sir," her speed heading into the fray of the two, she grappled Grimmjow away from Kenpachi while Raito released his own reiatsu to drive the crazed Captain away while using himself as bait.

Feeling Raito's pressure from behind, Kenpachi stopped fighting Grimmjow and looked back with an even broader smile. "Raito…bout time you showed up." Taking his free hand and removing his eye patch, his power surged throughout the grounds and exploded in a tremendous tremor that alerted the whole Seireitei.

"Dammit Kenpachi," taking one step back and swallowing his fear, he took his sword and countered Kenpachi as he lunged at him in lust for battle. "Kenpachi this isn't the time," having a hard time resisting the strength, Yachiru laughed in the background as she cheered for them to fight.

"He's my fight dammit," Grimmjow spattered. His release was nonexistent by Nel, but he did get out of her grasp when he kicked to go straight up and headed into the battle. "Your mine Kenpachi!" Taking out his sword and cutting into Kenpachi's back, he whipped back and caught the hem of his jacket and swung him back around.

"You little piece of shit," he growled, "I'll cut you down to size."

"Great, now you got him anxious to kill us Grimmjow." Raito grimaced.

"My fight here boy, I'll end it the way I intend to end it." He snickered, but the question was how to end Kenpachi's rampage on them.

"I swear, if I'm killed by this maniac, you'll never hear the end of me. I'll haunt you for as long as you live Grimmjow," he humored. Grimmjow crooked a smile, but focused his attention to the crazed man before them.

"Focus on the battle here boy, otherwise I'll just leave you and go to your sister." Making the intent known, Raito rolled his eyes over thinking nothing of the sort when a thought occurred that he might not be under the spell quite yet.

"On second thought, you deal with Kenpachi Grimmjow, you need the exercise." Taunting him, Kenpachi launched an attack towards them both and they both kept pace with the blows.

"Go Kenny, beat them up!" Yachiru cheered.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Kenpachi's laughter echoed throughout the Seireitei, and though it was obvious who he was fighting against, it was a fact that he had gone too far in this time of crises.


	34. Chapter 34

**Squad 3 barracks**

Having beaten Ulquiorra with my skill alone I felt so proud of myself that I kept smiling about my victory the entire time I was heading towards squad 11. Kenpachi was off the deep end in battle and creating a ruckus for everyone else that I was ordered by Uncle to take care of the problem. Uncle sure does have the fastest hell butterfly in the Seireitei to reach me on a moment's notice.  
"Kira, I need you to keep an eye on Ulquiorra and get his wounds treated. I'm pretty sure Raito is scared out of his mind facing that madman right about now." Trying to act serious but can't help but knowing the facts, Kira understood my order and went on with treating Ulquiorra. Though he did the training exercises like I told him, he was still wounded from my blows.

"Will you be alright though Captain? Kenpachi is not the type to hold back against you either." Meaning because I was a woman, I didn't worry over it. He was edging away trying to follow orders but waited for my response.

"Well…I kind of have a slight advantage on Kenpachi. Call it a personal favor really…" Tapping my lips playfully, the favor still stands even though I'm done with the dancing world.

"Personal favor?" he repeated.

"Sorry, but I can't say anything more than that Kira." Her finger on her lips for secrecy, Kira went back to treating wounds rather than seeing her act so sweetly. "I'm off Kira, keep him here while I'm gone." Waving so cheerfully, Kira wondered what she had on Kenpachi of all people that would put her in such a safe set of mind.

Just thinking about what I just done to Ulquiorra really surprised me though. I never thought I still had it in me that I could fight like that. Gin was right about me in some ways…I just pull off amazing stunts and surprises.  
Raito is probably having a heart attack right now, I thought to myself. Quickly heading there, I found the barracks to be tattered and not entirely taken care of at all. Building wise it was a surprise it was still standing. I was not happy with the way it looked and was going to get on his case for this.

"Go Kenny," hearing Yachiru cheering, I knew Raito was in trouble. More so because she was around and Kenpachi was just a trauma he wished would disperse.

"Why the hell are you so annoying, you damn bastard!" Now hearing Grimmjow, I shook my head and knew something like this would happen. Stepping into the barracks and making way to the courtyard, it was easy to spot the crowd that gathered with all these ruffians.

"Pardon me," squirming through, the men looked at me with a scowl and a smile to some and made room for me to move around. At least some have proper manners within this mess of a squad. "Thank you," towards Yachiru, I had to approach her carefully if I don't wish to lose my life when she watches Kenpachi battle. "Yachiru, sweetheart, I'm here to stop the fight." Speaking sweetly and softly, Yachiru started shooting off her angriest of spiritual power before taking a look at me and calming down almost instantly. She sure has the scariest moments when interrupted.

"Aw, really?" Pouting, I nodded and thanked the heavens she didn't fight me on this. For that though I carried with me a lollipop and gave it to her. "Yummy," she cheered. Taking the candy and going into her happy place, I stood straight and examined the situation momentarily. "Do you really have to stop them Mi-chan?" She asked while eating.

"Sorry, but those two idiots have something to do." Not sure what to make out of the excuse, but she seemed to have bought it and I noticed Nelliel freaking out amidst the squad members. "Nelliel, come here for a moment." Calling her over, she quickly ran over as if I was protecting a child from being eaten by wolves. "Nelliel, tell me in quick detail what happened to bring Raito here." Curious to see Raito coming within such close range of these two I wanted to know what drove him.

"Raito he, he felt a strong pressure and told himself he had to stop it. I don't know why he was telling himself to go, but he also mentioned he was the only one to stop the fight."

I sighed. "….then he's an idiot." Wanting to slap my forehead, he knew better than to come here when Kenpachi craves for battle with him every waking moment. He just never learns his mistakes, no matter how many years go by. "Stand back Nel, this is going to end in a strange manner." Stepping into the dangerous battle, I linked the chain I had on Grimmjow and prepared to test out my spell for the first time on him. "Grimmjow, come to my side at once." I ordered. Several men were awing me being amidst the battle, but I had to remain perfectly calm as if nothing is happening.

"What," he unwillingly leaped out of Kenpachi's way and came to my side at once. "Dammit, what do you want?" His head was wounded, blood trickling down his face and half blinding him, he still wanted to fight in this outrageous condition. I was glad to know the spell was a success.

"Glad you're listening, time to withdraw from this pointless battle. Grab my brother and leave with Nelliel immediately." Another order given, he bit his lip, frustrated. It made him look rather fetching in a sense with his battle wounds for some apparent reason.

"Tch," gritting his teeth and doing as I say, he went in and grabbed Raito by the collar and pulled him away from Kenpachi. "I hate this thing, you know that?!" Saying that as he left with Nelliel; I stood before a persistent Kenpachi who was still looking for a fight and was about to give chase.

"Kenpachi, stop this at once, you hear me." My hands on my hips, I sounded like a mother scolding a child. "Do you hear me," I asked angrily.

"What?" His eyes on me, the reiatsu simmered down rather quickly as he sheathed his sword and scratched his head. "Hey there little Mizu, what brings you here?" Talking sweet and kind now I was not going to let him off so easily.

"Don't give me that Kenpachi, you know damn well why I'm here in this mess. If I have to come here for your yearly event I would rather do it in a cleaner place. I want this place cleaned up Kenpachi, no argument and no complaints!" He scowled to the thought, but I raised an eyebrow to him and he knew I was going to say it. "I could just stop you know…I know that someone's birthday is coming up and I'm sure—"

"Now hold on, I'll do as you say, but just be a good girl and keep quiet will ya? I'll stop fighting now," putting his patch back on and walking to Yachiru, I smiled sweetly to the squad and walked to the larger group gathering. Few stepped back and eyed me warily, which was rather unusual coming from this squad, but it was enjoyable.

"If I come back to this mess, I'll have you all be severely punished." As cutely as I could muster, the men faltered to my actions and stepped back in fear of my intent. "Kenpachi, Yachiru, I leave it to you to clean this place up by the time I come back for any occasion." Winking at them, I turned away and started walking as beautifully like a noble would off the grounds. It felt good to have what I had.  
Blackmail is a wonderful tool.

**Kurai Household**

"Let go of me Grimmjow, what's your deal?" Raito squirmed.

"My deal is listening to your damn sister," dropping him off on the porch, Raito wondered what he had meant by that. "This damn chain round my neck is irritating!" Yanking nothing in thin air, I realized Mizu succeeded in getting Grimmjow to be under her control, so maybe now I could assign him to a better squad knowing this. My choice was not a good one for him to be in, that was my mistake. No matter what though it won't be to Mizu's squad, they already have Ulquiorra.

But now that I was away from that mess, I stopped and thought of my actions. Now that I'm away from that crazed man, what the hell was I thinking?! That evil creature he has with him is always watching…waiting for me to make a move to pounce! I could have died! Freaking out in my mind, Grimmjow was no help to me now and I needed to calm down and compose myself before—

Raito your thoughts are driving me insane. Calm down and tell me what brought you to go there alone? You are such an idiot to even attempt to take him on…much less Yachiru. Her giggling heard in my own head, I knew I was stupid to go there, but what choice did I have? We were responsible for bringing the Espada here and the responsibility lies on us.  
Raito, calm down already, I took care of Kenpachi without a hassle and he's calm now. Just…just don't send Grimmjow back there alright.

Right, agreeing to that without hesitation, Grimmjow started walking away from me. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Your sister is calling me," holding up nothing in his hand, I figured it was the chain he mentioned. I can clearly see nothing there, yet he makes it seem so obvious there is one. But heading to her without my consent was not allowed!

"Not a chance, you wait till she gets here Grimmjow." I ordered.

"Not my choice," shaking his head and walking off, I saw Mizu standing at the end of the street tapping her foot. "What do you want with me princess, I've done nothing wrong." Crossing his arms, she raised her eyebrow.

"Sure you didn't Grimmjow, but that doesn't explain why Kenpachi went on such a rampage in the first place." He stopped in front of her and I watched her slap Grimmjow in the face and pointing towards me? "My brother was basically in danger because of that stupid fight you coaxed Kenpachi into! I know because I can tell through this chain!" Raising her hand the same way Grimmjow did, I had no idea she could even do that through the spell.

"Mizu," I called out, but she was still yelling at Grimmjow.

"Don't allow Raito to be in that situation again, you hear me?" She was asking, not demanding and it kind of set me back. It was weird seeing her look confused to how she should speak and Grimmjow quietly complied.

"I hear ya, you can count on me." Reluctant, I was a bit grateful for the help but she didn't have to press it so far. Especially now that Grimmjow got the idea that I'm scared of that crazy captain, more so of his Lieutenant!  
"Alright little boy, I got your back from now on." Snickering about it, he was going to haunt me with this, I know it. "Ok princess, I'm heading to your squad right?"

"Yes," my mind snapped and I marched over to him and grabbed hold of his jacket.

"Oh hell no," Grimmjow smiled even more but was already pulling away from me and taking leave. "Mizu what did I tell you! I don't want that guy anywhere near you!"

"You are overreacting Raito, it just goes to show that Grimmjow was not suited to that insane squad you assigned him to. I'll just place Ulquiorra in another squad, no harm done."

"No harm—Mizu that's not the point! Can't you see that he's not trustworthy?"

"Trustworthy or not, as long as I have the spell bound to him he is trustworthy." She argued.

"But…." Trying to come up with something, Grimmjow waved a goodbye to me before taking off completely. "I don't like this one bit…" crossing my arms in defiance, she rolled her eyes at me and just hugged me to calm down. Why does she only have to do this to make me submit!

"Raito…thanks for being here for me, but I'm well over 200 years old, I think I can take care of myself." Her hazel eyes on me, I didn't want to admit that she's grown up, but I didn't like her parting away and making huge decisions on her own.

"Yeah but you're my little sister and I'm your other half, I can't let go so easily;" tightly hugging her back, she patted my back for her release and I resisted to let go.

"Raito you're crushing me," she gasped. "Literally crushing me here," prying away and trying to smile her way out of this, I still scolded her about letting Grimmjow near her. "I'll be fine Raito, trust me a little."

"I trust you, I just don't trust him."  
She was exhaling her frustration with me, but I wanted that chain put through to me and she cringed while holding her arm in pain.

"….I need a few days Raito, casting that spell several times in two days really took a toll on me. I connected you with Harribel early on without your consent, and I had just placed Ulquiorra's not that long ago today. Grimmjow is under control with my words and so is Harribel, give me a few days before connecting you to everyone."

"I see," stepping back and watching her look apologetic, I waved a hand and dismissed myself as I had to think of a better plan to separate that crazed fiend off my sister. "See you later sis, be good and go to Byakuya every now and then will you." Not letting it go by that easily, I was still intent on separating that guy from her at all costs'.

"I—ugh, fine."  
Seemingly wanting to say something to me about what I told her, I wonder if she even knew that I knew of her sleeping with him last night. Wasn't hard to have Albert report back to me of her condition and finding that out; this was rather fun teasing her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Kuchiki mansion**

Byakuya paced through the halls as if in a hurry to say something, but once the council members stepped in and stopped his rampant pacing, they made him sit down and tell them what he wanted.  
"I need to speak with my grandfather."

"Ginrei-sama is in a meeting at the moment, he cannot be disturbed."

"I know he wishes to be disturbed for the news I bring." He said seriously.

"We cannot allow this unless we hear the news ourselves Byakuya-sama."

"I cannot say this news to you, it can't be done." Getting back up and walking to the meeting room, Byakuya shoved them aside and barged in.

Looking up from the other men around the table, Ginrei furrowed his brow towards him. "Byakuya, what is the meaning of this outrage?!" Ginrei shouted.

"Grandfather I have news of great importance to bring to you personally." Bowing in respect to Ginrei, he whipped around his chair and stormed through the other members before reaching Byakuya face to face.

"In the other room, now," leading him out immediately, Byakuya halted his steps and waited for Ginrei to settle. "What is the meaning of this Byakuya? I was in the middle of an important meeting concerning the family." Snapping, Byakuya upheld his stature and pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Grandfather, about what transpired a while ago…about Mizu and I…" trailing off, Ginrei's attention was focused and he waited for the box to open. "I'll be asking for her hand in marriage," opening the box to reveal a gold ring embedded with pink diamonds, Ginrei smiled with content as he patted his hand in agreement.

"It is about time," rubbing his temple now, "it's been well over the due date of my retirement of this family. I needed you to birth an heir by the time you ascended to captain by now. But you'd fallen for another woman when I had perfectly arranged a marriage to a capable woman to be by your side years ago."

"You speak of Mizu," quietly whispering, Ginrei nodded.

"Hopefully by this year or so I will see a wonderful heir walking these grounds in hopes for a brighter future. So when will this proposal begin?" he asked.

"I will be seeing her tonight…the moon is full and the blossoms are going to be radiant." His eyes burning brightly, the loss of her must have put him into a different mindset thinking she would soon disappear without ever being given this chance again.

"So be it then; shall I arrange a ceremony for the occasion? Times are rather harsh nowadays and I would like this to be done smoothly without any commotion from that man." Referring to Aizen, Byakuya nodded and asked that he wait until Mizu gave her word of acceptance. Ginrei snuffed to the thought about her refusal, but her feelings might have changed, it was uncertain. "I shall wait for the reply then, in the meantime though you are not to disturb me while I'm in a meeting. That was dishonorable and you will respectfully apologize to them when I'm through."

"Y-yes grandfather…"

**Late Evening—Kurai Garden**

I received a letter to meet here before the sun completely sets…but what is this about anyways? My thoughts scattered with questions, there were no answers for me to receive. I'm glad the day is finally over though…too much happened and I'm exhausted. Running my fingers through my hair, the strands were wet from my bath earlier, but it was short lived when Nelliel barged in with Harribel and tried being friends with me. It made me scared so I ran out without really being able to relax, but at least their trying to be friendly with me and my brother.  
Just who sent me this letter anyhow? This wouldn't be Grimmjow's doing would it? Asking myself, I actually got irritated at the letter and wanted to crumble it up. If this is a hoax I'm not happy with it at all!

Oh my, looks like you have heart trouble dear Mizu.  
The one person I do not wish to hear from arises in my head.

"Why do I even bother trying to block you? You are such a pest, you know that?" I said.

I may be a pest to you and your beloved brother, but at least I am here as a pillar of support. Always here whenever you need of me, you will never be alone.

"Right…support…as if the help you've been giving me is really all that helpful." I said.

I allow you to fight to your full potential. Even letting you bask in my power while you take vengeance out on the man that betrayed you.

"He didn't betray us!"  
My voice being heard out loud and not in my head, I leaned against the willow tree that was in full bloom with the rarest of flowers my father bred with Kisuke Urahara many years ago. I basked in the moonlight and smelled the aroma around me feeling lifted from the ground. "Cherry Lilies are beautiful in the moonlight, I can remember my father taking me in his arms and telling me the story of the moon goddess." My eyes watered to the memory, but nothing pained me more when father told me these flowers were bred for my mother. Raito hardly talks about her anymore, so I'm wondering if my being like her in looks and attitude brings out his over protective side. Surely it does, but I never spoke against it.  
I gradually plucked a flower and held it to my nose and taking in the sweet tangy aroma. It felt strange being so overtaken by the scent, but it was surely calming and allowing me to swim in memories while I wait.

"Princess," Grimmjow stood in the doorway with a worrisome expression, and he just couldn't help himself by not putting any clothes on but a towel. But why would he emerge out of the bath that way? "Heard you shouting, and the chain was glowing around my neck." Holding the chain link in his hand, was it my fault he's out of his bath? And now that I see his body, my mind is craving it kind of badly for some odd reason.  
Somehow just looking at him was making me feel vulnerable and weak kneed that I was delirious in having thoughts of him with me in bed! I must come to my senses before this mind of mine takes flight.  
"You seem…shaky, princess," taking a step forward, I leaned further into the tree and wanted to flee before things got any worse for myself! The way things were going at this moment was not to my liking at all no matter how I protest.

"You should just stay back Grimmjow, I really can't have you come near me." Going around the trunk, my skin felt hot from the moonlight and the aphrodisiac coming off the flowers. My mind halted for a mere moment when a crucial memory came into focus. I forgot one thing about this tree…and its flowers…your senses go numb and the flowers pollen is specifically for love. This is why my father loved these flowers…and tonight is a full moon. Just my luck to recall this now of all times…  
Breathing irregularly, the sweet smell was trapping my mind and body in a vice grip that wouldn't let go. Such a flower is a danger to all woman my father created…I wish I recalled sooner.

"Easy there princess, you don't exactly look steady." I didn't notice how close he was now, but his hand held me in place on the trunk of the tree and my senses were gone. I called out to Raito, but I think even that failed as I was feeling dizzy from the moons light and the smell of Cherry Lilies. "Mizu," Grimmjow's voice seemed so far now, but I can't seem to focus at all what's happening to me. My resolve is forsaking me…

"Grimmjow," Raito came out of the bath in search for him. "So this is where you…" seeing Mizu in the state she was in he didn't yell or get mad, but he walked over and looked at the tree with a saddened smile. "This tree is not too friendly with females on a full moon…dad made this without knowing its properties." Regardless of the situation the two were in, he was aloft in the memory.

"What does the tree do exactly?" Grimmjow asked. Steadying her easily, it was a new side of her that he never witnessed before and was making him more curious to the feeling of the chain that bound them. His neck felt like it was on fire without the burn, it was peculiar and arousing in a sense to him.

"She must have forgotten, but this tree makes woman unexplainable in their desires. The blossoms have just bloomed this week and they die off the week after. An oddity here at the Seireitei, but father loved these flowers on a moonlit night like this one. The blossoms are at their strongest on nights like these." Staring at his delirious sister, she was starting to get worse and could see the effect of the flowers taking over. "I didn't think she would forget, I wonder why she was out here in the first place?"

"You soul reapers have strange things here," handing Mizu over to Raito and beginning to walk back Raito was nearly on the porch before sensing Byakuya coming at such a late hour. Raito halted his steps, which made Grimmjow stop and look back.

What's Byakuya doing coming here so late? "Grimmjow you take her to the room, Byakuya seems to want something." Snapping his fingers to have a maid rush to his side to clothe him for Byakuya's sudden visitation, he walked away.

"Ok…" taking Mizu in his arms and going inside the house, Raito went to see Byakuya.

I walked to the doorway when I saw Byakuya coming in dressed in his finest clothing. Curious what the occasion was, I waited until he noticed me standing in his way when I asked what the getup was all about.  
"Byakuya, is there something I didn't hear about going on tonight?" Raising an eyebrow, he stopped.

He looked at me with a soft smile, then took out a small box from his pocket and exhaled a weird laugh. "Raito…you're a good friend to have. Would you do the honors of being my best man," asking so awkwardly and formal, I was taken back what he meant when he opened the box to reveal a ring.

"You…are you finally asking her to marry you?" Ready to shout for Grimmjow to bring Mizu, Byakuya stuttered his words to how nervous he was. "Byakuya, man, this is great news! It's been forever now since you admitted liking her!"

"I know, and I want to do this right?" He questioned.

"….I'm impressed and nervous for you Byakuya. I just had her sent to the room because of the flowers off the willow tree tonight—"

"Wait, the tree is where we were supposed to meet." He stopped me. An anxious look in his eyes told me everything that it was him she was waiting for. But the timing was off; he seems to have a knack for choosing the worst times.

"Byakuya it's a full moon…the flowers on the tree makes her incomprehensible. She won't be herself tonight at all." Reminding him, he was taken back and I felt guilty.

"….is that so?" Not prepared for those words I spoke, he wavered and nearly took off back home. I quickly changed my mind for them to meet considering the circumstances and reached out for him.

"Not so fast lover boy, you are going to march in there and hitch my sister up with you, nervous or not." Shoving him into the house, I took him to the room and was glad he was resisting to go in when I moved him out of the way and saw something I shouldn't have him see and slammed the door shut. I swallowed dryly and resisted screaming to the scene, but now was not the time. "….you know, you're right, she's not quite here and it would be best to do it in the morning." Patting his back, he was confused to the abrupt manner I was taking him through and I continuously pulled strings of lies to keep him away. The scene was so shocking that I think Byakuya would have mistook it and not ask for my sister's hand. I will clearly beat the hell out of Grimmjow when I return.


	36. Chapter 36

I think the kids' gonna kill me for seeing this. I thought gravely.  
Mizu had her arms wrapped around my waist so tightly that it was hard to keep the towel up, and this burning sensation from the chain and collar was making me feel weird.  
"Hey….let go of me," She was reluctant for some odd reason and squeezed tighter. Something was slightly wrong with me as I thought this position was fairly comfortable, but I grabbed her hands and ripped them off me and put her on the opposite side of me. "You need self control princess otherwise I don't know what I'll do to ya." What the hell was I even saying to her? If I look at her she looks drunk off her mind! Is this what the kid was talkin' 'bout with the flowers?

"….." her eyes hazy, she smiled and somehow got free and clamped onto my chest. Her breathing made me nervous as it sounded strange, but also the fact that she was willingly touching my naked body without complaining.

"…you make it hard to not do anything to you, princess." Rubbing my temples, I felt the kid's reiatsu coming close and I looked at the door and thought I pull a prank and seal it with a simple cero that wedges the door shut. But since I had to turn a ways to do the cero, she moved along with me and brushed her lips against me.

"Mmn…"  
She made a weird sound and I felt myself shiver in delight? I better get away from her before I get killed around here. The prank will have to be pulled off another time, so the cero I did was gone and I focused on the now. "Alright you, I know only one way to get you off of me." Throwing myself on her, she was still the same newbie at this and her face flushed red. "Now then, I'm gonna leave and go to bed, you will stay here and sleep this off, got it?" She nodded, but I wanted to make sure she stays away and I leaned close to her ear and demanded she stayed while biting her ear. She yipped and turned to her side as I laughed and took my leave. "That'll teach you to try and seduce me princess," leaving the room and seeing Raito fuming, I patted his shoulder and just went to bed.  
The chain was burning throughout the night afterwards, but the sensation never seemed to ease up. Getting confused between my own feelings and this chain I was wondering what was happening to me.

**Early Morning**

"Oh my head," Mizu woke early as always, but her appearance was a mishap. Her hair wasn't brushed, make-up ignored, and wearing her robe around the house as she went to get coffee instead of tea.

Leaning against the wall casually to her walking in, he spoke. "You look…different," Ulquiorra says. She turned her head too abruptly and clutched the side of her head in pain.

"Ulquiorra, it's just you," she mumbled through gritted teeth. "Look I'm not in the mood to do anything today, go and harass someone else." A maid handed her a cup of coffee delightedly and scurried off quickly in a skipping motion. "What's with everyone this morning?" Taking a drink, Ulquiorra didn't leave and walked over to the table, blocking her way. "Move," she growled.

"Outside," he said. The glaring between the two didn't last long as he won the small battle and watched her leave to the courtyard with the willow tree.  
She walked slowly, clutching her aching head and feeling no strength to do much of anything today after last night.

"Outside he says, who does he think he is? My house my rules," grumbling the entire way to the courtyard, a soft wind blew from her right and cherry blossoms swept passed her. "What," she gasped. "There's no cherry blossoms here," saying that as she turned her head towards the wind and found Byakuya in his formal best standing under the willows branches. He smiled softly, hand held out to her and she moved without knowing and took his hand. Somewhere in the moment she dropped her cup, but nothing mattered as Byakuya brushed her wild hair off from her face and kissed her forehead gently. Words were not needed for the moment, but once Byakuya got down on one knee and pulled out the box to reveal the ring, Mizu didn't even give him the chance to ask as she leaped in joy and tackled Byakuya to the ground and repeated saying yes a hundred times. A moment she had only dreamed of having with him and couple hundred years later finally having it come true.

"And it's a done deal!" Raito shouted. "I can't believe how surprised you were Mizu! This worked perfectly!" Everyone came out of hiding and congratulated them both. Though the Espada's were indifferent to the occasion, when the drinks were passed around a whole new atmosphere erupted as they all found out which were the lightweights to alcohol. It was a spectacle to all around them as more drinks were being passed around by Rangiku.

"Looks as though they never had a drink before," Shunsui said. Sipping his cup lightly, Mizu thanked everyone for the eventful surprise, but she realized her appearance and sheepishly tried escaping. "Now now there's no need to run Mizu, we know the real you." Handing her a cup, she rolled her eyes and accepted the fact this was how they were going to see her. But she insisted on changing into a yukata and tying her hair up. Albert accommodated her with suave movements and she was properly dressed in a casual manner.

"Sis," Raito began, "I think you've waited long enough, go and have some fun with everyone. Let loose, you're no longer a free woman."  
She reddened slightly, but it was a moment that she had to take in slowly as Raito let her go and bit back his brotherly protectiveness and watched her leave. Taking some settle breaths and walking to the alcohol, he joined in with Rangiku as she was already engrossed in the feel of the alcohol and drowned his brother instinct to keep her pure.

"Aw the poor brother is finally letting her leave the nest!" Rangiku bellowed. Raising her jug high into the air and announcing it to everyone.

"Shut up," drowning himself, she wouldn't let it go.

"Come now big brother," she teased, "that little sister of yours is a full-fledged adult in age and body." Her eyes on him, he grumbled and didn't want to hear it. "She surely has changed though, she's becoming more and more like Gin." Talking amongst herself now, he didn't understand what she meant by that. She rambled on about the similarities, but he was too out of it to really listen.

"Take it down nice and slow," hearing Shunsui coach someone, Raito happened to look over and watch the Espada's drink Sakè.  
Figuring they've never had alcohol back in Las Noches, the effect of the stuff surely would be great. And of course watching them was more than entertaining as they all became flushed and tipsy from the first drink they took. This stuff wasn't exactly for first timers.

"That's a strange sight to witness," I said. The one that really took flight from the alcohol was Ulquiorra. Surprisingly he's the lightest of them all and was completely off the wall laughing and smiling! The spectacle of it all was something we probably would never see again. Didn't think his face muscles could pull of a grin much less a laugh.

"Rai-kun~"  
Hearing the devilish voice, my back stiffened and I immediately became sober to look around frantically for the pink haired devil.  
"Rai-kun play with me~" She asked. I refused to be seen and scurried away into the crowd as the other members of the squads came to join the celebration. "Rai-kun~"

Never in my life have I regretted more than playing with Yachiru. Why did I not memorize the lieutenants of each squad properly while in school? To this day I can only hope I'll live to see my 300dth birthday by avoiding her and that psycho Kenpachi. It was bad enough nearly killing myself the other day trying to interfere in his battle with Grimmjow, I'm taking more precautions.

**-250 years ago, Shinō Academy**

It was early spring when Raito met with Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi. It was a typical day at the school; Raito being with his friends and showing off his skills, he encountered Yachiru, unknowing of her rank to the gotei 13.

"Hey Raito, you coming or what man," Raito's friend Sean asked.

"I'm coming," he ran over with his asauchi in hand and the four left to the training grounds. "Are we going to work with our tactics or spells today?" Raito asked.

"I think you beat us in the tactics department, but we should really work on our spells." Aki said.

"Why not both? It's not like we don't have the rest of the day to do anything else." Keiro said.

"Alright you two we can do both. Let's go with a tactical assault that utilizes both skills into one." Raito insisted.

"You sound like sensei Raito, an old man!" Laughing, Raito knocked Sean in the back of the head jokingly and continued walking.

"Don't deny it Raito, you know how you are!" Kai joked.  
The four walked arm in arm until reaching the site and finding a small child playing by herself in the middle of the grounds.  
"Who is that?"

"Dunno, maybe one of the sensei's kid?" Keiro mentioned.  
Looking at the kid, she was skipping along and twirling around the practice dummy while happily smiling to me.

"Come on let's go check," Raito says.  
Heading down and coming up to the little girl, Raito approached her first without care and knelt down to her level.  
"Hey there, wanna tell Onii-san what you're doing here?" Smiling nicely, the little girl grinned and started beaming?

"What's your name?" She asked cutely.

"Raito Kurai; and you?" He asked.

"I'm Yachiru Kusajishi!" Her high pitched voice unnerved the others, but for the moment Raito was the older sibling and patting her on the head. "?"

"Yachiru-chan, who are you waiting for here? This is school grounds and not exactly here for the public…much less children."

"Oh," she didn't sound all surprised, but she grinned wider than before and said something that would haunt them for a lifetime. "Before Kenny comes back, wanna play a game with me? I'll only leave if you beat me."  
The others started laughing, but she was quite serious about it. Shrugging shoulders and agreeing to her small whim, they decided to play her game. "We'll play tag! I'll be it and you run from me."

"Alright," Raito looked to the guys and they jogged lightly around waiting for her to finish counting to ten. When the number ten was called she had vanished where she stood and landed harshly on top of Kai and pelted him into the ground.

"Oopsie, too hard, sorry," Giggling, fear struck a new chord with them as they started using shunpo to get away from her. One by one they were pelted into the ground while hearing her laugh and the last to be buried was Raito. He kept pace ahead of her, but something rock hard crushed against his way as he flew backwards into the ground and looked up at a giant. "Kenny's back," she cheered.

"Kenny," questioningly, Raito squinted his eyes to hopefully clear the blurred vision of the person before him to hear the sound of bells. "….Captain…Kenpachi…Zaraki," he breathed in shallow breaths. Kenpachi grunted and lowered his huge body mass towards him and smiled at Raito.

"Yachiru, you playin' with this shrimp?" Nudging his chest, the pressure could have cracked a rib.

"Rai-kun is so much fun! He can keep up and run from me really fast!"

"Really," rubbing his chin, a sinister presence crept up and he pulled out his beaten and misshapen zanpakutou out. "Let's have a go then, I wanna see this for myself!"

Scurrying to his feet Raito drew out the asauchi and took a sturdy but shaky stance against the captain. The aura he was putting out was tremendous, barely able to breathe within 5 feet of him.  
"M-my name is Raito Kurai," stuttering, it was his first match against such a madman. "I a-accept the c-challenge."

"Your shaken like a leaf shrimp, be a man and show me that little power you got!" Belting out his own, the ground shook vigorously before Raito had a chance to do the same. "Let's fight!"  
It was a cruel match-up between the two, and for certain Raito thought he was going to die on the school grounds. Five minutes dragged on to ten, barely living and standing as he took each blow hard and had his feet dig into the hearth underneath him. When will he be given the chance to strike him? Would he even get even that much? His plea resounded in his head and echoed throughout his heart for someone to come and stop this madman from killing him at such an early age. Even calling out to his mentor—Aizen—there was no chance of anyone coming to his rescue.

"Raito," hearing a feint and calm voice, Mizu was with Byakuya running towards him in a hurry. "Captain Zaraki, stop this at once!" She ordered. Her kimono flaring behind her as she ran, he was either thankful or scared of her coming close to this captain.

"Huh," he swung once more, which seemed to be the end of Raito's endurance, and flew backwards into Byakuya. "Mizu…why've you come?" Scratching his head, Mizu stormed up to him and held something up in his face that made him squint at it before stepping back to apologize. "Oh, that, yes…um," clearing his throat and getting Yachiru, Mizu started hitting his arms—not doing much mind you—and scolding and yelling at him. "I'm sorry I was just having a little fun." He was unaffected by her hits and continued talking while keeping a straight face.

"Fun? My brother is hardly standing up! He has to help me with my dance this week and I needed him to be in shape, not beaten and bruised!"

"Sorry," trying to shake hands with her, she refused and kept on scolding him. Raito on the other hand looked to Byakuya and thanked him for the save. Though is crashing into him considered a save?

"Hey," getting his footing and being dusted off by Byakuya, they shook their heads to Mizu yelling at such a scary captain. "Should we pry her away before Kenpachi gets beaten to a pulp by her fan?" Not knowing when she had pulled it out, it seemed to have more effect.

"…I say let's leave her there, she seems to have a good hold on him from the way I see it."  
Watching the scene, I was more afraid of the little pink menace that smiled so sweetly it made me shiver in fear. "Raito?"

"That girl there…she's freaky man, not normal." Raito said.

"That girl you speak of is Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutenant of squad 11." Byakuya replied.

"You mean she's…" trailing off, Raito went pale and began to feel feint and staggered. If not for Byakuya being here for him he would have lost his stance and fell again.

"Raito, you alright," Holding him up, he was so pale that he looked like a ghost just from the thought.

"I think…I don't know what I just did…" holding his head up, he looked to Mizu and saw she was done speaking with the captain. "Mizu, let's head home now, I need to get to bed." He pleaded, holding his head and regretting his actions ever more.

"You bet you do," slapping him behind the head, he was confused until she crossed her arms and heard how angry she was. "You have to help me rehearse for my recital next week! I need all the muscles you two got to achieve this!" Throwing her hands into the air and storming off, the two were laughing at the reaction she showed, but they left with less tension and a long use of blackmail towards Raito.


	37. Chapter 37

**Present Time**

By the time Raito snapped out of memory lane, he got out of the hiding spot and went up to the roof tops to see where Yachiru and Kenpachi were located in the party.  
"I see the pink devil, now where is the monster caretaker?" Scanning the party and seeing no large man roaming the vicinity, chills ran down his spine that he couldn't find the threat he knew was around. "Ok, I know you're here no matter how drunk I am." Scanning the area countless times, even his reiatsu was hidden from me. "This is not good for me, not good at all."

Barely hearing bells in the wind, he tensed. "Boo," Kenpachi's shivering and eerie voice jumped me, then I fell off the roof and landed on someone. "I found ya!" He gloated happily.

Cringing from the fall and apologizing to the one he landed on, he gulped. "And now I hide," getting up and running as fast as wind and hiding among the crowd, I knew for certain if he got a hold on me that I would wound up in the hospital for months! Sorry sis, you're on your own!

Why do I get the feeling that Raito just left like a puppy with its tail tucked in-between its legs? My mind was buzzed from the drinks, but with all the festivities and laughter going around me it was hard to concentrate on anything.

"Miiiizzzzuuuu~" Nelliel whined. "Where's Raitooooo?" Her nails clawed onto me pretty harshly, but even I knew she wouldn't be able to find Raito if running from Yachiru or Kenpachi. He will put himself in the most secluded place possible that only I know of since it's the same place I use.

"Nel he's currently in hiding, you have to wait till the party is over." She started to bawl her eyes out when I told her, so Harribel took her by the arms aggressively and dragged her away.

"You're playing that with me," heading to a card game the boys had started, I drank more and more and let the sound and vibrancy engulf me. So much fun being this relaxed now, even happy that it seems the incident with Aizen never happened. I think after about another round of a dozen more drinks went around I started feeling dizzy and nonexistent. The only things I can actually recall are voices cheering on and telling them to continue on with the dare. Well whatever it was and what was happening, it seems everyone was getting into it. Now if only I can understand why I feel cold one moment and extremely hot the next?

Would anyone understand the situation of having nearly half the gotei 13 sprawled out on the Kurai property half naked and disordered? It surely was a sight to witness if you were sober, but to those that were so intoxicated that night, this was going to haunt them for some time before another event as such happens.  
When I awoke after a chilling breeze shook me, I looked in front of me and found Harribel and Nelliel wrapped in a blanket completely out cold from the party last night. I rubbed my arms to warm up when I felt something fall on my head and took the thing off to see it was a coat?

"Put it on before you catch cold," being Grimmjow, his generosity was not something I was used to hearing at all. His smug attitude left him as he also had a cup of coffee in hand? "That Albert guy gave me this to give you…says it'll bring you to your good side without a hangover?" I think he meant help me with my hangover, but I took the cup thankfully and he wouldn't look at me?

"What's with you Grimmjow, your face is even a little red, too much to drink?" As if that's possible, the chill got me again and I just realized my hair was wet? "Was I swimming or something?" Getting some strands in my hand, he cleared his throat and pointed to the pond we have lily pads in.

"Don't get crazy, but you really should put that coat on…" his face in his hand now and waiting for me to do so, I only just noticed I have no clothes on me!

"AH!" Shouting and rushing to run my arms through the sleeves of the coat, I was so embarrassed, confused, and nothing came to mind to what happened last night. "What is the meaning of this outrage?!"

"….." he peeked to see if I was decent before giving me another form of clothing and I opened it to find pants for me to wear as well. "My coat only covers your chest…"

His coat? I looked at the fabric and really didn't think whose it was but was more timid on wearing his article of clothing. "Thank you…" I mumbled.

"Just put the pants on please…" I did, but the fact remains he saw—maybe everyone—my naked body and didn't say so sooner. "Go bathe before Raito sees you looking like that, I got the others."

"And why are you even doing this in the first place?" I asked.

"Because that damn butler says he'll have my head if I didn't help him clean."

"Albert? Really," not possible, yet likely, it was kind of funny knowing Albert had a grasp on the Espada's without need of spells.

"Yes, really, now go before he comes to check on me."

"…thanks again," walking away, I felt that same feeling of after sex when it dawned on me that I was naked surrounded by many men. Did I perchance lose myself to my desires again? The party lasted till…what time is it anyhow? Certainly its midday I believe, but we seemed to have partied all day and night since of yesterday morning. Such a spectacle and ruckus throughout the Seireitei, I hope we didn't cause too much trouble.  
Jumping in the bath and feeling the sensation of warm water fill my cold body up, I gave great thought to yesterday and could not remember anything after seeing Harribel drag off Nelliel to play cards. Even the slight words of dare don't come to mind to me as I recall hearing it sometime during the mess, but also feeling cold and hot. Confused on the matter and letting it drop, the feeling in my lower abdominal area was tearing at me. Hopefully it's just a stomach ache and that it will pass when I walk around for the remainder of the day. But the feeling that I only had once was really fresh and I wasn't sure of myself at all in self control. How could I forget? Better yet how could I have let myself get so drunk to not recall anything?!  
Knock, knock.  
"Yes?"  
"Yeah, uh, you feeling alright in there? The chain glowed and I felt hindered with questions from you. Ulquiorra's glowed too, even Harribel's…" Grimmjow spoke through the door.  
Was my chain that connected to them? I thought only of the possibility to share thoughts to the enemy and have it shared back, but why is it so strong towards Grimmjow? Surely he wouldn't even bother with me if it bothered him to do what he normally does—nothing.  
"I'm fine, just getting the questions from last night's occurrence out of my mind."  
"Really," not buying it, he seemed to know something and I wanted to ask but couldn't get words to form. "When you're done, go sleep it off. Albert's orders, not mine."  
Though he gave the message to me, concern and confusion was still lingering as to want to ask him about last night. But since that wasn't possible, I gave up and decided to just rest like Albert wished for me. Can't say it was restful thinking when a swarm of questions roused my mind every waking second.

My dear sweet little Mizu…surely you know what it is you have done. Hason spoke. I ran my fingers through my hair while listening to him for once, and he seemed to understand I was listening. You were engrossed in absolute ecstasy. I relished every moment and felt the pleasure you enjoyed. I won't ruin the surprise of whom it was but I look forward to the future it'll bring forth.  
Just what did he mean by that?

"Hason…" I whispered. "Why do you torment me so…?" asking the impossible, I heard him laugh inside my mind and disperse as I lay in my room contemplating everything in the silence.

**Kurai Dojo Basement**

I've hidden myself far away from those two party crashers, and even spending a whole day inside my dojo and keeping my reiatsu down was satisfying that I did not lose my life.  
"Why do they even try? He should know better than to start something here at my own house." Yawning, I felt Mizu wake and sleep continuously since yesterday and I think she's finally going to her room. "I throw the greatest parties!" Patting myself on the back, I rolled my shoulders and stepped outside the confines of the dojo to witness a mass pile of drunk bodies scattered all over the grounds. "…..Rangiku's stash," knowing damn well I didn't bring such a large amount of alcohol, I looked around for the big breasted woman to see how wasted she was to yell at.  
Not really that long a search since she was sprawled against Izuru holding a bottle.  
"Oh~ Rangiku~" I toned playfully, "Time to wake~ UP!" Scaring not only her into sitting upright but Izuru and a few others as well; good to know I still got it. "Rangiku, did you bring the alcohol without my permission?" My hands on my hips and staring down at her, she hiccupped and smiled cheerfully through this and I knew her mind was long gone. "How could Tōshirō even allow for this to happen to you?" Puzzled, I even scanned the area for him but couldn't see the little guy around.

"Heh," spinning her finger around, she started poking my stomach. "Hey Cap'n, hawv you evwer done it with thwem? Thwey really good," slurring and not understanding a word, I kneeled down and looked her over again and saw kiss marks? Who was the lucky guy to get Rangiku?

"You that far gone Rangiku," I smirked. The once in a lifetime chance to see for myself those pink lips of hers, I leaned in and grabbed her head gingerly before she smacked me laughing and falling over. "…." In shock, I looked down and she went right back to sleep! "Seriously, whose the lucky bastard." Rubbing my cheek, I walked away from her and looked around for anyone else hammered and saw a very open invitation. Two woman—both being Espada's—laid before me without any clothes on and sleeping beside one another in the most provocative way possible for any man to see. My attention more or less focused solely on Nelliel, I walked forward quietly and wondered what game they played last night to get this way. Question answered to the cards scattered all over the place.  
"….Nelliel, you awake," she stirred, yawned, and I flushed to her movements. "…..oh boy," hiding half my face and stepping back, I should not get so attracted to an Espada. She's a good lookin' woman, but for a noble I have to wed into another family. Desires aside, I grudgingly walked away from the scene and found Albert cleaning up.  
"Albert I'll help out," he bowed slightly, but he instead asked me to continue with all my work that piled up during the days event. I scowled, but Albert's words felt like the piercing words of my father. "You are just like father, you know that?" Smiling, he bowed again and I noticed the maids were kowtowing to me. "Oh, you may all rise and assist Albert, good job." They began getting back up and I noticed Albert holding in a laugh. "What," I whispered. "Not used to that still, alright? That new rule from the council is ridiculous!" Ushering my anger at it, he continued working calmly as I walked away from the mess and into the house to hear the bath running.  
"Hey, is this Grimm," I asked through the door.  
Answering from the inside "Yeah," he spoke questioningly.  
"Can I come in as well…" kind of foolish now that I think of it, but Grimmjow and I kind of got off to a bad start and have a strange union when bathing together, and this was a time I actually needed to speak with my enemy. I'm going against my own words of never doing this with him again.  
"…seriously?" His voice pitched, I knew it was weird to ask so I went to walk away to my own bath when he opened the door with his pants barely hanging on. "You got something on your mind?" I noticed his neck was rather red, not from the collar, but from a woman. Also his torso was scratched and there was kiss marks everywhere on his body. Was he the guy who got Rangiku in her drunken state? It could be Stark though too…not even going to think the chances are Ulquiorra, but it is possible with the influence of alcohol.

"Yeah, but don't you dare say anything outside the bath about this!" jabbing my finger into his chest, he rolled his eyes and went inside.

"So spill, what's been eatin' at ya," his broad muscles forming and flexing as he shifted his pants off and sat down on the small stool to wash, I began to undress when I exhaled and felt ridiculous for consulting with Grimmjow. "What, cat got your tongue? Speak before I ignore ya," scrubbing his body with the bath sponge, the lavender scent that aired the bath was quite calming.

"I just….I just let my sister go," rubbing the sore out of my neck, the long waiting and hiding for the last two days killed my back. "I'm happy it's with Byakuya, really," softly speaking, "just can't seem to really let her go though." Having fully stripped, I grabbed a towl sourly while moping.

"You got what they call a sib complex?" His scowl speaking many criticisms, I shrugged and sat on the stool beside him.

"A big sister complex, then yes, I got it. But only after our mother died," massaging the liquid soap into the sponge and caressing my arms, Grimmjow stopped lathering before looking at me.

"She look like her mother or somethin'?" He asked.

"In every way," taking the sponge on my neck, the soft squish made it possible for me to concentrate on the topic. "We're twins, but I'm more of a hard head like our father than the soft—kind-hearted woman our mother was."

"Guess you had it rough," scrubbing his feet, his were completely black from filth. "Us Espada are born as small weak hallows that eat other hallows to survive. I don't know much about family matters, but I had pals that gave up on their life to give me power." His eyes on me with a fierceness I only recalled being from father, he looked away back to his scrubbing. "I got the feeling that you didn't like me from the start, and I know damn well why. I'm around your sister and I get close, you look at me as a threat for your pal, am I right?"  
Hitting the mark, actually...  
"Not that I don't see your sis a good lookin' woman, but you gotta remember how I met her back in Hueco Mundo." His sneering comment brought me back to those revealing clothes Aizen forced her to wear. If I was placed in his shoes I probably would have been the same as him now. "See, it's not easy ain't it." Punching me in the arm like a jab, I understood my actions, but the weight of letting her go never lifted. "You need to be her brother and smile. Smile and guide her like you have been all this time." Rinsing off with the bucket of water and going in the bath, I continued washing before rinsing to join in. "Besides, isn't you who's been here for her the entire time when both parents have gone? If you can't step out of the brother role, go into a parent role and let her go. She's a grown-up now, get over it." Sinking in neck deep into the water, I stepped down the cobble steps and felt the burning sensation seep through my tired skin. "Man this place is big," staring up into the tall ceiling, the windows that allowed the steam to flow through to the outside shifted with the wind as the cool air refreshed the steam filled bath. "What's this thing called again?"

"An Onsen," smiling, I guess it helped a little to talk to Grimmjow. Everything didn't make much sense, but I think that's because it was Grimmjow I was talking to and complicated words don't sink in.

"Well I can get used to this…" he said. "Not a bad feeling being submerged in hot water every now and then." Grinning like a child, I found myself calmed by this strange atmosphere and enjoyed the moment for what it's worth.


	38. Chapter 38

**Nightmare**

It's so dark and cold in this place…where am I?  
"Hello," I called out, but only my words echoed back to me. Falling asleep after such heavy drinking probably wasn't the best idea for me.

Hello again, Mizu.  
That dark voice I hear so often answered me. Turning which way, who could tell, I felt an icy chill down my back as a rupture of sound penetrated through the emptiness.  
Let's speak on better grounds, his voice heard, but the place he took me to was unfamiliar to me. A garden of sorts perhaps? This place is quite special, can't you see? His shapeless form drifted from the trees to a small pagoda in the center. It's laced with flowers and roses that I never would have thought to be this thing's taste. So many memories, so much time passed…I'm beginning to wonder if it's time to take on a new applicant?  
Something shifted in his form; for a moment he had nothing to shape, but now a human figure was visible as his face only revealed his smiling white teeth. Scared, frightened, sick, every emotion I felt was bile to my taste as I swallowed it all down and held the distaste of the one who brought it up.

"Who are you, really?" I asked it. His ear shattering laugh echoed through the gardens and transformed to a woman's shrilled laughter?

I am the beginning of everything, and the birth of darkness itself my dear Mizu, His head slowly turned, shifting into a new pattern across his blank face to form an eye. I am an ancestor of an ancestor of the darkest sin of power. The blood of the Kurai's have been newly born, but not me… I've lived through all the blood. Understanding nothing, he was quick in coming close to me, facing me with a cold stare with his one eye as his smile broadened. Life gives opportunity, don't you think? Even I, the force of all darkness, give out opportunities. His manner of speaking with me unnerved me greatly; what was he getting at, and what was the purpose? I only ask that you call out my name every now and then to fulfill that wonderful anger of yours. His hand caressing the air towards me, a heat surged through my chest and appeared before me in the palm of my hand. A small light, no bigger than my palm was lit beautifully as I touched the outer glowing ring; Ah, yes, that small flicker of light will one day bring great joy to you Mizu. Give him time. I'm more interested in that other fire you hold beside you, motioning for me to turn and stare at a small blue flame, I wondered what it could have been? Touching the outer ring brought warmth to the numbness of my fingers, and a smile crept upon my lips as I kissed the two flickering flames.

"What are they," I asked. The flames flickered more, responding to me perhaps, but my answer was never given.

Call me out sometime, Mizu, I'd love to bring that darker side of you out to the open. His one eye closed, the darkness began eating away the garden, plunging me back into the dark abyss and sitting upright in my room drenched in cold sweat.

"Wh-" shaking, my scream filled the room and several maids and butlers bolted in with ready weapons to the attacker when they saw me.

"My Lady," Albert came in with a short blade held, but he quickly sheathed it aside and fell to one knee beside me to bring me back to focus. "Mizu-san, did something happen?" He asked gingerly.

"Albert…" I managed to choke out. If it was alright to cry, it was exactly what I did because the fear and insanity of that dream seemed all too real for me. Did Raito see it as well? Did he feel my fear and put up with it? I'm more afraid of this nightmare telling me of my lineage power rather than Aizen. And those lights…why did I feel so happy seeing them?

"Mizu-san," stroking my hair and calming me down, I heard Raito come in as the girls moved aside to leave the room accordingly. "Raito-san, take your sister for the night."

"….was it," unable to finish what he wanted to say, seemed Albert knew what he said. "Alright," my brother's hands scooped under my arms and hoisted me to my feet as he quickly without restraint picked me off the floor into a cradle and carried me to his room. "You're spending the night with me sis, I'll keep you safe from those nightmares."  
I may be shallow, but having my brother baby me this way isn't so bad every now and then. Thank you mother for giving birth to he and I together, he's the strength I need to live through this.

**Hueco Mundo**

Aizen has been restless lately, more so now once he grasped the Hōgyoku and experimented with its powers. He wished to use it as soon as possible, but I have quelled him long enough to hold out his attack on the Soul Society until he's further in with fusing to the Hōgyoku. He's grown impatient and asked that we start a fuss in the world of the living. Being sent away to do the task, I've met up with Tōsen several times to see if he was willing to join me and my rebellion, but he was true to being Aizen's lackey. Putting him aside in my plans and heading to Szayel, I needed him to send a message to the Espada's of the attack without getting caught.  
His pink hair bobbled as he was teetering with his experiments before I interrupted him.  
"Szayel, a word," I said.

"Whatever could it be," his enthusiasm rising in his voice, he twirled around and kept his skeptical eyes on me.

"Harribel sent a message to me days ago saying Mizu created a spell that ties them to her and Raito. The spell won't allow betrayal…this will affect the plan."

"And you need my genius to dispel it," humming, I nodded and he twirled again to show how happy he was to counter an unknown spell. "I need the properties of the spell though, can't do much without knowing the cause it brings." His fingers rubbing his chin, I handed him Ulquiorra's side of the message that explained the spell. "Perfect," facing away and getting to work, he muttered a few formulas before I departed.

The act of betrayal will hurt you both….but this is the only way to fool Aizen. Mizu you astound me each passing day of your growth. My plan setting in motion once more, the hinges it gave me were problematic. To forge a hallow shell I needed hallows and one Nùmeros to complete the project. Thanks to Aizen's continuous numbers of them from his experiments, I've accomplished creating the it.

"Ah, Gin, a moment if you don't mind," asked Barragan. His large figure was grotesque to see, but I answered him calmly and approached. "The time for battle…when will it be commenced?" He asked stoutly.

"Soon," I answered. "Aizen is making the preparations as we speak to head into Karakura town for a little fun." He grunted in response and continued his way elsewhere. Yes…a little too soon.

I walked rather quickly to my chamber and had the wall close behind me to stare blankly at the bleak room. My hands were trembling after today…so much for composure. Even now I will hear Rangiku scolding me for not doing something.

"Gin, Gin wake up already!"  
Her ginger colored hair fell loosely passed her shoulders as she leaned down to see me. I was always awake, but having her bend down close to me was always a pleasure.  
"Gin, wake up already!"

"I'm awake," showing a smile, I opened my eyes and she flinched to see I wasn't lying. "What is it, Rangiku?"

Her face flushed slightly as she straightened up, but she acted serious in wanting me awake. "The festival is in a few nights…." She turned away from me, saying nothing more as to how embarrassed she was.

"Go on," I said.

"…..never mind, it's silly of me to ask you." Turning away and beginning to run, I took hold of her hand and pulled her back. "Gin," her face red, I stood up and leaned closer to her.

"Go on, ask," I teased.

"…." Her eyes tore away but she was fidgeting under my grasp. "Will you be able to go…to the festival…with me," so quiet on the last part, I nudged her to speak louder but couldn't get her to do so.

"We still have classes though, Rangiku, are you asking me to skip to have fun?" A cynical comment, but she closed her eyes and tried hiding her face as I had hit the right words. "Well then," pulling her closer and teasing her with my playful hands in her hair, "I'll gladly escort you to the festival." Kissing the strands lightly, she didn't notice what I did.

She was stunned I agreed to go, but her body reacted excitedly like it always has when we were younger watching the festival fireworks from afar. "Really," she asked.

"Of course," lifting her chin and smiling, she was happy to go and pulled herself away as she skipped happily around in circles.

"Great!" Her smile like the sun, I put my hands in my pocket and watched her leave as I kept a promise to take her to the festival.

That day crossed my mind without knowing, I should not be thinking of such a peaceful past. "That no longer exists…" grazing my hand through my hair, the feelings I still have for her linger in me strongly, but that is what Aizen grasped from me into his plan. I cannot put her in danger over my mistake, she, and my pupil I was entrusted with, cannot be hurt over my mistake.

**Karakura Town**

Something felt amiss since I've spoken with Yoruichi the night Ichigo and the others returned. A few conflicts here and there with some straggling hallow's, but nothing truly out of the ordinary. Tessai thinks something is wrong in the Seireitei, and hearing no word from them for some time now makes it clear that something did happen. An old acquaintance of mine has not given me a weakly status update of the events back home either for a few weeks now too. What was happening over there that kept such a steady flow of information from me?

"Kisuke," Tessai interrupted my thoughts, but was holding a tablet of our next order for the shop.

"Is this the order form?" Taking hold of the tablet and seeing a crisp white envelope decorated with a sakura tree, I was curious to what this meant? "I'm not really a flower man Tessai, mind telling me what this is?" He shook his head and held out another one from his pocket. "You as well?" Now having it eat away at me what it could be, I picked up the letter and opened the small card to see it be a wedding invitation from Mizu! "Is this the moment of truth," can't help but feel excited about the event, Tessai pointed out the name of her husband and I was glad to see it be Byakuya Kuchiki. "That boy sure took his sweet time asking for her didn't he," leaning against the pillar and taking out my favorite fan, Tessai agreed as the years that have gone by surely have been long.

"I believe he has been troubled with the event's that's happened to ask for her hand." Tessai suggested.

"You never know, that boy has a mind like iron. Even when I was close to the Kuchiki's as a bodyguard, he's never once gave me an opening to read his mind. Now the Kurai siblings," reminiscing the days long passed, "those two have given me plenty to think about when I was beside them."

"Very true," leaving for a few moments before bringing back some tea he most likely ordered, he gave me my cup as the aroma was sweet. "Try the Jasmine tea with a slight mixture of ginseng."

"….." afraid, I took a small sip and felt the sweet and tangy flavor of the tea. But the aftertaste was not to my liking. But I will endure this tea until Tessai says something about it himself.

"Oh…" recalling something, he got up and went inside once more and didn't return. My chance to dump the tea under the porch…

"Mr. Kisuke," seen by Ururu, I felt my arm tighten to a dramatic pose when Jinta walked up behind her and crossed his arms. "Why'd you dump your tea?"

"…." Her big eyes unwavering, I held my breath and said it was cold and tossed it under for the soil to drink. Jinta didn't believe me, but she's a bit more understanding and accepted my lie foolishly.

"Kisuke, when is that carrot-top coming around? Haven't seen him for a while," his arms behind his head now while Ururu looked around and was looking for something to do while Jinta slacked off.

"Can't say for sure Jinta, but be sure to be ready for anything, you as well Ururu," both nodded since they know well enough to prepare for anything Aizen throws at us from this side. "I suppose Ichigo should be stopping by soon enough…they might have questions needing answers by me." Looking forward to the visit, I pulled out the wedding invitation again and reminisce in the past.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ichigo's House**

"Kon, how many times will it take to shut you up?!" Throwing the stuffed animal across the room and hearing the soft plush hit against the closet door.

"HEY, that is no way to treat the guy who takes care of your body when you go out and have fun!"

"Fun? I'm working, not having fun out there! You on the other hand are ruining my reputation!" Fuming, Ichigo took Kon again and started pulling the fabric of Kon's cheeks.

"AAAAAHHHHH STOP IT, I'LL RIP APART!" Struggling to get free, Rukia came out of the closet and hit Ichigo on the head to make him listen to her.

"Hey, what the hell Rukia!"

"Shut up for a sec and I'll get to that!" Clearing her throat, she happily pulled out a white invitation card embroidered with sakura blossoms.

"…what is it?" Stupidly asking, Rukia held in a fist to his face as she opened the card carefully and read it out loud.

"You are formally invited to the union of two noble households—Kuchiki and Kurai—in a splendid Spring layout celebrating their courtship. The attire to attend is strictly Spring clothing and all invited guests can bring one of their own as long as the following applies." Rukia looked to Ichigo and eyes him carefully before continuing. "There will be no animosity within the grounds while the union of the household's are being united. The guest must be dressed appropriately. And lastly, all guests must attend the evening dance to celebrate the new life."

"….The Kuchiki and the Kurai's…" mumbling to himself, Ichigo thought about the Kurai name and couldn't put a face to the name. "Who was the Kurai's again?"

"You're such an idiot; it's Mizu Kurai—head captain to third squad! You met with her and her brother once before when you came for me."

"Oh," recalling the memory, he cringed to think Byakuya was marrying that woman that paralyzed them all without care. "Are you serious?!"

"…why is that such a shock to you Ichigo? It's not like you know her or anything of the sort."

"But…"sitting on the bed and tossing Kon aside to think clearly, his impression of her was that of a delicate person without the qualms to be a captain. "I still don't see her being a captain…though I met her as one, she seemed kind of lost what to do."

"You insult her!" Ready for a kick to the head, Ichigo caught her foot and asked for her to listen.

"Come on Rukia, don't you think she's too….I don't know, feminine? Her looks are far better than some I've met while there, she's just not the rough kind of girl she tried being." Staring at her, she couldn't argue back.

"…ok, I see your point." Getting her foot back and straightening out her dress, Rukia crossed her arms and smirked. "That's because she was a dancer before becoming a soul reaper."

"Really," wide eyed at the mention of it, Rukia didn't know the real reason for her transfer to the Academy and couldn't say more than that. "You think hat and clogs will know about her more? He's old enough to know something."

"You're probably right, but I don't know if this is a subject to breach upon. I also have to find my dress for the party."

"When's the date of it? Can't be that soon can it?"

"Grandfather seems to have written this out from the writing, and the date is the first day of Spring; which is in a few weeks."

"Why the rush," shrugging his shoulders and grabbing Kon to get him inside his own body, Rukia thought of a reason that sounded plausible.

"The attack from Aizen could be anytime soon, most likely they want to get this wedding done before something happens."

"Sounds about right, I guess." In his soul reaper form, Rukia got Chappy out and did the same and left the two alone as they headed off to Kisuke Urahara's shop.

**Kisuke's Shop**

"Ichigo, do you feel strange?" Running alongside him for the time being before coming to the shop, Ichigo shook his head to the question. "Sorry, but something feels off about today and I'm wondering what it could be." Rukia rubbed her arms and couldn't shake the feeling off.

"Well it's probably some small fry coming out causing trouble; don't worry too much about it." Ichigo said.  
Approaching the shop and looking around, Ichigo was the first to call out for Kisuke and disturb the peace of the place.

"Over here Ichigo, Miss Rukia," he waved a leisurely hand as we both approached him and he waved a card in his other hand. "I believe you got one as well, am I right?" His smile shadowed by his hat, his eye was only visible as he looked at us from the side.

"Yes," pulling out her invite, he grinned ear to ear as to how excited he was about it. "But we were wondering about Mizu-sama's past, if you don't mind sharing."

"Hmm, well, I guess I can shed a little light on the Kurai siblings. Care to take a seat."  
We sat down and he happily started waving his fan while readying himself to tell the tale of more than just Mizu's past, but her brother as well from what we could tell.  
"Let me begin by saying that the Kurai family is prestigious. One of a kind you might say, and really now Ichigo, you shouldn't gawk so openly like that." Ichigo's face was a little awry to begin with, but him gaping was just not needed. "No need to be so amazed by my amazing voice to tell a story Ichigo."

"Shut up," he quipped.

"Now on with the story," snapping his fan back open and waving it, Kisuke continued on. "The Kurai family is quite strict as well; in traditional homes, the woman of the house goes to the performing arts while the man becomes a soul reaper. Miss Kuchiki, I believe you know this as well in your household to be true. If you were a part of the family by birth, you would be doing the same."

"So she was into performing?" Ichigo was stupid to ask to the obvious after revealing that info to him.

"Yes Ichigo, she was a performer before becoming a soul reaper. And might I add that she was the best in the dancing world." Snapping his fingers, the sound of rummaging through items was heard inside the shop before Tessai was visible and looked toward us with a glint in his glasses. "Tessai, show these good people that wonderful performance a while back will you?"

"Of course," placing an old TV down before us, he took a video and put it in and started playing an old film that was taped back at the soul society.

"Just so you know this was Mizu's last performance before entering the Academy to begin her training as a soul reaper. What's more, this performance was after the event of the Gensuga massacre that took place a few weeks before."  
I flinched upon hearing about the Gensuga massacre. It's in our local studies during training at the Academy. The history is gruesome, but the families' mentioned in the text does not mention a specific name leading to the Kurai's. Only grandfather has told me the truth of the incident, I was ill-prepared to hear that Mizu-sama was ever involved in such a gruesome outcome.

But as I focused on the TV of the performance taking place, the image of snow entered my mind as a woman in a silk kimono stepped forward and graced everyone of her presence. I've never seen such a magnificent stage, nor have I witnessed such elegance before since living with the Kuchiki's.  
Drawn to the TV and watching Mizu-sama dance so vividly, I happened to glance over to Ichigo and seeing him cry! Even chancing to look at Kisuke and Tessai, they too were crying! Was I not understanding this performance? Looking deeper into the TV and catching her face, she was crying…ruining the mystifying make-up on her face, she was crying as she performed her last dance. Now I began to cry…feelings as strong as that being seen through one dance is truly amazing.

"This dance," Kisuke began, "was the most radiant of dances within the soul society. Even now The Night Goddess is not performed by others as to honor Mizu's official leave of the dancing world."

"I never thought dancing," choking up slightly, Ichigo continued on, "would be this emotional."

"Indeed," I added on. "Kisuke, Mizu-sama was crying due to leaving the dancing world, but how was she able to deceive the whole Seireitei of her abilities as a soul reaper for so long? Grandfather told me she was gifted to being in a squad since young like her brother."

"Interesting point actually," Kisuke grinned. "Mizu was trained by her mischievous brother since his training days. Lelliel had no reason or knowing of this, but fact remains was that Raito was breaking tradition into protecting his little sister ever since their mother's passing."

"This is quite confusing Kisuke," Ichigo said.

"But of course, I don't plan on making sense of it all to you step by step for your brain capacity."

"Why you—"

"Anyways," shutting Ichigo up, "thank you for all the information you can deliver to us, we were just wondering more about her than we would like to know before the wedding."

"Of course Miss Kuchiki," tipping his hat to me and sitting upright, my senses brought my attention to the sky as the feeling from earlier had grown discomforting. "Not good," Kisuke murmured. He got up briefly and looked to Tessai before calling out Ururu and Jinta for battle formation.

"Kisuke," Ichigo started, "something's happening?"

"Go into bankai Ichigo, we have a few unwanted guests here. Miss Kuchiki, please call for immediate back-up and get ready for battle." His cane a cleverly disguised zanpakutou, he drew upon Benihime and kept his gaze upon the sky above.

"We got the barrier ready to install Mr. Kisuke," Ururu said. Holding her large weapon on her small framed shoulders and the barrier device in her other hand, Jinta had the same look and both got the OK to go put them into place.

"Kisuke," Tessai started, "we will only be able to cover half of the town. Any more than that will take time to prepare."

"When the squad's arrive from the gotei, I'll have them assist you in those preparations."

"Alright," lifting two devices on his shoulders and taking off in blinding speed, Ichigo released his bankai and followed Kisuke's orders while I called in for help.

"This is Rukia Kuchiki calling for immediate deployment to Karakura town!" The phone clicking to my voice, the other line spoke.  
"Miss Kuchiki what is the reason?"  
"Aizen brought upon an unsuspected attack upon us here, we need immediate deployment!"  
"Right away Miss Kuchiki!"  
The other line hanging up, I released my zanpakutou into Shikai and joined with Ichigo and Kisuke up above.

Getting to Kisuke, he looked at me anxiously. "Did you get a hold of them Miss Kuchiki?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered.  
I watched as hallows and such pooled out of the garganta in the sky. Their spiritual pressure lingering over the town, it was to be expected that Ichigo's friends will come soon to the battle. A few stronger than the others had come from the garganta and stopped before the other lesser beings. Form that of a human, they looked at us directly and gave us a welcoming presence as the air began to crush my lungs.  
"What are they?" I gasped.

"Espada," Kisuke answered. Unaffected by the spiritual pressure, Ichigo and I were taking hold of our footing and breathing as we countered the pressure right back to ease the air. "Be on your toes you two, this battle will not be easy."

"Alright," Ichigo swiped the air with his zanpakutou and took his stance at the ready. "Let's go!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Seireitei**

The masses were in panic, everyone running in every direction possible as the news carried out by Head Captain Yamamoto of Aizen's army attacking the world of the living came into play. Though it was so early in the morning, everyone was awake and ready for battle that came at us. But were we ready?

"Mizu, you ready?" Raito asked me.  
I clutched my zanpakutou and thought about the consequences releasing my power alone without him guiding me. Biting my lip and nodding my answer, Raito took hold of my shaking hand and pressed his lips to my fingers for courage.  
"We'll be together on this one Mizu, so don't be afraid to release your power."

"Can you keep him at bay though brother? He takes hold of me so easily," trembling, our small division of Espada's approached us and I had enough energy to link everyone to the both of us. "It's time to finish linking us together. Bakudou 0—Kōgeki Shibaru," calling the chains that bound to me, I sent them to my brother and bound Nelliel and Stark as well. Now that we were all connected, Raito will have a better understanding to how I wished to move from here on out with them. We can win as long as these Espada's don't betray us.

"Alright then," touching the now visible chain around Raito's wrist, he took hold of my hand for support and we took leave to the world of the living through our own gate.

Watching them go through the gate, Stark stopped. "Hold on," Stark spoke sternly. "I have a message from Szayel." Holding up the peculiar device and showing the others the message that it was possible to continue the plan of betrayal to fool Aizen, a small cube was given to each of them as well as a red bean like substance that was to be given to Mizu. "If we can get the sister away from her over protective brother, I think we have a chance to continue the plan."

"Raito should be easy to distract," Grimmjow smirked.

"Out of us you are probably the worst possible to distract him Grimmjow, you'll give us away immediately." Harribel sniped.

"What?!" He growled.

"Enough nonsense," Ulquiorra stepped forward, "we have pressing matters to attend to. Rid the brother to fight while we take the woman away from the battle."

"….do we have to hurt them though?" Nelliel nudged in. "Can't we tell them?"

"You know we can't," Harribel said coldly. "Gin specifically told us we cannot give his plan away to them. Aizen is smarter than you think, he'll catch on to a planned agreement."

"…." Nelliel became quiet, hugging herself for support as she bit her lower lip and brushed past them to wait by the gate.

"I think you should be the one to get Mizu Grimmjow, you seem to grab her attention more than we do." Harribel pointed out. Grimmjow rebelled, but was outnumbered and had to do the dirty work. "I'll handle Raito, Stark and Ulquiorra can prepare the shell waiting for us at some warehouse Szayel mentioned." Looking at the picture again in the message, it was a rundown part of the town and should be easy to locate. "Nelliel will keep others at bay while we get this done and over with." Her sigh escaped her as she didn't like to do so much work. But the idea of ridding Aizen from their lives was driving them to go this far.

"Let's get this over with," yawning, Stark stretched a bit before putting the objects into his pocket and leading them all to the gate and stepping through the white glare to the other side.

**Karakura Town**

Spiritual pressures raised the timid town's appearance into swirls as the two opposing sides glared at one another. When the last of the army came out from the garganta, Aizen walked smoothly across the sky with Tōsen and Gin on both sides and gave a warm wave as to our demise. Anger spiked on our side, but no more than Raito as he was resisting leading the battle to charge Aizen first.

"Raito," I whispered, "calm yourself, he's getting to you." Gingerly speaking with him, what was the point of all the training if he was to lose his cool now?

"You know what he wants," he scowled, "I can't let this chance get passed me." I gripped the end of his sleeves, but even that seemed nonexistent in his anger towards his former idol. "I want this battle to be over with quickly…I want you to have your wedding in peace." He tried to smile, but the anger that mixed with his dark emotions scared me as I could see the training from Aizen show. "He's taking everything away so easily like water…" exasperated, he looked upon me with sad and angry eyes in conflict.

"Just don't lose yourself…I need you with me." I let go of him, faced forward with courage and caught sight of Gin looking our way. The silent message between us was distant, but I knew he was with us…that he wished to be with us at least to help us in this battle. But what would Aizen do if he found him out? "I'll fight like a true captain," I said to myself, "I was trained to fight among other captains…this is a battle." Closing and opening my eyes once more to let Gin's training seep through my spiritual energy, it would seem everyone did the same as the time for holding back was nigh.

"Hey Princess, what's our orders?" Grimmjow asked me. Raito nodded to fall back to order our troop's; touching his wrist to tell me he'll keep the Espada's in check with me while away I moved back to give out orders. This was the final test of the spell I suppose; nothing else mattered except for this to go right.

"Alright, this is the formation plan for you all. Grimmjow will take the left flank to give squads 4 and 11 a back-up. Harribel will take center to give Head Captain Yamamoto a counter force to fall back on when needed. Nelliel will be beside my brother to watch his back when Aizen or any other hallow comes his way. Stark will take the right flank to give—" My chain glowed red as it felt hot to the touch. I looked back to see if Raito felt the same, but his chain wasn't glowing? "What…" gasping, the heat was thrashing against my skin and I witnessed the chain break off completely before my eyes. "How…" I breathed.

"Sorry Mizu," Stark was holding the broken chain in the palm of his hand as a strange cube disintegrated away in the wind. "This is Gin's order," hand raised above his head, I started feeling the same pressure and heat being released and the chains were broken, our only link to the Espada's that made us comfortable to trust them was now gone. "Grimmjow," Stark's voice was cold, and his hand swiftly handed him something I didn't catch and I went to call for Raito as Harribel went to him instead? Was she going to hurt him?

"Sorry princess," taking hold of me and shoving something in my mouth and forcing me to swallow, the object slid down my throat and I tried forcing myself away from him. "I got her; distract them all while I take her to the place." He said.

"On it," Stark began ordering them around like a captain. Dispatching them on his orders and not my own or Raito's, we were fooled to have believed them. I was the fool to believe I could sustain a spell strong enough to hold them. Before everything faded though, Grimmjow's voice was distant as he spoke to me, but reading his lips he was saying something along the lines of "I'm sorry".

I felt Harribel approach my side and found her piercing gaze to be set on the battle up ahead. But something was off in the way she looked. I went to call out to the link and there was nothing there?  
"Harribel," I spoke quietly. Alarmed, I seemed to have brought her focus to me and she was back to the time we first met! "Mizu!" Turning around and watching Stark leading the other Espada, there was no sign of Mizu in my sights. "Where is she?!" I raged. Grabbing hold of Harribel and tightening my grip, she flicked her head and started spinning me around to bring my body down to the ground. The pain from falling from the sky was excruciating, but my eyes grew wide as the Espada's disbanded and took off from the battle we needed them for. The other captain's stared at me with fear in their eyes to a surprise attack, but there was no damage done to us on our end except for one missing sister. It was Byakuya that came down to help me as I could word what had happened. But my eyes dilated to find Mizu, to seek her out through our connection, anything!

"Raito, what is the meaning of this?" He grimaced.

"Don't know…" I answered. I jumped to the roof and spotted the ryoka running to the middle of the town, but no Espada. I could see Kisuke speaking with the Head captain and having Yoruichi stand by his side. Everyone was in puzzlement to what happened, I knew that, but what could I possibly tell them at this point?

"Raito," Byakuya was concerned, but I closed my eyes and strained to locate Mizu. "Raito answer me," his stern voice breaking my concentration, I almost flipped and punched him when my fists' instead clutched to his shoulder like a broken man.

"I can't find her," I croaked.

"Mizu," he gasped.

"I can't find her Byakuya…they took her and I can't find her!" Was I to lose my sister to them just like this? I can't bear losing another loved one in my life, I just can't. And why now of all times would they do this to us…to me?

"Concentrate on the battle ahead, Aizen might be making his move before we get the chance to. Don't let him get the upper hand." He was serious on not looking, but when I went to rebel against those words he spoke, he was shaking and holding his ground. I should have known better than to lose my cool like this, so I straightened up and slapped my legs to stop shaking and faced the opponents ahead to make them fall under my hand.

"Captains, prepare yourselves," Yamamoto announced. Byakuya and I stood before the others and aimed our hate towards the enemy. Restless as I am, as any of us are, this battle is important to finish off once and for all.

"Send your squads to fight off the hollows, end this battle quickly as not to destroy the town!" Yamamoto said loudly.  
The town was only half covered, the preparations for a full scaled battle was not likely. Our emblems on our skin glowed to only use half our strength since the town below us will surely crumble and kill those in the world of the living.  
"Now then," Yamamoto spoke softly, "kill Sōsuke Aizen!" Ordering it, we all sent off our spiritual pressures for the death of former captain Sōsuke Aizen and I couldn't agree to the order more.

**Town Below**

How the hell did we even get into this mess?! I asked myself.  
After grabbing hold of Mizu and taking off where the science freak told us to go, some stupid NÙmeros decided to follow us and get me lost in this stupid town!  
"Stop following me!" Turning around and kicking my feet off the ground long enough to shoot a cero at them, the stupid things wouldn't stop chasing me! "Damn annoying pests'!" I happened to cross paths with some kids, apparently seeing me, nearly running into them.

"What the—" the boy in glasses halted, evading me running into him and his friends as I slammed against a wall to avoid collision. "Wait, isn't that—" he stared at Mizu and eyed me skeptically before pulling out some strange weapon from thin air and aimed it at me. "What are you doing with one of the squad captains?" A big kid stood behind him, eyeing me with eyes hidden in his own hair and popping his knuckles for me to confess. As if I'd be that scared of some snotty brats like them, a girl also stood beside them and was ready to fight? This was pathetic.

"None of your business brat," I growled. I made sure my grip was tight on Mizu; I had to get to the warehouse soon before she wakes up, or this plan was for nothing!  
Jumping up in the air and finding the NÙmeros spotting me, I figured the kiddies could handle them while I make a steady retreat.

"Orihime, Chad, go!"  
Hearing the kid's far cry of an order, I made my way through several houses and was still lost on where to go around here. Dropping back down to the ground and trying to read the damn map Szayel gave us, just looking at it made my head hurt.

"Cheh, looking at this makes no sense at all, dammit!" Snarling at the paper, I heard a couple kids yelling and looked around to find some sort of house attached to a clinic. Maybe I can get directions from someone local around here… I thought to myself. I swallowed the pill to create a visible body for about ten minutes and had Mizu do the same and I walked to the house.  
Opening the door, the bell chimed whimsically to my entry and a wry looking guy looked over his shoulder with a clipboard in hand. Two girls stared at me, figures, and kept staring as I walked into the clinic with Mizu in my arms.

"May I help you sir?" The man asked.

"….I need directions," giving him the map, I pointed out where I needed to go and he looked at me suspiciously. "No funny business old man, I need to get this girl there before she wakes up."

"And why should I," he started saying, "you carrying a girl like that would make me want to call the cops." Crossing his arms and looking at me, even the girls were on his side.

"…." What could I do to get them off my back about this? "!" Having an idea, I could play it off. "Look, this is my woman alright…we're kinda…eloping right now….her family really disagrees with us being together and her brother knocked the wind out of her. I got sorta pissed and just took off without knowing where to really go. Can ya just help a guy out?" I saw this sort of thing on the TV back at the soul society. Some sort of drama certain kiddie soul reapers like that I thought was ridiculous to watch.

"Elopers huh," he rubbed his stubble of a chin and leered at us carefully. His eyes were too keen to be a human…I don't think he's truly all human to begin with now that I look at him. "Alright, but why here," showing the location on the map, I flinched and tried acting like it was not important to say, but kept up the act.

"…it's where we…you know…met up…" looking down to the kids, he seemed to have gotten the point and turned to a different person?

"Well alright then," smiling cheerfully and pointing where we were on the map and showing me the way, I nodded and took the map from him and left with a snickering smile. "Good luck you two!" He waved us out and I was gone from this weird clinic of a home.

"Hey dad, you know that seemed suspicious no matter how you look at it." Karin said.

"Come now Karin, they were lovebirds trapped in a mean life with no place to go~" Acting all innocent like he did some great justice, Karin shook her head and exhaled as she went back to her work.

"Dad, I hope that lady was alright." Yuzu worried.

"Everything's fine, don't worry," rubbing her head, he looked out the door and narrowed his eyes in deep thought as he continued on with his job.

"Damn, she's going to wake up soon!" I used sonido quickly to get to the warehouse to make sure this plan goes according to the charts, but time was not on my side as some of her movements were returning! "Damn, don't you dare wake up on me!" Getting to the building marked on the map, I barged in and found the others impatiently waiting for me.

"Where the hell were you?!" Harribel shouted.

"I had trouble getting rid of some flies off my back." Handing Mizu over to Stark, I saw the body lying on the ground and took a gulp of air. "That it…?"

"Szayel says it'll work with her dark arts power instead of her reiatsu. However he managed to pull it off, it'll pull her power out to move the body, but warns it'll warp her personality."

"So she won't be…her…" I spoke slowly.

"No," she looked away from me and towards the body we were calling the "shell" and stared at how Stark was proceeding with it. "Everything alright," Harribel asked.

"….yeah," the shell started glowing to touching Mizu's hair and the rest of her went along with it as she was engulfed in the light. Seeing her no more and only the body on the floor, we were all nervous if this infiltration plan was going to work out at all.

"The plan is to bring her back from the plains of Hueco Mundo, offer her to Aizen to become one of us, and stay beside her and watch the boy from afar. That is Gin's plan for the time being until he can come up with something else."

"Yeah, but Aizen is currently here in this town fighting, Stark. How the hell are we supposed to pull this off?" I shouted.

"Enough," Ulquiorra stepped forward. "I will simply open up the garganta and toss her into the plains. She'll survive on her instincts."

"As cold hearted as can be," Nelliel whispered. She was hugging herself in the corner, looking out the small shattered window of the warehouse out to where the battle was taking place. "I'll take her back…Aizen will think I found her." Leaving the corner and walking towards Mizu, she carefully brushed the short strands of hair from her face and smiled sadly. "We're doing such horrible things to them for one purpose of getting rid of one man."

"Not like it was supposed to be this way from the start," Stark said.

"No, I suppose not," picking Mizu up and getting the rest of the directions from Stark, she took off through Ulquiorra's garganta he opened and we began heading back to the battle taking place.


	41. Chapter 41

**Battle**

I've been wondering to myself why this all happened, but that seems a useless thought to think about. Watching Zaraki taking care of countless hallows and other strange beings, I was on orders to hold back until Aizen made his move. Byakuya headed out to the fray of battle to ward off all those who came even close to the head captain and me. Thoughts of Mizu ravaged my mind every second to finding her, to know she was alright. But somehow my heart and soul tore a hole into my chest as her whole being disappeared from existence. The feeling of emptiness cannot show on my face, it just can't give any satisfaction to Aizen that he won.

"Raito," Yamamoto spoke. "Once this is over, we will look or your sister."  
I've never been one to call him uncle like Mizu has, but this small shred of kindness brought out the brother in me and I clutched the hem of my haori and thanked him. "Hmm…what is this?" My head jerked up to find the small group of our former Espada's coming at us at a great speed. I released my shikai form and jumped head on and clashed blades with Stark. He tossed me aside with cold glaring eyes and I sent lightning out to the four of them to kill them where they were.

"Cero," Ulquiorra's cero countered my lightning, but my anger had risen from my self-esteem and I lunged through the smoke to attack him head on.

"Traitors! Where is she?!" In full throttle at his life, Byakuya had taken on Grimmjow and demanded to know the same thing. I could hear another clash of swords howl to the battle and another to the far distance. "We had you under a spell…how did you break it off?" Holding his blade away from my chest, he had little to no effort resisting me.

"No spell can hold an Espada," he spoke coldly. As angry as I was, the fact is what was done is done and I should be concentrating on attacking Aizen. I side stepped out of his way and sent a wave of electricity towards him. Extending my hand to control the lightning, I stretched my fingers to make it a net-like substance that will trap him. He was quick to shoot a cero at it, but I was careful to bend the power on my command and avoid it.

"I'll be back for you," I glared at him, then took off to head straight for Aizen that stood there watching us like we were pawns. I knew nothing of his nature to do this…yet I've been the closest to him for years. I will finish him off by my own hands that he trained!

"Captain, it would seem your pupil is quite angry at you." Gin spoke.  
Of course I watched Raito approach us with speed and anxiety to kill me. Unlikely of his coming close enough to lay a finger on my hair, I nevertheless sent my little student countless opportunities to come.

"Gin, the plan you suggested seemed to have worked," I spoke softly, watching the boy fight his way through hallows to come to me. "Sending those four to befriend them was ingenious." The Hōgyoku thrummed against my skin as I touched its angled surface, and the pulse of its existence enlightened me more to its power.

"Of course," Gin replied. "Befriending them was the easiest way of obtaining information about them. Surely you jest it never come to fruition?"

"On the contrary," looking at him now, I noticed Tōsen was scowling from not being able to fight. "I looked forward to seeing them this way once more," my lips curved to a smile; I knew the pleasure of betrayal was sweet, but the ecstasy of getting what I want was more tantalizing than I imagined. "If only this plan had given me at least one of the Kurai siblings…my plan would succeed either way in victory for me." Clicking my tongue and seeing Raito falling back from being so reckless, Gin sighed to the disappointment. "Surely Raito will prove an astonishing subject of a hollofication from the power of the Hōgyoku."

"I believe he would," Gin spoke. Tōsen also agreed silently as he turned his back to the battle and decided it was time to leave. "Shall we go Captain? Seems your fun has brought them to a stir and should continue when the moment is just right."

"Yes," I agreed. Before I took a step back, Raito bellowed out to me in anger to what I've done with his sister? Intrigued what could have gone awry in the plan to confuse them, it would seem something happened to Mizu without my knowing. A ploy, perhaps, to grab my attention but I have not done anything of the sort to order anything done to her. "Gin, did they do anything out of order to Mizu?" Asking Gin first hand, he looked at me straightforwardly and said nothing of the sorts to my own face. "I see….well then," waving a hand to Raito to meet again, I suspected something was wrong in this and decided to take my own actions without involving Gin or Tōsen.

"AIZEN," Raito shouted. His anger penetrating the dark abyss of the garganta and rippling my eardrums, I continued walking in the dark until the end of the tunnel shined to welcome me back to Las Noches.

**Hueco Mundo Plains**

I've come this far from Las Noches, I should be alright to put her down safely and wait until she wakes up. I thought to myself.  
Laying her down gently in the gray sand, I brushed her short bangs off her face and looked at the outer shell Szayel had created for her. The intricate detail of a hallow and person was well inscribed into the shell. If it wasn't for my knowledge of this, I would have mistaken her being one of us for real. Questionable though how Szayel knows to weave others reiatsu to move the body, but to use her lineage of the dark arts to do it seems out of sorts to comprehend. I'm not very bright on the analytical prospects, but this seems highly detailed to outsmart Aizen.

"Mmn…" she started stirring. Startling me out of my thoughts, I watched her leg move slightly up to brace herself when she opened her eyes to reveal them a shocking orange-yellow mixture. This seemed too flawless to be just a shell; it's as if they created a NÙmeros themselves without the trouble of feeding it countless hallows. "My head…" her voice was smooth, nearly purring in a hissing type of way that made my hair stand on end. She wasn't Mizu…she didn't sound or look like her at all any longer…she was a NÙmeros.

"…um, are you alright?" I asked her. She tilted her head to look at me, stunning me at the same time as her looks were nothing I could have imagined them to be.

"….where am I?" she asked.

I took a calming breath, this was the time to establish who and what she is. "You are in Hueco Mundo, I found you here moments ago. You most likely fainted due to a battle perhaps."

"A battle," she questioned. She held her head gently before looking at her surroundings. I had to establish her persona now, anything that came to mind. "I don't recall a battle though…"  
her speech is still that of a noble…this won't suffice at all.

"You must have eaten something weird to be talking like that," I spoke. "What are you, some noble?"

"Wha—no, no way!" Her eyes losing the remnants of her former self, the personality change was going over smoothly. "What do you take me for," she griped. "Tell me where to find a good place to rest, I hurt all over."

"Alright," helping her up and seeing her movements stagger, it seems the power she's supposed to be using to move the body still isn't working normally. "That must have been some battle, you can hardly stand by yourself."

"…." Her brows furrowed, but I could sense the agitation coming from her about her mobility. As if reading my thoughts, she shoved me away and began standing on her own. Every muscle in her body shaking from doing so, she bit her lip and tried walking on her own, staggering and nearly falling with every step until reaching a tree.  
"Why is it so hard to move?"

"Maybe I can help," I offered. Her eyes on me, her hair nestled into an array of wildness that made her look unnatural. Closing my eyes to forget the Mizu I got to know, I had to give her a new identity that will fool not only Aizen, but all of us as well. "Got a name for yourself?" She shook her head and kept her eyes on me as I approached. The name was like water to my mouth as it slipped past my lips. "Then I'll name you Vritra," clasping her hand, her fingers coiled to a grip as she smiled to her name I gave her. A spine chilling smile that I now understood was the beginning of "Vritra".

"Sounds alluring…" her voice dark, this wasn't her voice at all. Something isn't right…

"Who are you," I asked.

"Tsk, tsk, you should know who I am Nelliel. You and your friends are using me for your selfish purpose." This must be the dark arts speaking through with the help of the shell. The one they call Hason.

"Will you be satisfied with this arrangement of freedom? The time for our success is not here yet." Speaking carefully, Hason chuckled and made the expression of satisfaction through the shell's appearance.

"I'll play along for the time being, but don't think I'm doing this for you Espada's. I'm merely along for the ride and too see how well her body progresses." Speaking strangely in a riddle to me, he touched the stomach and gave a disturbing smile at me. "Do care for her respectfully, I don't want her damaged if at all possible." Asking something I didn't understand, the visage of Hason left and returned to being Vritra once more. "….what was that about," asking me, I had to come up with something believable.

"You blacked out for a moment, you must have had it rough battling a hallow."

"I see," believing that, I eased her into her body and I couldn't help but wonder what Hason meant what he said. I could only train her and find a way to report this back to the others.


	42. Chapter 42

**Kurai Household-Dusk**

It's gown late, the battle dwindled down to only hallows as the Arrancar's and Aizen headed back to Hueco Mundo. Whatever their goal was this time seemed to have either worked, or failed with this sudden withdrawal. Raito-sama has given me all the details of the battle that prolonged their stay in the world of the living. To think Mizu-sama has gone missing at such a crucial time…as well as hearing her spell being dispelled by the Arrancar's. Though I find this hard to believe, it seems my focus on them has become a little dull since their arrival. I must redeem myself of this mishap for not sensing anything wrong between the Arrancar's and the masters. It is my rightful duty to do so.

"Albert-san, the master wishes for your company."

"Thank you, Anni, I will see to him soon." I closed my journal for the time being, seeing as Raito-sama has need of me once more since his return. It's troubling without Mizu-sama around though…with her gone Raito-sama will be more distressed about the events than necessary.

"Ah, Albert-san, can you give me advice about the tea I need to prepare before the master sleeps tonight?" A young recruit to the household, he was shaking and trying to find his notes.

"It's fine for tonight, I do not believe the master will be having any tea this evening."

"I-is that so…" flustered, he quickly bowed before taking his leave to do his other studies.

"Young one's these days," I spoke without meaning to out loud as I passed Mizu-sama's room and felt the regret for hearing her disappearance. But once I approached Raito-sama's room, the door slid open rather quickly and finding a disorderly boy looking panicked at me.

"Albert…" he breathed.  
His hair was disheveled, clothes ragged and falling off his shoulders, and his face drained of life as I looked at him. "I can't hear her still…." He cringed while speaking, as well as tearing up while he spoke openly to me. "I can't hear my sister Albert, she's so quiet," he reached out to me, and I to him, and held his stance up to allow me to enter his room. With the door closed off to peering eyes, I spoke to Raito on equal basis to give a sense of ease.

"Raito, Mizu will return to you post haste," getting him to move across the room to sit him down, he was surely a mess. "You cannot allow the staff to see you this way over a battle. I know it is rather difficult for you to accept, but do think of this while you are listening to me," patting his cheek to look up, he furrowed his brow and looked ready to cry like a child. "Mizu has you as her anchor, and she is much stronger than you make her out to believe. A noble who cannot see his own family as a reliable member must also be considered weak. Nobody was found in the world of the living, nor did Aizen claim he got his hands on her, do you understand this much?" He flinched to my words, but his eyes understood them clearly. "You are the head of this house and hold the most authority to the Kurai name. Mizu is the princess of the house and has her authority second to yours. I know what I say is rather harsh, but understand what I say is for the good of the household and your heart. I cannot have you shut yourself off from the duties you bear while worrying about her. It will not only look bad for you, but it will degrade your late father."

"….I'm sorry," he tried to laugh, but it came out as a sigh of pain. "You're right, like always. I can't hear my sister…but I can't allow anyone else to know that, right?" He slid his fingers through his hair to look up at the ceiling; he was trying to act calm. "Even Byakuya showed more resolve than I did while fighting…I'm so pathetic."

Stepping out of conduct while thinking what to say, I loosened my tie and sat beside Raito casually. His action of surprise was expected, but I couldn't allow him to be this secluded to his feelings.  
"You're late father, he was the same when your mother passed."

"Albert…?"

"I apologize for speaking so casually, but you must understand my standing as your caretaker." I smiled whimsically at him, which made his eyes wide eyed and silent. "Lelliel was a grand man with high stature that I took an oath to stand by his side for all my life takes me for. When he met your mother, he was a changed man that acted irrationally and cried whenever he wasn't beside her."

"…really?"

"Understand this Raito," recalling the memories, "you and your father are one of the same. Whether it be Mizu or your mother, you whine like a child and lose dignity whenever it came over those two."

"…." His face turned pink for a moment as he argued he was nothing like that, but it did get him to relax and show a smile on his face.

"If you wish it, Raito, I will go to the world of the living and initialize a search of my own to find her."

"You'll do that!" His spirits lifted, he took a hold of my arm and clutched it tightly for my words to be true. "Albert, will you really do that?"

"By my honor, I will go and find what happened to your sister." Ruffling his hair a bit like his father used to, his smile brought back the child in him and I stood up to excuse myself for the evening. "If I find her, you can rest assured that she will be back to you."

"Thank you Albert," his spirit at ease, I left him for the night and went to my chambers to open the hidden panel behind the bookshelf in my quarters. Sliding the album back and having the shelf twirl to reveal a staircase, I entered the hidden room to find my covert equipment still intact.

"I will once again wear my uniform for a purpose," feeling the rough hide of my suit, the thin layer of fabric brought back the thrill of the night back into my soul. I whisked off my uniform and slid the regiment on my body swiftly with ease. The complete black attire suited for assassins was essential to my days on the stealth force. The day I left the stealth force as Lieutenant was the day Lelliel recruited me to be his personal bodyguard. Though the days have long but passed, I still can't help but recall that buffoon—Smaeda—being my replacement after my leave! Such arrogance and disgrace to my honor.  
Grabbing hold of my mask and tying my hair back to conceal my soft persona, I discarded the butler self. I reached for the weapons and tied each one specifically onto my attire; the kunai for swift defense to my right hip; my zanpakutou gracefully slung on my back for confrontation; smoke bombs for escape to my left hip; small poisoned tipped throw knives for swift death to my left thigh. Everything is for the safety and honor of returning Mizu back to the Kurai household. "I'm off then," my movements unheard as I left the room and towards the privately used gate, I took leave to the world of the living and never once turned around.

**Las Noches—Late Evening**

"Captain, is something on your mind?" Gin asked.  
I couldn't help but feel something was amiss in the plan to get a hold of the Kurai siblings at that time. Having several Espada's close enough to bring either one to me to turn up shorthanded makes me believe that something was planned without my knowing. Though I can't say for certain, but I believe the Espada's are planning a mutiny against me.  
"Captain," Gin asked again.

"Nothing, just thinking of another plan to use for my benefit," I spoke without much thought put into it, but he took that and excused himself for the night. I should question the Espada's that went to the soul society, but what use would that prove to me? Having been there long enough to know all the foolish captains and other members makes me ill. But if I simply ignore the problem at hand, nothing will be done.  
Even thinking of the replica's made me question what was really happening around here has brought my attention to thinking otherwise.

"ENOUGH!"  
A woman's voice? A rather unruly thing to do while I'm quietly thinking to myself… Who disrupts the calm of this palace?  
"I demand to see who the hell's in charge here, I want in!" The doors slammed open to reveal a peculiar woman dressed in her mask attire. "Are you the guy in charge?!" Outlandishly pointing me out, I sat calmly in my seat waiting for her to either settle or speak more. "Not gonna talk huh, fine then," her hand raised, she was going to use a cero perhaps to grab my attention. "Take this," foolishly releasing a black cero my way, I used a Danku spell to dispel it quickly and watch her eyes narrow while she grinned coyly. "So you are the guy, good." She walked forward with her head held high and kneeled on one knee before the stairs leading to me. "Make me one of the Espada in your army. I'll prove my worth by fighting one of them for their seat."

"Oh…do you have the strength to do so?" I mused.

"Strength, power, and better yet," she stood and had swiftly taken place beside me with speed I did not foresee. "Looks," her whispers were enticing. She was quite serious about her stature, but I would need proof before bothering with such things.

"Can you defeat death itself then," I asked. Unexpectedly did I find her smile to be a blissful one as she teased me with her hair and lips coyly.

"If death stands before me, then rest assured that it stands to nothing to my power." A slight shiver went down my spine as she spoke. But her words were amusing to give me some form of entertainment. I called for Barraggan, the second in my army, to face her. He complied swiftly to my orders, as usual, and demonstrated his attacks to me. The overpowering death that emits from him kills all that touch him, and makes them disappear from my sight.

"You are foolish to underestimate death," he spoke proudly as he charged at her. Seeing her not move much during the battle, she actually grabbed hold of his scythe and never once flinched to his taunts. She remained normal while touching the weapon, not even a slight corroding to her flesh as she brought Barraggan close enough to her face.

"You are the foolish one to think death could kill me," snapping the blade with just her fingertips and kicking Barraggan across the room, things were beginning to get interesting. "Let me demonstrate what death looks like," she took her weapon from the hilt and released it. "Slither forward, Vexin." Her lips curled to an unmistakable smile as her body scaled and reformed to that of a woman wearing a snake. Her mask that covered half her face revealed a tattoo of a serpent coiling down to her left breast. As two snake heads covered her breasts, the rest of the snake's body twined in definition to cover only what was needed and revealed mostly her naked flesh. Her sword was no longer a sword, but a large snake coiling around her as the large reptile lunged towards Barraggan and swallowed the man whole. I was impressed as well as immersed to her devilish ways of ridding someone so heartlessly, and once she looked my way I could only smile in response as I deemed her worthy.

"Welcome to my army," I spoke, but know nothing of her name. "Tell me, what do I call you by?"

"I am known as Vritra Alamon servantez, a pleasure to be here." Her body recoiled back to her normal form to what would seem like a snake returning to its den as her mask covered her face once more and her body back in its skin. Once she kowtowed before me, I required her to change into the uniform I thought necessary to my taste and had a couple NÙmeros take her.

"We'll speak more again, Vritra," bidding her a farewell, she left silently. "I plan on using her well," grabbing hold of the Hōgyoku, I felt the pulsating power through my fingertips and relished in the aspect of it. Even with eyes closed I can taste the emitting power and see through closed eyes my victory over the soul society and the living. The worlds shall both be mine for the taking soon.

**Changing Chambers**

"I'm telling you that she's already here Stark, can't you sense that?" Harribel spoke. "She wasn't supposed to be here for another few weeks, it's too soon." Standing beside the door and keeping a lookout while she spoke, Stark was sitting on the window ledge staring out at the plains. "We need to inform Gin," she warned. "Hardly a day has passed and she's here already," staring hard at him, he only sighed.

"We can't allow ourselves to be found out that we know of her, Harribel. Be on standby and wait for Gin to make the first move." He ordered.

"I can't do that," she retorted. "We are staking our lives on this plan and I'm not having that princess brat ruin it all!" She hissed.

"She doesn't even now herself while in the shell, so wait till we receive orders to do what is necessary." He barked back at her and gave her a warning glare to drop the subject.

"Stark, Aizen will find out sooner or later if left alone. We don't know how effective that damn shell is without being tested out first. What if she reverts back? Szayel's experiments are not that efficient without a full test run!" Snapping at him and walking over closer to see his face, he showed no emotion as to her warnings. "She will kill us all, is that what you want?"

"….." Saying nothing at first, he turned to say something before hearing someone coming.

"Stark," his counterpart—Lillynette—called out to him angrily as she stormed into the room mad as can be. "Where the hell have you been? I was all alone here for weeks before hearing the news you got back! The hell have you been doing?" her small stature unintimidating, Harribel glared at the small child before her and Lillynette backed down slightly to avoid conflict. "W-what do you want blonde?" She stuttered.

"I want you to leave," she hissed.

"No way! I'm staying right here until I get my answers from him!" Pointing to Stark accusingly, Stark yawned and arched back to a more comfortable position on the ledge. "You asshole, don't fall asleep when I'm speaking to you!"

"….." not caring to listen, she fumed and began stomping her feet repeatedly. "Enough," he grumbled.

"….I'm not dealing with this child," Harribel turned her back to him coldly and left the room. But her words lingered in his mind to what they should do from this point on. A risk is still a risk no matter from what angle he chooses.

"STARK," Lillynette shouted. Being brought out of a daze and staring blankly at her angered face, he sighed and complied to explain it was just a mission to retrieve information about the soul reapers and their tactics to attack Aizen. The plan was a mishap and they retreated back during Aizen's surprise attack on Karakura town. She bought the story, but the real threat remains until solved discreetly.


	43. Chapter 43

**Nightfall—Urahara Shop**

I've arrived to a familiar dwelling I know to be served as a safe house during my stay in the world of the living. If I am to find Mizu in this town, I will need to first gather enough information on the town itself by someone who's been here long enough to know the area. Once I approached the front door of the shop, there was a shadow that made me uncertain of my safety that I took out one of my kunai to defend myself.

"Easy now, there's no danger here, Albert."  
I recognize that voice.

"Kisuke Urahara…is that you?" Cautioned, I lowered my weapon and watched the shadow form to him and I pulled down my mask to greet him properly. "It's been a long time, Urahara-san." Kneeling down to show my respect, he waved his fan for me to stand and I was glad to see him once more. "I have a favor I need to ask of you, if possible."

"Go right ahead," tilting his hat up to see his face in the dim moonlight, the shadows of our selves covered one another as tension rose.

"I have been sent to find out what happened to lady Mizu during the attack by Aizen. From what Master Raito has told me, the arrancar's betrayed and returned to Aizen's side; with that having her disappear in the confusion. I need all the information you can give to me about this town and the events that you may have insight on during the time she had gone."

"I see," he closed his fan and asked me to step inside while he discussed the event that happened.  
Truly hearing from Kisuke of the battle that was short lived earlier today was a wonder to what Aizen wanted from this? Was he just stirring us up to cause a commotion, or did he gain something from it? Mizu's disappearance makes me uncomfortable to think about, but Aizen showed no sign of obtaining her. Though I can say the opposite since none of us could see what he is thinking. I've also questioned how the arrancar's acted during the confusion and found the way to be skeptical. The one called Stark was ranked number one if I remembered correctly in their line-up discussion. The way they dissembled and fought does not add up to me at all. As strong as they are, to not cause any harm to any soul reapers and break Mizu's spell with ease unknowingly to them both gives me reason to believe this was planned out ahead of time. I've watched them long enough to know something was going on between them that they would not reveal, so something like this does not seem too out of sorts.

"Urahara-san, I have reason to believe this was planned…but not by Aizen."

"Why do you say that, Albert?"

"I've taken note of the arrancar's while they stayed with us. I have reason to believe they had this planned, but the reason to me is not quite known." Rubbing my temples in small circles, the thoughts swirled aimlessly in my mind to what this could be. Nothing came to mind, but it was aggravating enough to make Kisuke offer me tea to calm down. "There's no need," standing up and placing the mask over my face, I had to search the town for any sign of her presence being here. "I may just be guessing… it is not certain that I'm even right about my thinking. Excuse me for the time being, but I must search for Mizu-sama. Even if she is not here in this town, at least I will have an idea of what has happened to her."

"Are you going to use that spell perhaps?"

"…." I did not answer him, for that spell is banned and not listed in the records. But if I must use that spell, then I shall without restraint. Taking leave, I was set on my path as well as my duty to the Kurai household.

**The Next Day—Kurai Household**

It's been a day now and no word from Albert has come to my attention as of yet. Nightmares haunt me awake or not as I take hold of my duties of head of this family. Several council members reported different subjects of which I am to take part of, yet none realize I have not the time or place for their needs. The procession took far longer than expected since Mizu's disappearance, and it all concerned whether or not an heir will be coming to our line or another. Sickened of their absence of worry for my sister's well being, these men have far greater things to concern themselves with.

"Kurai-sama, it is important as head of the family to take on a wife to produce an heir. We count on you now to continue this line since your sister is gone from us with duties unfulfilled."

"Her duty did not matter as long as she was happy!" I snapped. Clearing my throat and excusing my anger, the men grew more concerned for my well being to rule. "Byakuya has taken her hand in marriage…I'm sure there is a plausible reason for her disappearance, we just have to search—"

"Exemplifying our role is no excuse!" The 2nd member of the council—Taizo—was always the most stubborn when it came down to the issues at hand. His gray hair receding and eyes closed from age, he was a good man but with little patience.

"I am not exemplifying anything, Taizo-dono, but you must understand that my sister's well being is my only priority. You may not understand, but as a twin that has been born alongside me and lived through what life we hold is just unbearable to imagine her danger. My father would be doing the same of what I wish if he were still alive with us. I want to hold all other meetings about marriage and succession until I know where or what has happened to Mizu; this is my final word." Dismissing them, they bowed respectfully with low heads and left me alone to think. My hands were shaking to how frightened I was giving such words out and refusing everything out, but I can't stop this ache I have with her gone. Mizu is my other half…everything I've done up till now has been to protect her and guide her in place of father and I cannot rest until she is found!

"Kurai-sama," a low husky voice ushered my name and I scanned the room to find one of the oldest council members still here. He was a small man, but his dark gray hair and beard was voluminous as he sat down on a nearby chair. "I know of your pain my boy, I can understand it very well. But know that your duties should not be sherked for personal reasons." He laid his hands generously upon his lap and looked fondly towards me. If my brother was alive he will tell you exactly the same thing."

"Your brother…he served my father before you, correct?" Speaking softly to this matter, he nodded his head and gave a small simplistic smile that held much sadness in it.

"Yes," closing his eyes and leaning back into the chair, he continued on with his words. "Lelliel-sama was indeed a great man who was adored by his subjects. My brother was proud to have served him till his dying day. I wish to do the same and see you prosper into a leader like him until your final days," opening his eyes back to look at me, I felt his deep gaze look right through my soul like an open book. "Scorn and despair eats away even the greatest of men. None know the pain of a twin sibling like you and I; I too felt everything my brother felt while he served your father, as well as the day he died. My heart felt like it died alongside him when he passed. An unforgiving feeling of loss and sadness wafted all judgment from me."

"…how did you overcome such pain then?" I asked.

"Accept the pain; the loss of a sibling is great, but nothing can be averted once the nightmares plague your mind every second you are awake and the lack of resolve crippling you away. I've seen the way you look towards the gate to the living… I know that gaze and how you desire to run to search for her. But I advise you to stay and accept that she is gone."

"That's what I refuse to do! She's not gone Orai…she's not gone from this world…" the pain jolted me to clasp my chest where my heart is. The beating of my heart throbbed every second to think the worst has happened. But even so, I have to believe she'll be back, that she'll walk right back home and tell me she's back herself.

"Accept the fact she's gone…not the fact she's forever gone."  
His words caught me by surprise, but he never stirred from looking at me struggle through this torment. With a tightened jaw and arched back, I shut my eyes and saw images of Mizu growing up before my eyes and feeling all the warmth wafting over my senses. Releasing my tension slowly and accepting she's away for the time being, I gave it a new perspective that she's on a mission and cannot be contacted for the time being.

"That's it…let it all go and accept she's only away for the moment; find the resolve you need to hold yourself together and relinquish your brotherly attachment to her for a short time." His words sunk in, and I did accept it. Barely letting it all go with such ease I let the tears fall one last time before I walked towards Orai and placed a struggling hand on his small shoulder.  
"All will be well in due time my boy, give her the time she needs to come back home." Patting my hand with his leathery one, it reassured me that I could get through another day or two through this hell I feel.

"Thank you, Orai, you are the wisest of the members I hold." Taking leave, I went ahead to train my squad for the day and find a resolve that can last for the days to come.

**Squad 3 Barracks**

"Lieutenant Kira, a word," fourth seat Kairo asked of me. I nodded, but leaving all the paperwork behind stifled me as to what I'm supposed to do now after hearing the news of my captain missing in action. "I have suspicions about the arrancar that trained with us before the fight started in the world of the living."

"What do you mean?" I asked. This was unexpected of Kairo; first of all he is shy and keeps to himself most of the time. Hearing him now is rare, but for him to speak of something important is unbelievable.

"….I overheard them talking," he sat down quietly on a seat in the office as he looked at his hands for the memory. "They spoke of Gin Ichimaru and a plan involving the Kurai siblings. I do not know much else other than them being given orders to take our captain into Hueco Mundo under Aizen's nose without him knowing."

"Under his nose without knowing," I repeated it back, but the plan did not make any sense. Granted that it's only parts of the planned conversation, but they did however take her to Hueco Mundo to reside. "I've known our former captain for some time, but even now I have not the slightest idea what he's thinking."

"If Gin Ichimaru has planned this out ahead of time, don't you think that says he hasn't betrayed us?"  
A thought to think about, but the fact remains that he betrayed us all and left us, no matter how you see it now.  
"I believe our captain knew, that's why she's gone now to go through with this plan."

"That's an understatement," I spoke to rashly without thinking, but Mizu-sama is still undergoing her regulations of being a captain. She's not used to this fact quite wholly yet, so I don't believe she foresaw this plan.

"Lieutenant Kira, I believe in our captain now more than our former."

"You do," I asked. Coming from him this was quite unexpected and hard to hear. I know most of the men see Mizu-sama as a captain, but then again as just some royal princess filling in for the job. It's quite hard to get everyone on the same page with her being our captain…

"Before she arrived, do you recall what we were all like? Cold, merciless, unforgiving to the enemy we face, unsociable… everything about our squad was cold due to Gin Ichimaru's leadership. When she arrived to the squad, it was a change of atmosphere with all of us."  
Taking his words in, he was right about that. When she joined the squad, we were all self-conscious about ourselves around a princess that we lightened up a bit. Gin even told us to act friendly around our new member. But even then we weren't sure how to act around her when not around him. "She changed our squad before she became a seat and before she became captain. You see her still as the princess being trained under Gin Ichimaru…you do not realize she has already been accepted as our captain after her battle with the arrancar."

"You mean the demonstration? I was not here at the time, I was out doing errands. What happened?"

"….." he went silent on me, but only because he's never talked this much and was taking a breather. So out of breath he was by just speaking to me about this, it's hard to think he has the stamina to fight so steadily. "Yes, well….that Grimmjow character created a fuss about some spell she placed on him and demanded a challenge to take it off. She did without hesitation and even I was quite impressed to how quickly the battle ended. The battle with the other arrancar was impressive as well, but it had only resolved us more to accepting her." Panting from the conversation, he nodded and decided to stop here for the time being. "I'll take my leave of you Lieutenant Kira, I'm quite tired from this talk we had."

"Oh, right," clearing my throat, he got up and took leave with a staggering walk. In the meantime I gave the impression of the others some thought to as well as the information about the arrancar having had planned something while they were with us all. If she is in Hueco Mundo, then her brother should know of this as soon as possible. But he has a temperament that Mizu warned me about that he is irrational to thinking when angered. The fight has only just begun with Aizen now…we do not know when he'll plan his next strike. With a heavy heart about this information, I stored it away in the back of my mind and decided to keep it to myself. I should have faith in my former captain of his plan to hide her, as well as confidence that our captain now will return to us safely.

After resolving only part of the matter at hand with Aizen's surprise attack to the world of the living, it was in everyone's best interest to think of Mizu Kurai as a fallen captain missing in action. With the world of nobility in a spur of chaos, the heads of several households had to quell the masses.  
A week will pass by and there were still no changes to the absence of a fallen noble, nor was there any information concerning what had happened at the time. Raito Kurai upheld his end of the household and maintained the credibility of his honor. On the other hand, the squads that affiliated with one another did look into the scene and came to a conclusion that something was planned out by the arrancar's, but for reasons unknown. Albert returned to the Kurai household with no new information pending to Mizu's whereabouts. Once the flame of ambition settled in the dust, Raito accepted with full regret that his sister was gone for good. Byakuya in turn also had to accept the matter at hand, but his ambition was much higher than the others and surprised many to his defiance of her loss.  
Another few weeks will pass then turn to months. Aizen had sent several hallow attacks to the soul society and the world of the living as amusement to his game, but also buying time for the Hōgyoku to be fully capable of its destructive power. Kisuke Urahara unveiled the truth about the Hōgyoku and its past for its purpose, but even he could not control the power it held of his own creation. A pure source of power that enable the body to fuse with it to make the unexplained possible; that said to be the purpose, it was a failure. Knowing such information, Genryūsai Yamamoto gave instructions to every squad of how to counter this power. But to what end will this go on for? Even so, the battle continued on both ends until a whisper of news passed through in the world of the living that a strange woman wearing tattered clothing had passed through with a starved expression and loss. The whispers died down, but the curiosity invoked Raito to send Albert back to the world of the living to investigate. He had given up weeks ago hearing nothing, but something did spark a hope inside him that he was desperate to at least send Albert to investigate.

"Please Albert…find her for me…" talking to the wall as the gate to the world of the living closed, I headed back to my room but never went in it.

Yoruichi returned to the soul society to check on things while she walked in finding Raito sulking against his room and approached slowly to the fallen boy she dearly cared for.  
"…Raito…" I called out. He turned his head over to me and I could see the dark circles under his eyes. "Raito…have you eaten yet? Would you care to join me for something in the kitchen?" Thinking this was a way to keep him nourished, he complied and left to come along to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Looking closely, he had grown thin since that battle with Aizen, and his sister's disappearance. He was muscular…but he had no weight to support himself. "Raito, I know it's hard for you…but you must keep yourself in a healthy state. What if we came across another battle? What would you do in this condition of yours?"

"…."

It hurt seeing him like this, and it pained her to speak comfort to him after being away for so long. "Leliel would want to see your smiling face…to see you trying your best to prove that your sister was still alive."

"Don't speak as if you know anything." His words were sharp with bitterness. She flinched back, retreated slowly and had him stand before her with regret. "I felt her all this time…I knew where she was if I concentrated hard enough. I wasn't able to do this before when we were attacked by assassins…but I learned. I developed the bond between us and shared my knowledge to Mizu. We had the strongest bond any twin could ever have…and it was severed. You cannot understand this feeling I tell you of…but when a bond like this severs, you feel like you've lost the whole world in your hands." Holding his dead-like hands up to look at them, he was in pain once more. "When mother was gone…I was the weak one…and Mizu was the one to get me back up to my feet and have me smile again." Turning to look at me, I wanted to cry. "Did you ever notice Yoruichi…how Mizu looks exactly like mom?" His face that of a young child in pain, I walked over to him and hugged him with every fiber of my being to comfort this child…he's suffered so much in these long weeks.

"I did notice…I noticed this the day we saw each other again. To say the least, I was surprised…" he was crying softly in my chest, and we both knelt to the floor in a memory known to us. "Did you know, your mother, she was the one who opened my eyes to the world?"

"How…?" His muffled voice made me go on, hopefully to recall the happy times we've spent together.

"I was a princess…and I had a strong duty to uphold. But every now and then, I would sneak out and go to the rukon district to have fun. That's when I met your mother Raito…Reina was a wonderful dancer, and the best friend I ever had."

"…so…you met mother before father?" I was happy to see him coming back, his face showed more emotion.

"I did…and to be honest, I was the one who introduced them." Smiling, he had never heard this before. He knew father met her in the rukon district, but not the whole tale. "I was young then…very young…and Reina was the only woman I knew who would listen to my whining about being a noble. Her way of listening and lifting others out of their gloomy state always drew me in. She was also the one who introduced me to Kisuke…and if I say this, you better not say anything of it." Glaring at him, another emotion crossed his face and was eager to listen to more. "When I met Kisuke, I had the biggest crush on him, and still do."

"…are you serious!" Sitting up, he had more energy in him than I would have expected. When a maid came by, I asked for some snacks and drinks, and she hurried to the kitchen to bring a bunch. Raito happily ate and got comfortable on the floor to listen more to my tale. "Go on, please, this is amazing."

Smiling to see him eating and regaining his old self, I continued on.  
"Reina was so eager to get us hooked up too. She tried everything to get us in a situation together, and even went as far as locking us up in a shed. I swear, without her, I would never have given thought to having Kisuke join my squad and just keeping him close to me."

"Did you do anything in the shed…?"

"….possibly, who knows." Smirking, he started pleading for me to tell, but I was going to keep what happened to myself. "Anyways…during an engagement party for me to wed a noble, I met your father Leliel. A charming man for sure, but he wasn't my type to begin with. I had already liked Kisuke…but that gave me a great idea. I had asked Leliel to meet me outside the walls of the rukon district, and to come with no one. He also had to wear normal clothes, and sneak out of the mansion. I had no idea your father was like me and was eager to do this with me." Recalling when he agreed, I was more surprised than anyone. "Your father is just like you Raito…eager and mysterious. And I think he told you this part of the story…but when I was late coming to our meeting place I had sent a hell butterfly to tell Reina of who I brought. Your father had Reina had met for the first time…and she had danced for him because she fell for him at first sight."

"I heard that the dispute of my father's marriage was outrageous."

"Indeed it was, but that didn't stop them. I even helped them by proclaiming I had no interest in marriage and claimed her a lost royal. Of course they found I was lying about her, but she had already bore a child…or two…" winking, he smiled. "There was no other option than to let her wed into the noble family. She bore the first child of Leliel, and I celebrated hardcore along with them. We have been together since until the day your mother passed away. That was when I had fled the soul society and lived with Kisuke due to certain circumstances that had happened. I was angry for not being there for you and Mizu you know…I wanted to be here with you two…but I needed to hide myself in the cat form you saw. It was the only way to conceal myself to everyone here."

"….so that's it. I understand…and thank you Yoruichi." Getting up, he looked like he was back to normal, and I also noticed he finished off every snack while I was telling my story! "I feel a lot better knowing this you know. And your right…I shouldn't give up without knowing for sure if my sister really is gone. I can't believe that…so thank you…I feel like fighting again, for the sole purpose of finding Mizu."

"I'm glad to hear that…" watching him go to his room to rest, my purpose here was to check on Ginrei and the other nobles. I may have left the world of nobility, but my sense of duty still lies with them.


	44. Chapter 44

**Karakura Town-midday**

"Ichigo," Orihime called out.  
Turning around to see her running towards me, she was happily smiling her usual as she came up and asked if I was heading to the market to the sale going on.

"No, not really, but I think Yuzu is though." Scratching my head, she started jumping up and down and being all happy about it. "Yeah well, I don't really do the shopping, you know…" feeling awkward, she started slapping my back in gratitude before taking off to the big sale going on. Shrugging my shoulders and heading home, it was strange to not have Rukia around for a few weeks due to some family matters back home. Ever since that battle a month or so ago, everyone's been hyped up on training and getting to Aizen. As substitute soul reaper, I don't have that much part to play except the safety of this town.  
While walking home, I happened to pass by a group of guys surrounding someone. They looked like they were gonna eat the person alive, but something was weird about the way they all acted. Stepping up and seeing over their shoulders who they surrounded, it was a defenseless woman!  
"Hey, you really gonna stoop so low as to mug a woman? You guys are lame," I got their attention, and of course they would pick a fight with me anyhow due to my orange hair and I kicked them easily to the ground to make them back off. Running like cowards they were, I helped the woman out and offered to get her off the ground when I realized she was wearing some really old clothes and looked as though about to die. "Hey, you alright?"

"….ah," she barely got even a sound out as she looked up at me, but her body fell limb and she collapsed right before me.

"Whoa," getting a good grip and lifting her off the ground, I had to get home quickly to get dad to look at her. I was surprised to have some lady pass out on me, but never have I ever needed to carry someone to the clinic before.

I somehow made it to my house and got the woman into the clinic on a bed. My dad rushed over to see what the problem was, but he looked at me for more information and I could only tell him she passed out. Taking note on that he rushed her to get an IVU and began doing what he does best while I watched Karin come in to help and I just wait on the sidelines. I'm not exactly good at this sort of thing…

"Karin, hand me the Stethoscope, I can't find a heartbeat." She quickly handed it to him and he worked relentlessly to give the woman the medical treatment she needed. And after about half an hour of giving her doses and blood transfusions, the coast was clear for them both to stop working on her.  
"Geez that was a close call… good call Ichigo on bringing her here when you did, she would have died." Giving praise to me, I exhaled a sigh of relief to know that she wasn't going to die on my watch. "Give her some time to rest, then we'll ask her where she lives to take her home." Patting my shoulder as he left back to the house, Karin did the same but just went ahead and gone without acknowledging me. Instead of leaving her alone I decided to go to and wait beside her so she doesn't freak out when she wakes up. But taking a closer look at her, she sure was different than anyone I've seen here in town. Jet-black hair, pale skin, and I think she had blue eyes when I saw them earlier. A little wash here and some new clothes there and she might be a good looking woman. What am I even thinking! I think a few of mom's clothes will fit her, I should probably go and get some before she wakes.

"Ichigo," Karin returned and startled me, but she was holding a bag in her hand. "I brought some clothes for her to change into. Dad says these will be alright for her to wear." Holding the bag up, guess I wasn't the only one who thought she should have some new clothes.

"Thanks Karin," taking the bag and setting it aside, she looked at the woman and stared for a bit before talking again.

"….you know… she almost looks like mom. The hair is different, but the features almost resemble her."  
I never thought about it that way, but probably to Karin she looks like mom, but I don't see it. But patting her head and telling her I got the time to watch over her, she left to go and keep dad away for a while.

Once everything settled down again, I leaned against the wall to relax after all this excitement and heard her stir in her sleep. So I thought. The woman jerked up and looked around frantically before seeing me and calmed down. I waved a hand cautiously before sitting up and she smiled?  
"Hey, you doing alright now? Oh," taking the bag and handing it to her, she looked confused. "This is a set of clothes for you to wear, yours are kind of tattered."

"….." she kept her look at me, but her eyes were not blue like I thought but a mixture of green as well.

"And uh, if you want you can also shower here. You know…if it'll make you feel better." Getting shy all of a sudden, she moved her hand over her stomach and furrowed her brow a bit. "Something hurting your stomach?" I asked.

"…baby," she actually spoke, and something in my mind tried registering where I've heard her before, but nothing came to mind.

"Are….are you pregnant?" A little nervous I carried her so rashly, she nodded and smiled. Something about her really did remind me of someone, but who? "Anyhow, the guest shower is right over there, help yourself." Pointing the way, she looked but didn't really care that much about it and instead asked me for my name. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki…"

"What a nice name," she spoke so softly that it nearly made me lose balance to who I was speaking with. Something about her seemed so familiar, but there was no face or name I could put on her. But her way of speaking, the way she sounds makes me want to act so proper?

"Can I ask yours, if that's alright with you?" I asked.

"….." her eyes closed to think, but it seemed hard for her to recall?

"It's alright if you can't, don't strain yourself to hard." She lifted her head to look up and around, but her strain to recall her own name was still written on her face. "I'll ask my dad to make something for you, you can go ahead and shower in peace while here. Our house is connected to this clinic, so feel free to come over." Leaving nicely and heading to the house, it bugged me to who she could be and where I've possibly seen her before.

Even after I told my dad to make something, it was Yuzu who prepared the meals after she returned from the market and asked what had happened. Telling her wasn't that hard, but once she came inside to join us for dinner, we all saw her dressed in mom's clothing that we all sucked in a breath to a memory of her. And what I thought her hair to be jet black turned out to be a dark brown that hung off her shoulders without anything to tie it up. Yuzu was the first to help braid her hair so it wasn't in the way, but even now I could not think where I've seen her before at all.  
"So, miss, do you know where you live around here? My son can walk you home after I checked you out as a patient."  
She shook her head slowly before accepting a plate of fish and rice with miso soup. Yuzu wanted her to eat something that would help her stamina, but she clasped over her mouth and gagged as she ran back to the clinic for the restroom most likely. Yuzu was depressed, but I told her that she was pregnant and the smell probably didn't agree with the baby. Dad seemed to be shocked about the pregnancy, but why should he? Yuzu then only offered the soup and rice thinking it was only the fish and waited for her return.  
Around ten minutes when she came back, she apologized and looked down at her meal and found the soup and rice only. Yuzu asked if she was in the mood for anything in particular and she only shook her head and began eating her food slowly.

"It's good," she gasped. Finding it funny to watch her eat simple cuisine, it was my part to help her out and get her settled in the guest room since she was pregnant and would be best if she had better comfort than the clinic room could offer.  
After dinner and setting her up with some night clothes and such, she asked if I could sit down with her and talk a little bit. Seems like she took a liking to me and wanted to know more about me and my family when it should be the opposite to know about her…

"Well, not much to say about us all. We lost our mother at a young age and it's just my dad raising us. But all is fine you know," shrugging my shoulders and hoping this will jog a memory for her, she seemed content with this talk.

"…I can't remember much, but there's someone I hold dear to me." She touched her stomach again, but it's sad to think she couldn't remember even the one she loves at all. "I know that he cares for me a lot…sometimes a little rough around the edges, but he's sweet at times."  
She remembers this much but not a name or face?  
"….But I think there's someone else I care for too…?" Her eyes narrowed in deep thought as to what she was thinking about, and even I was confused. Did she have more than one lover? "…my head hurts," cringing, I asked that she stop thinking too much about it and get some rest. She nodded, but she was still trying to think it over as I turned the lights off and went to my room to sleep as well. That is, until the door was being pounded on and the bell ringing constantly. I got out of bed and answered the damn thing and found some weird guy scowling at me and asking for a woman that might be here. Before saying anything, the woman was behind me and smiling happily in seeing this guy that looked like a thug to me!

"Wait, you know this guy?" I asked.  
She nodded and walked forward to the guy when he stroked her cheek and hugged her gently and caringly.

"Dammit, I thought you got hurt!" His piercing blue eyes glared at me, but he lightened up and thanked me for caring for her. I asked if he was her husband or something, but he just scoffed and picked her up so easily it seemed she weighed nothing to him.  
"Look kid, thanks for watching her again, but prying ain't something you should be doing." Turning his back to me and watching her wave goodbye made me realize I might have met her a while back. "Come on Mizu, better return before you remember something."  
MIZU!

"Hey wait—" the guy seemed to have been wearing some sort of gigai since the spiritual pressure that was hidden exploded out of proportion and he took off in the sky and was running on the rooftops. I wasn't going to give him the lead when I know she was the one everyone's been looking for! Jumping out of my body and running after him, he seemed to want me gone since he was shooting something pretty powerful at me and destroying some houses and poles. "Damn you, return her at once!"

"Dammit, you're a soul reaper…" I heard him yell, but Mizu seemed so calm being taken away. Did she lose her memory because of this guy? Now that I think of it, he was one of the arrancar's Rukia told me about that betrayed them during the battle with Aizen. And with no way to get in contact with the soul society of my find, I couldn't contact them!  
"Leave us be kid, this has nothing to do with you!" He turned around quickly and shot another attack from his palm and I had to block it with my Zangetsu to keep the damage down. But I guess that was the plan since he was gone from my sights and senses.

"Dammit!" I shouted. For one thing I actually found the missing captain of squad 3 that everyone was in search for, the fact that she was given away by me to the enemy makes me so angry at myself for not realizing sooner.

**Downtown District**

I cannot believe I was almost caught by that damn kid; didn't even think he could have been a soul reaper either. Good thing I found her in time though before her memory started coming back fully. This was a risky thing we had to do to fix her shell from a fight she had with Tōsen. Guess the damage did more harm than Szayel thought it would as she was nearly discovered by Aizen it was her.  
"Hey Princess, where the hell did you think you were going when I told you to stay put?" Getting her to answer me, seems she was twisted around in confusion who she was and who the baby belonged to. Some of her other personality being Vritra really put her in a bind as she thinks she and I are lovers. Not only me, but Stark, Ulquiorra, Gin and Aizen; I think Szayel messed with the shell's personality too much and made her a slut to all of us. But Aizen hasn't asked for her company luckily, so she only teases him from afar while trying to get together with the rest of us.

"Sorry," she spoke, but I placed her down and made sure the baby was alright and she only took hold of my jacket to stop me from doing anything else. "Are you angry?"

"Well, yeah," I didn't look her in the face; this was just too weird for me. "You can't just go wondering off to places I don't know or can't see. The others would have my head for one thing, but you got yourself a baby and we need you to be careful." My anxiety grew to the fact of her stomach having something inside it. What if it was one of ours…would she even forgive us? Not likely since she likes that other noble kid, but if it's not his then what happens? Too many questions formed in my head making me get a headache, but for some reason I found it a little exciting to see if the kid would be mine. If it's Ulquiorra's or Stark's then I don't know what to say, but it'd be something else.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow…I won't run off again," she leaned on my shoulder to rest her head a bit, but my heart was racing. I can't stop her other self from attacking me the way I like woman doing, but this was too strange for me. She's a damn soul reaper and I'm an arrancar; there's nothing for us no matter how you look at it!  
"I promise Grimmjow, I won't run away again." Dozing off, I wished she keep her mouth shut to give me a break from all this. If only I didn't lose in that game Stark invented called rock-paper-scissors.

"Just give me a break already," I said to myself. Without thinking I placed my hand on her and made sure she was warm enough for the wait we'll be doing until Szayel gives the green light to come back. Better be quick before that punk kid finds us and reports to the soul society.

Recapping that Albert was sent back to the world of the living for a quick research mission to find out who this mysterious woman was; to no luck did he find anything until he ran into Ichigo explaining to him that he found Mizu and was taken by one of the arrancar's. This confirmed Albert's suspicion, and this was his chance to get an explanation. So they searched relentlessly till dawn for Mizu and the arrancar that Albert confirmed as Grimmjow until their search led them to the oldest part of town. With caution, Albert took lead and went in first to search for any sort of clue to their whereabouts. A faint reiatsu was felt, but not enough to pinpoint where exactly they were. Albert had Ichigo take the furthest bank from him to gain an advantage on Grimmjow if he were to run, but who knows how far he will venture to keep their plan going.  
Upon entering the premises, Albert slowly walked into one of the warehouses and luckily found the correct one with Grimmjow and Mizu inside. Heart fluttering to seeing Mizu once more, the scene was more than a surprise how serene they both were. Albert took no chances and had a spell ready to seize Grimmjow from fleeing with her once more.

"Bakudou 1, Sai;" casting the binding spell onto Grimmjow, he awoke with such aggravation and speed that it daunted Albert. "Grimmjow, I demand answers!" He called out.

"YOU," he gasped. Eyes wide with worry, he reached for Mizu and she moaned to how tired she was. He spat his anger and faced Albert directly without moving her? "Dammit old man, this is not the time for you to show!" Breaking the spell easily with his anger, I was ready for anything.

"What is the meaning of taking Mizu," he commanded. "What is your reasoning for doing so? Speak before I use a spell much harsher on you to do so."

"Not here old man, not now, you gotta trust us on this!" He fired a cero at Albert to keep him at bay, but Albert evaded the attack with ease as he threw several kunai's towards Grimmjow in hopes of injury. What he did not expect was him taking the hit as not to let them pass to harm Mizu. "You have to trust us on this old man," pulling each kunai out of his flesh and growling at him viciously, "Aizen has dark plans for the two of them….the brat can handle himself better than she can. You should be thanking us for this outcome, not venting it out on us."

"You speak as if we should honor this kidnapping, explain yourself here and now!" Ready with his zanpakutou, Grimmjow pulled the last kunai out of his arm and held it eye level.

"Putting them both together before Aizen will cause a lot of death on both sides….drawing you a picture will do nothing for you, but here it is. Aizen wants power and control; think about the princess' power that she can hardly contain, and think of the brats' power he can control with ease. Put those two together and add Aizen to the picture, what do you get?"

"Aizen plan's on using the dark arts….impossible, it'll kill him indefinitely." Chuckling in amusement, Grimmjow clicked his tongue once before throwing back the kunai at Albert.

"The Hōgyoku can control them, put that into perspective."  
A large wound opened in Albert's heart that made him realize what the Hōgyoku could do. With such power and a user whose mind is darkened to that greed it can cause a calamity to both worlds. Easing up on the fighting, Albert asked Grimmjow one thing before calmly talking about the plan in action.

"Is Mizu-sama truly safe with you arrancar's? May I speak with her for a moment before you leave?"

"That's two old man," smirking, he didn't give a damn as long as she wasn't being taken away back to the soul society. "Make it quick, I'm expecting to head back soon."

"Alright," approaching quickly to her side and lifting her head up, he happened to look down at her attire and her stomach barely bulging out through the fabric. "….are you over feeding her while she's there?"

"Um…no it's…" rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he looked down and just spoke the truth. "It's 'cuz she's pregnant. That noble guy's child most likely…" eyes away from looking at Albert in the face, he wasn't so sure about the two being alone together long enough to have this happen, but the progress of the pregnancy was far enough to be before she was kidnapped. "We're doing all we can to keep her safe and all, but you can't blab this out to the kid and everyone back there. The whole reason for doing this is to make Aizen believe Raito is his only target now and Mizu's dead. Gin has it planned out, but it's going to happen kind of soon with the battle. Just casually pass this message to Raito of the battle being month's away only, nothing more."

Albert leaned forward to place his forehead on hers when she stirred and only smiled in her sleep. The feeling of loss and victory overwhelmed him entirely, but knowing this much was enough to let them be. As settle as the wind passes, Albert thanked Grimmjow and the other arrancar's for all he's doing and would be waiting impatiently for their return. Grimmjow haughtily scoffed him off, but the thanks was heard and the garganta opened to have him return to Hueco Mundo. With one last glance to the departure of the two, Albert hid his face from eyesight to shed tears of sorrow and happiness.  
After calming down and finding Ichigo to return home, Albert too returned to Raito's side and gave the only information he was allowed to give. Aizen was to move in month's time, possibly sooner; but no word of the woman being Mizu.  
A solemn month had passed, then another, and another, until a total of five months passed and the battle with Aizen commenced. The gotei 13 prepared to head to the world of the living, while as for Kisuke and his comrades set a barrier that will limit the damage to the town while it transferred Karakura town to the soul society for safety. With head captain Yamamoto taking lead of his captains, they waited patiently for Aizen and his army to arrive.

"Head captain," Raito spoke softly; "the information estimated this to be the time of attack, but are we even certain he would even show?"

"Raito, trust in the information you received by that "butler" of yours, he is a reliable man. Now pay close attention now, that garganta is opening across from us." His head held high and looking straight ahead, the black hole leading to Hueco Mundo opened before them. "Prepare to face the enemy," his voice boomed out to all behind him, the head captains and lieutenants stood by at the ready.


	45. Chapter 45

"Gin, seems we have our guests' waiting for us. Wonder how that's possible," Aizen spoke. His fingers tapping his chin in wonderment, Gin too did the same and asked Tōsen if he had any clue to how this happened. No knowledge from them, they believed it was just coincidence and most likely research from Kisuke Urahara on the Hōgyoku awakening. But something was amiss in this ordeal that he couldn't let go, but continued to go on with his plan. "Tōsen, go ahead and rejoin your friend over there," seeing Komamura, Tōsen nodded and took a few of the Espada's along with him. "Gin, stand here beside me and we'll wait for the right moment to strike. Remember, our aim is for Raito, we need him close to us before using the Hōgyoku to our advantage."

"Of course, captain." Gin responded.

Exiting the garganta and looking at the army of soul reapers across the town, I looked to Stark and Harribel for confirmation of our agenda. Mizu—Vritra—is still in Las Noches with Szayel unconscious for the time being. She's gotten so big that the shell was dangerous to wear at all times. But due to Stark's quick thinking and action he managed to get her out of Aizen's sight long enough to fix the problem. What's more is that if she does wake up and come here, I don't think her shell will hold up long during a battle.  
"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow," Stark spoke quietly, "You two are the quickest in battle, if she comes and begins fighting, keep watch. Escape if you have to, don't let Aizen see her condition at all costs…"

"Right," I spoke. Ulquiorra nodded in response as he set off towards the center of the battlefield and I to the right. With a few hundred hallows below to fight the lesser soul reapers the captains brought along, we Espada fought the captains.  
I looked in front of me to see who I will be facing off with, and it was the boy with the orange hair. Guess Aizen had some reason to watch him from afar, but he meant nothing to Aizen's favor in gaining power.  
"Boy," I said wryly, "you seem hyped to fight me, what did I ever do to deserve this special treat?"

"Shut up," he growled. I played with his emotion and shuddered in the act. He drew his sword at me and breathed haughtily in anger. "You'll pay Grimmjow, and I'll take all the others down with you!"

"Tough talk for a boy," my hands in my pocket, I hopped on one foot before appearing so quickly behind him and kicking him down to the ground below. "How 'bout you have some fun with the lesser guys before fightin' me." Looking around and finding Raito coming at me, I took a defensive stance and took the hit.

"Grimmjow," his teeth showed and anger burning in his eyes, he was out for my life and nothing more.

"…." Clicking my tongue once and getting the weight shifted off to the right, he moved with my body and slammed my back into the building below me. "Gah," gasping, he gripped my neck with one hand and the other on his hilt that embedded the blade into my shoulder.

"I'll kill you," eyes on my own, I felt his trembling body against mine and knew the hurt we had caused to him. But nevertheless, this was all in their interest and I wasn't going to let up now.

"Go ahead and try," shoving him off me with half the energy I had, I reached for my sword and called out my ResurreciÔn form. "Shred those before me—Pantera!"  
My muscles flexed to the change in form and I could feel my mask ridding itself off my face and enveloping my body. My hands free of a weapon and replaced with familiar claws on hands and feet, I had regained my animalistic features of a panther that I was once before. My hair had grown nearly half the length of my body, and my ears elongated to that of my griping past. I looked to Raito one last time before letting my instincts take control to keep this battle going until it was at a draw.

"Grimmjow…" his snarl caught my attention as he too held his sword at the ready and called forth his own swords name. "Crash down- Raikōhō!" Lightning struck Raito clearly and enveloped a strong reiatsu around him. I covered my eyes for a split moment before seeing him approach me with the strongest urge to kill me. If not for my induced speed and getting out of the way I would most likely be dead. "You have not begun to witness my power Grimmjow," his eyes on me, his whole appearance changed before my eyes. The haori he wore was tattered and shredded from the immense energy he emitted, and as well was his uniform replaced with traditional clothing I've seen him wear while training in the dojo. His hair unbound and taking on the elegance of a warrior, I was impressed with him, then again I was also afraid of my life if not careful. "Prepare to die," gone in an instant and taking a swipe from the side, I barely got out of the way unscathed.

"Fast ain't cha," I remarked. I felt my face itch where blood began to trickle and knew he got me by a hair. "Alright then, no holding back," taking a chance and launching a few attacks with my claws, he too dodged with hardly any damage. This was going to get rather ugly…

I can see Grimmjow engaged in battle with Raito from afar, but I would not have thought myself to be fighting until a little later with Aizen. Facing with captain Kyōraku and Ukitake, I sighed in disbelief that I was to fight a lax person and peaceful justifier.  
"This is nonsense," I spoke. "You don't even want to fight," speaking calmly to them both, they didn't draw their weapons at me and I to them. This was somewhat civil of us to do on a battlefield.

"You may be right, but maybe you can explain a few things to us perhaps." Kyōraku spoke in a low tenancy, but his pose was a threat to draw his weapons at any time. "First of all, why the truce between us to only betray and return to Aizen? Not to mention kidnapping little Mizu and breaking her brother's frail heart?"

"I have nothing to say to you that would make you understand," I replied.

"Then tell us what happened that day," Ukitake spoke rather outspokenly for character, and it was rather unjustified of me to keep it from them both. But seeing as the plan was not put in action quite yet, the commentaries will have to wait. "Can you tell us if Mizu is alive and well, or have you done away with her life?"

"….." looking down at them both and feeling the pang of guilt after much celebratory drinks under the cherry blossoms, giving them a settle hint wasn't going to hurt. "She's alive," I spoke. "If you want to talk this out, be it during a different matter and place;" raising my hand and launching a cero at them both, I drew my sword and prepared mentally for this battle. "Lillynette, go and keep the other one company." Speaking rather sharply to her, she jumped down from above and joined my fight.

"Cheh, and I thought I was being forgotten." Her foolishness stopped and she began attacking at an unwilling opponent—Ukitake—and I took Kyōraku. His speed was par to my own, as was his sword skill in handling his weapon with one hand. When I took the blade against his, he avoided the strike and switched his weapon to the other hand to take a swipe at me. Barely missing the fringe of my hair, I applaud the attempt and showed no mercy to him the second time around.

"Shall we stop playing games here and have you speak personally? I really don't like to fight if I don't have to." He said.

"I cannot comply to your wishes," striking him from behind and below quickly, he lost his pink kimono and straw hat and looked at me sympathetically.

"You were a great drinking buddy Stark, I'd hate to lose you in a meaningless fight." Holding his zanpakutou out, I too would rather hold this out without a fight, but that will not convince Aizen to make his move.

"Hear me out then through my blade," I closed my eyes and called out to Lillynette. "Los Lobos," the wind kicking up underneath me and channeling Lillynette through my body, I held two pistols in my hands and stood before Kyōraku. "I will have you hear everything through my attacks," my coat flapping in the wind and feeling the power surge through my fingers and body, I raised my guns and shot countless ceros.

"Whoa," dodging my attacks with several mishaps of his steps, he raised his zanpakutou and called forth his own swords name. "Katen Kyōkotsu," his blade turning into two—a long blade and a short blade—he was a different man when holding them. "You really aren't giving me a choice are you?" Eyes anguished in my attacks, he fought against me while Ukitake watched at the ready if anything were to happen.

I've encountered the man who has intimate feelings towards Mizu, and he seems rather displeased with me. I was told to not kill the captains that I encounter, as well as keep watch if Mizu comes to do battle here. The man I recall named Byakuya seemed rather intent on killing me though, but doing the same will not be in favor of Gin's plans.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," watching his blade scatter into thousands of tinier blades, I aimed my cero at him to possibly deflect his attack. "Your demise is inevitable," he spoke coldly, sending his blades at me rather quickly with a simple movement of his hand, I used sonido to get behind him to launch the cero. He blocked skillfully, but I attacked him with my sword and held him in front of me to look into his eyes full of displeasure. "I will kill you for your betrayal."

"You do not understand anything," I spoke while kicking him to the ground, then shot another of my cero at him to render him useless to fight me. "None of you understand," I was stopped from taking leave by the thousands of blades as it encircled me. Closing my eyes and allowing the attack to go through, the encasement took the light and replaced it with darkness. Each small blade took a hit on my body, but none too severe to be concerned over, so I withstood the attacks given to me until finding the moment to dissemble it as a whole and having it fall to the ground.  
"Do not test me," speaking directly to him as he rose from the gravel below, I overlooked his actions and looked to the others around me instead. Harribel was fighting with the young boy—Tōshirō I believe his name was—then towards Aizen he still waits beside the garganta gate. I do not know of his plans, it makes me believe he will finish us off himself if given the opportune chance. With the boy coming back to land another blow, I used my speed against him and had grabbed hold of the back of his neck to slam him back into the ground below to silence his attempts. "Do not progress this any further, just stay down and wait."

"I take no orders from you," he snarled as he tried rising, but the force I have on him kept him at bay. "You will pay for your crime."

"Know your own place," I spoke. Able to knock him out for the time being, I went back up to look at the others progress and found this silence to be disturbing to me. Will this really be the end of all this? My emotions felt painful to the point of questioning, but my aim and focus remained the same. Kill Aizen before he killed any of us.

**Hueco Mundo**

It's been bothering me for some time now, but I find this place unnerving to me as of late. The room, this place, even my own body feels out of place as I walk around and find everything and everyone gone.  
"Hello," voice echoing off the walls, it was creepy and desolate. "Where is everyone?" Hearing nothing all around me, all but a strange moaning sound from clear across the hall, it was eerie. Though I walked forward towards the noise, it felt out of place to be heading towards it. My head felt heavy since I've woken up, as well as my whole body aching as if a large weight was upon me. I'd look down at myself several times and found nothing strange to my figure, but everything I thought seemed all wrong. Why did it seem wrong though?

_Poor thing….can't recall even the slightest of memories._  
A voice resounded in my head and startled me to kneel against the wall in panic.  
_Don't be scared my dear little Mizu, I will not allow those boys to have you any longer. Come, open your mind to me and allow myself to have you one last time to release you from this pain you feel. I believe it's time you were released from this little cage._  
Feeling light, this voice that spoke to me freed me of my pain as I closed my eyes and allowed this thing to free me. I felt nothing as if walking on air. There was nothing to feel or see, I trusted in the voice that spoke to me and I never thought anything else of it.

It's been well over several months since being detained inside Mizu's mind and body for those Espada's expenses. Never in all my years figure they would use me to possess Mizu for their little schemes. It pleases me to know I can use my own powers willfully without restraint, but bores me to tears to find that there's nothing more to do now that she bears children. Harm her body now and I won't be able to witness a life being born and seeing if it's capable of harnessing my power.  
Easy enough to leave this retched place, it would seem I had a traveling buddy that followed me out to the world of the living. A small child at that, but he seemed harmless to have followed me, so letting him be was nothing of my concern. Now to enjoy her personality that is starting to come forth and having me step aside.


	46. Chapter 46

**Karakura Town**

"Hmm," turning to face whoever surfaced behind me, it was merely Wonderweiss trailing behind slowly onto the battlefield. "So you came after all," the project of failure to create a perfect being for my army, I had wished to gain that infernal woman Mizu to complete this desire for power I so held. "Go and find Kisuke, he's your objective." Ordering the thing to leave, another seemed to have been coming along and I couldn't have been happier to have it be Vritra. "So you wake for battle at long last my dear," speaking softly as she approached me, I held out a hand to her coming and she smiled maliciously. "The battle has only just begun, you may pick any that intrigue you."

"Any of them," she asked playfully.

"Of course," overlooking Gin and to the other captains not in on the fight, she seemed interested in another specimen. "Does one catch your eye?" I asked.

"Which one was it that you wished for Lord Aizen," tapping my arm and holding me close she was keen on pleasing me with her efforts. "The boy you wish to control," purring her words she captivated my attention and I pointed out to Raito fighting Grimmjow beyond some buildings. "Grimmjow will have to pick another target to play with then, I'll have my fun with that one." Licking her lips fully and walking three steps away before turning, something felt different about her that seemed familiar in a sense. Unsure of what that familiarity could be I only sent her off and watched the others progress slowly in their battle.

"Captain, shall I assume we wait here longer? It's rather boring not being able to do anything just standing here."

"Patience Gin, it's all coming together."  
My hand over my chest where the Hōgyoku merged, the thrilling excitement of power enveloped me as my senses were becoming clearer each passing moment. Soon I will become a god and my reign will be everlasting in both the human world and soul society.

It has come to my attention that Aizen is playfully toying with these soul reapers; his cynical mind frame is to be expected in this battle, but to further proceed in his transformation had to come to an end soon.  
"You," a large unrefined soul reaper approached me. I believe his name was Zaraki, but I'm not entitled to recall such names I don't intend to have interest in. "I'll have my fun with you little man," his sword faced me and I could only comply to his small need for battle. As his reiatsu increased while attacking me head on, his tactics seemed to be quite foolish. No counter strike intended, not a falter in his swings to kill, he just merely enjoyed this fight. "Fight me like a man Espada!"

"A foolish attempt," sending him back without much of my strength, he seemed irritated and released more of his power. "You should step down from this pointless matter."

"Heh, coming from the likes of you it doesn't matter what you say to me, just give me a decent fight!" Coming at me again and striking with faster flurries of his blade, my hand reached for my blade to counter his. "Getting serious with me," grinning, I merely held him still by the blunt edge of the blade before sending him back with a cero.

"I have no intention of fighting you seriously," answering bluntly, the others were inclined to battle the ones who approached them, but I was not interested in such quarries. After dealing with one I wished not to have dealt with another troublesome soul reaper.

"You are seriously pissing me off," he quipped.

"And you should know when to give up," I remarked.  
Before sending him back down to the ground, Vritra appeared and my eyes widened to her presence. She sent the fool spiraling downward to the ground so easily it seemed she kicked a pebble across the floor. Looking at me with intent of fighting in her eyes, another presence I did not know appeared in her form.  
"You are not her…" speaking in monotone, I looked carefully at her and prepared for any notion of attack.

"You should be ashamed for keeping her so tightly locked up," a male voice coming from her made me realize this was her power speaking. Only once after caring for her have I met this being residing in her, and it shows that even we Espada can't control it. "I'm allowing her to have her fun with her brother…surely this is enough before she breaks free."

"What do you speak of?" I asked.

"I'm done playing a loyal dog to you Espada, it's high time this charade has an end." Sending out an unusual cero at me, I was incapable of dodging her attack and took the blunt force of the massive energy.  
Though I'm at a loss for words, I plummeted into the ground below and felt my insides shred to the impact. It's merely luck that I have fast regeneration capabilities. Though my wounds were healing fast, I knew that once she left to battle her brother, that shell will break and Aizen will have a card to play.

I have reason to believe that my plan must be put into action now… Aizen is gaining too much power now and is proceeding with his chrysalis stage. If I make my move now it'll be my only chance to wound him.  
"Captain," I spoke. "There is something I must say to you," having him face me, I caught him off guard by stabbing my zanpakutou inside him and he looked at me in shock. "I'm rebelling," opening my eyes and seeing his face clearly, I stepped back and took my blade out harshly and left a small piece of my sword inside him. "Let's have a go, captain." Enticing him to battle, he started laughing in a delusional state before taking out his zanpakutou and aiming its point at me.

"Gin….I would never have expected this from you after so long of having your loyalty. What changed you to go against me?" He asked. Releasing my bankai steadily and answering his question, I kept my eyes locked on him.

"You simply disgusted me Captain. Not only was I willing to follow you in the soul society for your antics of power, but you brought a very important woman into your mess that I can't forgive."

"Ho….are we speaking of Mizu, or another woman," enjoying this, we both had a heavy atmosphere around us now.

"Mizu is merely a student I take pride in training; you simply brought another into a mess I didn't wish for her to be in."  
My mind gave an image of Rangiku smiling down at me with her ginger colored hair swaying to her movements. How I longed to be reunited with that outrageous girl after separating for so long.

"So Rangiku is it," he spoke. Snapping my wondering mind back into place I began the first move and he blocked my attack skillfully. "What face would she make if I were to kill you before her very eyes," saying this with such malice, I staggered in strength and watched his face being taken over by the Hōgyoku. White fluid encased him, nothing was understood what was going on, but the reiatsu I felt he let out suddenly vanished. "Let me implore your effort Gin and show you a god's power." Vanishing before me and attacking from behind, I was mistaken how powerful he would become with the power of the Hōgyoku. This was about to get rather difficult for me to handle.

"Yo," hearing Kisuke Urahara coming from above, he was accompanied by Yoruichi. "Looks like you could use a little help here," nonchalant in my betrayal, he was assisting me in my predicament.

Coming close enough so only I could hear, Yoruichi took hold of me shoulder and whispered why they were doing this. "We were informed of your plan Gin by a strange messenger sent from Hueco Mundo, we'll hold him off here." Taking off and battling against Aizen one on one, I was impressed Szayel was able to get a message out to them without my knowing.

"I'm thankful," I whispered. But I wasn't going to flee and let those two have all the fun. So I charged in with Yoruichi and battled against Aizen head to head.

This deranged woman appeared before me and began laughing out of the blue. Her movements were also strange…they seemed familiar, yet at the same time unpredictable. I'm not certain of this woman, but she was showing her skills off in a flashy display.  
"Just who the hell are you," I asked.

"I'm so happy that you asked," giggling in delight as she backed off, she went to a building and stood on the roof and waited for me to come down.

"This woman is messing with me," growling, this was getting ridiculous. Everyone was fighting an Espada, I was fighting Grimmjow before she slammed him into the ground and silenced him. "Tell me then Espada…what number are you? Last I was in that bastard's place I saw no sign of you being there."

"You are correct," she smirked childishly. "I'm a little new to the army, but I assure you that you won't be bored with me handsome." Winking a steady eye, she was quick to end up behind me. "I'm ranked number two," whispering sweetly in my ear, I turned around to bash her head when she was gone and in front of me once more. "Let's just have a little fun Raito Kurai," speaking my name darkly, there was something about this woman that unnerved me to fight seriously, but what? Didn't take long for me to start defending myself as her attacks were firm and straight to the point!

"Just what the hell happened to that big guy then huh, wasn't he one of your rankings?" I noticed that guy the first time, and now he's not even here on the battlefield.

"He was number two," she was able to hold my blade with one hand and show her cleavage to present the number two printed on her breast. "He's history handsome, nothing more and nothing less." Raising an eyebrow slightly and shoving me away, I had to dig my heels into the sky-ground and brace for her attack.  
I don't know for how long we had gone at it with so many attacks at one another, but I refused to yield to her and unleashed my Shikai to pummel her into the ground! As relentless this was to us, throughout the whole time we fought I was inclined to stop at times and look at her again and again thinking this just wasn't right. Something about this arrancar—this deranged Espada—there's something about her that feels familiar to me. I've never seen her before in my life, yet why does my heart and soul yearn to stop this fight and embrace her as if my own flesh and blood?  
"Don't think to go easy on me handsome," taking hold of my uniform and bringing me close to her face, her eyes were wildly unsound as they swirled in mixtures of colors. Was she that angry that I keep holding back and hesitating? "If it wasn't for Lord Aizen's wanting of you and your power I would have finished you off the first sight of you."

"Oh really," getting a hold of myself and grabbing hold of her hand, she smirked. "Then let's finish this," we both let go of each other and gave space between us. Doing that and taking in a deep breath I decided to release my bankai. "Crush those before me—Chikyuu Konagona Ni!" Thunder struck my zanpakutou and I felt the electricity course through my veins as I charged my blade for attack. "Alright Espada, I know of your damn release form…so why don't you show me yours and let's finish this in one move." Aiming my blade that sent off static from its tips, she shook her head and dismissed releasing her form.

"Sorry handsome, but I think my move here can finish off that little light of yours." She drew her sword at me and something oozed from her fingertips to her blade. Passing it off and charging my attack, she did the same with her reiatsu and I lunged at her full force to kill her in one hit. "Ahahahaha—" her voice cut off and something shattered? Her sword dropped from her hand and she clutched her face painfully; screaming as if I struck her already yet I was coming close to doing so, her body was crumbling away? "….Raito…" speaking so familiar to me, so painstakingly familiar that it was late of me to stop when I saw her brown hair flutter down her ivory back and seeing her hazel eyes at me through shattered skin.  
I couldn't stop, but time seemed to have slowed as the fact I was about to impale my sister traumatized me. Time couldn't move slower, in fact, in was painstakingly slow to me to watch my blade inch closer to my sister. The fear in her eyes reflected my angered face and frightened eyes. Knowing I was about to kill her, I shut my eyes and prayed that I would miss.

"MIZU," two voices, one movement of feeling that I was shoved out of the sky and towards the ground…it was relieving to me and frightening at the same time. Once I felt the cement crush against my body I knew I didn't kill my sister with my own two hands.

"Mizu are you alright," Grimmjow asked quickly. His face had blood trickling down his head, but his concern was shown through as Ulquiorra had his back and ready for something to happen. "Hey, do you know where you are?" He asked me. I touched his face and tried wiping the blood off his eye.

"Grimmjow…?" My mind pounded to what was going on, but the atmosphere that surrounded us made me choke and feel sick. "What is this…" so nauseous that it hurts, Grimmjow held me steady while I watched Ulquiorra shoot off a cero into the air and they both started guiding me elsewhere?  
"What is going on here you two? Answer my—" I had the strongest urge to vomit and clasped my mouth tightly to hold down the bile. It was so strange to feel like this, and to also have my head spinning with questions unanswered. But watching Ulquiorra lead the way to someplace, I felt a very familiar presence that made me feel sick in a different way. "Ulquiorra look out!"

His whole body plummeted down to the ground and Grimmjow skidded to a halt, jerking me around and hearing a feint but clear chuckle.  
"So that's it," Aizen mused. "This is surely very entertaining to witness. First it was your so called betrayal…then your grand return with an amusing catch. Gin betraying my trust and now this… right from underneath my nose have you been hiding my little trinket." His fingers danced along his thigh, but he was different looking than before. He had no face. In fact, it looked as though he was in a shell of some sort that only had eyes to see. Scared of this version of him, I watched Yoruichi kick Aizen from the side to get him out of our way when I realized that Stark and Harribel were in their released forms aiding us.

"Does this mean…you didn't betray us?" Last I recall they had turned their backs on us, as well as shove something in my mouth! "Wait no—put me down this instant Grimmjow, you have some explaining to do!" Punching his chest, he didn't let go of me but instead called out to the others to go ahead of them. I complained the whole way there as well as feel uncomfortable and sick. "Ugh…stop moving so fast…can't hold it in…"

"Dammit," he halted in his steps and went to a clinic it seems like and set me down inside on a bed for me to rest. "I only know this kid's house is a clinic, do you feel sick again? Are you in any pain?"

"Slow down…why are you being so gentle with me?" Asking him and went to rub my stomach, my first thought was that I gained a lot of weight. "Am I fat?" Looking down at my bulging stomach, I felt disgusted what had happened to me after passing out that time, but Grimmjow seemed to look indifferent. "Grimmjow…."

"I think you should already know it…but there's really no other choice here." He got up and walked to the door and windows of the place here and placed some strange barrier up? I watched him carefully as he did this several times before confronting me again. "You're pregnant….and we don't know who the father is."  
Heart sank to the bowls of my stomach and I knew I felt dizzy enough to lay on the pillow in wide fear. Was I really pregnant? Who is the father? Did it happen with Byakuya and I that one time? Perhaps the bachelor party when I was drunk to not recall anything that night! Answers and questions rolled inside my head as the possibility was there and uncertain to me. Grimmjow seemed worried about me, and most likely so did the others. If I'm this big…then perhaps all this time they have been caring for me away from Aizen's watchful eye till today.  
"We need to lay low for now until Aizen is dealt with, he knows now what has been done under his nose and will not go easy on us."

"What of Raito," I asked.

"…he can handle himself," he answered.  
I couldn't accept that fact, but in this scenario I must comply…  
"Mizu," Grimmjow uttered. "Look…if the kid is one of us….what will you do?" asking such a crucial question, my mind was blank to what I could do. Everything will fall apart and wither if Byakuya found out. I shall become a disgrace to the Kurai name. Many things could go wrong for me if this child were to take a different form.

"I'm uncertain," I answered.


	47. Chapter 47

_Dammit all to hell!_  
Bodies are everywhere now; dead and barely living. Once Aizen found out about Mizu being under his nose and having his army turn on him he began a full frontal attack on all us captains. The Espada's were caught in the fray of his attacks as well, but from my point of view they were counting on battling him. I don't understand anything that has happened in the last minute, but I do know this….Aizen is pissed.  
"Lieutenant Isane, get back and heal the injured behind me!"  
Hearing Retsu giving orders all around, I was quite beaten up myself in all this and was still frazzled over what had just happened.

"Right away captain," she set up a protective barrier and began gathering the injured squad members down below to heal in unison. Though over to the right of me was Tōshirō over Rangiku as she was hit pretty hard during battle.

"Captain Hitsugaya, are you alright," I asked briskly.

"Che," cringing as he held his arm, his bankai form enveloped him and he hovered over by his lieutenant still. "It's nothing to be concerned about Raito, but we need to plan our next move quickly."  
He's right. Yoruichi and Kisuke seem to be holding him off for the while as we gathered back our strength and forces from his wild attacks, but for how long?

"Is Rangiku still unconscious?" I asked him. A pained expression told me everything as the blow Aizen gave her knocked her into three buildings and embedded into the ground below. She hasn't woken since that blow and we fear she may be in critical condition. Though it was Gin who took most of the blunt of her fall, he too is not waking from such an attack. "Tōshirō we need reinforcements," I said.

"We are the reinforcements Raito, this is just the beginning of the destruction Aizen will cause."

"But Ichigo has been going all out on him and it's doing nothing to change this battle!" Raising my voice and fearing we would lose, Shunsui came up behind me and patted my shoulder softly.

"Calm down now," he said. "Stark and I had a good talk…we can trust in them for this battle."

"They betrayed us once, what makes you think they won't change their minds in mid-battle?" I asked him.

"Because they have been keeping your sister alive and well for these many months and fooling our main enemy. Doesn't that say anything to you at all?"

"No," I said.  
Looking out and seeing Harribel fighting off Aizen as well in the fray and getting Yoruichi to assist, or the latter, my mind flashed to several months ago when I lost my sister to them. I can't forgive them!  
"Let's get the others and form up, we may still have a chance to gain the advantage of this battle."

"Is that what you think, Raito?" Aizen!  
Turning tail and facing him unharmed and seeing the others battling themselves, I should have known it was his zanpakutou's power. They were fighting an illusion.  
"Now look at this," hand over the Hōgyoku as it has merged with him, he chuckled in delight. "The Hōgyoku is awaken Raito…you can now be fully under my command."

"Stop your dreaming Aizen," I snarled. Holding my zanpakutou up to eye level, he seemed to not care what I did at this point. "You can't have the power of the dark arts….it kills those who cannot live up to its expectation."

"And you think I don't have what it takes?" He mused in this, and the others would not move to strike an attack on him? This is a golden opportunity! "Your friends here, as well as my former allies, will not attack you Raito."

"I know that," I said. "But what are you making them see?" Asking, they seem troubled which to strike, which brought my attention that all they see is two of me. "I get it…you just want to battle me."

"You are my little prodigy, I only wish for you to follow in my footsteps."

"Liar," I growled. His shell on his face started to crack a bit before I lunged and watched him catch my zanpakutou!

"I am a perfect being," he spoke, and the shell continued to break. "I have now overtaken god himself." The shell shattered in my face and revealed Aizen back to his normal self, other than his eyes changing to purple and black while his hair shot out and hung below the shoulder blades. "And I'll be sure to have the perfect army for my rein over the world of the living and the soul society." I missed my chance to shock him as he held my blade, but he tossed me aside and ended up behind me quicker than I could maneuver and kicked me from behind. Coughing blood wasn't as bad as I thought, but it only got worse when Aizen would take a swipe at my legs and try to get me to surrender. "Bow down to me and hand over the power you possess," he beckoned.

"Heh….you want it that much?" I must be at wits end to release 'him' of all things, but what choice do I have here? "If you can overtake him, maybe he will consider you worthy." He didn't like my speech and shot me with Hadō 63 several times over. "….Hason," speaking with him, there was no answer the first time. "Hason," calling out to him, he had finally answered and stilled time for us to speak on his terms; "I want to use you."

_Use me…? But you made it quite clear of your dislike of my power from the beginning, Raito_. He spoke.

"This is different; Aizen wishes to have your power, so I will show him just what he's asking for."

_And you believe I will listen to you? You are not even serious about fighting him in the first place. _Brushing me off and saying something outrageous, I grabbed for his neck when he turned to mist between my fingers. _You have always admired and followed in his footsteps Raito…even now you wish to unite with him._

"That is a lie! Stop playing your mind games and hand over your power to me!" Demanding to get what I desired, he revealed his face that was always hidden in darkness to being me? "What is this…?"

_This is what you asked for,_ coming at me and feeling my body being taken over, my heart was racing and I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins. Time continued and I could see Aizen watching me with fascination. What Hason spoke was not true! I don't wish to unite with Aizen after what he's done to us—to me!  
The power seeped through my skin and overtook the ivory color and darkening it to nearly black. My face felt constricted as a mask formed and overtook my identity. My body was limber from this, and the mask extended to make it a one piece suit of sheer shadow that would overcome my soul if not careful. This was the form of Hason that I feared most of all…and now I must use him to overthrow Aizen.

"So this is the power of the dark arts," he smiled. He placed his hand over the Hōgyoku to overtake me with its immense energy, but I felt no different. Hason was—no—is the most powerful being I have read on in all of history. He moved closer to me, I allowed him to, but also because my body wasn't fully under my own control. Once he was face-to-face with me, the blood in my veins boiled to a degree that enabled my limbs to move and clasp around his throat. He didn't move, but I went no further?  
"Are we feeling resentful, Raito?" He was smiling at me for not choking him! I hate him for everything he has done to us all, yet why can't my fingers clench around his throat that is within my own grasp? "Do you truly hate me Raito….even the slightest bit of trust can overtake a man." He grabbed for my own throat and something felt off about his touch. The Hōgyoku glowed brightly in his chest and I knew the power was trying to work its way through to me. I struggled to keep his words out of my head, but some of them seemed to have stuck with me deeply. Is he right about me? "Poor little student of mine…you don't realize how open you are to me." Something pierced through my gut, and I could feel my life slipping towards Hason in his embrace. He laughed to my attempt and repeated that he told me so over and over in my head. But I wasn't dead…I felt overtaken by grief of my own volition to kill Aizen. Why couldn't I kill him?

_It's my turn…_ He whispered.

Hason overcame me completely, and I knew I lost my ability to fight back since he laughed in delight. What surprised Aizen was the power of the Hōgyoku coming in to his space to overcome him. It felt as though I was watching from another person seeing me floating in a dark space and watching another battle take place. Why am I even being like this after one blow? Am I this weak?

"Raito you better snap out of this depression!"  
Hearing Mizu, I couldn't find her at all.  
"You are not alone you dimwitted brother! Fight Aizen with your own strength! You have your own bankai and shikai form beside you, don't you? Don't rely—"

_You speak too much dear Mizu, be a good girl and stay where you are. _Commanding my own sister in a weakened state set my blood to boiling point. I was angry about Hason doing such an act and got out of my stupor and attacked him myself. Doing so ended up me returning to my own body and facing Aizen.

"Oh…you return?" He questioned.

"Yeah," my hold on his throat was still there and this time I could go through with it and began tightening it. "Bankai…" whispering out my bankai, Hason formed alongside it and I felt a surge of pure and raw energy form. Aizen smirked, but his eyes focused on me alone and was exulted the way things were turning out. "I will kill you," I said.

"Try all you like, you will not defeat me." Shoving me aside and attacking me relentlessly and using all he got, it was hard keeping up even with my increase of speed. This was the battle I was looking forward to and I planned on finishing Aizen off!

Truly Aizen was powerful enough to fend off an army of soul reapers, maybe even hallows if had the chance, but this strength he now possessed was untouchable. I knew his strength from my personal training with him, but to think that this day would really come when I had to face this unnatural talent of raw power.  
**_You have always admired and followed in his footsteps Raito…even now you wish to unite with him.  
_**Hason's words echoed in my head and I shook the thoughts away while I fought against him. I was in my bankai form, but also being part of Hason for the speed and strength he possessed. Little did I know of this power; I knew better than never to rely on such a thing. It's disgusting feeling Hason creep and crawl across my mind and body waiting for the chance to overpower me and take over. Already half my body belongs to him as it turns black as his soul. But this power Aizen wished for was my only chance to get back at him for all this pain he's caused everyone. Though the words Hason spoke rang clear through the air in our battle, my heart was set out to utterly finish him.  
**_You have always admired and followed in his footsteps Raito…even now you wish to unite with him._**  
Again the words echo with each strike of my sword against his. Uniting with this man…my old sensei…my role model to become the greatest captain I could be…part of me does wish to be with him, but my honor as the 17th head of the Kurai household upheld my morals and dignity that I fought through until the feeling in my hands and feet became numb.

"Raito," Aizen spoke closely to my ear as we clashed and held each other in mid-swing. "Such a disappointment," being shaken by those words, he had a three second grasp on my attack and countered to make my hand clang against his sword and disarm me. "Such arrogance is unbecoming of a noble Raito, I taught you better than this." Walking casually, not even out of breath as he stepped lightly, my body was trembling. "You must have the air of nobility about you no matter what situation you encounter yourself in. Haven't you learned anything from my teachings," he asked. The tip of his blade at my throat, Hason was enveloping my body slowly from its weakened and tired state. "Now give in to that power you have there and allow me to take you under my guidance once more." His sinister smile shot the anger through my nerves to move my arms to form my palm up and shout the Byakurai spell at him and barely scratching his cheek. "The others have already failed their attempt with their petty spells and moves Raito…all you see before you, those allies you call soul reapers and friends are nothing but a hindrance to your greatness. Join me; together we can overtake all that stand before us." Extending his hand once more for me to join, my body was shaking from exhaustion and fear. What was I to do from here? Aizen had already taken out Ichigo and Kisuke, Yoruichi with her ultimate attacks, and even his Espada's…did I really have no other option to end this but to join him?

"Back away from my brother Aizen," hearing my sister behind me somewhere, I felt her reiatsu harden and darken to a familiar sense when I turned around enough to watch Hason being ripped from me and going to her.

_Such a lovely feeling of hatred dear Mizu_, he spoke. His voice thrilled to see her, I was still overly cautious with him being with her and I began to form words before she spoke.

"Hason…you once told me to use you for my anger and other selfish wants, correct?" She asked him. I didn't understand where this was going, but before saying anything I felt a cold steel run through my hand and I screamed. "AIZEN," her anger flourished and I could see her eyes change from hazel to gold as Hason became to entrap her.

"A marvelous display my dear, but I will come for you at another time. Return that power to your beloved brother now." Turning the blade slowly and making the pain increase, I screamed and grabbed the blade myself to yank it out, but stopped as the blade cut into my palm. "This can seriously be an ugly feature if not obeyed Mizu…return to your brother that power."

"You want this power so fucking badly," she hissed. "Hason…go ahead and give your power to him." Though that is what I basically wanted Hason to do, he didn't obey Mizu like I thought and instead tried taking her over. "Hason," her breathing being cut short, we could hear his snide laughter.

_Taking orders from you two is so very delectable…but I'm afraid I have other plans_. I could feel my sister's pain, and surely she could feel mine as well. It was heavy to breathe such dense power in; our lungs would surely think to collapse if this continued. _I'm far stronger than the likes of you two…but truly you do entertain me.  
_Being on our side or not, Hason was really pushing himself today in this forsaken battle.  
_Let me have your body then…I will gladly—_

"You obey _us_ Hason," Mizu snapped. I've never seen her lose such face before, but she gritted her teeth and I felt her anger rising like boiling water. "You belong to the Kurai household, to the 17th in line and the princess! Being pushed around by a thing like you is a disgrace I wished to have found out beforehand! I command you to overtake Aizen and destroy him!" Ordering Hason to do what he was told, there was a momentary silence before both he and Aizen began laughing.

"Mizu…" Aizen chimed her name. "You've grown so much in these few months hiding," his look full of lust, I took his hand and gripped tightly around to lift the sword out of my hand instead of holding the blade. "Still able to put up a fight for your beloved twin I see…we best fix that problem." He pulled the sword out of my hand that wasn't cut into and nearly severed my palm clean off!

"AAAAHHHH"  
Hearing both my sister scream and myself, it was so painful to bear and hear it all that I could have passed out if not for my sister screaming for me to hold on to my will.  
"Mizu…" cringing and trying to stop the bleeding, she had run over to my side and took my injured hands and tied them swiftly with some loose cloth.

"If you sleep now it will give Hason a chance to have a body to use." Her hands felt so cold as she touched me, but what bothered me was the difference in weight by the size of her stomach. I know at this point it is not important, but for my own twin to become fat really astounded me. Just what have those Espada's been feeding her?!

"My dear Mizu, you shouldn't be moving around so much…you'll hurt the child inside you." Aizen spoke.

"How did—" gasping, Aizen laughed to stun her into silence.

"Your reiatsu has changed indefinitely…it shares a new soul inside you that I would like to possess." The Hōgyoku on his chest pulsed and reverberated through our bodies strangely as I could feel Mizu's shock. Hason formed around us in a mysterious matter as he stopped Aizen approaching us both.

_Don't take me for a fool, these two are mine._ He hissed.

"Yours…" amused, Aizen stood firm as the two stared off and their reiatsu pulse at one another. "I believe I made myself quite clear to you," aiming the Hōgyoku at Hason now, he raised the power of his spiritual pressure and made Aizen's power recoil. "What is this…?"

_You heard the little princess didn't you_, snickering as his mouth moved, he showed no face towards Aizen. _Though I hate to take orders by them, if you take them away from me before I could have my way then I have no other option but to kill you_. For the first time since knowing about him I've never seen his eyes. When he revealed them, it was nothing but white that felt like a dark abyss and sent shivers down my spine. THIS was Hason…

"Raito," Mizu whispered in my ear. "Grimmjow is just over there behind the building, we have to leave this to Hason." She urged.

"Leave it to…" not believing what I was hearing, I looked at her face and she was really pale. "Hey…hey he wasn't serious about the pregnancy thing was he? Are you—"

"Not the time and place Raito," quickening her actions and taking hold of me, she whistled loud enough to hurt my ears and a speedy shadow came flying our way. "Grimmjow take him away and I'll follow right behind." She ordered.

"On my back with you Raito, I'm carrying her," taking my sister while she was in defiance to only follow, I was in agreement with him this time and held tightly to his back. "Kick his ass shadow freak!" Grimmjow spoke before running at top speed to a clearing far from all other battles and meeting up with squad four healing the wounded. "Hey I got a wounded one here," speaking of me I was picked off of him and was carried off by Harribel?

"Harribel," I uttered to say more but she silenced me with her look as she walked over to Retsu and placed me down gently.

"I'm glad you are safe…I'm afraid this has turned into a dilemma." Harribel said darkly.

"How so," I asked her.

"The plan was to eliminate Aizen before his power reached this stage…but the revelation of Mizu being under his nose turned the tables on us and he proceeded with his stages far quicker than we imagined." Speaking bluntly, Grimmjow had joined us and Mizu was still with him.

"Because of…me…" Mizu overheard while being beside Grimmjow, and I knew from the way she looked that she blamed herself.

"Not entirely," she corrected. "Yes the tides have turned on us…but it has also gained most of our advantage."  
Even I didn't understand this…  
"Aizen is focused on you two and he won't be suspecting what Kisuke and Yoruichi have in stored for him. They are both injured now, but with the power of your dark arts we should be able to accomplish this."

"But I have sent Hason—"

"Grimmjow," Harribel interrupted Mizu and I looked to the two Espada's that had the same look on their faces. "You did take the chance, right?"

"Yeah…"  
I watched as Mizu's face was questionable to a flustered expression. She seemed to have recalled something I knew nothing of and I was worried and extremely curious to what it could have been.  
"No worries though…everything is going smoothly now and we don't have to move till Hason finishes his side of the job. Hopefully it can even do that much…" he growled.

"…you Espada's better explain something to me now before I break all hell on you," I snapped. Harribel turned to me and stood there with a blank expression. But then a sigh escaped from her and she began explaining that for months since taking Mizu with them that they have been using her side of the dark arts to empower the body they had her inside of. I had questions, and she answered quickly with all that she could.

"By the time Mizu's body adjusted to the shell Szayel invented, we have found out the hard way of her pregnancy."  
Her eyes drifted as she continued on…and with the time of battle still around us, I was given all answers I needed of that day.


	48. Chapter 48

**5 ½ Months Ago**

"Go Harribel, take your position and get ready to dispatch on queue." Stark ordered. I went to the head captain's position to see ahead of everyone else if Gin was to give out our signal. The small glimmer off his sword was my time to turn back to the others and ready for our departure towards the warehouse.

"Harribel," hearing Raito calling my name, his face was that of anger and confusion to what we were doing. But the ties we had were severed thanks to Szayel's countless experiments over Mizu's new spell formation. I looked down at him from where the head captain was overhead of me and he seemed ready to fight. Seems after I glared at him for a moment, he took a defensive stance.  
"Mizu!" In search for his sister, he was enraged as he encroached his anger towards me and pulled at my jacket. "Where is she?!" He demanded. I spoke nothing to him as the others had slipped away unscathed and I grabbed hold of him and threw him to the ground.

"….I'm sorry for this Raito," I whispered. Taking off towards the warehouse we were to meet at I could feel the tension of the other captains staring at my back. Knowing we were to do this all along was still hard on us all after being so close to them. Our decision was made though and turning back was not an option for us. We will die if we don't succeed…we will live if we manage to pull this whole thing off.  
Managing to arrive when the others did, we found Szayel beside some crates holding a body we believed to be the shell.  
"Is that it," I asked.

"Yes," setting it down and pushing his glasses up, he dusted himself off and explained to us the properties. "The body will absorb her as long as that pill you gave her earlier is still active. There's only one for now, so please be sure to use it." Rolling his eyes around, we followed his careful instruction. "The body will immediately take action, the modification will commence and warp her personality and bring that inhuman being out for use. By my calculation she will be completely immersed in the shell I created and fool Aizen. No matter what about the Hōgyoku's power it has, his power cannot match against my intellect and that things power. But that is all theory…this will only work if the dark arts agrees to the freedom it will have for the short while."

"So we are risking everything on this one little chance of success?" I asked.

"Exactly," he said.  
All our hope on the plan and process we've done thus far could dwindle into nothing if this failed. Raito has the potential to grow on his own, his sister holds him back due to his complex. If we succeed on this alone we can win.

"I'm here," Grimmjow finally came by with Mizu in arms and we all noticed her motor skills were coming back. "Got held up," giving us an excuse, he brought her over and lowered her down gently over the shell and we all watched and witnessed her being absorbed into it. A spectacle indeed, and surely this plan would work.

"I'll take her through the garganta…Aizen will believe I found her." Nelliel said. Allowing her to do this, we all went through a different garganta back home as we sensed the battle being over.

"Let us go," Stark ordered.

We entered Las Noches thinking nothing of the battle beforehand. Aizen expected that we came back with one of the twins, but we apologized that we did not retrieve Mizu or Raito during that battle. He was offset, but he managed to forgive us and left us to do our own training from then on until he came up with another plan. But it was after maybe a few hours did Mizu—otherwise known at the time as Vritra—that she came in challenging to become one of our rankings. Barragan lost to her without much effort and gained her second seating. It was after that when we noticed how far warped her personality was changed. In a month's time did we find her shell to be breaking down and meeting with Hason. He shrouded over Mizu like a cloak, making it ever harder to get close to her and place her back into the newly fixed shell. That's when he revealed a factor we did not consider.  
Being pregnant had placed us in a different position. Not only did we have to regularly take her out of the shell, Szayel had to make the inside bigger without showing any changes on the outside. This repetitive process was risky, it could have revealed us many times over, yet somehow we managed after taking Mizu to the world of the living several times to fix the shell anew. Other than that it was Gin who helped us through the months of waiting and planning the attack out that we were successful in most of our planning.

**Present time**

"That is the most I can tell you on my end Raito, is this sufficient enough for your questions?" She asked me.  
I pondered over the tale, some unclear, but most of the questions I held came to light. I thanked her, but the feeling of betrayal still lingered onto my heart. Can I fully accept them back with trust to rid Aizen and help us through this battle? It's unexplainable, but for now I must trust in them for the sake of the lives I hold dear.

"I thank you guys," I spoke softly, "…." Feeling uncertain, Retsu had come to us and examined my hand gingerly.

"Raito your hand is slightly infected, I have to put stitches in it." Examining the other, she said the same thing to be done for the other. "Any other injuries than the one's from earlier," She asked worriedly.

"Just the hands and more bruises," I said.

"This is becoming a blood bath," she furrowed her brow while tending to me. All silent around us the only commotion that brought everyone's eyes to attention was the collision of a building with Aizen and Hason. "I only wish that power you two hold is reliable in this fight. Never again do I want to see another tragedy."

"Retsu…?" Looking at her closely and seeing a deep sadness in her eyes, questions were raised but interrupted by Mizu as she gasped in pain and held her stomach tightly. "Mizu," gasping myself as I watched her fall to the knees in pain, I tried getting up to go to her but was defeated by Retsu's strong strength to keep me down. "Please, let me go to—"

"Isane," she called out to her lieutenant and instantly I saw her by Mizu and treating her. "Check her pulse and temperature, if overexerted she could very well lose the child she bears!"

"Yes captain," doing as she was told, my emotions were in turmoil from my sister. I could feel her frustration, pain, worry, so many things going through her I couldn't place anything together with how much was happening until I felt a solid lump in my throat and looked to where the battle was taking place.

"Hason…did he… win…?" asking in between breaths, the spiritual pressure broke through and we all tried gathering our ground from it. "What is this?!" I rasped.

"Dammit, he's fully evolved." Grimmjow uttered through wheezing, I glanced around and found Aizen above us all with wings? He looked that of a mutated moth and had the presence of a higher being. Was this what he wished to achieve all along?

"Pitiful fools," Aizen began. "You are all so pitiful, you cannot even imagine being in the presence of a god."

Now he speaks being a god? The overwhelming power he demonstrates could be that of one, but did he really achieve it through the Hōgyoku? Where is Hason though; wasn't he fighting against him moments ago?  
_I'm still around you damn fool,_ Hason hissed. Manifesting before my very eyes his form was eerie and darker than before. His anger towards Aizen was much, much stronger than my own and devilish you could say. _You played around my own power for this piece of shit? HAH! Don't make me laugh, it ain't pretty to hear_. His body forming to that of a human; Mizu and I looked at one another and both fell into a dark place where no one was around us. _You two will serve your purpose now…_

"What is this place," I asked. Never have I seen such a dark void so cold and without life before.

"This place…why am I here again?" Hearing Mizu far off from me, I looked at her confused and she was shaking. "Hason, why have you brought us here to this place?" She asked him.

_Yes, yes you would know this tragic place wouldn't you_. After saying that the darkness turned to a garden and we were sitting amidst the roses? _Both of you release your bankai at once, I will be ending this charade once and for all._

"And how can we trust you," I asked cautiously. "You want nothing but our body to take over for yourself, why listen to you." Speaking frankly, it was Mizu that took my attention and spoke her mind for Hason.

"Raito we must release our bankai and do as Hason wishes this one time. Trust me on this…release your bankai completely and allow Hason to take hold of our power."

"The question is Mizu…are you still frightened of your bankai? Can you even release it?" I asked seriously. This was becoming weird for me and I had to trust in her.

"….I can," her anxiety grew more and more, but she looked to Hason and he to her and spoke in utter silence. "Let's do this," she stood up with hassle to her stomach as well as I did from all my wounds. "Encase those before me…." Speaking slowly, she bit her lip once before tightening her fist and speaking fluidly of her bankai's name which I never heard. "Kurayami No Nakano Geijutsu."  
A gust of wind howled through the garden and surrounded us all as Hason took in the power she released. It was nothing I've felt before coming from Mizu. Different power, the feeling of freedom overpowered me as I too spoke out my bankai.

"Clear thy path—Chikyuu Konagona Ni!" The electrical current running through the wind sent chills along my spine as I watched Hason awaken our power with him.

_This is marvelous_, enlightened. We both watched in silence as I begun to see my bankai's true form manifest alongside Hason. Chikyuu was nothing I could have imagined being. At first he was the form of my shikai—a panther-like human with black wings always folded as an overcoat aloft his shoulders. Golden eyes that pierced through the night like daggers, he was a noble beast I grew proud of fighting alongside with all these years. Now watching him transform into my bankai form, his visage changed dramatically as his wings shot out much larger than normal and encased him. Spreading wings wide open and revealing a majestic onyx dragon with the same golden eyes, he looked to me once and the color of his scales shifted to a deep dark blue. He was magnificent in all aspects, I was in awe over him.  
_So this is your bankai Mizu…how peculiar it'd be him after all these years_.  
Looking over to my sister's bankai, could I say I was shocked to see the dead coming back to life?

"Kei….kun…" her words almost a whisper as she spoke his name, the form of Kei Gensuga stood before her in the most grand of kimonos set for the stage. Hason waited patiently for the transformation of her bankai to shift, and I could see my bankai giving Hason his share of power. What was Hason planning on doing to Aizen with our collective power?  
"Kei-kun, is it really you?" She asked. The person before her only smiled as he reached for her and touched her cheek. She cried in his palm as I could very much understand why she would. To think he was with her the entire time without us ever knowing. How long has he waited for her to call out her bankai to meet with her I wonder? How scared she was due to the power of being overtaken by Hason, her own power swallowing her whole. Such remembrance of old times that the time couldn't have been on better terms for us.

_It is time Mizu…release him to his full potential for you_. In shock that Hason would treat this situation kindly, what was he to gain from this? _Come Chikyuu Konagona Ni, Kurayami No Nakano Geijutsu, join with me and end this frivolous matter once and for all._

"Kei-kun," she uttered his name and the smile shown on his face lifted as he began to glow and transform to that of pure light to my shadow. Clashing against my onyx dragon, his light shown through the pale darkness of this garden and merged into Hason…  
Witnessing a spectacle taking place and feeling the ground slip through my grasp, the garden gone and returning to the present world of battle, Aizen looked down on us still and it was like we were never gone.

_We shall see who the true god is here_, Hason's face began to melt away and form a true face to look upon! His white eyes gaining color or a gray-blue color, his face was pale with only the slightest of color. Hair black as the shadows as it swirled about his shoulders, he grinned as he relished his new form. A young man no more than his mid-20's stood before us and we were all in awe. _Look now Aizen, this is the true face of an immortal being you call god!_ His face aged to his anger and became older, but more stern as he jumped into the air and took hold of Aizen's wing and shredded it to bits. Hearing Aizen scream in a hallowed sound was ear shattering. We all covered our ears to the deafening tone but still kept our eyes locked to the battle above.

"What is this," Aizen gasped. Flying away on a limp wing he held his hand out and shot a strange cero towards Hason. He never moved from where he stood as he took the front of the attack. We gasped and covered our heads, but the moment I looked above to find him unscathed made me shudder. Was this thing really inside us the whole time? In father and our other ancestors…? What is Hason? "Why won't you die and become mine?!" He bellowed.

_Yours…? I don't think you quite understand who I am Aizen_, dispersing like mist and behind Aizen, he took hold of his other wing and never let go. _I am a nightmare that came to life_, ripping the wing cleanly in half and hearing another ear piercing howl from Aizen, we all grouped together below them and watched eagerly where this was heading off to. _I'm done playing your game Aizen…being a bug as you are should be exterminated. But thanks for your wise teachings to my young vessel, it's been fun._  
His face aging back to being young I could hear Retsu gasp to his appearance and wondered what she knew. But focusing on him now and watching as he clasped around Aizen's chest to the Hōgyoku, it became dark from its shimmering brilliance and I could only explain the way Aizen was trapped was by pure darkness. Encased and sealed was he that I was astounded and deathly afraid what we would have to do from here with our own power. For me to be disturbed by Yoruichi coming up to me, she held out a small red cylinder that she pressed onto me without word. I took it, but the purpose for it unknown to me.

"When I say so Raito, pop the cap and drink what's inside." She said. Without argument or restraint I waited and watched. Hearing the howling cry from Aizen was more than enough to make me scowl to what was being done to him. Then before thinking anything more I could hear the sound of bone snapping and a gurgled cry before complete silence. "Even I have to say that was a bit far to have it end the way it did." She spoke.

"…." What more could I say to that? She was right and wrong at the same time. He deserved the cruelest of punishments, but to be finished off the way he was is indeed a far enough cry from what we had in mind. When he looked at us and smiled briefly, she nudged for me to drink the liquid in the vile and I did so and tasted a minty taste? The taste was fine until it slithered down my throat and started burning? "Yoruichi what is this you gave me?" I asked her. She tried smiling, but the mood wasn't called for a smile as she spoke grimly.

"It's a remedy for those wounds…but it's a coating for when he enters back inside you and Mizu." Shifting her head towards Mizu I could see her drinking the same stuff and somewhat understood. This was something to protect us, whatever the stuff may be.

_I am a being greater than god itself_, Hason spoke. His eyes on us before descending, he snapped his fingers and had the ball Aizen was in grow smaller and smaller before blinking out of sight from us all. _The best place for trash is to be forever wondering the darkness of another realm. Now then_, coming to me first and holding my chin to him, his smile was unnerving and calming all at the same time. _I return your power that belongs only to you_, releasing my bankai and having the feeling of my soul being whole again, I wanted to thank him but the words never passed my lips. He walked to Mizu and did the same but actually got the words out of her mouth. _Don't thank me quite yet my dear little siblings,_ he chuckled. _This is merely the beginning of what I really want…I will simply wait a bit more for the right moment_. Hiding his face once more within his mask and having nothing but a mouth again, he dispersed in a haze and left us all alone to absorb that we had just won the battle.

"It's over then…" Stark came up behind me and stared intently where Aizen fell to his demise. "Truly over," a relieved expression crossed his face as he returned to his normal form and looked at me with soft eyes that I knew was friendship intended.

"Yeah," I responded. "The long awaited battle we got tangled in is finally over." He helped me stand properly as he gently and strangely gave me a hug? "Stark…?"

"This was a long and painfully awaited apology to you, but we are all very sorry for what we've done Raito." Coming from Stark was something unexpected, then having Harribel come up and taking him off me I thought she was going to scold him when she did the complete opposite.

"Yes Raito, we are very sorry for the harm we have caused you all for this endeavor. I understand if you and the other soul reapers will not forgive the acts done."

"….." my mind blanked out hearing sorry from Harribel, it was something otherworldly as her released form was really setting me off track to concentrate.

"Raito…" hearing Nelliel from behind, she looked at me with a furrowed brow before hugging herself tight. "I didn't want to hurt you…" biting her lower lip, she looked ready to cry? "There was no other way to do it though…we had to fool you and everyone else to make Aizen believe us." Tears rolled down her pale cheek as she tried calming down but couldn't. "Nel didn't want to hurt Raito…" hiccupping now, she was starting to speak in third person again. "Nel didn't want to fight everyone…Nel didn't like it at all…" sniffling and sobbing, my reaction to it wasn't that of worry, I wanted to comfort her and calm her.

"I know that now Nel, don't cry." Getting up and walking over to her I took her into my embrace and coddled her softly. "Forgiving is an act of kindness, I am more than accepting to forgive." Eyeing the other Espada before me, was I openly going to forgive them? Now that I said it though I must go through with it I believe.

"Ah," hearing Mizu cringe I felt my heart leap. Turning to face her with Nelliel in my arms I saw Grimmjow embracing her the same way I embraced Nel? Just what the hell is going on here?

"Mizu," Byakuya to the rescue. "Are you in pain of some sort?" Oh…he doesn't know does he?

"Byakuya I'm…" she paused and held her stomach more before speaking again. "I'm pregnant with our baby," she smiled as she spoke and he was stunned yet thrilled all at once. Kneeling down and watching Grimmjow part from her, something between them must have happened to make him show such a sad and desolate expression. My mind turned and reeled thoughts I wouldn't think possible, but maybe during the time she stayed with them as an Espada did he fall for her?

"Our baby..?" he questioned. She nodded repeatedly as she clutched to his tattered and beaten clothes and winced with each movement. "Are you in that much pain?" He asked her.

"My stomach feels like its tearing…I don't know how far along I am…" Retsu was by her side at once and examined her quickly and touched her lower abdominal before saying she was contracting! "What do you mean Retsu…?"

"I think you're further along than I first thought Mizu, we need to return immediately and give birth to your child!" Whistling for her lieutenant and having the senkaimon opened post-haste did I watch as Mizu was picked up by Retsu's shikai form and carried off back home. "We will go back first everyone, my squad will assist those needed from here on out." Closing the gate behind her and watching Byakuya falter in his stead did I see Stark go up and balance him upright.

"Byakuya," I got out. "Let's head back then and see your child," holding Nel close and nearly forgetting about holding her did we go back home. The others that could walk also returned with several of their squad members and feel eager to lie down and rest.

**Immediate Care—4th Squad barracks**

The blinding lights of the ceiling reverberated through me as the bed I lay on rolled steadily in the halls.  
"Place slight pressure there and give her the shot, she's contracting quickly!"  
Hearing them talk back and forth all I could feel was this aching pain that made my heart race and feeling my blood burn.  
"Quickly now before the head is out," hearing Retsu speaking firm to her squad I was whisked into a bleak room with a singular light overhead of me and feeling IV's being put into my arm. "Mizu are you feeling alright now?" She asked me.

"….it hurts," I said.

"You're currently contracting and giving birth Mizu, please push when I say." I watched the sweat trickle down her forehead and onto her braid as she gave me the command to push. I followed instruction and found the pain most horrifying.  
My stomach felt like tearing apart, my legs cramped from being spread apart for the child's head, everything seemed ridiculous to me over what happened earlier to come to this. Hearing another command to push I did so with all my might and could feel the skin tear. I screamed out for someone to come, no one did. Retsu clasped my hand tightly as she gave another command and I felt something slide out from me. Thinking the worst was over for me I felt another coming out and screamed even more.  
"Take the child to the water basin and clean it and help deliver the second one!" Retsu rushed out. I tightened my hold as I felt the baby coming out. It was so painful that I took in a quick breath before screaming out and feeling the baby come right out. "Quickly take the child, she's done." Patting my head gently I felt relieved for the whole cause to be over quickly. "Mizu…" hearing her voice I couldn't focus on her quite yet. "Mizu you have two children…" a pleasing sound coming from her I was able to sit upright with her help and watch as my babies were given to me.

"My babies…." I took them joyously and held them both in my arms. "You are so beautiful…" moving the blanket off of their faces my attention was drawn to one of my children having a signature hallow mask on the forehead. "Retsu…."

"Yes," her voice low she had come over quietly.

"Please have those who witness this keep silent about it. No one is to mention this to anyone, understand." Asking in a desperate tone, she turned to the three in the room and made them keep their silence. "Retsu…I have another favor to ask of you and only you." Taking all that I have to embrace my two children I hesitantly peeked under the blanket to confirm gender. My son looked so much like Byakuya that is was certain he was his child indefinitely. My daughter…my daughter who I love after just meeting her had the most serene eyes of the clearest skies. I withheld tears as I kissed the mask that wrapped around her forehead and found the piece to extend behind her neck and around her neck in a half circle, she was part Espada. "My daughter…no one is to know of my daughter." The tears couldn't be stopped as I was making the biggest decision for the good of the noble family's tradition. If Byakuya found out that another child was born not from him he would be ashamed of me. I grow ashamed myself for having this happen without remembering who it was with, but the fact is that she was born from an Espada father. Her mask is proof while my son has no sign of such detail.

"Mizu…" taking hold of me gently into her embrace as I wept into her chest, both my babies started to whimper. "What do I need to do then…?" she asked.

"Please call forth the Espada in secret from the others. This is a matter I must approach them with personally." Practically sobbing now of letting my child go, this was in her best interest… in the world of nobility she would have no place among us. To free her from being chastised and alienated I will sacrifice her to those that I know now can be her family. For what they have done for me…keeping me safe and caring for my body in a state of unknowing I am alive and well today. This is a small and hard price to pay to have my daughter live the rest of her days in great happiness.

It was maybe an hour or so before they all showed up into the room and stepped forth to my calling. Looking at them all rugged and beaten from the battle before it was simply a miracle we all made it through. Retsu excused herself while leaving us be and I had each one come up to see my two newborn babies.  
"I want you all to meet my son and daughter," having Stark come up first I suppose he glanced forward and knelt down to see their faces. "My son is named Kazuhiro….a good name that carries the pride and devotion of the Kuchiki household." He looked at me wanting to know the daughter's name, but I waited till all of them—leaving Grimmjow last for some reason—saw them both.  
When it finally came to, I looked to the far end of the room. "….Grimmjow," wondering why he wasn't coming forth he was kicking his feet underneath him and acting shy. "Please come hither," I asked.

"…does the kid have it," not saying anything particular, I knew what he meant.

"Yes," I said. Nothing more to say than that he finally came over and looked at the two children I held. "My daughter…she has the mask of an Espada upon her forehead like a crown. In the center I found the mask to have what looks like a small flower. A gem piece I assume." Trying to make it sound as lovely as she is they were all silent. "I name her after that flower marking on the mask: Hanako." Gazing at them all I looked at each of them with the biggest task I could ever ask for. "My daughter is not to know who I am to her for fear of being criticized for my play. I ask the biggest favor I could ever task any of you to do for me. Raise her as your own…keep her among you all as if she was always there. I know asking this is ridiculous in all concepts but…" choking out what I needed to say I had felt several hands being placed on my shoulders. "I don't want her to live a life being chastised by other noble families. She should live a happy life being free from this cruel world I live in. No one will understand it, I hardly do. For those months being in that body did I not feel any different the day I was taken and placed inside it. I haven't felt the joy and hardship of the pregnancy like most mothers do. You all cared for me so carefully and I can't thank you enough for that." The tears coming down like waterfalls it was amazing I was making sense. "This child… my beautiful little flower of my heart; raise her well and protect her as you've protected me." Handing the baby out to either one to take hold of, Harribel gently brushed my hair out of my face as I watched Stark take hold of the child.

"Are you truly certain of this Mizu," he asked me. "We are Espada's…none of us know the ways to care for a child. We were born from nothing and killed other hallows to survive. Are you truly certain this is better than the life of a soul reaper?"

"My mind is made up Stark…her looks if inspected carefully are that of an Espada than a soul reaper. Most would think she isn't even my child to begin with." Sustaining tears back and trying to resolve my decision, it was Grimmjow that went over to the child and looked at her closely that I realized it was the right decision for me to do. "I only ask that you bring her over for a visit so I may see her growth. The place you call home—Las Noches—turns a different time clock than here in the soul society. Realizing my pregnancy was more than 5 months surely gave me quite a shock. She will grow faster there…mature faster…I can only hope you will grant me my selfish wish of her care."

"Having you ask this of us must be taking a great deal of trust," Harribel spoke softly. "Thank you for your understanding of what we have done to you, we can only comply in accepting this task."  
Taking hold of her and crying more did I find myself a child as I said my goodbye to them and gave my best wishes for my daughter's growth. I prayed for her wellbeing, prayed for my son's as I engraved in my mind every inch of her till it burned to my soul.

"Thank you…" whispering to an empty room as they left to return to Hueco Mundo, Retsu returned and calmed me as I was now to ask Retsu to ease my pain and depression through hypnosis of forgetting the pain of letting her go. I will know of her for all time…but the pain of separation will not overpower me to raise my son alongside the man I love.

It was a little over five hours before Byakuya and I were able to see Mizu and the baby. The bustling of movement within the fourth barracks was steady with the streamline of patients coming in. Opening the door and finding Mizu with her baby in arms, her eyes were rimmed red and a smile emphasized her happiness.  
"Mizu," coming up to her and kissing her forehead, I looked down and found the baby sleeping soundly in her arms. "He's beautiful…" I whispered.

"He is, isn't he," leaning her head on my shoulder and taking in that my sister had her first child, I beckoned Byakuya to come forth and see.

"Alright you two I'll be leaving you now so get along," winking at my sister before kissing her head again before leaving, a horrified look was on Retsu's face. "Retsu…" taking her by the arm and pulling off to the side I looked at her darkened features that were not from fatigue. "What happened?"

"…..just weary from giving birth to a new life; this doesn't happen often as you'd think." Giving me a smile to shirk the conversation off course, I wanted answers but couldn't pull anything out of her. "Listen well to me Raito," she took hold of my arm gently before leaving. "Though the battle is long over I fear another battle commencing. It may be some time before it happened, but when it does I want you to be prepared for it." Patting me off and taking leave, just what did she mean by all that?  
I went home to be tended to by Albert and the house doctor when I heard from Momo that a few new squad members will be joining several different ranks. The more she talked though the more I grew dreary of the conversation. And before I could slumber off into my dreamland here at home, Nelliel came to me and disrupted my senses to really concentrate.

"Raito…can I have a word with you?" She asked shyly. Of course I didn't deny her entry but I was really curious what she wanted with me. "Um…I don't…I don't know how to ask this but…" twiddling her thumbs and being so overly enchanting, I was reaching my wits end what to do. "Mizu…her baby…I really fancied the way—I mean, oh no…" I got up and around my bed to approach her and her eyes lazily gazed at me with a bit of tears in her eyes.

"Are you perhaps asking something of this one to accomplish for you? For this one is listening quite intently to your wish," leaning close and tilting her head up to look into my own eyes, she narrowed hers and brushed her body close to mine. "Do you have a request to make of me Nelliel," I whispered lightly into her ear and stroked gently with my nose against her cheek. Just what is it that I'm even doing though I wonder? My actions are nothing of my own any longer, and I feel parched without being able to drink to fill the thirst. I craved her desperately and I knew I shouldn't even be doing this at all. But all thoughts were clouded by her sea green eyes and I was indulged in this taboo of pleasure.

"I want you…" she whispered softly, "I want you and no one else Raito Kurai."  
Hearing her speak so low made my body tingle in delight as I pressed against her to the wall and felt my body ache from wounds. It aggravated me to stop but I insisted on continuing as our skin connection was like fire against scalding water! Caressing her, kneading her thigh and arms and listening to her moan in delight set my soul aflame with passion I've never felt before in my life! When I took her to the bed I wouldn't know, but she soon had me stop continuing any further as my wound broke open and she gasped to find myself bleeding once more to fresh wounds.

"Raito," she gasped, but her voice was shaken from what we were doing. "We can't—I mean, not now…not while you're hurt." Touching my cheek and crooning me to do as she asked I could only comply.

"Nelliel I—" she hushed me by putting her fingers to my lips and tending to my wounds gingerly.

"I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to wonder where I'll be; I'm staying here and creating a new life with you." Her hand scaled my body and stopped just above the belt as I knew what she wanted to ask of me. "All I ask is that…do you like me enough to be with you after all that Nel's done?" She asked me.  
My response to her was taking her lips and forging my own against her. She was to forever be mine whether she agreed to it willingly or not, I didn't care of the way others would look upon us as long as she made me this happy.  
"I guess your sister and I both get," interrupted by my kiss, "a happy ending to all this." Her smile pulled the corners of her lips and I made sure that no one disturbed us from here on out.

"Don't talk of others while with me Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck," her laughter filled my heart as she tended to my wounds and I to hers—if she has any that is.


	49. Chapter 49

A month had passed, new laws were stated by the esteemed court and head captain Yamamoto that to the Arrancar's of Hueco Mundo that helped in the battle of Sōsuke Aizen were granted freedom to come and go from the Seireitei as pleased. If by any chance a new enemy arises within the soul society or the world of the living as devastating as Sōsuke Aizen, the soul reapers and fellow Arrancar's were to fight together as one. This treaty among the two races proved evidential as time flowed and months became a year. To each passing day when Mizu had given her child up to the Espada's to raise she never faltered in raising her own child with loving care. Coincidentally in half the year that passed a new arrival came to as Raito and Nelliel announced the birth of their baby boy. Two weddings were set and done, two families of different tribes and nobles wed, together they created a calamity and a truce between themselves. Raito named his son Keiichi Odelschwanck Kurai, that title gave his son absolute reign over the household as his next heir. Several opposed this factor, but time and time again did both Mizu and Raito hold off all meetings to listen to the arguments over the difference in the boy. Raito found it overwhelming at times and nearly fell to the esteemed wishes of the royal court, but strangely in his defense his sister took the stand and withstood the remarks they bore into her. Another year would pass, than another, and another, until finally an equivalent of nine years passed before the royal court accepted Keiichi as the Kurai heir to the household and forever granted the strange and mixed child of Raito Kurai.  
Forever grateful for the kind service his sister showed, her reaction was all the same as she spoke of never worrying over the matter. At times he would suspect something of her, but thoughts of that never bothered him until the day the Espada's return from their home and bring forth a new addition to the family they hold. A young girl no older than Kazuhiro, no younger than Keiichi always stopping by to Mizu as the Espada's visited certain days of the year and certain times of the month. This pattern brought a mystery to his mind but never able to unlock the doors hidden within his sister's mind to seek the truth. Never getting answers he ignored the matter, but the curiosity never ceased after all these years passed.

It was beginning of winter when the time for celebration was at hand to bring forth the coronation of Keiichi's birthright into adulthood and his noble standing. As 18th in line to become the next heir to the household, it was evident that the power the Kurai possesses would also be passed down to him and be shouldered with a heavy responsibility. But only after both Mizu and Raito's death would that come to pass for the boy. And to the two siblings, well, that time would never come in hundreds of years to come.

End of Mizu &amp; Raito

I hope you all enjoyed this little story of mine. I hope it was entertaining to read. This was started in 2010 and finished 2011. I can only aim to improve my writing with help from those who read my works and telling me how they feel.


End file.
